A Joker's Panther
by BlackDomus500
Summary: Being labeled can destroy somebody, but what if being labeled can be a blessing since finding a group of friends that's been labeled as well knows what you're going through and you can show your true mask to them especially to one who loves you for it. Snippets from the game's story focusing on Akira and Ann aka Joker and Panther. Contains spoilers for the whole game so be warned.
1. Broken Phone and Glasses

**Broken Phone and Glasses**

 **[Author's Note: So I finally finishs Persona 5 and I have to say it's the best one in the series for me. I mean even though you knew what was going to happen with the who betrayed you thing they still did a good job with it except for the whole "Psychotic Akechi" I thought they tried a little too hard to make him sound psychotic and the whole team feeling bad for him even though he took advantage of the metaverse by killing and making people become psychotic, I mean yeah it was Shido's plan but Goro chose to do it to get back at his father when he could of just killed him but that would ruin the whole plot of the game. Anyways, these are going to be a series of one-shots between Akira and Ann which will become a full blown story after I do some more chapters for "Reasons for Living". Also, Akira is going to be a goofy and somewhat confident in these one-shots and story. Also, the bold words are their Personas talking and just think of Carmen as Ann's normal personality and it becomes Hecate when she's angry.]**

 **Leblanc Café**

The bell over the entrance door rung signaling that someone walked in. "I'm home" Akira called out to his guardian Sojiro.

"Hey" Sojiro looks over at him but his face became stern when he notices that his glasses were ducktaped together on the middle of the frame, "Why are your glasses broken? Did you get in a fight!?"

Akira sighs, "Why do you always assume that I'm doing bad stuff? But, no I didn't get a fight, Ann accidently broke my glasses. **"Not to mention your calling and messaging device"** _"I swear you should know what a cellphone is by now."._

Sojiro smirks, "Oh, you guys played too rough?"

Akira rolls his eyes, "I don't think couples head-butt each other to show affection. She saw something she wanted and threw her fist in the air from excitement but accidently punched me in the face." **"Even though that was a lie, I wouldn't doubt that would happen."** "Anyways, I'm going to go upstairs to rest."

"Alright, come down later and I'll make you some curry."

Akira nodds and thanks him. He walks upstairs and put his bag on the desk next to the stairs with Morgana jumping out of it. "Hey, what do you mean by couples when you talked to Sojiro about Lady Ann?"

"Relax Morgana; I had to make up an excuse for why my glasses broke. I'm not going to take your precious Lady Ann from you. **"Maybe you should tell everyone that you are in courtship with Ann." Arsene whispers** _"Not yet, we just started dating after stealing Madarame's heart, even though Ann wants to tell everyone…"_

"Good. Because once I become human, I'm going to show Lady Ann my love for her."

Akira just rolls his eyes and laid down on his bed thinking about how they were going to get past the door blocking the Thieves path in Futaba's palace. "First I need to buy a new phone and glasses, good thing I got my contacts with me" Akira starts to fall asleep when his phone rang. Akira got his phone out of his pocket but couldn't see who was calling since his phone's screen was cracked but was still able to press the answer button and he put the phone by his ear, "Hello?"

"Um, Hey"

"Oh hello, Takamaki"

Akira heard Ann sigh, "I'm guessing you're still mad?"

"Yeah I intend to call people I know by their last name when I'm mad just an FYI."

"Now I know. I'm sorry I broke your phone and glasses; I was just trying to punish Ryuji and Yusuke for being perverts. I didn't mean to get you involved."

"It's fine Ann. What happened anyways? I was looking at my phone to see Mishima's requests when the seat flew backwards?"

"Well I unbuttoned a few of my buttons on my blouse since it was hot and I looked over seeing Ryuji and Yusuke staring hard at my chest that's when I got mad and pulled the back seat lever and you know the rest…."

Akira sighs for what felt like the hundredth time, "I kinda figured something like that happened…hold on Morgana wants to say something."

"Lady Ann I wasn't staring since I am a gentleman!" Morgana said with his usual failed charming voice.

Ann sighs irritated, "That's only because you were in your van form! And don't think I don't remember when you tried to look up my shorts when I was sleeping on Akira's couch during our hot plate celebration!"

Morgana's ears went down and he sulks over to his usual table spot

Akira put the phone next to his ear, "Wow that was kinda harsh."

"I know but I'm tired of him calling me Lady Ann and his annoying 'charming' talking even though I told him constantly to knock it off."

"Well he did fall in love with you from seeing your cognitive self in the castle."

"Ugh, please don't remind of the castle or my fake self, I'm glad I cut that thing in half even though it came back. You know, I still kinda wish I killed that bastard's shadow, he's lucky you stopped me."

"Well, it wouldn't be worth it plus he wouldn't of been able to confess to all his crimes and pay for them."

"Yeah and I finally got revenge for Shiho. I still miss her though…"

"I'm sorry I can't do anything about that…"

"No, you already are, by being with me."

Akira starts forming a big smile, "Yeah I guess you're right. Anyways, enough with the sadness, do you want to go with me to get a new phone?"

"I should be asking you that and buying you new stuff. How about a pink phone, we can totally match haha."

Akira laughs, "Oh geez" He heard Sojiro call his name for the food, "Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow. We can meet at the underground mall like usual."

"I'm totally down for that, I'll see you tomorrow…um, I love you"

Akira smiles, "Love you, too" **"** **Carmen! I forgot to tell you that your're the most beautiful girl that I ever laid eyes on today!"**

Ann sighs, "Oh god... **" "Arsene! My love for you is like a burning inferno in my heart!"**

Akira just face-palms, "Man these two are starting to get really cheesy now..."

"You can say that again…"

Morgana overheard the last of the conversation, "So, they are together, he lied to me…" **"I will have my revenge, senior."**

 **Underground Mall**

Akira ran up to Ann who was dressed in her casual outfit. "Hey sorry, I'm late. I had to help Sojiro with the dishes."

"Its okay, you're looking good as usual."

"Oh please, I'm always wearing this haha. I'm surprised Carmen didn't get excited. I had to make a deal with Arsene to be quiet."

"I did the same with Carmen, that's probably why she's not yelling out her love."

"Makes sense" Akira starts to look around, "I think there should be a cell phone place somewhere around here."

"Oh, I know the perfect store, come on I'll show you" Ann put her arm around his.

"Wait should we be walking like this? Wouldn't someone see us?"

Ann looks down and whispers, "You still want to keep us a secret..."

"Well I don't want you to be label as the girl who's dating a criminal."

"I don't care, I know what is like to be labeled, and you don't deserve the hate since you're not a criminal, you saved that girl even if she lied to the police."

"Thank you, Ann"

"There's no need to thank me. Me, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Makoto know the real you we don't care if you're falsely labeled as a criminal."

Akira smiled, "I don't know what to say…but thank you. I do wish I can remember that asshole's name or face that did this to me…"

Ann huggs his arm tightly, "We'll find him together…but right now we need to find you a phone so we can go save Futaba."

"Well lead the way then."

Ann let go of his arm and grabbs his hand dragging him to the phone store. After a while they came out of the store. Akira starts looking at his new phone and took off the back and put the sim card into the port and turns it on. "Sweet all my stuff is back and the Metaverse app is still on here somehow."

"Hm, maybe it knows, still it's kinda creepy" She looks at the phone, "I can't believe you got the exact same kind of phone and color, lame."

"Hey, remember it's your fault I had to get a new one anyways."

"Well, that doesn't mean you had to get the same one, besides maybe I lied about the what happened in the van and got mad because you weren't the one checking me out" Ann flipps her pigtail at him.

"Uh huh, suuure. Anyways, we should probably head back it's getting late."

Ann looks upset, "Can't we hangout longer, I mean we still need to get your glasses right?"

"Eh, I'll just use my duck-taped one for now, we need to save Futaba as quickly as possible."

"Yeah you're right, I still feel bad about her, do you think her mother hated her and she killed herself cause of Futaba?"

Akira scratches his head, "I'm not sure, we need to find more info, but I know how it feels to think your parents hate you. That's why I want to save her fast."

Ann had to pretend not to know about the truth of his parents, "You think your parents hate you?"

"Well only because of what Sojiro said my first night here. That my parents had him watch me because I caused them trouble and problems."

"That doesn't sound like him at all though…"

"Yeah but I think he just said that cause he's a grumpy old man who thinks he's a young player still, plus he didn't trust me haha."

"Maybe if we save Futaba, he'll trust you completely."

"Ha, that's too good to be true. Anyways, should we head back? Too bad we take separate subways though" **"Can I at least say goodbye to Carmen" Arsene whispers.** Akira rolls his eyes, _"Fine…go ahead just be a little less cheesy."_ **"No promises. Bye my love! I will see your magnificence tomorrow!"**

Carmen didn't even wait for Ann's approval, **"Goodbye my darling Arsene, I can't wait till we meet again tomorrow!"**

Ann sighs, "Oh brother…"


	2. Accidental Reveal

**Accidental Reveal**

 **Access Way**

Ryuji was looking at his phone, "Man, where is he?" **"Hell yeah, I'm ready to kick some ass and hopefully we can find some booty!"**

Yusuke got up from his kneeling position, "Ah there he is…" Yusuke then became suspicious, "Wait, is that a friend of his?" **"Hmmm, this is interesting indeed."**

Ann got off the railing she was leaning on and looked over to where Yusuke was looking, "Oh, its Miss Student Council President, what is she doing here with him?" **"What's that harlot doing with my Arsene!?"** _"Calm down, she can't do anything to him anyways."_

Akira sighed and gestured to them, "This is our hideout…"

Ryuji got up quickly and sped walked to them, "Dude! Why are you telling her this!?"

"Because some people don't know how to keep their mouth shut about us being Phantom Thieves" Akira replied annoyed.

Makoto cleared her throat, "Pardon the intrusion, but he is referring to this" Makoto pulled out her cell phone and played the recording.

Ann and Ryuji had a look of shock on their faces and then looked down in shame.

Yusuke crossed his arms, "So are you planning to report us to the police then?"

"That's only if you don't agree to my proposal."

Akira looked at her, "So what do you want from us?" **"This isn't going to be good."**

"I want you to steal someone's heart…" Makoto told them about students who were getting offered part-time jobs by people who were considered to be part of the mafia so she wanted them to find the leader and take his heart. "So, do we have to a deal?"

Akira scratched his head, "Well I really don't want to go to jail, so yeah we have a deal."

"Good, you have two weeks to find and steal his heart or I'll show this recording to the police, have a good day" Makoto turned around and left.

"Man, she's really got us, but two weeks that's bullshit!"

Morgana's head appeared from Akira's bag, "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot Ryuji, this wouldn't have happened!" **"You imbecile!"**

Ryuji stomped his foot, "Hey, it wasn't just me, Ann did it too!"

"You both are at fault" Akira started walking towards the station.

"Hey Akira, where are you going? We need to figure out how we're going to find the mafia boss." Ann called out.

Akira stopped for a moment and didn't even turn around, "Home" and proceeded to the station.

Ann sighed, "We really messed up, didn't we?"

Ryuji hung his head, "Yeah we did"

Yusuke looked at both of them, "You two really need to watch what you say out loud."

 **Leblanc Café**

The bell above the door rang, "Hey, I'm home"

Sojiro looked over, "Hey, something up? You look upset."

Akira faked a yawn, "Nothing's up, just really tired, I'm going to call it a day early."

"Alright, I'm locking up early anyways"

Akira walked upstairs and did his usual stuff

"A crime boss huh, this will be our toughest heist yet!" Morgana yelled proudly

"Yeah real fun, we don't even know what his name is or any clues besides the whole part-time thing and in two weeks no less…"

"We'll be fine, especially with my thief skills!"

Akira rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm so thrilled, come on let's just go to bed."

 **Two hours later**

Akira's phone started to ring waking him up. He looked at the phone and saw it was Ann calling. He sighed and pressed the answer button putting the phone to his ear. "Yes."

"H-hey, I'm sorry for what happened today…"

Akira rubbed his nose, "Its fine."

"No its not, I shouldn't have talked about our plans out in the open especially since we knew that Miss President was investigating us. Can I buy you dinner to make it up to you tomorrow after we look for information?"

"You don't have to but, I'll take that offer then."

"Okay, good. One more thing, Carmen has been bugging me before I called to ask if Arsene is mad at her."

" **No my darling, I'm not mad at you, you've done nothing wrong my angel!"** "Well there you go"

"Carmen?" **"…."** "I think she just fainted"

"Our personas are weird…"

 **Shibuya Diner**

Akira and Ann were in the middle of eating the totem pole ice cream

"Well at least Ryuji and I found found out how they offered the part-time jobs."

"About that, are you going to be okay? it is dangerous since it's the mafia and all."

Akira smiled, "Don't be worried, it's not like they're going to do anything during the day plus it will ruin their business attacking a high school student."

"I guess you're right…but did you see that Miss President is following you?"

"Eh, I don't really care, she already knows our secret, it's not like she's going to do anything since she needs us."

"I hope so" Ann looked at the ice cream tower and towards Akira's mouth and smirked. She grabbed some with her spoon and shoved it in his mouth. Akira looked at her in shock while she laughed, "Hahaha, sorry I always see couples do that in movies so I wanted to do it."

" **Are you just going to take that without doing anything?"** Akira quickly recovered and got up and sat next to her. "So you said that say that you saw that in movies?" Ann's heart started beating fast and she slowly nodded her head. Akira grabbed a spoonful and put it in Ann's mouth. She started to taste the ice cream and then Akira kissed her but pulled back instantly. "I saw that in movies as well, so I wanted to try that out." **"Smooth kid"**

Ann recovered from what happened, "I can't believe you out did me but I can't really say much since I never had a boyfriend before" **"I'm so going to do that to my darling Arsene" Carmen whispered**

"Well I never had a girlfriend before, so I just improvised haha." **"That's because of me telling you what to do" Arsene whispered** _"Quiet you."_


	3. Persona Troubles

**Persona Troubles**

 **[Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter this idea just came out of the blue so I decided to write it. One last thing, thank you Zindakku Hirokai for the reviews but to answer your question, Captain Kidd is going to sound like a pirate but not overbearing if that makes sense and there is going to be jealously, I just got to come up with some ideas.]**

 **Mementos Path of Chemdah Area 5**

The Thieves were riding in the van while their personas were riding on Captain Kidd's ship over them and Johanna was driving next to the van. They were going after a request target.

Ryuji looked over at Johanna, "Hey Makoto, why don't you just ride on your persona? Wouldn't it be easier for you?"

"I would but she doesn't want to be used as a tool; she only let me ride her in Kanoshiro's palace because she wanted to help with our escape."

"Damn she's a badass, well I could see that when Kidd asked her if he can ride her and she tried to run him over."

Akira started laughing, "Now that was hilarious."

Up above them, Arsene and Carmen were talking to each other with the latter trying to convince the former to sneak off for a dance.

" **Please Arsene...can we go dance for a little bit? that was their deal for us not talking right?"**

" **I would love to Carmen but we have to be there for when we face the shadow."**

" **Pleaseeeee..."**

 **Arsene sighed, "Alright, hopefully it will take them a while to find this person."**

" **Yes!"**

They both snuck off to one of the open areas where multiple treasure chests were usually at.

 **Closed Off Mementos Area**

Akira brought out his dagger, "Alright guys, you ready?" They all yelled out yes, "Alright Arsene, Elga!" Nothing happened, "Arsene?" He looked around, "Oh god dammit, where is he?!"

"Carmen, Agilao!" Nothing happened, _"Carmen! You are in so much trouble when we get home!"_ Ann screamed in her mind.

 **Mementos Open Area**

Arsene and Carmen were in the middle of doing the waltz. Carmen put her head on his shoulder but then she turned into Hecate and accidently stabbed Arsene in the chest.

Arsene jumped back and held his chest, **"Whoa! What happened!?"**

Hecate let go of her dogs and ran to Arsene, **"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay!? When my dear Ann is mad, I turn into this when it happens…"**

" **Oh yeah, I forgot you did turn into this form once"** Arsene looked at her hands, **"Wait, don't you have dogs?"** Arsene turned around and saw her two dogs slowly approach him, " **Um, nice doggies…"**

 **Closed Off Mementos Area**

The Cyber-Bullying Girl's shadow went to attack Akira, but she got blocked by Captain Kidd, **"I got you Bucko!"** Ryuji ran to the shadow and did a homerun swing with his pipelike weapon knocking it down.

They all did their All-Out Attack and destroyed the shadow. They did their usual scolding to the shadow and received the mini treasure.

Akira sighed, "Come on guys; let's go to the entrance…."

Ryuji elbowed Akira, "So, how come you and Ann's personas sneak off together huhhh."

Akira glared at him, "I'll let you know after I kill him…"

 **Mementos Entrance**

Akira and Ann stood at the entrance waiting for Arsene and Carmen come back.

"They're taking forever on propose, I know they can just appear by us."

"This is so embarrassing; I kept telling her to quit sneaking off like that with Arsene."

Arsene and Carmen appeared in front of them with their head hung low

"So, who would like to explain what happened?"

Arsene bowed to them, **"It was my fault master, I wanted to dance with Carmen since we've been busy with the one young girl's palace."**

Akira chuckled, "Fine, I'll let it go just this one time, now come on." He noticed Ann just standing there glaring at Carmen "Is something wrong?"

"I'll meet you back in reality; I want to speak to Carmen…alone."

Akira nodded and he used the Metaverse app making him disappear

"You're lucky Akira and Arsene are gentlemen. So, would you like to tell me the truth?"

" **Um, it was my really my fault, I wanted to dance with him so I convinced him to go…."**

Ann sighed then smiled, "I get that, but you almost got Akira hurt this isn't a game…by the way what took you two awhile?"

 **Carmen giggled, "Well you know that my second form I have dogs?"** Ann nodded, **"Well I accidently let them go and well they attacked Arsene with licks, it took a while to get them off since they were dead set on licking his beautiful face off, those gorgeous little buggers."**

"That would have been fun to see; um would you teach me to dance? It would be nice to dance with Akira at least once."

 **Carmen sighed, "You know, I still cant beileve you two havent danced yet. Well whenever you're free I shall teach you dear."**

Ann started to laugh, "It sounds like it would be fun, we should get going, Akira and Arsene are waiting for us."

 **Carmen bowed, "Whenever you're ready dear."**

Ann nodded and activated the Metaverse app


	4. Haunted House

**Haunted House**

 **[Author's Note: I need to explain about the personas going back and forth between their first form and second forms. Captain Kidd will turn into Seiten Taisei when he uses electric attacks. You already know about Carmen and Hecate. Goemon will turn into Kamu Susano-o when he does slash attacks. Zorro will stay the same cause he doesn't have any slash moves even though he has a rapier but has magic and healing. Necronomicon will change to Prometheus when she wants to mess with the team with that ball's creepy face. Johanna will be Anat whenever she's not in Memento's. Milady will turn into Astarte whenever she uses a Psy move. I know they don't transform till Rank 10 but I think it would be more interesting if they can transform whenever they do certain things.]**

The Thieves were standing outside Sojiro's house after numerous attempts at ringing the doorbell failed, they were considering entering the house.

"This is still a bad idea, you guys don't realize how screwed I will be if Sojiro comes back…" **"It would be the end for you correct?"** _"Yeah"_

Makoto looked at Akira in regret, "I know this is a big risk for you, but we need to talk to Futaba-chan." **"Our apologies, Kurusu-san and Arsene-san"**

Ryuji put his arm on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it man, we'll just say we wanted to give him some sushi." **"Yeah! Any captain would be proud of any booty especially food!"**

"Yeah, you worry too much Akira, it will be alright" **"Yes, if my dear Ann says it's fine, then it must be okay."**

"Thanks guys, but how are we going to get in here though?"

Yusuke walked up to the gate and opened it. "Huh, it looks like boss forgot to lock the gate." **"Hmm seems like boss is forgetful sometimes."**

Akira sped walked to him, "What are you doing…wait is his door open?" Akira walked up to the door opening it a little. He saw a long dark hallway with a light on in a room at the end of the hallway. He shouted out Sojiro and Futaba's name. When he heard no response, he went inside. Everyone else followed him but the wind blew against the door slamming it making Ann and Makoto scream and hold on to Akira's arms with one on each arm.

Makoto started shivering, "W-what was that?" **"Maybe it was the wind, but what's this hmm holding on to Kurusu-san's arm? My aren't we forward.** Makoto lifted her head from Akira's shoulder and let go immediately, "I'm so sorry, Akira-kun." **"Too bad we aren't in the Metaverse; I would of "accidentally" held on to Arsene-san's arm." Anat whispered**

Carmen heard it though and if they were in the Metaverse and looks can kill, Anat would be dead by now from the way Carmen would have looked at her. **"I knew it, that harlot is going to try to take my Arsene away...well I won't have it."**

"It's fine, um Ann are you alright?"

Ann lifted up her head, "Y-yeah, I'm fine, l-lets go."

They proceed to the end of the hallway when lightning struck. They heard a scream as well as a door slam and all of them jumped a little.

Ryuji was the first to recover, "H-hey, what the hell was that!?" He turned around, "Hey, was that you two?"

Ann and Makoto shook their heads

"It was probably Futaba; come on it would be a good idea to leave now since she's scared already from the lightning we'll come back tomorrow." They all nodded and proceeded to the front door. But, Makoto wouldn't move which Akira noticed, "Hey, you alright?"

"U-um, can I hold your hand? I'm kinda afraid of thunderstorms…" **"Wow, you are forward with your feelings." Anat whispered.** _"It's not like that…I think._ He _is nice though and forgiving and brave."_ **"If that's true, maybe Arsene-san might be the same way, we should hang out with them more."**

Akira thought for a moment, _"What should I do? I don't want Ann to get the wrong idea…"_ **"I'm sure Ann will understand once you tell her, Carmen on the other hand that's going to be hard…" Arsene whispered.** Akira nodded at her and Makoto walked up grabbing his hand, "Um, thank you"

Ann was watching the event unfold, _"I know he's letting her hold his hand for a reason but it still hurts a little."_ **"Does my Arsene not like me anymore…" Carmen started sobbing.** " _Hey, I'm sure that's not true, we just have to talk to them."_

Akira and Makoto made it to the end of the hallway but got stopped by an unknown force.

Makoto started freaking out, "I-I can't move my legs!" She started sliding to the floor holding on to Akira's legs. Akira and Makoto heard some footsteps behind them and they slowly turned around and saw a shadowy figure of a girl with red eyes. Then Makoto screamed bloody murder making the shadowy figure jump back and run into the "Do Not Enter" door.

The front door opened and Sojiro ran in, "Futaba! Are you okay!?" he noticed Akira and Makoto who was constantly muttering 'save me sister' and 'I don't want to die'. "What are you two doing here!?" He noticed that Makoto was holding Akira's leg for dear life, "Wait, are you two dating? I thought you were with…"

Ann jumped out of the kitchen area, "No they're not!"

Ryuji and Yusuke appeared from the same area

Yusuke bowed a little, "Sorry for the invading your house boss, but we were worried when you left the gate unlocked and your front door open."

"Did I? Well my old brain is forgetful at times."

Makoto let go of Akira's leg and got up, "Um sir, can we ask you about Futaba?"

Sojiro scratched his head, "You guys want to know about Futaba huh? Well since you kids already know about her, I'll tell you. Let's go to the cafe, so Futaba doesnt hear us."

 **Leblanc Cafe**

Sojiro explained about how he took Futaba in after her mother committed suicide because he felt like it was his responsibility and how Futaba became a shut-in because she blames herself for her mother's death and not only that she saw in all happened. He looked over at Akira, "That's why I didn't let you stay in my house, since Futaba isn't good around strangers."

Akira smiled, "It's alright Sojiro, I understand."

"Thanks, now I'm going home and make sure to lock up Akira." Sojiro left.

Makoto looked downcast, "So Futaba's mother committed suicide and she blames herself…that's horrible." **"No kid should go through that…"**

"Yeah not only that she saw it happen right in front of her…" **That poor child…we must save her!"**

Akira nodded, "Yes, after school tomorrow we're going to her palace. She must be going through a lot right now…" **"Don't worry Akira, we'll save her."**

"Yeah man we got this! Wait let's see if we're able to go in" Ryuji brought out his phone, "Futaba Sakura, who resides in Sojiro's residence….crap we don't know the 'what' do we?" **"Son of a biscuit eater!"**

Akira got up, "Alright everyone, let's call it a day. We'll meet at Sojiro's place after school, got it?"

Everyone nodded and left except for Ann and Carmen

"I know this is a stupid thing to be jealous about, but why were you holding Makoto's hand?" **"Do you not love me anymore Arsene? I know I'm overbearing about my love and not fabulous looking as Anat is…"**

"I understand, but to answer your question, the only reason why I let her was because she's scared of thunderstorms and I felt bad." **"Of course I love you! Your overbearingness is one of things I love about you!"**

"You're too nice for your one good you know that." She hugged him, "But, I trust you." **"You really mean that Arsey?"**

"Thanks Ann, and sorry" **"Of course, my darling."**

Ann kissed his cheek, "You're welcome, and its okay. See you tomorrow." **"You're such a gentleman Arsey, goodbye my love."**

Akira and Arsene said their goodbys while Ann and Carmen left Leblanc

Akira wiped his forehand, "That went easier than expected" **"Tell me about it about it, I thought she was going to burn me alive…"**


	5. Confidant 9 & 10

**Confidant Rank 9 & 10**

 **[Author's Note: Alright, as you guys can tell from these one-shots that they all coincide with each other so think of these one-shots as previews of what to expect from the full story and doing these one-shots will help me practice writing the characters and their personas so if you just want me to just do the story or keep doing these one-shots then a story later, then let me know. So that's why I don't go into much detail or have many lines for the other thieves. Also, what happens in these one shots between Akira and Ann are going to be different in the story.]**

Akira and Ann made it to the roof with Shiho. They each held Shiho's arm around their shoulders to help her climb the stairs. "Thanks you two, I can take it from here" She removed her arms from their shoulders and turned to Akira, "Ann is right, you are nice and reliable."

Akira rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I'm not that reliable, I just like helping people." **"I'm pretty sure that's the same thing."**

Ann laughed, "Isn't that the same thing? But, thanks for helping us!"

"Of course, Ann"

Shiho giggled, "You guys are great together, no wonder Ann likes…"

"Likes spending time with you!" Ann shouted interrupting her. **"I don't get why you don't express your love dear, if I were you and him Arsene, I would've ripped his cloth…."** _"I don't need to hear that!"_

Akira knew what she was going to say but just pretended to not know, "Well I like spending time with you too Ann."

" **Ooooo, he's smooth"** Ann blushed a little bit, "U-um, why did you want to come back here Shiho?"

Shiho looked over at the sky over the courtyard, "I wanted to come back up here to see if my other-self that wanted to kill herself was still in me…" She smiled, "It's not."

Ann looked down, "Shiho…"

"No need to be sad Ann, it's because of you that I was able to be finish my rehab early."

Ann was surprised, "What do you mean?"

"You're always so positive, happy, and striving to be a better model and even trying to do action movies."

"Shiho …that's not true, I'm weak…the only reason I'm those things is because of you. I'll be lonely without you…" Ann had tears in her eyes."

"Ann, I'm so sorry for leaving but you won't be alone." Shiho walked up to Ann and hugged her, "You have Akira" She whispered.

Ann nodded and hugged her back, "You're right. I love you, please call me every day!"

"I love you too, I will" She let go and went up to Akira hugging him, "Thank you, for being there for Ann and somehow dealing with Kamoshida, please take care of her."

Akira nodded, "Don't worry, I will" Shiho let go of him and went towards the door, "Hey, don't you need help getting down stairs?"

Shiho smiled, "Thank you, but it should be easier to go downstairs. Plus, it will be like my final step in my rehabilitation. Goodbye, you two."

Ann was looking at the rooftop entrance, "She's gone…" She turned to Akira, "I want to become the number one model for Shiho. I need to start working out, work on my posture, and my poses. For Shiho, I won't quit just like she didn't."

"I know you will, and I will be there for you the whole way."

"Akira…thank you…" She started to cry, "I will do my best for…for Shiho….why am I crying, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore..."

" **This is your chance, show her I much you care about her" Arsene whispered.** "Ann" Ann turned around, "It's okay to cry." He pulled her into a hug.

Ann melted into the hug, "Akira…I love you…" **Carmen squealed**

Akira's eyes grew wide **"Wow, that escalated quickly, she skipped past the 'I like you' part."**

Ann quickly pushed him away slightly, "D-did I just say I love you!?"

"Um…yes" Akira happiness turned to sorrow, "If you want to take it bac.."

"No" She went back into his embrace, "I do love you, I really really love you."

Akira started rubbing her back, "I love you, too"

Ann held him tighter, "Can we stay up her for a while…I need to calm down a little from all of what happened today, it's kinda too much to take in right now."

"Of course" They both sat against the roof barrier with Ann's head on Akira's shoulder.

"It's funny; I actually started to like you after talking in the diner about….Kamoshida" She laughed sadly, "The only one who bothered to listen to my problems involving him instead of just labeling me" She turned sorrowful, "If it wasn't for you, I would've…just gone through with it….then I would have probably been up here instead of Shiho and that would have been fine with me, since he wouldn't have gone after Shiho…. **"My poor Ann…we should have burned him alive!"** "I was close to letting you, if it wasn't for Akira, Carmen."

"No, if you've gone through with it, he would have still gone after Shiho, remember that room in the castle with all of Shiho's pictures?" She slowly nodded, "That should have been a signal that he would of gone after her regardless of what you did." Akira put an arm around her shoulder, "Because of what Shiho did, we were finally able to go after Kamoshida and your friendship has grown even stronger cause of it. Not only that, you both got stronger from what happened. If you were really a bad friend, she would have hated you. You always have to think positive."

"You're right, thank you Akira; you always know what to say." **"You picked a true gentleman, my dear Ann. Once we go to Mementos I will proclaim my love to my soon to mine Arsene." Carmen whispered.** _"Good luck"_ "Speaking of looking at the positive, I thought it was cool when you blocked that bastard's "National's winning" spike during the volleyball meet up. The look on his face and everyone else's was great."

Akira chuckled, "Well you can thank Arsene for that. He convinced me to go 'take him down a peg or two'. **"It was worth it, wasn't it?"** "Totally"

The door to the rooftop opened making Akira and Ann quickly stand up. Makoto appeared eyeing both of them suspiciously. "I specifically remembered telling you that students aren't allowed up her unless they ask for permission."

Akira glared at her, "How did you know that we were up here?"

"I saw that girl coming from upstairs and students say that they saw you and Takamaki helping her up here."

Ann stepped up to her, "Oh, so now you actually pay attention to students?"

"Of course, as Student Council President I have to look over my peers."

Ann snorted, "Apparently, not all peers…" Ann looked at Akira, "I'll see you later, Akira." and she left.

Akira went up to her, "I know that you're following us."

"Well you are a transfer student with a criminal record; I tasked myself to keep an eye on you."

"If you knew the truth about me, you wouldn't have to keep an eye on me. But what do I know, you're just like everyone else, labeling people instead of getting to know the real person…" he left as well.

Makoto looked down, "What does he mean by that…?"

 **Seaside Park**

Ann just got done with her photo-shoot

"You looked great out there; the crowd was saying the same-thing especially when you winked, they thought you were winking at them haha." **"He's heart starting beating faster after that."**

"That's only because you were looking, I wanted to show you how serious I was." **"As well as wanting to get his heart racing, I still don't understand why you don't say what you mean, dear."** _"Cause its embarrassing"_ **"A model who's embarrassed to show her love, that is a conundrum…"**

"Ann, there's nothing to be embarrassed about to show your affections."

Ann sighed, "It's not that, I'm just not used to this. Plus, you're the one who doesn't want to make our relationship public."

"Because I don't want you to be labeled as the 'Girl who sleeps with criminals…or worst stuff'"

"I guess you're right, boys keep saying that I'm easy. At least they stopped calling me Kamoshida's bitch"

Akira sighed, "Just think of it this way, if you were "easy" then you wouldn't be scared to show affection. Besides, you have friends who know your true-self and one who loves you for it, that's what you should focus on."

Ann smiled, "I hate that you're right all the time haha." **"If I was human, I would of taken him somewhere private and ravish him."** _"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!"_ **"Relax dear, I was only joking. Besides, I have my darling Arsene who is technically the same person."**

 **Arsene grumbled, "This is what I get for loving a seductress"** _"I think this is hilarious"_ Akira looked up at the Ferris wheel, "Hey Ann, want to go on the Ferris wheel?"

Ann's eyes lit up, "Ooooo yeah, that sounds like fun! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the Ferris wheel.

 **In a Ferris wheel Cart**

Akira and Ann were sitting in the cart. Ann was holding Akira's arm with her head on his shoulder. "You know, you never told me what you got falsely accused of. I heard a little bit during our hot plate celebration but I was half-asleep."

Akira sighed, "Well, I was falsely accused of assaulting a woman. I was coming home from a part-time job at night when I spotted a man grabbing a woman forcibly. I ran over to them and told the man to stop. Of course, he ignored me and then we heard the cops coming. He got desperate and tried to force the woman into the car. I got in between them and he stumbled backwards and fell face first into the pavement. He got up and said that he'll sue me. But, when the cops were down the road, he told the woman to lie to the police saying I was the one assaulting her. To my surprise the woman agreed to it, but from what I remember, that man had something on her and also the police since they were hesitant at first to arrest me but did anyways when that man said something to them."

Ann got up from the seat and started yelling, "That's terrible! You got falsely accused because of saving a girl from being raped and you get in trouble! Not only that, she went along with that plan and the police didn't even question it! You didn't even touch him!" **"Another person who needs to be burned alive!"**

Akira sighed deeply, "I know, I didn't even get a trial. Since that man is powerful apparently, they slapped the charge on me and now I've got a criminal record and on probation, not only that I got expelled from my school for doing the right thing…."

Ann sat back down and held on to Akira's arm tightly with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Akira…what about your parents?"

"Well they knew that I was falsely accused so they didn't hate me, but they haven't called or message me at all…so I'm just going to wait till after my year is up here to talk to them."

Ann wiped her tears away, "Oh yeah, you're going to be leaving next year, right?" Akira nodded. Ann thought for a moment, "Well that means we have a lot of time to spend together till then, so let's move away from sadness now."

"Yeah, you're right"

Ann thought for a moment then blushed, "W-well we should do what couples do, right?" **"Kiss him already! Dammit!"** _"Carmen! Will you knock it off!"_

 **Arsene whispered, "Well she ruined the surprise"** "I'm guessing you wanted to k-kiss m-me."

Ann held his cheek, "Um, do I close my eyes?" **"Would you stop stalling!"** _"Argh! Fine!"_ Ann quickly kissed Akira. **"Finallyy!"**


	6. Maid to Misunderstand

**Maid to Misunderstand**

 **[Author's Notes: Alright this idea came when I wondered what would happened if one of Akira's love interests besides Kawakawi of course, found out about your maid services especially Ann since it's her teacher too. By the way, this is the day after stealing Futaba's heart. One more thing, thank you FalconPuncher and Rasec N7 for the reviews, glad you guys are enjoying the one-shots]**

Ann was walking to Leblanc with a bag from Big Bang Burger. " **Wouldn't his guardian be mad that you're bringing food from another food place?"** " _Yeah probably, but I want to surprise Akira, besides boss is probably with Futaba right now."_ Ann made it to the road where Leblanc was located. As she was walking to the cafe, she saw a woman in a maid outfit exiting the place. _"Oh, he better have a perfectly good reason for this!"_ **"If he doesn't, I'm going to burn them alive!"** Ann walked up to the maid, "Ahem, may I ask who you are and what you were doing in there?" Ann asked in a venomous tone.

" _Oh crap, is that Takamaki!? Just got to do my 'Becky' voice, she wont notice…hopefully "_ Sayado turned around and spoke in her 'Becky' voice, "Hiii, well I'm part of a maid service and I'm here to help my master with his cleaning."

" _Master!"_ **"Oh, they are so dead!"** Ann looked at the maid closely, _"Wait, why does she look familiar….OH MY GOD"_ Ann's eyes when wide, "MS. KAWAKAMI!?"

Sayado started to panic. " I-I don't know what you're talking about, my name is Becky!" When she saw that Ann's expression didn't change she sighed, "Yes, I'm your teacher…."

Akira walked outside, "Hey, what's going on? I heard screaming….oh hey Ann." **"Hello, Carmen"**

Ann still hadn't recovered from shock, "Can you explain why our teacher is in a maid outfit and is here calling you master…? **"Don't you hello me, you fiend!"**

Akira sighed, "Come on in, I'll explain inside."

The three them went inside and sat at a booth. Akira and Sayado explained about their deal and how Akira was helping her out with making amends with her past student's guardians by buying her services.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Kawakami. But, haven't you found a way to make amends differently, so you can focus on your teaching and stop being a maid?"

Sayado sighed, "No, the only way to not work as a maid anymore and focus on my teaching is to not pay them anymore, but what's the point of focusing on my teaching if I'm just going to lose my teaching privileges anyways….if only there was a way to change their minds…"

Akira smirked, "What's their full names?"

Sayado looked at him confused, "Why? Are you going to somehow change their minds?"

Akira laughed, "Something like that…"

Sayado told him their names, "Just don't do anything that will get you arrested." She got out of the booth, "I'm going home. Oh, and Takamaki don't worry, I wont be coming back for his services, I'm done being a maid" and she left.

Ann laughed, "Well this has been interesting…sorry for misunderstanding." **"Sorry for calling you a fiend, Arsey…"**

"Don't worry about it Ann, you have every right to be…sorry for not telling you." " **Its okay, Carmen"**

"Its funny, I kinda figured it had something to do with Ryuji when it came to maids, but our teacher being one that was surprising even though it was for a good reason." **"Let me guess…Kidd called her a wench?"**

" **Yeah, basically"** "They left me in the apartment when I called the maid service and she arrived."

"They?"

"Oh yeah, Mishima came too"

"Oh god, I feel bad for him but he kinda is desperate. I said "Hi" to him and he whispered "Omg Ann's talking to me, does she like me?"

Akira sighed, "Yeah, when I made a deal with the journalist about Kanoshiro, he kept asking if she's hot and what should he wear…"

Akira and Ann shared a laugh.

Ann looked down, "I'm sorry...I get jealous easily. Because I'm afraid that you'll leave me…"

Akira held her hand, "It should be the opposite. You're beautiful but you don't think because of that, that you're better than everyone else because of it, not only that you're kind and caring. You're also trying your hardest to make yourself better. How can you stick with someone as plain as me?" **"You don't give yourself enough credit."**

" **Arsene is right dearie"** "You're much more than plain. Besides, even if you were plain, I'll still love you. You've done a lot for us all and you don't ask for anything in return. Look at Ms. Kawakami, most guys wouldn't of given a crap about her problems and just use her, but you're trying to get her out of being maid. You're special that way."

Akira laughed, "Thanks Ann, this is the first time you made me feel better."

"I know, it feels weird. I can get used to this though haha."

"I bet you would haha" He noticed the bag, "Oh, you brought food."

Ann grabbed the bag, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Akira kissed her, "Thank you"

"Oh, um, you're welcome" **"Be still my heart"**

They both ate and Akira walked her to the subway


	7. Pretend Boyfriend

**Pretend Boyfriend**

 **[Author's Notes: Sorry about the last chapter, I was writing it on my phone which is a lot harder than I thought.]**

 **Lunchtime**

"So what you're saying is…is that Makoto wants you to be a pretend boyfriend because she's worried about her friend?" **"Was this Anat's idea?"**

" **Um, yes"** "Yeah, I've seen how he looks and what he sounds like, I don't trust the guy."

"Wait, why couldn't she ask Ryuji or Yusuke?"

"Well Ryuji isn't exactly good at keeping his mouth shut and knowing him he would say that they aren't really dating, or would probably forget that they're pretending to be dating and call her friend or a waitress hot." **"Plus, Anat gets annoyed whenever Kidd says booty since she doesn't know if he's referring to treasure or a woman's rear."**

"Okay, that makes sense. So what about Yusuke? He seems like he would do a good job." **"That lying, robotic she-devil!"**

"She's afraid that Yusuke would find some way to paint a picture of them and lose track of what the whole purpose of the fake date was." **"Yeah, and again Anat gets annoyed when all Goemon does is just repeat the same thing that Yusuke says but with different wording."**

" _Or_ cause _she wants you to pretend that you are dating to see how you're like in a relationship…"_ **"Okay I'll give her that, but I wonder though….what does she say about me?"**

" **Ummm, that you're a prissy bitch and not only that but a seductrebitch"**

" **I'm going to kill that robotic harlot bitch!"**

" _I think you should have kept that to yourself."_ **"Yeah, even that scared me..."**

 **Carmen thought for a moment, "Fine…I'll allow it"** _"Hey! Why don't I get a say in this!"_ **"Don't worry; I've got a plan…" Carmen whispered.** Ann sighed, "Fine, I know you're doing this cause you're being a good friend, but thanks for letting me know first though."

Akira nodded, "Of course, thanks for understanding." **"Hmm…"** The lunch bell rang, "Crap, we should get going or we'll be late."

"Can you tell Ms. Kawakami that I'll be a little late? I have to use the bathroom."

Akira nodded and went to class

" _So what's your plan, Carmen?"_

" **We follow them"**

Ann sighed, _"Carmen, we need to have trust them. Plus, if we get caught, Akira will get mad at us. We're the reason Makoto got evidence on us and not only that we broke his stuff. I don't want to cause him anymore problems."_

" **Pleaseeeee…I know what Anat is planning. She's trying to get Akira and Makoto together by doing this fake boyfriend thing, so she can be with Arsene."**

" _Why do you say that?"_

" **I've seen the way Anat sometimes softly touches Arsene's shoulder…."**

"Fine…I know a store that has wigs in the underground mall. We'll go after school then we'll go to the diner, since he said that they're going there for their 'double date'"

 **Carmen cheered, "Thank you, my dear Ann!"**

 **Diner**

Akira and Makoto were sitting in a booth waiting for the other two.

"I'm sorry that she's taking forever Akira-kun…" **"At least we can talk some more right, Arsene-san?"**

"Eh, it's alright, I kinda figured it would happen." **"That is true; we haven't had much time to talk since we were busy with Futaba's palace."**

A girl with black waist long hair; sat in the booth behind them with her back towards them

"We only have four days till Medjed will do their "purge", I hope Futaba-chan wakes up soon. But, shouldn't we come up with a backup plan, just in case?" **"So, how have you been?"**

Akira sighed, "….I already came up with a backup plan…since they want us to turn ourselves in…I'm going to turn myself in so you guys don't get in trouble." **"Basically coming up with that…"**

A fork dropped and clashed against a plate behind them, _"Akira's going to try and turn himself in! Why didn't he tell me…?"_ **"W-why would he tell those two but not us…" Carmen mumbled quietly.**

"Y-you can't do that! I-we need you! I won't allow you do that…" **"W-why didn't you tell us!"**

"Sorry Makoto, but I need to do this. I won't let you guys get arrested." **"I promised Akira, I wouldn't tell you guys."**

"Please Akira-kun….don't turn yourself in…" **"W-we can find another way!"**

Eiko and the guy showed up

"We'll talk about this later" Akira whispered.

"So this is your boyfriend Makoto? He seems so plain, especially to my Tsukasa."

"Yo, what up. Eiko here told me about you two." He looked confused, "Are you sure you two are dating? Why aren't you two being lovey dovey like me and my princess?"

Akira snorted, "Yeah but it only looks like one of you is actually "lovey dovey" for real. Besides, love comes in many forms, right Makoto-chan?" He put an arm around her shoulder. **"Akira! What are you doing!?" Arsene whispered harshly.** _"Relax; I have to do this to convince him."_

Makoto started blushing a little bit, "Oh, um, yes! We just started dating, so we're just getting used to this." **"Well Arsene, looks like your master is being a little brave haha."**

Ann peeked back just enough to see Akira's arm around Makoto's shoulders. _"It's just for show, it's just for show. No need to freak out"_ **Carmen gasped.**

"Yo, nice kid, now do you two kiss a lot like we do?"

Makoto eyes went wide, "K-kiss!" **"Ooooo, this is getting good!"**

Akira started panicking, _"Shit!"_ **"Abort mission, abort mission!"**

Ann got up from her seat with a glass of water and walked by the table. Once she got near Eiko, she 'accidently' tripped and spilled water on her, she ran away afterwards.

"That bitch! Dammit my shirt is wet now. I'll be back, I've got to dry my shirt then go home."

After Eiko left, Tsukusa asked Makoto for her number, which Makoto agreed to. When Eiko came back, they both left.

"So, why did you give him your number?"

"It's quite simple really, I can get proof that he calls all his girls 'princess' because he doesn't remember their names, by him texting me." **"That's my Makoto-san"**

" **That's actually quite smart."** "Yeah, hopefully she listens to you."

Makoto turned towards him, "Thank you for doing this for me, I know this must have been exhausting for you…" **"It was great talk to you two again."**

"Nah, it was actually fun. Even though what happened was interesting, we haven't hung out for a while." **"Yes, it's was quite nice to talk without the stress of a palace."**

"Well, I'll see you two later, goodbye." **"Goodbye, Kurusu-san and Arsene-san."**

"Goodbye, Makoto and Anat" **"Pleasant dreams, both of you"**

Makoto and Anat left to their subway train

"Well good thing Ann was spying on us, she got us out of a jam."

" **Still, they need to start trusting us."**

Akira sighed, "Crap, she knows that I'm thinking about turning myself in if Futaba doesn't wake up in time." **"This is not good…"**

 **Leblanc Attic**

Akira brought out his phone and texted Ann if she can come over. A few seconds later she texted him back. "She's coming over" **"Now we prepare for an argument…"** Akira sighed, "I hope not…"

 **10 minutes later**

Akira and Ann walked upstairs and sat on the couch

"So…how was the 'double date'?" **"Did Ms. Robotic Harlot say anything else about me?"**

Akira smiled, "Why don't you tell me?" **"I'm sure you heard everything, Carmen."**

Ann looked at him in surprise, "I-I don't k-know what you mean…ha…ha." **"W-we weren't there, I swear!"**

"You know black hair doesn't suit you, your dirty blonde hair is what makes you beautiful…" Akira started to stroke her cheek. **"You know Carmen…I'll let you hug and kiss me as long as you want the next time we go to Mementos, if you tell us the truth."**

" _Must…resist...his...charm..."_ **"WE BOTH WERE SPYING ON YOU!"** "Carmen!" **"I'm so sorry dear, but he knows my weakness for him..."**

"Ann, you have to trust me. Besides, you and Makoto are friends. You can't be accusing her of taking me away. Plus, she only likes me as a friend anyways. **"That goes for you as well, Carmen. Maybe if you weren't so harsh on Anat, she wouldn't be hurling insults at you."**

"I guess you're right, but why did you tell Makoto that you were thinking about turning yourself in but not me?" **"I guess I did start being rude to her first, I should apologize to her…but what about those soft touches that she does to you?"**

"That's because I didn't want to worry you. I mean you guys deserve to be free and well I have nothing to lose, I'm already going to have a permanent record on me after this probation." **"What are you talking about?**

"Nothing to lose…what about me!?" **"She sometimes softly touches your shoulder or hand."**

"Of course, I'll miss you but you'll find someone else eventually…." **"Oh...so she's doing it, I thought that was you."**

"For someone who likes to always think positively, you sometimes think negatively. When Akira looked at her confused; she just smiled, "I'm always going to love you…" **"Wow, I was worried about nothing."**

"Thank you, Ann" **"Um, okay…"**

The phone downstairs started to ring

Akira got up, "I should get the phone…it's getting late want me to walk you to the subway?"

Ann got up as well, "Of course."

Akira and Ann walked up to the yellow phone which Akira answered, "Hello?"

"Hey it's me, Futaba is awake. Just thought you would like to know but I also forgot to lockup, so could you do that for me."

"No problem"

"Thanks"

Akira heard Sojiro hang up and he hung up the phone, "Well I have great news, Futaba woke up, I won't be turning myself in."

Ann hugged him with tears in her eyes, "Really!? I'm so glad to hear that!"

Akira hugged her back, "So am I"


	8. From Strangers to Friends

**From Strangers to Friends**

 **[Author Notes: Alright so this is going to be a three-shot and its going to be about Akira and Ann's friendship before they became lovers in this story. Also, I hate how they gave Akira a voice and he even has a few voiced lines, but they still made him silent in non-animated cutscenes. Anyways, so the first of the three-shot is "From Strangers to Friends" to "From Friends to Good Friends" and lastly, "From Good Friends to Lovers". There's going to be a lot of differences in the whole Kamoshida arc in this chapter and the next chapter (If you read the other chapters, you're going to have some clues about some of the stuff that happens here). The last of the three will go through Ann's confidant rank 1-8 with some differences. Oh yeah, I know Captain Kidd is obviously a captain but, he refers to Akira and Arsene as captain since they're the leader of PT, if that makes sense. One more thing, thank you GummyDuckie for the review, glad you're enjoying it. I figured, hey since their persona do talk to them in their awakenings, might as well give them their own personalities mixed in with how their masters act. I haven't done Futaba's romance route yet, but everytime I see how Ann finally tells Akira about her troubles with Kamoshida at the diner and how Akira acts towards her pleas makes me always choose her.]**

Akira walked out of Ginza Line and started to head towards Shujin Academy. He looked at his phone to see which way he should take to the school but he noticed the mysterious app came back, _"Really? How many times do I have to erase you before you get the hint?"_ A rain drop suddenly landed on his phone, he looked up and noticed that the clouds got darker, _"Oh great, I knew I should've brought my umbrella."_ The rain started to pour down and he ran under a store's awning waiting for the rain the let up. After a few seconds, a girl with a baseball jacket and red pants walked up beside him. She took off her hood and her dirty-blonde pigtailed hair fell loosely. Akira looked at her in admiration, _"Whoa, she's really beautiful!"_

The girl started wiping her jacket cause of the rain, "Of course it had to rain…" She looked over to her right and noticed Akira looking at her, "Um, hello?"

Akira shook his head out of shock, "Oh sorry, my name's Akira Kurusu, and I'm a transfer student starting today as a second year."

" _Oh, he's a transfer student, no wonder why I didn't recognize him" The_ girl turned fully towards him, "I'm Ann Takamaki, I'm a second year as well."

Akira held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Takamaki-san"

Ann shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you too, Kurusu-kun"

A fancy white car pulled up by them and the driver rolled down the window. A man with an athletic-build and black mop hair appeared who had a scowl for a spilt-second before putting a fake smile, "Hey, do you need a ride to school?" The girl sighed and with fake happiness accepted the offer. The man looked at Akira, "Do you want one too?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks anyways." He saw Ann sigh after he said that and they drove to the school. _"I wonder what that was about. She looked like she didn't want to be in there. So why didn't she refuse?_

"You should stay away from that kid. He's on probation for assault on a woman and probably other crimes. That's why he transferred here. He'll probably attack you at a moment's notice, sweetheart" Kamoshida said smugly.

Ann scoffed, _"You're one to talk and don't call me sweetheart. Besides, he didn't seem like a bad person and if he did assault a woman, wouldn't he have gone after me? After he told me his name, he looked so alone like I would reject his kindness but he became hopeful when I told him mine. No, I'm not going to judge him until I know the truth from him or I'll be like everyone else, a labeler…"_

 **Outside the Faculty Office**

" _Crap, now I'm going to be kicked out of the café, not only that I had to see that bastard in his underwear."_ **"Do you mean Mr. Pink Undies?"** Akira looked around in surprised, "Who said that?" **"You already forgot who I am? It is I, Arsene."** _"You can talk outside the other-world!?"_ **"Why are you surprised? I am your rebellious sprit, in other words your other-self; I did speak to you about our pact, correct? "** _"Yeah, that is true"_ **"So, I'm always going to be with you"** _"Okay, I think I understand. But, can anyone hear you, and also why are you talking normal? Didn't you_ give _me a huge speech when I released you?_ Which _to be honest was pretty badass."_ **"Well to your first question; only other persona-users can hear me in your world and to your second and third question, that was just an act and I wanted to sound cool besides it took me years to make a speech like that."** _"Well glad to have you as a partner, Arsene."_ **"So am I."** Akira saw Ms. Kawakami exit the room, _"Well time to go meet our class"_ _ **"**_ **Indeed."**

 **Classroom 2-D**

The classroom door opened and Ms. Kawakami appeared with Akira. Ann looked over at the door and saw Akira. Her eyes went wide, _"No way, he's in this class!?_

Ms. Kawakami introduced Akira to the class and asked him to say something. Akira bowed, "Hello everyone, nice to meet you all."

The class started murmuring to themselves about how he looks normal and sounds nice but that was all an act because he'll attack them if he doesn't like you or that he's a smoker and carries around a knife.

Akira looked down in sadness, _"How did they find out about my criminal record!? It's just going to be like in my hometown all over again…"_ **"Don't mind them Akira, they don't know the real you, you can't let them get to you."**

Ann looked at him in sympathy, _"There's that look again…no criminal would be sad about the hate he receive. Maybe he just needs a friend…"_ Ms. Kawakami pointed at a seat behind her and Akira started walking towards the seat.

Akira smiled at her, "Hello Takamaki-san, nice to see you again."

"You don't have to be formal, just Takamaki is fine. But, nice to see you again too."

Akira sat at his desk and brought out all his supplies. While he was doing this, he started to hear the other classmates murmur.

"Did you see that? Does the transfer student and Takamaki have a thing going on?" One female student said.

"That can't be, isn't she Kamoshida's girl? If it's true though, maybe she's easy!" A male student said.

"You shouldn't go after her, he might kill you. I'm surprised that he hasn't attack Takamaki yet…" Another male student said.

Akira sighed, _"Here we go; but now I brought her into this…"_ **"These teenagers have no respect at all…"** _"They just assume stuff they don't know anything about…"_

 **Gym**

The volleyball meet started today with teachers vs. students. Akira and Ryuji were sitting by themselves. "I can't believe these girls are cheering for this asshole…" **"I can't wait for him to walk the plank, and steal these wenches from him!"** "Dude, calm down with the 'wenches' talk. They're still high-school girls."

" **I have to agree with Kidd on this one, well not the 'wenches' part. But, I can't wait to take down Mr. Pink Undies."** "Shouldn't you call him, Kamoshida?" **"No, I like Mr. Pink Undies better; he doesn't deserve me calling him by his real name."** "You sound pretty angry there, Arsene." **"I don't have respect for people who use their status for evil and selfish things like him especially after seeing what he thinks of your friend."** "Do you mean Takamaki?" **"Yes, you should never treat girls as objects."** Akira looked over at Ann who was looking uninterested but she looked over to where Akira was sitting and saw him looking at her. She smiled a little at him and waved which Akira did back.

Ryuji noticed it and smirk "So when did you guys become friends?"

"Well I wouldn't say friends, more like acquaintances."

Ryuji looked back at her, "I've known Takamaki since middle-school cause we went to the same school; she's still the same as ever, the only time I see her smile is with her friend Suzui."

Akira thought for a moment, _"She only smiles when she's around her friend? I guess I wouldn't doubt that…I've heard the things people say about her…"_

The girls started cheering louder when they noticed that the ball was going towards Kamoshida. He ran up to the net and slammed the ball hard with his open palm. The ball spiked right towards Mishima's face hitting him hard thus knocking him out. Kamoshida quietly huffed and turned into his fake caring persona running to Mishima seeing and asking if someone can get a doctor.

" **That bastard!"** "Are you doing alright there, Arsene? **"Akira you need to teach him a lesson by taking him down a peg or two."**

"You sure about that Arsene?" **"Yeah even I'm unsure about that, Captain."**

" **He's a rebel right? This is the perfect time to show it."** "But, I've never played volleyball before." **"Don't worry I've been watching how these humans play, all you go to do is hit the ball over the net and block that bastards spike. Also, I'll give you some of my powers."** "You can do that outside the Metaverse?" **"Yeah but only a little bit, enough for you to be faster."** "Alright, I'll do it." Akira got up and walked up to the student's field. **"I'm giving you some of my power now."** Everyone except Ryuji didn't see the small blue light around him and he gave Kamoshida his trademark Joker smirk. "I'd like to play, if you don't mind of course."

Ann looked at Akira with shock, _"Is he going up against Kamoshida!? But, that smirk, its kinda hot…wait what am I saying!?"_

Kamoshida smiled, "Oh so the transfer student wants to play. You haven't seen my spike, have you?"

The crowd kept booing Akira, shouting out to teach that criminal a lesson amongst other things. Even the students on their playing field stepped away from him. But, that didn't stop Akira from smirking at him.

Ryuji slammed his fist at his thigh, _"These assholes hate him for no reason, just cause of that bastard Kamoshida!."_ **"No one disrespects my captain! These scallywags will pay!"**

Ann became angry as well, _"They don't care about him at all! I wish I can help him but Kamoshida would take Shiho off the team if I rebel against him…"_

"Well Kamoshida, where's this National winning spike I've heard so much about? I'm waiting…."

" _You're asking for it kid! No one tries to takes me off my throne!"_ "Fine, let's start the match then. Here I'll let you go first." Kamoshida threw the ball at him and Akira caught it.

" **You're supposed to serve it by hitting under the ball with your fist."** Akira let go of the ball and hit it with his fist under it. The ball flew towards one of the other teachers who hit it towards Kamoshida. Kamoshida jumped up and readied his arm. **"Run up to the net and block his spike, NOW!"** Akira ran up to the net quickly and jumped as high as Kamoshida did and just as he hit the ball, Akira brought his hand forward knocking the spike away into the teacher's playing field.

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Kamoshida had a look of pure contained rage. Ryuji jumped out of his sitting position and yelled, "Hell yeah!" Ann tried her hardest to not stand and cheer.

"Is that all you got Kamoshida? If it is, I'm done here…" Akira walked over to Ryuji and whispered, "You ready to talk to those victims?"

Ryuji nodded, "Yeah, let's do this, that was awesome by the way." **"That will teach that land-lover to be a scallywag!"**

 **Courtyard**

Akira was waiting for Ryuji about the volleyball team abuse. _"I hope he was able to find some information."_ **"Didn't we get that info about that kid who was hit by Mr. Pink Undies?"** _"Oh yeah, but we aren't certain if he will really talk to us. Let's just wait for Ryuji."_

Ann walked up to Akira, "Hey Kurusu-kun, can I talk to you for a second?"

Akira turned around, "Oh hello Takamaki, what's up?"

"Well…I wanted to talk to you about those rumors."

Akira sighed, "I was falsely accused, that's all you need to know." **"No need to be rude, Akira"** _"I know, it's just a sore subject right now."_

Ann glared at him, "You don't have to be rude to me, I just wanted know the truth. I know what it's like to be labeled as well."

Akira looked at her in surprise, "Oh, thanks for actually asking. But, can I ask you something?" Ann nodded. "Why do people keep thinking that you and Kamoshida are together?"

Ann looked downcast, "I'm sorry but I can't talk about that…but, there's something I wanted to tell you, you should give up going after Kamoshida, he goes after your weakness and no one will help you cause of it."

"Wait, can't you help me?"

Ann shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't." _"I can't ruin Shiho's dream…even if I have to give myself up…to him."_

 **Classroom Building 2F**

" **That's got to be Suzui; she looks like she got the worst of it…"** _"I don't feel right talking about Kamoshida she looks like she's dead to the world…"_ **"I know but we have to."** Akira walked over to her, "Hello"

She looked over at him, "Oh, what is it? Am I in your way, I'm sorry…"

" **She sounds like she's given up…"** "Are you hurt?"

Shiho looked confused, "Huh? Yeah, a little bit…I haven't seen you before. Are you the new transfer student in Class 2D?" Akira nodded. She sighed, "About the rumors about you, don't listen to them. My best friend is going through the same-thing cause of her looks."

" **She must mean Takamaki."** "Can you tell me how you got those injuries?"

Shiho looked down in sadness, "I'm sorry but I can't say anything…." She whispered, "I have to be strong for Ann…"

" _Remember, when Ann told us the Kamoshida goes after people's weaknesses? I think Shiho is her weakness and vice-versa."_ **"This girl is taking the beatings cause she wants to be strong for Takamaki and continue being in the starting line-up but Takamaki has to pretend to be Kamoshida's girlfriend to have her stay in the starting position, he's playing both of them since they both won't let the other know what they're sacrificing for each other…they're both strong when it comes to their friendship."** _"I'm going to bring down that fucking bastard!"_ **"Yes, I'm starting to hate him more and more."** "Thank you for not believing the rumors, I hope your injuries heal fast."

Shiho smiled, "You're welcome, and thank you. You're not a bad person at all."

Akira smiled, "I appreciate that. Goodbye, Suzui-san"

 **Underground Walkway**

Akira overheard Ann talking to Kamoshida about trying to get her to do something that she doesn't want to do and using Shiho as a threat. Afterwards, she ran away crying. **"What are you doing!? Follow her!"** _Right, I won't let her face her problems alone anymore!"_ Akira ran after her till she broke down against a pillar.

She looked at him in confusion, "Why!? Why won't you leave me alone…"

Akira put a hand on her shoulder, "Because I know what it's like to be alone, with everybody ignoring you …I want to help you though."

Ann looked at him in surprise, "D-do you really want to help me…?"

"Of course, I can't stand to see someone in emotional pain."

Ann got up and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Akira-kun, um can we talk at the diner then?"

Akira nodded and they went to the diner

 **Diner**

Ann was swirling her finger in her water, "You hear those rumors about me and Kamoshida right? That I'm sleeping with him…" Ann shivered in disgust at those words.

"I knew those weren't true, just by the way you get angry and annoyed by hearing his name."

Ann nodded and smiled but started to cry softly, "He wanted me to go to his house after school today…I'm sure you know what that means…" Akira just nodded and gripped his pants in contained anger. "But, if I decline, he'll take Shiho off the starting lineup…I can't do that to her…" She started to cry harder, "Please, help me! Tell me, what am I supposed to do!" She pleaded with him.

" **She's depending on you now, are you going to refuse?"** _"Of course not, I already made up my mind when we talked to Shiho."_ "Don't give in to him, we'll find a way, together."

Ann wiped her tears away and smiled, "Together huh, I like that, thank you Akira-kun" She looked at him with happiness in her eyes, "You're not a bad person at all…I knew those rumors weren't true, that's why I wanted to know that truth instead of judging you."

"Thanks for that Takamaki."

Ann giggled, "You can call me Ann, since we're friends now."

"Okay, Ann. It's funny, some of the rumors I hear say that I carry a knife but I can't find the damn thing though, haha."

" _He has a nice laugh and a cute smile"_ "Maybe it's where you keep your cigarettes, haha"

" _She has a beautiful laugh and her smile is heavenly."_ **"Well looks like someone is already having feelings for her."** _"Wait what? We just became friends."_ **"Just because you just became friends, doesn't mean you can't fall for them right away. Look at her, she's showing you her true face."** _"I think your right…but maybe I should get to know her first though."_ **"Good idea."**

Ann took a sip from her glass, "You know, when I first met you, you looked so alone then."

Akira nodded, "I was. Once I got a false criminal record, no one wanted to have anything to do with me. So I lost everything and I didn't have many friends but they stopped contacting me."

Ann put her hand on his, "I'm so sorry Akira-kun…"

Akira smiled, "It's okay, I have new friends now.

Ann's phone went off, she looked at it in worried but when she saw who it was she smiled, "It's Shiho, sorry I have to go." She thought for a moment, "Hey, do you want to exchange phone numbers and chat id? We do need to contact each other if we want to come up with a plan, right?"

Akira nodded, "Of course."

They both exchanged contract information. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Akira-kun." Ann walked to the door and turned around with a smile at Akira. _"Thank you Akira, you saved me from making a terrible mistake and ruining my life."_


	9. From Friends to Great Friends

**From Friends to Great Friends**

 **[Author's Notes: Hoo Boy, this took forever to write I read through it multiple times to make sure everything sounded good. Now meowy1986, I understand why you would be confused on why I added a three-shot to this story. its because if I made this a one-shot it would have been too long and I didn't make it as another story was because it's still focusing only on Akira and Ann when I make another one it's going to be focusing on everyone. So, this will be the only three-shot since it's during their friendship in this story. So my apologies for making it sound confusing. Also, don't you worry FalconPuncher; Carmen is going to be messing with Arsene by teasing him throughout the next chapter.]**

 **Leblanc Attic**

Akira was laying in bed thinking about what happened at the diner. **"You did good thing today, Akira."** "Yeah, I can't believe she was going to give herself to him for Shiho's sake…" **"We do weird things for the people we care about."** "You can say that again." **"We do weird things…"** "Not literally! **"Oh, apologizes."** Akira rolled his eyes when his phone went off. He saw that Ann messaged him. "Oh, it's Ann." **"That was pretty fast."**

 _[Hello Akira]_

 _[Hey Ann, what's up?]_

 _[Have you found a way to deal with Kamoshida? I know that I'm being pushy, I just want to get rid of him as soon as we can.]_

"Should I tell her about the Metaverse?" **"No, it's too dangerous for her. Besides do you really think she'll believe you?"** "I guess you're right."

 _[I'm sorry, I haven't yet. How about you?]_

 _[Well I was thinking of making him have a tragic "accident".]_

"Whoa! That went to the extreme!" **"This girl is really scary at times."**

 _[Are you serious!?]_

 _[No, but I sometimes think about it. When I saw Shiho today, she looked even worse. Like she's given up on life but, I thought she would be happy being in the starting lineup even though she does get injured a lot. But, now I'm worried, when she messaged me at the diner she wanted to hang out after practice but all of a sudden, she messaged me nevermind cause she had to stay after practice….]_

"She really doesn't know what's going on." "I need to tell her…" **"You shouldn't, even though you guys became friends, it's not your business. She asked you for help, not to tell either of them about their sacrifices for each other."** "Damn it, you're right."

 _[The only thing you can to do for her right now is to be there for her, be strong for her. I'm sure that's what she would want. Also, I'm sure that the other teammates wanted to practice some more.]_

 _[You're right; I just worry about her a lot. But, thank you for talking to me about her, she's my best friend, I just want her to be happy.]_

 _[You are, just by being there for her.]_

 _[Thanks Akira, I'll just keep doing what I've been doing.]_

 _[You're welcome, goodnight Ann]_

 _[Night, Akira]_

"I want to go to the Metaverse tomorrow; we need to change that bastard's heart as soon as we can." **"Yeah, it's time to change his heart!"**

 **Classroom 2-D**

Akira was sitting in his seat when Ann showed up. "How come you're always here early?"

"Well since I was late my first day here, my guardian makes me come to school early." **"Even though it wasn't your fault. He sure is harsh towards you for no reason."**

Ann was confused, "You didn't transfer with your parents?"

"No, I didn't want my parents to leave their home; they still call me to see how I'm doing though." **"You don't have to lie to her."** _"No point in being negative, just got to be positive even if it means lying."_

Ann laughed, "Why aren't you considerate." Ann suddenly turned somber, "I haven't heard from Shiho since she messaged me about staying after practice, and we usually meet at the subway station… well at least Kamoshida stopped bugging me….but those rumors about her and Kamoshida...do you think he went after her cause I denied him?"

" **Do you think…"** _"Yeah…Kamoshida went after her because Ann wouldn't put out…damn it, I didn't think those rumors would have some truth to them!"_ **"Are you going to tell her?"** "I can't say for sure but, she seems like the girl who wouldn't go along with it, I'm sure she'll deny him over and over again."

Ann smiled, "Yeah, I know her; she's strong and won't give in. That just means we have to deal with him quicker"

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Mr. Ushimaru started talking about the separations of powers in Japan.

"Hey, did you decide on what to do yet? **"Make up your mind already, senior."**

Akira jumped back and looked under the desk. He saw Morgana in the under desk storage, "Whoa, how did you get here?"

"Are you really going to doubt my sneaking skills?" **"They don't understand that they are amateurs."**

"I doubt a lot of things about you. Anyways, yeah I made my decision we're going after school today." **"Last time I check, I'm a master thief, you giant furball."**

"Good. I'll meet you in the back-alley." **"You dare insult me! I challenge you to a duel in the Metaverse!"**

Akira's phone went off and he saw it was Ryuji

 _[Hey, are we going to the Metaverse today? I'm ready to kick some ass!]_

 _[Yeah, but you should really be paying attention.]_

 _[How can you pay attention right now…crap the teacher saw me!]_

Akira put away his phone, _"Did he really have to type that the teacher saw him."_ **"To be honest, we're talking about Ryuji here. He's a good person; he's just not the sharpest tool in the toolbox."**

"Hey! Look at that!" One of the students shouted pointing at the roof.

Yuuki looked over out the window, "Suzui!"

Ann and Akira turned their head sharply towards the window when they heard Shiho's last name and looked in horror to see her on the roof. "Shiho!" "Suzui!" Ann and Akira ran out the class toward the courtyard but once they got to the courtyard entrance, she had already jumped off. Akira and Ann tired running to her but she hit the ground before they made it with a painful thud. Ann screamed in horror and kneeled by her, "Shiho!" Shiho slowly opened her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Ann, I couldn't take it anymore… Kamoshida…has…been...hurting…me…as...well…as" She passed out. "Shiho! Please…wake up!" The paramedics came and asked if a teacher would come along while most of the students arrived and started to take pictures. Ann volunteered right away and went with them.

Akira stood there looking down with his fist clenched, _"I'm going to make that fucking bastard pay!"_ **"This is beyond terrible; we will make him suffer…"**

 **Vending Machine School Area**

Ryuji slammed his fist at the machine, "Damn that bastard!" **"We will make that scallywag pay dearly!"**

Morgana jumped on the table, "So are you guys, prepared to face the risk?" **"We must take down that woman-hater."**

"Damn right I'm ready; he's the reason Suzui almost committed suicide!"

Morgana turned toward Akira, "How about you? You've been quiet this whole time."

Akira looked at Morgana with fire in his eyes, "I can give two shits what happens to him, I want to make him suffer for what he's done." **"Same goes for me."**

"We're not going to fight him!"

Ann walked up to them and looked at Akira, "So, you're going to go after Kamoshida, well I want in."

Ryuji walked up to her, "This has nothing to do with you, Takamaki."

Ann glared at him harshly, "Shiho's my best friend and that asshole made her try and kill herself. This has everything to do with me!"

Ryuji scoffed, "You'll just get in the way!"

"He's right Ann; this is something only me and Ryuji can do."

Ann looked at him; "I thought you, of all people, would understand…" and she ran away

Akira mumbled, "Damn it" and ran after her. He finally caught up to her, "Ann, I'm sorry but me and Ryuji are the only ones who can do this. It's complicated…"

Ann turned around, "Then just shows me or just tell me what you are planning. Then, I promise to I'll leave you alone and let you go about your plan."

Akira thought for a moment then sighed, "Fine, meet us in the alley in front of the school in about ten minutes." He turned around and walked back to Ryuji and Morgana.

Ann was confused, "Just what are they planning…"

 **Back Alley**

" **Come on Captain, I'm started to feel my bones ache from waiting so long."** "What's the hold up? Shouldn't we be in the Metaverse now?" Ryuji was getting impatient.

Ann appeared by the entrance to the alleyway, "So what's your guys plan?"

Ryuji had a look of shock on his face, "What are you doing here!?" **"Yeah, why is the girl here!"**

"Relax Ryuji, I made a deal with her. If I showed her our plan, she agreed to leave us alone." **"Calm down, Kidd."**

Morgana jumped on Akira shoulder, "Meowww, she's gorgeous!" **"Talk about a beautiful senorita."**

Ryuji whispered at Akira, "You think it would be a good idea? The shadows might kill her."

"Don't worry, we'll talk in the entrance, no shadows go there anyways."

Ann was really confused, "Shadows?"

Akira walked up to her, "I'll tell you in a little bit" He brought out his cell phone and pressed the Metaverse app. The world became distorted and the castle replaced the school.

Ann started looking around and began freaking out, "W-where the hell are we!? Why did the school turn into a castle!?" Ann noticed Akira and Ryuji in their rebel outfits and Morgana with their personas standing behind them. "Wait is that you Akira and Sakamoto!? But, w-what they are those things behind you two!?"

"Well this is the Metaverse." Akira pointed behind him, "And these are our personas." **"Hello Ann, it's a pleasure to finally meet you properly."**

This didn't help calm Ann, "What do you mean by Persona!? They can also talk too!?"

Morgana explained about how the Metaverse takes people's distorted desires and makes them into palaces. Akira explained about how their personas are their rebellion self that they make pacts with to fight against the evils of society.

Ann started to calm down, "So, Kamoshida thinks the school is his castle that he rules over and you guys are going to steal his "heart" that will make him confess his crimes?"

"Whoa, you catch on quick Ann." **"But, it's still too dangerous for you."**

She looked up at Arsene, "Um, your name is Arsene right?"

" **Yes, like I said before, it's a pleasure to meet you."**

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you too. Sorry, it's still just too weird for me."

" **No need to apologize, it's understandable. The other two are Captain Kidd and Zorro."**

Ann looked turned and looked at the other personas. "Oh, it's nice to meet you guys too."

 **Captain Kidd posed, "Arrr, good to meet you lass."**

 **Zorro bowed, "It's great to meet someone as beautiful as you."**

Ann sighed, "This is just so weird; mystical beings and a talking cat, not only that this 'Metaverse'. So how do you guys get to this place?"

Akira showed her the Metaverse app, "By using this app, all we do is say the name, place, and what they think of the place."

"Okay I understand. Well like I promised, I'll leave you guys alone then, since you told me your plan. _He does look great in this outfit though…"_

"Thank you, now then I'll take you back to reality." Akira grabbed Ann's hand and pressed the app making him and Ann vanish.

"She's so beautiful and smart; Lady Ann is what I'll call her." **"You must make her yours! Her persona must be beautiful as well for me to have"**

Ryuji scratched his head, "Dude that sounds creepy." **"You sound like a desperate land-lover. "**

 **Outside the school in reality**

"Don't worry Ann; we'll make Kamoshida confess his crimes." **"We'll make sure of it."**

"Okay, I trust you. Text me after you steal his 'heart'."

"Okay I will. You might want stay back a little or you'll just get sucked in again."

Ann nodded and walked away

" **She's planning something."** _"Yeah, she is taking this too well, I'm certain she doesn't have the app though, since Ryuji only got it when he accepted Kidd."_ **"Let's not worry about that. We need to go steal his heart before you get sent to jail."** Akira returned to the Metaverse.

After he left, Ann returned to the alleyway, _"I'm sorry Akira, I know I promised but I want to avenge Shiho even if I might get killed doing it."_ She looked at her phone which showed the Metaverse app. "Good thing this app appeared, he said the name, place, and what the person thinks of the place. Kamoshida, Shujin Academy, Castle" She pressed the app and appeared in the Metaverse. She started walking toward the castle. "Geez, this is still so weird." She opened one of the giant doors and saw two armored knights patrolling the foyer. "Are those people?" She walked over to one of them, "Excuse me, have you seen two guys in masks and a cat monster?"

The knight turned around quickly with his sword drawn, "Who are you…princess!?"

The other knight heard them, "Princess! What are you doing here!?"

Ann became confused, "Princess?" They grabbed her by the arms, "Hey, let go of me!"

"We need to take her to the king."

They started to march with Ann struggling against them

 **In a Nearby Room**

" **Wait do you hear that? It sounds like guards are talking about a princess. It seems like they found her in the foyer and brought her to Mr. Pink Undies."** "Princess? The only one who would be considered princess here is…oh crap, Ann's here but, she got caught!"

Ryuji became surprised, "Wait, how did she get here though!?" **"We should hurry and find her!"**

Morgana shook his head, "She must've gotten the app!" **"We must save our beautiful seniorita!"**

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told her about the app. I didn't think she would get it. Come on, let's hurry!" **"It came from behind us!"**

They ran back and heard Ann telling them to let her go towards the pink misted hallway which the gate was now opened.

Akira was confused for a second, "Um, now that I think about it, why is there pink mist only here?" **"My guess is as good as yours…but let's not worry about that now."**

The three of them ran to the door at the end of the hallway and went inside. They noticed pink-skinned girls with only gym shorts on sounding like lustful sex slaves.

Ryuji looked around in disgust, "Is this what he thinks of the girls on the volleyball team!?" **"Even I can't imagine thinking of lasses like this…"**

" **This sick bastard!"** "Ann!"

Ann was handcuffed to a tall wooden X-shaped structure by her hands and ankles. She looked at the direction of Akira's voice.

"Akira!"

S. Kamoshida looked over at the PT, "Great you two again, why don't you just stay gone!" He looked back at Ann, "I can see why you guys got "my" Ann confused with this one." He started to laugh, "Are you scared?"

She looked at him in disgust, "So, you think this school's your castle, huh?" She looked around, "This is what you really think of the girls of the volleyball team!? Of Shiho!"

S. Kamoshida looked confused, "Shiho? Oh, you must mean that one dumb bitch who tried to kill herself. You know it was your fault, since you didn't want to play with me, I went after her instead!"

Ann looked at him in horror then in anger, "You asshole!"

S. Kamoshida laughed hysterically, "I don't get why you're mad at me. It was your fault for not playing with me."

Ann eyes went wide and then looked down in sorrow, "You're right, it was my fault. I should've just given myself to you…"

S. Kamoshida started laughing again, "Yes! That's the face I wanted to see!"

Akira couldn't take it anymore, "Ann, that's not true! You can't blame yourself for his desires!" He started to walk towards them.

"Stop right there! Take one more step or I'll kill this bitch." His guards crossed their swords at her neck. He looked at Akira closely, "Wait, you look familiar? Wait a minute! You're the one who blocked my spike, the criminal transfer student! So you actually convinced her to not come to me. Well I'll just get payback against you by letting you see me cut her piece-by-piece. I'll start with her clothes…"

Fake Ann laughed, "Oh, you're such a pervert!"

"No!" **"We have to stop him, Akira"**

Ryuji looked at Kidd, "Can't you do something!?" **"You do know he can see us, right?"** "Damn it!"

Ann looked down, "So, this is my karma…I'm so sorry, Shiho…"

"Ann! Don't give in to him! You aren't his puppet anymore, there's no reason to not fight back, since he's already hurt Shiho and made her almost kill herself! This is your chance to avenge her!"

Ann lifted her head slowly with a look of pure determination, "You're right, I'm tired of being this perverted bastard's puppet! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Shiho!"

Ann started to writhe and scream in pain. Carmen's voice could be heard, **"My my, so you finally want to fight back against him. I can't believe you took this long to realize that he should've been burned alive in a fiery hell-storm! Let's form a pact, so that I can help you make him suffer for your best friend! Because if you can't avenge her, who will!?"** A red cat mask and a red leather suit formed onto Ann, "I understand what I must do!" Ann broke out of her handcuffs and ran toward one of the guards kicking the sword out his hand. She jumped up and grabbed the sword dropping down on her fake self. Afterwards, she ripped off her mask, "Come on out Carmen!" **"Ah, so you accepted the pact? Very well dear, let my fires burn your enemies alive!"** She pointed at , "I'm not going to be your toy for you to play with anymore…I'm going to send you to hell!"

The higher rank guard stood in front of , "I won't let you hurt my King!" He turned into Belphegor.

Akira walked up to Ann, "You ready, Ann?"

Ann nodded to him, "Of course, thank you for making me realize that I'm not his puppet anymore."

"No, it was all you, you just needed a push. But, that was awesome what you did though about your fake self."

"Thanks, now let's kill this demon. Carmen! Burn him!" **"With pleasure, dear!"** One of Carmen's collared men turned into a fire ball and she shot it at the demon. The demon went down and they group ran up to the demon attacking it repeatedly until it died.

Akira looked around for Kamoshida, "Damn it, he's gone." **"We were too busy fighting."** "It doesn't matter; we need his treasure, not him."

" **Aw, can't we just burn him that would be easier and better."** "Yeah I would like that better too."

Ryuji and Morgana looked at her in fear, "Um, you and your persona are really starting to worry me…" **"She really rattles my bones and not in a good way."**

"We can't kill him Ann, I mean we can but we shouldn't." **"Yeah, it wouldn't feel right."**

Ann sighed, "Alright, fine." Ann felt a breeze on her upper chest which made her look down and cover her upper chest with her arms, "W-what am I wearing!?" **"Why are you covering yourself, dear? Be like me; show off just enough of your "assets" to make them do whatever you want."** "I'm not like that though!"

Akira laughed, "Calm down, I can't believe it took you that long to realize what you're wearing, right Arsene?" He looked up at him, "Arsene?" **"…sorry I can't look over at Carmen."**

" **Ooooo, who is this fine gentlemen?"** Carmen walked over to Arsene, **"My my, is someone shy…I like you already."** She started to hug Arsene's arm, **"Aw, why aren't looking at me?"** She fake gasped, **"Do you think I'm ugly…"** She started to cry but unbeknownst to Arsene they were crocodile tears.

" **No, I don't think you're ugly; I just want to be respectful."**

" **My, aren't you a gentlemen, a pleasure to meet you Arsene."** Arsene still wasn't looking at her. Carmen laughed, **"It's okay dear, I put my dress straps back on my shoulders, you can look now."**

Arsene turned around, **"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Carmen."**

Zorro speed walked in between them, **"I'm a gentlemen too, my princesa!"**

" **Humph, last time I check, gentlemen don't stare at a women's chest."**

" **Oh, you noticed."** Zorro quickly went back to Morgana.

"Man, talk about awkward." Kidd just started crackling

 **Leblanc Attic**

"Man, today was interesting. So what do you think of Carmen?" **"Well she's really interesting."** "I wonder though, do personas blush?" **"Quiet you"** Akira's phone started ringing and he noticed it was Ann calling. He pushed the talk button and put it to his ear. "Hey Ann, are you doing any better?"

"Yeah, just hearing about what he did to Shiho is still bothering me."

"I wouldn't doubt that; just remember it wasn't your fault."

"I know, I need to tell Shiho I'm sorry for not noticing though. That's why I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to visit her?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm not sure I can face her alone besides you're the only one that knows what me and Shiho have been through with that asshole."

"Alright I'll go with you. I'll call you after I go to the weapons store with Ryuji."

"Thanks Akira" **"What's this? A device to talk to people?"**

"Oh hello, Carmen" **"Um hey, Carmen"**

" **Oh, is that Arsene and Akira? You know my dear Ann was nervous about calling you."** "Carmen!"

"Why are you nervous to call me?" **"This is interesting."**

"W-well, I didn't know you if you were busy and I didn't want to bother you." **"Oh come on, you were going on and on about how great he…"** Ann hung up

"Um, I think she hung up." **"Carmen is a dangerous woman…."**

 **Hospital Outside of Shiho's Room**

Akira and Ann were standing outside the door

"Carmen. Can you please not talk until after I've talked to her?" **"I understand dear, I won't talk."** "Thank you."

" **I won't talk either, Ann"**

"Thank you, Arsene"

Akira put a hand her shoulder, "Are you ready?"

Ann sighed, "Yes, I'm ready."

Ann opened the door and they both walked in. Shiho was in the bed still in a coma. She had tubes connected to her and the bruises were still there but there were sighs of them healing. Ann started to break down, "Shiho…I'm so sorry…I should of paid attention to the signs of abuse but I thought you were just getting injured cause of how hard you were training. I swear I won't come back until I make that bastard confess his crimes…"

"Don't worry; we'll make him pay for his crimes."

Ann wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "I know, I just wanted to tell Shiho that I won't come back to visit her unless I make amends for not realizing her suffering sooner by taking down Kamoshida."

Akira smiled, "Good, well we're already prepared for tomorrow."

Ann nodded, "Awesome, we should head back and get ready for tomorrow. Let me just say good-bye." Ann walked back to Shiho's bed, "Bye Shiho, please wake up soon…"

 **Kamoshida's Throne Room**

Akira, Arsene, Ryuji, Kidd, and Ann were carrying the huge crown through the Throne Room.

"Man, I can't believe how heavy this shit is." **"Hey, don't complain about a huge booty like this!"** "If you weren't a pirate, I would have been more confused by that."

" **I honestly didn't expect this to be heavy…maybe if a certain Spanish cat would help instead of holding his sword in front of his face marching."** "Morgana tell Zorro to help."

" **No, a fine gentleman like myself must protect the lady."** "He won't listen…"

Carmen grabbed Zorro's tail and set it on fire, **"Oops, I must have been too hot to protect, cat."**

Zorro started running around trying to put out the fire until he realized that he had wind moves.

"Go! Go! Kamoshida Go!"

A volleyball came out of nowhere and hit the crown out of their hands. appeared in front of the throne, he lifted his hand toward the crown and a blue light formed around it. The crown became small and appeared in his hand. "What do you think you idiots were doing?"

"Wait, is that what you think of me!? An airhead that worships you!" **"I may be a seductress, but I don't care for men like you!"**

"Don't you realize it yet? This school is my castle and you're my queen who will live as my sex slave!"

"She will never be!" **"You're a disgrace as a teacher and a man!"**

S. Kamoshida laughed, "Why are you getting mad at me for? Shouldn't you be mad at the people who allowed this to happen!?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you prevent!" **"Yeah, you son of a biscuit eater! You're not making any sense!"**

S. Kamoshida scoffed, "All of the volleyball team kept what I was doing to them a secret just cause they had a desire to win! So did the teachers and parents just so they can thrive off of my accomplishments!"

Akira looked down, "He's right…" **"Akira!"** "Remember when we were talking with Mishima? He told us that the other teachers and parents knew about it…but didn't do anything about it. Hell even the volleyball team protected him for their own gains…"

Ann walked by Akira, "Yeah…Shiho was an idiot for saying yes to you and for not saying anything…but, I was an even bigger idiot for not realizing her suffering either but that doesn't give you the right to take advantage of your position for your desires!"

"What makes you high and mighty huh!? You're just a bunch of worthless people with your pathetic beings! I rule this school with the skills I've earned! What's wrong with using them to get what I want! I'm different from the rest of the humans!"

Ann started to get fired up, "You're right! You're just a demon who has given in to their desires!" **"I will burn your desires to the ground!"**

"That's right; I'm a demon that controls this world!" transformed into a giant naked pink demon.

Ann almost vomited, "He became even more horrifying!" **"This disgusting vile vermin needs to die! Burn it with fire!"**

Akira walked up to Ann, "You ready to finish this?"

Ann nodded, "Yes, let's finish this!"

 **After the battle**

Akira walked up to the grounded crown but ran past picking it up. He ran to the balcony trying to find a way to escape.

Ann walked towards him, "What's wrong? Trying to escape? Too bad there's nowhere left for you to go…" **"You're even less of a man than you were before."**

S. Kamoshida started to walk backwards towards the balcony, "I-I was just getting what I deserved for everyone putting their expectations on me!"

That just made Ann angrier, "So, you deserved molesting Shiho cause you took the volleyball team to the Nationals!? You deserved to try and make me sleep with you cause you took the volleyball team to the Nationals!? No, the only thing you deserve is death!" **"Just tell me dear, and I'll burn him alive!"**

fell and started to crawl backwards, "Please stop, don't hurt me!"

Ann glared daggers at him, "That's what they said right! They begged you to stop, but you didn't listen. So, tell me…why should I! Carmen, kill him…" **"With pleasure!** Carmen turned her two "boy toys" into fire balls and was about to shoot them when Arsene appeared in front of **, "Arsene, what the hell are you doing!?"**

" **Stopping you from making a terrible mistake!"** "Ann! What are you doing!?"

"Getting revenge for Shiho and for everyone else!"

"By being a murderer!? Is that what Shiho would want? No, she would only want Kamoshida to confess his crimes or else she'll blame herself for making you a murderer! Not only that, no one will know about Kamoshida crimes and it'll make him seem like a victim! So please, stand down!"

Ann sighed, "Carmen…stop." **"But…"** "Please, just stop." **"Fine."** Carmen made the fires dissipate.

S. Kamoshida bowed to Akira, "T-thank you for stopping her…"

Akira scoffed, "I didn't do it for you, I did it so you can confess your crimes and to stop her from giving you the easy way out. Now atone for your crimes!"

stood up, "Yes, I'll return to my body and confess my crimes…" He threw his crown at Akira which he caught and disappeared.

Ann turned to Akira, "It's finally over huh?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, we'll just have to wait now."

The whole palace started shaking

"The palace is starting to crumble since we took Kamoshida's treasure, we need to run now!"

They started to run to get out of the palace and their personas went back in their bodies to make it easier for them but, Ryuji fell because of his bad leg. Akira ran back to him and grabbed his arm pulling him up, "Can't leave a bro behind, right?" **"You're a good friend, Akira."**

"Thanks, still not used to running." **"What a true, Captain."**

They both caught up to the other two and they got out of the castle before it collapsed.

 **Hospital, Outside of Shiho's Room**

Akira and Ann walked up to her hospital room

"Are you nervous?"

Ann smiled, "No, not anymore. I finally get to tell her that it's finally over that he confessed to his crimes and won't be hurting anyone anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that, now shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go in."

Shiho looked like she was in the same state that she was last time only now her bruises had healed. "Hey Shiho, I have something great to tell you."

Shiho's eyes opened slowly, "What is it Ann?"

Ann's eyes went wide, "Shiho! You regain consciousness!" Ann started to cry, "I'm so glad!"

Shiho smiled, "There's no reason to cry, I'm happy to see you again. I've regain consciousness for awhile now. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Ann wiped her eyes, "Kamoshida's finally confessed his crimes, and he won't be hurting anyone anymore."

Shiho smiled, "I'm so glad to hear that."

Ann became sad, "There's something else I wanted to tell you….I was pretending to flirt with Kamoshida so he can keep you on the team."

Shiho frowned, "I'm so sorry Ann, it was my fault that he went after you then…"

Ann quickly grabbed her hand, "No, I made the choice to do it. I just wanted to see you happy and achieve your goals."

Shiho still was frowning, "Ann…there's something I must tell you too. I only took the harassment so that I can be strong for you and not disappoint you."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't pay attention to the signs especially when you were scared to go to the meetings. But, I guess we were both idiots for not saying anything to each other."

Shiho turned somber, "Let's try to move on Ann and learn from our past mistake and let's not hide things from each other anymore." Shiho sighed, "I talked to my mother earlier, and we decided that after I recover that I'm going to transfer to another school. We're afraid that what happened to me and what I did will always follow me if I stay at Shujin.

Ann nodded, "I understand, and I want to help in your recovery."

Shiho smiled, "Thank you, Ann." She looked over at Akira, "Oh, you're the transfer student; I never got your name?"

Akira walked up, "I'm Akira Kurusu."

Ann put a hand on his shoulder, "He's the reason that Kamoshida confessed and he helped me through all of it."

Shiho looked at Akira appreciatively, "Really? Thank you for helping us."

"You're welcome."

Shiho held her head, "I'm sorry guys, but I still feel kinda woozy."

Ann nodded, "Okay, will get going then. Get some rest Shiho."

She nodded, "I will, come visit me whenever."

"Of course, I will. Bye now!"

"Bye!"

They left the room

"I'm so glad that she's regain consciousness. It feels like a heavy weight has finally gotten off my chest from telling her the truth." She turned to Akira and hugged him, "And it's all thanks to you…" **"Oh, what's this now? Someone is appreciative."**

Akira was shocked from the hug, "Um, it wasn't just me, Ryuji helped too." **"You helped her personally" Arsene whispered.**

She let go of him, "Yeah, but I'm talking about personally. You stopped me from making a terrible mistake, you gave me the strength to fight back against Kamoshida, and you stopped me from killing his shadow that would have made him unable to confess his crimes. You really are a great friend." **"Aw, that is so sweet."**

Akira rubbed his neck, "Well I don't know what to say to that but thank you." **"I think you just did."**

Ann giggled, "You just did say something about that, you goof."

Akira smiled, "I'm glad you're happy again."

"So am I, but I really need to change myself, and I was wondering if you would help me with that?" **"You better darling."**

Akira laughed, "Relax Carmen, I will." **"Good to hear."**

Ann beamed, "Thank you…um, do you want to get something to eat?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, let's go."

They started walking to the exit

" **You like him more than a friend, don't you?" Carmen whispered.** " _I do, but right now I want to focus on Shiho's recovery and to improve myself first before I confess to him. Because with him helping me, I know that I will be able to accomplish anything."_ **"He is a fine gentleman, and Arsene will finally be a man worthy of my seduction."** _"Just don't go too overboard."_ **"No promises."**


	10. From Great Friends to Lovers

**From Great Friends to Lovers**

 **[Author's Note: So this is the finally the last part of the three-shot. I hope you guys enjoyed their whole friendship arc. This shot was pretty fun to do since I added some new stuff to Ann's Confidant storyline cause if you wanted the same thing as the game wouldn't you just play the game instead? Also, I make things different because besides the whole Akira and Ann fluffiness is because some of the game makes no sense, like why would Ann look on to Shiho about to jump, if your best friend is about to jump wouldn't you run to try and stop them? Also, why didn't Ryuji and Morgana just tell her about the Metaverse instead of just kicking her out. I know the developers wanted to make it more dramatic but come on. They made the characters have no common sense, no wonder why they didn't make Akira talk more since he would probably have more common sense since you play as him.]**

Akira and Ann were at the park, "So, what did you think about that buffet yesterday?" **"You ate too much cake dear."** "Hey, like I said, when will I ever get to enjoy cake like that again?"

Akira laughed, "Well we do make a lot of money as "you know what" so it would probably be soon but other than that it was awesome." **"I'm jealous you get all that good food…."** "Sorry, bud."

"But, what made you so mad though when you came back from the bathroom?" **"That was actually pretty scary."**

"I-I don't know, when I heard the main asshole's voice in their little group by the elevator, I got really pissed off and my head starting hurting it, it also felt like I heard his voice before. I feel bad for snapping at Ryuji though."

Ann shrugged, "I'm sure he understands but he did look worried about you."

Akira laughed, "We'll we are bros already." **"Or in Kidd's words, ship-bros."** "Hey, so are you and Kidd." **"Indeed we are."**

Ann rolled her eyes, "Anyways, are you ready to hear my plan for getting stronger?" Akira nodded, "Well, you know how people who are strong aren't fazed by anything? Well I want you to say ridiculous things to me and don't hold back!" **"Ooooo, this will be fun!"**

"Um, are you sure that this will work?" **"This sounds suspicious. Did Carmen put you up to this?"**

"Well no, she suggested something else…." **"Oh, it would have been the greatest to see."** "A-anyways, let's get started then."

"Um okay, well you're an airhead sometimes…." **"I'm surprised you're still standing…"** _"So am I."_

Ann nodded, "Yeah, yeah, keep going." **"Wait, you approved of his insult!?"** _"Yeah, I asked him to, calm down."_

"But, that's what makes you great." **"Well, that's nice."**

Ann tried not to blush, "U-um, yeah that's a good one." **"Ooooo, nice save."**

Akira smirked, "That's why I like you more than a friend." **"Whoa, was not expecting that."**

Ann was shocked, "Y-you d-do…w-wait you cheated! You broke the rules and that makes you the loser!" **"Well that was close to what I wanted you to do."**

Akira became confused, "I lose? Wait, I thought this was to get you stronger, when did it become a game?" **"I'm confused as well…"**

"W-well it was kinda a game, I guess?" **"Sweetie, you need to think before you act sometimes."** "It's not working, is it?" Ann sighed but her phone went off which she looked at, "Oh, it's my model agency; it's about my next photoshoots. I guess there are a lot of models that didn't show up to their shoots though." **"My dear Ann, her beauty knows no bounds!"**

"Oh, you're a model?" **"I can see why actually."**

"That's right I never told you, well the reason I became a model was because my parents are fashion designers. They travel around the world a lot, so I only get to see them six months out of the year, so I haven't seen them for half a year. So, that's why I became a model to get closer to them and I like wearing cute clothes." **"Oh, so Arsene can see Ann's beauty, but not mine. Oh, how dreadful…"**

"Only six months a year? Wouldn't you get lonely?" **"W-wait, I do, I was just saying that's why she would be a model…"**

Ann shook her head, "Sometimes, but I just think about how much freedom I have." She became sad, "I really didn't have friends well till I met Shiho that is. But, me becoming a model attracted Kamoshida and made everyone whisper insults at me…" **"Uh huh, so that's the real reason you don't look at me because I'm not attractive…."**

Akira put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Ann." **"That's not it; I just wanted to be respectful!"**

Ann turned and smiled at him, "its fine now. Anyways, now I'm a Phantom Thief, I can finally be helpful to people, that's one of the reasons I need to be stronger!" **"Relax Arsene, I'm just joking."**

Akira smiled back, "Well we'll find a way to make you stronger, together." **"Speaking of joking, can you stop slapping my rear and putting my head in your chest whenever we're in the Metaverse?**

Ann nodded, "Yes, together." Ann started to laugh, "Do you want to know how me and Shiho met?" Akira nodded, "Well, I used to take art class during middle school. I was so proud of my work but that's when Shiho came up to me and said that my pictures were horrible." **"No promises."**

"Wow that must've made you angry." **"As well as bending over on purpose in front of me."**

Ann laughed, "At first it did, but then she told me that she didn't want to be mean about it, she just wanted to let me know the truth and that's when she helped me and we became best friends ever since." **"You know you like that."**

Akira laughed, "That's an interesting way to become best friends." **"Actually it's annoying since you've done it during and after battle."**

"Right!?" Ann became sad again, "But, now she's going to be leaving soon…" **"Now Ann, there's no need to bring the mood down now."** "Yeah, you're right…"

"Have you thought of another way to become stronger?" **"Nice job changing the subject for the better." Arsene whispered.**

Ann thought for a moment, "Well I used to watch this anime about this villainous thief who was the heroine's rival that would always lose to her but she was so cool because she was smart and pretty. I want to be like her cause even though she'd lose, she would never lose heart." **"What's an anime?"**

Akira became confused, "So, how would you do that?" **"Beats me…"**

"Become an action star, of course!" **"Um, dearie…"**

" _Um, should I tell her the truth?"_ **"If you want to hurt her feelings, then go right ahead." Arsene whispered.** "That's a great plan Ann."

Ann beamed, "Yes! I knew you would see that it was a great plan!" Carmen just sighed. "Anyways, I should tell Shiho tomorrow about what we talked about, want to go with me?" **"Yay, we get to see dear Shiho."**

"Of course, it would be nice to see her again." **"Yes, I would also like to see how she's doing."**

"Cool thanks! Well let's head back so we can get ready for tomorrow."

Akira nodded and they walked to the station

 **Shibuya Center Street**

Akira and Ann were walking towards the crepe store since Ann wanted to go here before visiting Shiho. Ann noticed the crepe shop was selling them with extra crème, "Yes! They're selling them with extra crème and at half-priced! Maybe I can get a box of them and share them with Shiho, but wait do they allow them at the hospital? I mean she does start her rehabilitation today…" **"Now dear, those go straight down to the thighs,"** "Eh, I can work it off laters." She heard Akira laugh, "Hey, what's so funny, mister?"

"Nothing, I just like seeing you get excited over crepes, it's kinda cute." **"Somebody's a charmer."**

Ann started to blush, "Um, you think so…" **"My my, look at your face it's starting to get bright red."** _"Shut up,_ Carmen _!"_ Ann's phone went off, "Huh…I guess they're doing a photoshoot now right down the road but the one of the models didn't show up, so they ask me to replace her. Do you want to come with me, it's down the road? Nevermind you're coming no matter what!" Ann grabbed Akira's hand and they ran to the photoshoot. They saw the model agent and the cameraman and all the lights. There was also a young woman standing on the side that walked over to the two when she saw them.

"I can't believe I'm going to be working with Ann-senpai! That show that you did last year was awesome!"

Ann rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Um, that was just a small event though but it's nice to hear that, um…"

"Oh I'm sorry, just call me Mika. I may be older than you but you're career is far bigger than mind."

Ann smiled, "Nice to meet you um M-mika, you don't have to call me senpai though..."

"Aw you're so nice, I'll just call you Ann-chan for now. Um, can you teach me how you prepare for your modeling that got you so popular?"

Ann looked confused, "Um, how I prepare? All I ever do is sing in the shower…"

Mika looked disappointed, "That's all you do…well what do you eat to keep your figure? I mean, I always eat green almonds but now I'm just getting sick of them."

Ann was still confused, "Almonds? I only eat those when they're coated with chocolate." **"Ann…maybe you should at least lie to her…"**

" _Um, is it just me or does Mika have a pissed off look on her face…"_ **"More like a murderous one…"**

Mika was gritting her teeth, "Well how many times do you weigh yourself a week…?"

Ann thought for a moment, "Well I only do the school weigh-ins, so about twice a month." **"Ann dear, stop talking, you're just making things worse…"**

Mika gave her crocodile tears, "W-why are you keeping secrets from? Is it because we don't know each other so you don't trust me…"

Ann fell for it, "Hey! That's not true I just don't worry about that stuff, this whole modeling thing is just a hobby!"

"Yep, now she's pissed." **"I'm surprised Ann didn't notice her reactions."**

She gave off a pissed off look but then made a fake sad face, "W-what do you mean by that Ann-chan? Do you not care about the agencies who try their hardest to make their models well known!?"

The agent and cameraman walked up to them, "Is that true, Ann?"

Ann started to panic, "H-hey, that's not what I said!" **"What my darling Ann didn't say that!?"**

Mika continued her crocodile tears, "I try my hardest to help make their magazine perfect and you don't even care! Why do you get to be popular and I don't…"

The two men fell for it, "Calm down, Mika. We know you try your hardest and we'll make sure you're popular."

Mika 'wiped' her eyes, "Y-you two are so nice and work so much harder than me…thank you."

The two men looked at Ann with disgust, "We were going to do a cover with both of you but I guess since you don't really care then we'll just use Mika, don't worry we'll pay for you transportation."

The two men went back to getting things ready

Mika turned to Ann with a sadistic smile, "How do you like that Ms. 'Natural Beauty'?"

Ann finally realized that she was fake crying, "You were faking it!" **"She even tricked me! This is unacceptable!"**

Mika still had the smile, "Wow, you really are dumb. Maybe you should just leave before you embarrass yourself." And she walked away.

Ann's fists were clenched, "Akira, let's go before I do something I'll regret…" **"That harlot deserves to be burned!"**

They went back to the crepe shop and Ann was eating an extra crème crepe that Akira brought, "Thank you, I needed this." **"I'm still mad…"**

"You're welcome." **"How come, Carmen?"**

"Now that I cooled down, I realized I she's right, I don't take my modeling seriously. But, hearing how hard she does it makes me realize that I should start taking it seriously…" **"Because she was able to trick me, I'm supposed to be a seductress; I shouldn't be falling for those tricks!"**

"Well there you go, that's what makes you stronger, realizing your mistakes and fixing them." **"Well maybe because you care about people."**

Ann thought for a moment, "You're right, I need to fix my mistake about not taking modeling seriously. Well after I finish this crepe, I'm going to start focusing on a training and dieting regiment." **"I….never thought about that, I just charmed people to get what I want but, now that I met my dear Ann, I started to care about people instead of seeing them as targets to my charm."**

Akira laughed, "That's the spirit!" **"That's good to hear; besides there's more to you than your body and beauty."**

"Anyways, let's get to the hospital; I want to be there for Shiho's first rehabilitation test." **"O-oh well um, thank you, Arsene."**

"Yeah, we should hurry then." **"You're welcome, Carmen."**

 **Hospital Rehabilitation Center**

Akira and Ann were outside the rehabilitation room watching Shiho trying to walk on a treadmill with her hands on the rails on the opposite sides of the treadmill. Shiho's legs were badly swollen from the trauma they suffered from falling. She started crying and yelling that she was in pain wanting to stop but the nurse kept telling her that this is all part of the rehabilitation. Ann couldn't take seeing her like this and started crying on Akira's shoulder, "W-why does she have to suffer for this…she doesn't deserve this…" Carmen started crying to, **"This poor dear is going through so much cause of that bastard…"**

" _Are you happy Kamoshida! Because of you an innocent girl is going through hell!"_ **"It's okay Akira, he won't hurt her anymore…"** _"But still, she's going to be traumatized for the rest of her life!"_

 **An hour later**

Akira and Ann were sitting next to Shiho's bed. They just got back from her rehab session, "I'm sorry you both had to see me like that…"

Ann shook her head, "No, don't say that. We both understand that you're going to be in pain. I'm so sorry you have to go through this…"

Akira nodded, "Is there a way to make you feel better though?"

Shiho thought for a moment, "Well…why don't you tell me what have you guys been up to? I know you've two been hanging out with each other."

"Wait! How do you know that?"

Shiho laughed, "Really Ann? I know you're a airhead sometimes but just by seeing you two here together says it all."

"Hey, that's mean! But, yeah we've been hanging out with each other. Anyways, he's been helping me try to come up with ways for me to become stronger. At first, I asked him to say things to me that would faze me so I can take them in stride…that derailed quickly…"

Shiho laughed again, "Come on Ann, even I would find that ridiculous."

Ann sighed, "Yeah, tell me about it…well that's when I decided to become an action star, which will totally make me stronger!"

Shiho had a blank look on her face, "Ann that's not going to make you stronger, it will just make you look cooler though"

"But, Akira said it was a great idea!"

"I'm sure he was just being nice haha"

Akira panicked, "Don't put me into this."

Ann sighed again, "Fine, but I'm still going to try to do it."

Shiho smiled, "Ann let me ask you this, who are you trying to be strong for?"

Ann looked surprised, "Well for you of course."

Shiho shook her head, "Well that's your problem. You're not trying to get stronger for yourself."

"Oh, I see…maybe your right. No wonder why that girl got the better of me..."

Shiho was confused, "What girl?"

"Oh yeah, so earlier today I was supposed to have a photoshoot but there was another model. We were supposed to do a magazine cover together but she tricked me and the model agency with her crocodile tears telling them that I didn't care for their agency, at first I got mad but it made me realize that I wasn't taking my modeling seriously, maybe that's how she took advantage of me."

Shiho started laughing, "Yeah, she really did get you and she sounds cool especially since she got you with her fake tears haha."

Ann looked hurt, "Hey, you're not being a good friend…"

"Aw, don't be like that Ann. But, thank you for coming to see my first rehab session; you gave me the strength to not give up."

Ann smiled, "Of course Shiho, I want to be here for your recovery."

"Thank you Ann." She turned to Akira, "Please keep helping her Akira."

Akira nodded, "Of course."

Shiho yawned, "I'm worn out for today and I have to get ready for tomorrow's session."

"Okay, we'll get going then, good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you and bye you two."

"Bye, Shiho!"

"Goodbye, Shiho-san."

They both left her room

"I need to be stronger for myself…" **"I could have told you that dear."** "Why didn't you?" **"You needed to figure that out yourself."**

"Well you always talked about wanting to be strong for Shiho but never for yourself." **"Well how can you be strong for somebody, if you can't be strong for yourself?"**

Ann sighed, "You two are right. I need to start taking my modeling seriously, it may not be the best thing for becoming strong, but it's a start right?" **"Now you're starting to get it."**

Akira smiled, "You're missing the point, it's not what you do that makes you stronger, it's achieving a goal that makes you stronger." **"You need to take baby steps."**

"Thanks" Ann's phone went off, "It's the model agency, they want to do a photoshoot in three weeks, and Mika has specifically asked for me." Ann smirked, "Well, it won't be like last time, I won't fall for her fakeness again and out model her!" **"You're damn right!"**

"Good to hear. We should probably head back since Morgana wants to show us something to help find our targets." **"I wonder what it is…"**

"If it has something to do with his obsession with me, I'm throwing him into a train…" **"Great I have to deal with Zorro. He keeps staring at my chest when we're in the metaverse..."**

" **Too be honest Carmen, you keep trying to show your chest to me."**

" **Oh that's because I want you to look."**

" **Oh, I guess that makes sense."** "This is awkward…"

"You have no idea…"

 **After First Mementos Trip**

Ann was walking to her house from the station. Things got a little heated when Arsene snapped at Carmen for her constant groping of him and her seduction tactics. _"Carmen, are you doing okay?"_

" **N-no…"**

" _I know that he shouldn't have snapped at you like that, but he has a point, not all men like that."_

" **I-I'm not used to that, in my past life, every man would fall for me or would just grope me at their luxury so I just would take advantage at that. But, Arsene is different like I have no use in trying to seduce him but he just has this aura around him and not only that, he's see's me as a person not as a woman who has a 'hot body' or 'great beauty' and whenever I see him my heart beats faster... I-is this what they call love?"**

" _W-wait, you've never been in love?"_

" **I told you dearie, I've never fell in love with my targets, yeah I may have done "stuff" with them, but it was never love…that's why I want you to teach me what love is…"**

" _The only thing I know about love is what I see in movies…"_

" **Well then we much watch a movie about love but I want to apologize to Arsene first…"**

" _Alright, once we get home I'll call Akira."_

 **Leblanc Café**

"You were kinda harsh to Carmen today Arsene." **"I know, but she needs to understand that I'm not like other men who just bend to her will."**

"That's because Arsene doesn't know how to treat woman…" **"Ha, you can say that again, senior!"**

" **Can I please tell them what Ann and Carmen think of them?" Arsene whispered.** _"It would be great but they may die from their egos getting shattered."_ Akira's phone started to ring and he saw it was Ann calling, "Hey, Ann"

"Hey Akira, Carmen wanted to talk to Arsene." **"U-um hello, A-Arsene…"**

" **Hello, Carmen."**

" **IjustwantedtoapologizeforthewayIactedtoyou…"**

" **Um, I didn't understand that…are you actually nervous?"**

" **N-no, I-I just w-wanted to a-apologize f-for the way I-I acted to y-you…"**

Akira and Arsene were both shocked by Carmen's nervousness, **"I accept your apology and I'm also sorry for snapping at you."**

" **Oh, thank you dear and its okay I needed to hear that. You aren't like other men and I appreciate that dearly."**

" **Oh okay, that's good."** "Aw, aren't you two so sweet."

"Well now that's settled, we'll get going now; Carmen wants to watch a roman…." **"Shhh, don't tell them…"** "It's cute seeing you like this Carmen, well goodbye you two." And she hung up.

"Well that was really interesting…" **"I like this version of Carmen."** "What her being nervous?" **"No, the version of her not being all about seduction but just talking to a person, not an object."** Akira smirked, "So, I see why you were mad at her…it's because you like her and her acting like a seductress messes with your feelings." **"I-I don't know what you're talking about!?"**

" **Hey amigo, are you trying to take my Carmen away! You're not even half the man that I am for her!"**

" _Just ignore him Arsene, that's what I do with Morgana's ego."_ **"Yeah, I need to start doing that…"**

 **May 21**

Akira and Ann were going to the sky tower for her covershoot. "I can't believe what happened during this whole Madarame adventure. I mean us going through paintings and then going through portals making us teleport." **"Especially the whole getting you naked threat, dear I'm sorry but you need to work on your acting…I should have just given you some of my seduction power."** "Ugh, please don't remind about that…" She looked at Akira, "And you! Why did you try to throw your freedom away for me so I wouldn't have to pose naked, I'm not worth that!"

"I wasn't going to let you go through that again, for some reason your body keeps getting blackmailed for someone else's desires, even if Yusuke was a victim, that's still not right." **"I'm proud of you more and more, Akira."**

Ann sighed, "You know, sometimes I hate how caring you are." **"You should appreciate it dear…I know I do with Arsene."**

"I swear I can hear Arsene's blushing," **"Quiet you…"**

" _So have those romance movies been helping."_ **"Yes, I've been being more subtle about my feelings, like softly touching his hand and shoulders. I even gave him a normal hug when he blocked an ice attack for me and it felt nice."** Carmen whispered. _"Aww, that's so cute!"_

Akira looked up checking out the sky tower, "This tower is huge no wonder your model agency wanted to do a photoshoot here." **"Yeah, the view of the town above would be a nice background."**

Ann nodded, "It should be interesting, especially since Mika's here…" **"Like I said dear, if you need help just ask me."**

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure you got this." **"We'll be rooting for you."**

"Thanks guys."

Akira and Ann made it to the top of the tower. Mika and the modeling agency were already there. Mika noticed them with a smug look on her face, "Oh look, it's the airhead and her pet."

"Don't you talk to him like that! You know I actually felt sorry for you when I heard how hard you were working to be a model and I didn't take my modeling seriously."

Mika laughed, "Wow, you're pathetic. You felt sorry for me? You really are a naïve airhead. Just look at yourself, you're not even in the right clothing for this session."

Ann was shocked, "There was a special theme for this photoshoot!?"

Mika rolled her eyes, "Geez, how did you become popular. The theme is elegancy which I can see you aren't ready for." She started laughing again, "Not only are you an airhead but you're not even worth the agency's time."

Ann clinched her fists in anger, "You little…."

Mika started fake crying again, "A-Ann-chan, why are you being so meannnn!"

The agent from before walked to them, "Hey, what's going on!? Are you picking on her again Ann?"

Akira walked up to them, "No, Mika is over here talking down to Ann for forgetting what the theme was for this photoshoot."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Ann's number one fan. She's a strong girl who puts her heart in her modeling and I won't allow Mika to ruin her dreams but lying to you guys."

Ann looked at Akira in admiration, "Akira…"

"Whoa kid, you really are her number one fan. Alright, I believe you kid. When you two are ready come over to the set." The agent went back.

Mika looked at them in contempt, "You got lucky this time."

Ann turned over to Akira, "Do…you really think I'm strong?"

Akira nodded, "I've always thought you were strong that's why I didn't give you any advice really. You figured out how to be strong all by yourself and Shiho helped you out. I was just here to give you encouragement."

Ann looked like she was going to start crying and gave him a huge hug, "Thank you Akira, I'm glad I met you."

Akira hugged her back, "I'm glad I met you too. Now go show Mika who's the real model here."

"Yeah" Ann let go of Akira after a little bit and went over to the photoshoot.

" **She likes you more than a friend."** _"Why do you say that?"_ **"Well the way she looks at you and she didn't want to let you go during the hug just by how slowly she let you go."** _"That's impossible, she's a model and I'm just a plain old country boy…"_ **"You've known her for almost two months; does she seem like a type of girl who thinks about your status and wealth?"** _"Well no…"_ **"Then, all I'm hearing is excuses, just wait for the right moment to tell her."**

Ann came back with a look of sadness on her face, "She outdid me again…I guess I didn't try hard enough, I even forgot the theme…" **"You should have let me take over dear."** "No, I need to do this myself. Now is the time I take this seriously maybe I should look for a workout routine."

"Why don't we go to the gym that Ryuji showed me, we can even invite him along." **"Yeah that sounds like fun, even though we can't do it."**

"Can we wait till tomorrow? I just want to go home now, I'm still upset." **"It'll be okay dear…"**

 **Protein Gym**

Akira, Ann, and Ryuji were in a middle of their workout. Ann was trying to do some curls, "Why…are…these…so…hard…to…do?" **"Don't hurt yourself now…"**

Ryuji sighed, "Well that's what happens when you don't workout at all…" **"I wouldn't say anything matey. I haven't seen you lift a thing besides a pipe-like weapon or that giant crown. I should train you to be a worthy pirate!"** "S-shut up!"

Akira doing curls at a steady pace, "Yeah, it takes a little while to get used to it." **"Well you do come here every night after Ryuji showed you, even on the days after our palace and mementos visits."**

Ann and Ryuji looked at him in admiration, "Whoa dude, no wonder you're never tired." "You really are amazing…"

Akira blushed from the compliments, "Um, thanks guys. Anyways, you guys ready to get on the treadmills."

"Hell yeah!" **"Finally something you can do!"**

"Well running should be easier." **"Don't push yourself too much dear."**

 **An hour later**

Ann was face down on the floor out of breath, "I…I can't do it anymore today…" **"I told you not to overdue yourself dear…"**

Ryuji was hunched over out of breath as well, "I think I'm done as well…man I thought our running would help me out better…even in the Metaverse I can't run out of stamina" **"Well you don't run out of stamina in the Metaverse, just energy."**

"Hey, you guys did do a great job though." **"You guys should all train together more."**

Ryuji finally caught his breath and stood up, "Yeah we should" He checked his phone, "Ah crap, I didn't think it would be this late, I got to go pick up food for my mom tonight. I'll see you guys later." **"Later Captains and Lasses!"**

Akira kneeled by Ann, "Hey, are you doing okay?"

Ann tried to get up, "I can't get up, my whole body aches…"

Akira walked in front of Ann and kneeled down backwards, "Here, climb on my back and I'll take you to the drug store to get some pain medicine."

"Oh, um, thanks." Ann crawled onto Akira's back and put her arms around his neck. "I'm ready…" **"This is sooo cute!"**

Akira got up and grabbed Ann's legs giving her a piggyback ride to the store. As they were walking everyone started staring at them, "Um, sorry I guess this must be awkward for you…"

Ann laughed, "Yeah it kinda is, but I'm comfortable right now." **Carmen squealed.**

" _Please don't say anything Arsene; she's close enough to hear you whisper._ Well I'm glad my back is comfortable for you haha."

" _It's not your back that's making me comfortable…"_ **Carmen almost fainted.** "You know I'm jealous of Ryuji and his mom's relationship. I mean I love my parents but I rarely get to see them…"

"But, I thought you were happy with the freedom?"

Ann sighed, "Yeah I am but I still miss my parents…"

Akira sighed, "I guess I can see that..."

Ann gasped, "Oh, I forgot you don't get to see your parents either right?"

"Um, yeah it really does suck…"

"Oh! Speaking of loneliness, Shiho is done with her rehabilitation in two weeks!"

Akira was surprised, "Wow already!"

"Mhmm, I guess she's been doing great. She says that her legs have gotten less swollen and that she doesn't feel as much pain as before! I'm so happy for her!"

"I'm happy to hear that as well."

They went the rest of the way in silence and after a while they made it to the drug store. Akira went to the pill section and found the pain pills, "Ann, I got to put you down."

"Huh? Oh sorry, I started to fall asleep." Ann got off his back, "I'm still in pain but I should be able to walk now, thanks Akira."

" **Told you she liked you more than a friend." Arsene whispered.** _"Yeah, I guess you're right._ Well these should help you out." Akira grabbed some painkillers, "Well let's get going then."

They got out of the store after paying for the pills. "Well I'm going to go home and take some of these and pass out. I'll see you later, Akira and Arsene." **"Goodbye, dear Arsene and Akira."**

Akira and Arsene said their goodbyes and the girls left, _"I know when I'm going to confess to Ann."_ **"Oh? When will that be?"** _"After Shiho's rehabilitation is over and is released from the hospital…"_ **"That's actually a perfect time."**

 **A day after Madarame's confession**

Ann was sitting in Shiho's hospital room. Shiho's parents were there but they left the room after Shiho said that she wanted to talk to Ann alone. They were waiting for the doctor to give her the release papers. "You finally get to be released from the hospital, I'm so happy for you!"

Shiho smiled, "Thank you Ann, but I will be leaving right after I get released from here…"

Ann sighed, "I know, but it's for the best…"

"There's no need to be sad. We can always talk and I can come visit you whenever I fully recover."

"Yeah, then we can eat as much crepes as we can!

Shiho laughed, "You and your crepes. So, where's Akira? It seems like you two are always together."

Ann blushed, "Well, um, that's what I want to talk to you about. I-I think I'm in love with him…"

Shiho laughed again, "After only two months? He must be like a great guy."

Ann beamed, "You have no idea how great he is! He's always there for me and he's reliable, he doesn't label me, he sees me as a person instead of a girl with a "'hot bod' and a 'beautiful face', I get so lonely if I don't see him or he's not around and he makes my heart beat faster when I do see him." Ann kept going on and on about how great Akira is.

Shiho smiled and put a hand up, "Okay Okay, I see why you're in love with him haha. I'm glad you found somebody that you can love."

Ann smiled, "Thank you, but it's weird. I never thought I would fall in love during high school especially with everything that happened at school."

"Speaking about school, I wanted to go on the school roof before I leave today."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that bring back bad memories?"

Shiho nodded, "That's why I want to go back, I need to make sure about something."

"Okay, I understand. But, would you be able to climb up the stairs?"

Shiho laughed, "Of course not, I'm going to need help up the stairs."

"It's going to be hard though…"

"Why don't you ask Akira to help us? It will give you a chance to confess your love to him on the rooftop; just like your romance movies you love so much haha."

"W-what!? I-I'm not ready for that!"

"Too late, I hear the doctor talking to my parents."

"Argh! Fine, I'll do it, let me go text him…" Ann brought out her phone and texted Akira.

" _Hey, can you meet me at the front of the school, Shiho is leaving today and she wants to go to the roof before she leaves, can you help me help her to the rooftop? There's also something important I need to tell you_... _"_


	11. Hot Plate Celebration

**Hot Plate Celebration**

 **[Author's Notes: Well now we're back to the one-shots. So this chapter is going to be kinda sad since it's about what my version of Akira's parents acted towards his criminal record. But, also this part made me laugh cause if you romance Ann before this part in the game she still says that she never had a boyfriend which I can just imagine Akira's reaction being like "Um, I'm right here.".]**

The group was at the station square talking about their next big target. Ann was still mad about the confrontation with Makoto. "I'm still mad about what she said even though she was right." **"I don't like that girl at all."**

Akira put a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're angry but from her expressions it looks like she wanted to do something but couldn't, just like you Ann." **"Maybe she's just like you guys…"**

Ann sighed, "I know but it's still a sore subject for me…but enough of this, Ryuji have you found anything our next target?" **"Still doesn't excuse her actions."**

Ryuji scratched his head, "No, me and Kidd looked all over the Phan-site but got no leads, dammit I want to prove that Akechi wrong!" **"Yeah! That scallywag should be hanged from the gallows!"** "Relax man; we aren't trying to kill him…" Ryuji looked at Yusuke's belongings, "Why did you bring your stuff with?"

Yusuke rolled his neck, "Oh, I had decided to move from the dorms, I was suggesting moving into Ann's house." **"Yes, it would be nice to live with Carmen."**

Akira and Arsene coughed while Ann got angry, "No way in hell that's going to happen!" **"Oh great, we have another Morgana and Zorro…"** "If you keep trying to suggest weird things dealing with me, I'm going to send Carmen after you two!"

Yusuke was shocked, "B-but I brought you goodies with the rest of my money as thanks…" **"Nevermind, it would not be nice to live with Carmen."**

Morgana popped his head out of Akira's bag, "What do you mean by that Carmen?" **"Hey, do not compare me to that man senorita!"**

Ann sighed annoyed, "That's not my problem Yusuke, maybe you shouldn't assume stuff." **"You're right Zorro; Goemon is a little more tolerable."**

Akira looked at Ryuji, "Can he stay at your house? I would but I'm already technically freeloading." **"Plus, Sojiro might get mad at you."**

"Sorry I would but my place is small besides my mom wouldn't allow it…"

Morgana meowed, "He can stay at our place, it maybe dirty but it's still a livable place." **"I can teach Goemon the proper ways to woo a lady!"**

Akira sighed annoyed, "Do you ever listen to me? Or do you just listen when I praise you…" **"We're talking about Morgana and Zorro here, so yeah…"**

"Well that why it's up to you to convince boss." **"You should be proud that I even consider you an amigo, Arsene."**

Ann got excited, "Oh yeah, I forgot you live in a café right? Ooooo, I've wanted to try some coffee." **"W-we're going to Arsene's home? I-I don't know if I'm ready for this…"** **Carmen whispered embarrassed**. _"Great, you're making me nervous as well. Wait, aren't you used to going to um men's homes?"_ **"I told you…that wasn't love though…this is different"** _"Oh yeah that's right…don't worry we're going to be with everyone, it won't be just us."_

Ryuji got excited, "Alright! We can also have our celebration there as well." **"Yeah! Hopefully they have rum there!"** "Dude, it's a café, not a bar besides I can't drink alcohol yet." **"Arrr, don't remind me…"**

Yusuke was confused, "Celebration?"

Akira smiled, "Yeah, everytime we change a heart, we have a celebration that was our idea."

"Oh, that sounds kind of fun, we should do that then." **"Celebration you say…"** "Anyways, thank you for considering letting me stay at your place, sorry for being a burden." **"You're a good person, Kurusu."**

"It's okay, I'm just worried that he's going to kick me out for asking to let you stay." **"He's really strict."**

"Would he really kick you out for something as simple as that?"

"Trust me, I made a whole list of the times he told me he was going to kick me out and I'm on page two with both sides of a paper covered."

"That's a lot…"

"Anyways, Morgana you need to learn that you don't get a say in what happens in the real world unless it involves the Metaverse." **"That goes for you too, Zorro."**

Morgana growled, "Hey, I'm trying to keep an eye out for our group, how else are you guys going to learn from my greatness." **"Maybe we should find somebody else who would listen to our greatness!"**

Akira grabbed his bag and held it out for everyone, "Cat for sale! He's annoying and narcissistic!" **"It's alright Akira; no one will buy him anyways…"**

 **Leblanc Café**

The bell above the entrance went off and everyone walked in. Ann sniffed the air, "Ooooo, it smells nice in here, no wonder why you always smell like coffee Akira." **"Yeah, it does smell good…Ann drink some coffee I want to taste it!"**

Akira laughed, "Yeah, I'm just used to the smell by now." **"Yeah, we can only taste whatever you eat or drink."** "Wait, I thought during the buffet, you wished you can taste the food." **"With food, we only get the after taste; I wish we can get our own bodies out of the Metaverse…"** "Now that would be interesting."

Ryuji looked around, "This place looks old-fashioned it's pretty neat though." **"Yeah, it's like a fancy tavern."**

Yusuke thought for a moment, "I think people would call this retro." **"Retro would stand out of place from this futuristic world."**

Sojiro finally realized that they were there, "Akira? Are these your friends?" He noticed Ann, "A girl?"

Ann walked up, "Hi there!" **"Is this Akira's father?"** _"I'm not sure._ Akira helped us out a lot, he's a great guy!" Ryuji and Yusuke agreed with her.

Sojiro laughed, "I'm pretty sure that it's the opposite."

Ann shook her head and looked at Akira, "No, he's really great."

Sojiro nodded, "Well nonetheless, thanks for watching over him. I'm Sojiro Sakura but people just call me boss. Now, come sit down and I'll get you some coffee, it's on the house today. Hey Akira, help me out."

"I knew you were going to say that…." **"I secretly think he doesn't like you…"**

They all sat down and Sojiro made them some coffee

Ann took a sip, "This is sooo good!" **"Mmmm, you can say that again!"**

Yusuke tried some, "What a deep acidity." **"This taste is divine!"**

"Hey, let me have a taste." Ryuji tried drinking some but spat it out, "Bleggh, this is disgusting and bitter…" **"Told you to get rum..."**

Sojiro laughed, "I used to hate coffee as well when I was a kid. Anyways, Akira, take your friends up to your room just in case customers start coming in."

Ann choked on her coffee, "Y-yeah I would like to s-see it, _I'm surprised you haven't freaked out yet, Carmen."_ **"….."** _"Carmen?"_ **"…."** _"Did you just faint!?"_

"It's just a storage room, nothing special."

Akira yelled out, "Hey, can one of you guys grab Morgana?"

"Yeah I got him." Ryuji tried to take another drink of coffee, "Nope, still bitter. Thanks for the soda!" He grabbed Morgana's bag and ran up stairs.

Yusuke finished his coffee, "Yes, thanks for the coffee." He also went up stairs.

Akira mumbled, "I still need to ask him, damn it Morgana." **"That cat likes to cause you trouble."**

Ann walked up to Akira and whispered, "It's alright I'll ask him. I know you're afraid to ask him."

"Thanks Ann." He pecked her cheek and went up stairs.

Ann stood there blushing and held her cheek where he kissed, _"He's such a great guy. I'm surprised he's never had a girlfriend before…"_ **"Huh, what happened?"** _"Did you finally wake up?"_ **"Yeah it seems I fainted…"**

Sojiro realized she was there, "Is something the matter, miss…?"

Ann turned around, "Oh sorry, Ann Takamaki."

"Ann huh? Cute name, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, well I'm actually dating Akira."

Sojiro eyes went wide, "Now that's surprising! Are you sure you should be dating him though? He does have a criminal record."

Ann got a little irritated, "Yeah a false criminal record, but as you can see he's there for the people he cares for even the ones he doesn't even know."

"That may be true, but what will happen if he gets you in trouble for him getting into other people's businesses?"

"Then I'll stick with him no matter what, like he's done for me. He risked his freedom for me twice without hesitation and I would do the same for him." She grabbed her bag and stomped upstairs, _"No wonder why he wants to keep our relationship a secret…"_

Sojiro sighed, "Maybe I was wrong about the kid… though I'm just trying to protect him from the harsh realities of this world."

 **Thirty minutes later**

The group went downstairs to get everything ready for their celebration. Ann walked past Sojiro without a word. Ryuji and Yusuke looked at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders following after Ann.

Akira went behind the counter, "So I'm guessing you pissed off Ann?"

Sojiro sighed, "Yeah, we kinda had an argument about you."

"Let me guess…Ann told you we were dating and you didn't think it was a good idea since I have a criminal record which is false by the way."

Sojiro scratched his head, "Yeah that pretty much sums it up. That girl really does love you just from how passionate she defended you."

Akira smiled, "Yeah, I'm surprised about that. She means a lot to me."

Sojiro laughed, "I can see why she would."

"Hey, did she ask you if Yusuke can stay here for a while?"

Sojiro was confused, "Which one is he?"

"He's the one with the purple dress shirt and black jeans."

"Okay, he doesn't have a home?"

"No, his mother died when he was young and he never knew his father. So, he's been living at his school's dorm but something happened at his dorm so he needs a place to stay for a while till they fix whatever happened there."

Sojiro thought for a moment then sighed, "Alright, I'll let him stay here, only because he seems like a good kid."

"Thank you, Sojiro. Hey, do we have a hot plate?"

"No problem kid. Yeah it should find it in one of the cabinets. Having a celebration or something?"

"Yeah, we have one for everytime we have a new friend, haha."

"Well, don't cause too much trouble then."

"Heh, no promises" Akira went upstairs to prepare for the celebration

 **Twenty minutes later**

Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke came back from the store

Sojiro put down the newspaper he was reading, "May I speak to you, Ann?"

Ann sighed, "Yeah." **"No need to be angry dear."** _"Well he shouldn't have treated Akira like a criminal."_

"Uh, me and Yusuke will bring the groceries upstairs." **"Not gonna be part of this battle that's for sure!"** They both ran upstairs.

Sojiro sighed, "Listen, I know Akira is a good kid, it's just I'm trying to look out for him, this society doesn't care about good people, they just look out for themselves."

Ann nodded, "I'm sorry for getting mad at you." **"See dear Ann, I told you there was a reason for him being like this."**

"No, you have every right to be, just promise to take care of him and watch over him since I can't do it."

Ann smiled, "Of course I will."

"One more thing, has he told you anything about his parents?"

"Yeah, he said that he didn't want them to move here since he didn't want to be a burden to them."

Sojiro sighed again, "Don't tell him this, but his parents disowned him."

Ann gasped, "W-why!" **"That's terrible!"**

"Well, even though he was falsely accused, he's parents thought he would be a burden and also that he was dishonoring the family name with the title of a criminal. Like I said though, Akira doesn't know any of this, so don't tell him since I was planning on telling him before he's year was up."

Ann was close to tears, "H-he doesn't deserve this…" Carmen started sobbing.

"I know, I keep saying the law's the only way but honestly, the more power you have, the more you control the law and that's what happened with Akira."

" _I will help Akira find the person who did this to him!"_ **"I will make that person suffer as well!"** "Thank you for telling me this."

"Of course, you are his girlfriend after all; besides consider this payment for making you mad, you sure are scary though. Anyways, you should get back upstairs before Akira comes down wondering where you are."

"Yeah" Ann got up from her seat and went upstairs.

Sojiro went back to reading his newspaper, "Make him happy, kid…"

Akira saw Ann appear from the stairs, "Oh you finally decided to join us haha." Ann looked away from him with sadness in her eyes, "Hey, what's wrong?" **"Carmen, are you crying?"**

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking about some stuff, that's all." **"N-no I'm not."** Ann put on a fake smile, "Now, let's get this celebration started!"

 **After the celebration**

"Oh yeah, Yusuke I convinced Sojiro to stay, you just got to remember that the dorm was closed off for a couple of days." **"It was pretty easy, surprisingly."**

"Oh okay, but thank you, I owe you again." **"You truly are a great leader."**

"No problem. You don't owe me anything."

Ann looked at her phone, "Whoa, it's already this late, I should get going…" **"Yeah, you don't want to be walking the streets late."**

Yusuke yawned, "I do want to take a bath though before bed." **"A bath is good before you sleep."**

"Oh yeah a bath would be perfect right now!" **"Arrr, I would love a hot bath, good thing we can feel the heat!"**

"Oh, there's a bath right across the way, too bad I can't go in though." **"Aw, why can't we have fun?"**

Ann got up, "Well you guys have fun, goodnight all of you." **"Goodbye, everyone."** She walked down stairs

Morgana eyed her, "I have to hurry and become human before someone takes her." **"Yeah, Carmen will be mine no matter what!"**

Ryuji shook his head, "Dude, you two really are creeps." **"Yeah talking like that even wenches wouldn't want you."**

Akira rolled his eyes when his phone went off and he looked at it, seeing it was Ann.

 _[Can you walk me to the station? I didn't want to ask in front of everyone just in case they suspect us. If yes, I'll be outside the café]_

 _[Yeah, I'll be there in a little bit]_

 _[Thank you]_

Akira got up, "I'll be back guys, I got to go pick up a package from our weapons dealer since its custom made, and it shouldn't take long."

Morgana jumped on the table, "Hey, don't you want me to go?"

"Its fine, I'm just picking something up that's all. How about this, I'll buy you some fatty tuna tomorrow?"

"Oh! You promised me, now you have to buy it!" Zorro meowed loudly,  
 **"Yes! You're finally not like these two idiots!"**

While this went on, Ryuji and Yusuke were texting each other

 _[Don't you find it interesting that as soon as Ann leaves, Akira gets a text from our 'weapons dealer'?]_

 _[Hmm, you know that_ does _seem suspicious…have you seen any sighs that they are dating?]_

 _[Well I know they got real close after Kamoshida, and they hung out a lot before we found out about your stalking.]_

 _[I wasn't stalking! I was just memorized by her beauty!]_

 _{Sorry man, but that's kinda stalking. Anyways, now it makes sense like right after Madarame's confession. Ann started to stand closer to Akira and sometimes hug him randomly. Wait if they're dating, I did try to look up her skirt. Oh crap! No wonder why he glared at me hard!}_

 _[I tried to live at Ann's house….I hope he didn't allow me to stay because he secretly wanted to kill me…]_

Akira went downstairs, _"Well that was easy."_ **"Look at you, trickster."** _"Well I've learned from the best."_ He walked outside and saw Ann, "Hey, you ready to go?"

Ann looked up at him in surprised, "Huh? Oh sorry, I'm just thinking about stuff." **"Hello…Arsene."**

"Okay Ann, I know something's wrong." **"Yeah Carmen, usually you're happy."**

Ann started walking towards the station which Akira walked by her side, "Oh nothing's wrong, just thinking about what Sojiro said to me." **"Of course I'm happy! I just had a sad thought!"**

"Did you guys argue again?" **"Oh okay, just wanted to make sure you were okay."**

"Nope, he just told me if I can take care of you and watch over you." **"Thank you, my dear Arsey."**

"Why? Is he getting tired of watching over me?" **"Arsey? I like that nickname."**

"Of course not, he just can't watch over you outside the café." **"Aw, I'm glad you like it!"**

They made it to the train, "Well, I guess I should let you go then." **"Goodbye, Carmen."**

Ann stood there for a second and then jumped at him putting her arms around his neck crying, "I love you, Akira." Carmen started sobbing again.

Akira at first was surprised but then hugged her back, "I love you too, Ann. But why are you crying?" **"Okay, something is really going on."**

"I-I'm just so happy right now…" **"I just love you so much, Arsene."**

"Oh, well I'm happy too." **"Well I love you a lot too, Carmen."**

Ann let go of Akira, "I should get going, are you free tomorrow?" **"Thank you, Arsey."**

"Yeah, I should be free." **"Um, you're welcome, Carmen."**

"Okay, I'll call you, goodbye." **"Bye, Arsey!"**

"Alright, goodbye, I'll see you tomorrow." **"Bye, Carmen!"**

Ann got on the train, **"When are you going to tell him?"** _"I-I don't know, I don't want to see him heartbroken…that's one of the worst thing ever, to be disowned by your family especially for something you didn't do."_ **"I don't know why they would do that!"** _"I don't know either Carmen, I know Sojiro told us but I need to know myself, but I want to ask them after I tell Akira someday…"_


	12. Fireworks Festival

**Fireworks Festival**

 **[Author's Notes: Well this was pretty fun to write especially showing Akira's goofy side in this story. Anyways, thank you Cosmic Guardian for the review, actually you are close to what's going to happen but the way Ann's going to handle it isn't anything romantic or sappy, more like in an angry way haha. One last thing, if any of you guys have any requests or suggestions just pm and I'll do it for you but they can't involve the main parts of the game (like The Beach, Hawaii, Culture Festival, etc.) since I already got plans for those.]**

 **Shibuya Movie Theater**

Akira was standing outside of the theater, _"I swear if I wasn't a phantom thief, I would be broke from all the fatty tuna I buy…"_

" **Well if you weren't a phantom thief, you wouldn't have met Morgana to buy him fatty tuna besides how else are you going to get him off your back about coming with you all the time?"**

" _Well should I just tell him? To be honest, I can't believe that I'm hiding our relationship from a cat."_

" **Well think of it this way, if he was "human" like he says he is, I highly doubt that Ann would be with him. She gets annoyed by him calling her Lady Ann and the constant talk of being a gentleman and talking down to everyone especially when he calls everyone an idiot instead of him and Makoto."**

" _Yeah that is true, it really pisses me off sometimes…"_

Ann came jogging up to him, "Sorry I'm late, I was talking to my agency." **"Don't lie, you were trying to figure out what to wear but you wore what you usually wear and you brought tissues."** "Really Carmen; thanks for embarrassing me."

Akira laughed, "Its okay Ann, you look great in anything." **"Calm down, smooth operator."**

Ann giggled, "Thanks Akira." **"See worried about nothing."** "Um, are you ready to go in?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, let's go in."

 **An hour and thirty minutes later**

Ann was holding Akira's arm with her head on his shoulder wiping her eyes with tissues. The movie was about a man who wasn't rich or had any status trying to save a woman he loves. The movie ended and Ann used the last of her tissues to blow her nose as they were walking out. "Are you okay Ann?"

"Yeah sorry, I get real emotional with these kinds of movies. I know it's not a movie guys would watch…"

"I'm fine with it; all that matters is that we're hanging out."

Ann laughed, "Well its funny, I always wanted a romance that was like the movies but now I do have that…with you." **"I can't handle all this sweetness!"**

"Well I try my hardest even confessing to each other on our school's rooftop does sound like a romance haha." **"Well at least yours was innocent unlike Carmen's confession…"**

"Oh, I know that since Carmen wouldn't stop talking about it…" **"Oh yeah, if you two didn't show up it would have…"** "Do not even need to hear that part before or now or ever."

"Wait, how do you even kiss if your face always has a angry scowl on it?" **"Well that's because it's my mask, I mean all of us have one."** "Oh that makes sense."

"Oh! So how does he look without his mask on?" **"Let's just say, it's the reason why I almost ravished him."**

"Look at you Mr. Lady Killer." **"There's a reason why they call me the gentleman thief."** "Alright calm down there Mr. Gentleman Thief. Anyways ready to head back we should get ready for tomorrow's festival."

Ann nodded, "Yeah, let's get going"

 **Underground Walkway**

The three boys were standing in the station waiting for Ann and Makoto. Ryuji started breathing heavily and hung his head, "Man, it's so hot outside! I think I'm going pass out!" **"Quit your bellyaching, it's a test of will standing in the heat!"** "Easy for you to say you're not standing out here."

Morgana started complaining as well, "Where are the girls they're taking forever!" **"Yes, I'm dying to hear my precious Carmen again!"**

Yusuke looked over at Akira, "Hmm, you aren't wearing your glasses. Are you able to see without them?" **"That would be a pointless to not wear your glasses then."**

Akira sighed, "Ann wanted me to not wear my glasses since I didn't have a yukata and yes, I can see since I'm wearing contacts." **"Wait if you have these "contacts" to help you see better, why do you still wear your glasses?"** "Because, they're really annoying to keep putting on and they sometimes make my eyes itchy."

Two girls in yukatas walked up to Yusuke

"Well hello there, you're really cute." One of the girls said eyeing Yusuke up and down.

"Yeah are you a model? You really fit in with that yukata!"

"Yeah why don't you come with us and watch the fireworks."

Yusuke scoffed, "You two are disgracing the yukata. It is meant for tradition, not for picking up guys." **"No class…"**

Akira and Ryuji face-palmed

"Tch, whatever."

"Yeah what makes you better than us!?"

The two girls went over to Akira, "Well aren't you a looker, hey aren't you the transfer student with the record on you?"

Akira sighed, _"Here we go again."_

"Oh yeah, it is! Well I do like bad boys." The girl went up to Akira's arm and held it, "Why don't you come with us?"

Akira gulped, _"Crap, what do I do? I don't want to be rude…"_ **"Don't ask me, you have to be rude sometimes."**

"AHEM" Everyone turned towards where the loud throat-clearing came from and they saw Ann and Makoto walking up to Akira with the former having a glare that could kill. "He's with us, so I guess you have to leave" Ann spoke with a venomous tone.

"O-oh, we didn't know. We'll be leaving now." The girl grabbed her friend's hand and they both ran away.

Ryuji was shocked, "Holy crap Ann, you scared the crap out of them!" **"I rather go back to the ocean depths again than make her mad..."**

Akira let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Thanks Ann."

Ann smiled, "Of course, you looked like you were in trouble, and so I improvised." **"That will teach those harlots!"**

Yusuke texted Ryuji

 _[Yeah they are definitively dating, I've seen Ann's so-called improvisation and that reaction was real]_

 _[You can say that again! That look on her face was almost the same as the one when she almost killed Kamoshida's shadow!]_

Akira nodded, "Well you did great. By the way, you look great Ann and so do you Makoto."

Ann beamed, "I knew you would like it!" **"Oh please dear, you took hours to find the right one."** _"Shhh, he doesn't need to know that…"_

Makoto blushed, "Oh, um, thank you Akira-kun…" **"My my, someone is appreciative towards Kurusu-san."**

Ryuji walked up to Morgana, "Maybe you should learn how to be a gentleman from Akira." **"Watch he's going to say that he taught him everything…" Kidd whispered.**

"That's because I taught him everything." **"Yeah he would be nothing without us!"**

" **Told you…"**

 **Convenience Store**

The group ran under the store's awning. Ann looked around, "Hey, where's Akira?"

Akira came running out of a crowd of people, "Damn it, I'm all wet now. I got stuck behind a group of people…" **"You should probably take off your shirt before you get a cold."** _"No, especially not in front of everybody."_

Ann sighed, "I can't believe my yukata got wet…" Ann started rolling up the part of her yukata covering her legs and started squeezing out the water not realizing that it was revealing her leg. **"Well dear, I didn't think you would show so much skin outside."** _"Huh!?"_ Makoto elbowed her and pointed at the three guys. Ann looked up and saw them trying their hardest not to look over at her. She instantly dropped the rolled up yukata, _"Well that was totally my fault…but at least Akira could've looked, sometimes I hate his gentlemanliness…"_ **"You've been saying that a lot dear Ann, maybe you should not sometimes hate him at all…" Carmen whispered.** _"I'll explain it to you when we get home."_

Akira looked over at Makoto, "Hey did you know who that girl was in the limo?"

Makoto nodded, "Yes, her name is Haru. She's a senior in our school; usually I see her working on the school's plants though."

Akira thought for a moment, _"Why do I have the feeling she's an important person?_ " **"Not till the end of the game…"** _"Huh?"_ **"Huh, nothing"** Akira looked in the store, "You guys want to go inside? I want to get out of the rain…"

They all nodded and went into the store

Makoto awkwardly coughed, "Well at least we got of the rain." **"Maybe they'll do the fireworks another time?"**

"Nah, they'll probably think it's not worth it." **"Aw, I would love to hear some explosions; it would have reminded me of the cannon fire during my ship battles."**

Akira sighed, "I'm going home I need to get out of these clothes…" **"You're going to get sick now, just run to the bathroom and let the water out of your shirt."** Akira made a mischievous smile, _"Actually no, I'm going to do what Ann did even if it was an accident, let the teasing begin!"_ Akira grabbed his shirt and took it off and started to roll it up letting the water out of it. Ann and Makoto started staring at him with wide eyes.

" _I can't look away…"_ **"Well dear, you definitely got a winner…." Carmen whispered.** _"You can say that again..."_

" _Oh wow….."_ **"Well you're definitely not going to forget this moment…." Anat whispered.** Makoto slowly nodded her head

Akira gave them a mock surprise, "You pervs! Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat!" **Arsene started laughing."** Akira almost laughed till somebody started poking his shoulder behind him. He looked behind him and saw that it was his manager.

"Um Akira-kun, I'm going to have to kick you out for indecent exposure…"

"Oh sorry, yeah we'll leave…" Akira put back on his shirt and turned around but saw a bunch of girls staring at him, "Well I was not expecting this…" **"Ah, reminds me of my past life."**

Charm +3


	13. Karaoke

**Karaoke**

 **[Author's notes: So this one-shot was a suggestion from FalconPuncher hopefully it's to your liking and you enjoy it. It's funny because of the announcement of the Persona 3 and 5 dancing games (which I wasn't surprised about) I used that as a basis for this one-shot. Anyways, here's what I'm going to do with the suggestions from readers, I'm going to do the suggestion then I'm going to do the main plot of the story then another suggestion and so on. Oh yeah, Cosmic Guardian that's a good prediction but, that's all I'm going to say since I don't want to say anything to ruin any surprises, and I'm glad you're getting enjoyment from these thats what I am to do.]**

"So, do you guys want to extend our time for another hour?" **"Ooooo yes, I want to hear Arsene sing!"** "Actually yeah! I want to hear Akira sing!"

" **Um, I'm not sure that I'll be able to sing though…"** "H-hey, I'm not sure I'm good at singing…"

"Come on man, you can't be as bad as the other guys we heard." **"Trust me matey, I've heard this guy sing, I rather be hung from the gallows than hear it again…"** "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"I would like to sing as well maybe something traditional." **"Ah, that would be the best to hear."**

"Hey! What about me!? I want to sing a love song to Lady Ann!" **"Yes, Carmen needs to hear my beautiful voice that would make her fall for me instantly!"**

Ann heaved, _"I think I just threw up in my mouth…"_ **"I know I can taste it dear….but I would probably have thrown up if I was in my actually body from what Zorro just said…" Carmen whispered.**

Akira smirked, "Alright we'll sing…but Ann has to sing right after me though." **"I'm sure I wouldn't have to make a deal with Carmen since I'm sure she loves to sing."**

Ann became nervous, "O-Of course, t-that's perfectly fine…" **"Y-Yes I love to sing! I'm sure you'll love my voice Arsene!"** Ann told the manager that they wanted an extra hour and then hung up, "Okay, we have an extra hour! Well Akira are you going up?"

"Y-Yeah" Akira slowly got up and went to the Karaoke machine and started looking through the song list. He spotted a song called "Life Will Change". _"Huh, I never heard this song before…"_ **"Want to try it out?"** _"Sure, why not."_ Akira pressed a button choosing the song and the song started playing. _"Man, I already like this song!"_ **"Yeah, it already has a great beat to it."** Akira started to tap his foot to the startup beat and then started to sing the lyrics on the screen switching between him and Arsene. Akira started dancing to the song while singing.

Ann was hypnotized, _"He has such a great voice and his dancing…when did he learn to dance…?"_ **"Arsey voice is so divine….I can't stop listening…." Carmen whispered.**

Ryuji was surprised, "Um, doesn't this song sound like it's explaining our heists?" **"Should we be worried about this?"**

Yusuke thought for a moment, "I don't think so, but it is weird…" **"It should be weird since no one should know about our heists go."**

"Maybe someone made this song on the Phan-Site and it somehow got into the karaoke machine." **"We are all finally getting famous thanks to me and Morgana!"**

Akira finished the song and everyone started clapping especially Ann who started whistling. Akira sat next her, "I even surprised myself with my singing and dancing." **"When did you learn to dance like that?"** "I honestly don't know, I just went along with the song."

"But still, you're a great singer and somehow a great dancer." **"Arsey, your singing voice is like a thousand kisses in one big kiss."**

"Well, it's your turn now Ann." **"Thank you Carmen."**

"Oh, yeah, right." **"Y-Yes, let's sing our hearts out."**

Ann did the same thing as Akira but saw the song named 'Beneath the Mask (Rain Version)', "Huh, this sound interesting." **"We should sing that one!"** "Okay then." The song started to play with a quiet beat and Ann started to sing the lyrics switching between her and Carmen. She started to do a smooth dance going along with the rhythm of the song staring at Akira the whole time.

Akira was staring with a dreamy look on his face, _"She's like an beautiful angel, I'm so lucky to have someone like her…"_ **"I knew Carmen would have a beautiful voice but it's even better than I imagine…" Arsene whispered.**

"Okay this is seriously starting to be creepy, it's like somebody knows our life." **"We really should watch our backs, just in case."**

"I think we should be fine, people make songs like this all the time. It's like looking at paintings; they have the same themes but are drawn differently." **"That's a good point."**

"Would you idiots shut up, I'm watching Ann dancing for me!" **"Yeah, I'm trying to hear Carmen sing to me!"**

Ryuji started rubbing Morgana's head repeatedly, "Shut up cat!"

Ann finished her song and everyone started clapping. She sat next to Akira, "Well…what did you think of it?" **"Was my singing voice good enough for you, Arsey?"**

"It was as beautiful as you" Akira whispered. **"It was as perfect as you are Carmen." Arsene whispered.**

Ann had to stop herself from giving him a leaping hug, "Thank you Akira, it means a lot to me…" She whispered. **"Oh my…" Carmen fainted.**

Ryuji jumped up, "Oh! It's my turn now!" **"Nooooooo!"** Ryuji tried singing 'Last Surprise' but was failing horribly and tried playing an air guitar. **"I swear if you don't stop, I'm going to terminate our pact."**

Next up was Yusuke, but he and Goemon started humming 'Wake up, Get up, Get out There" instead of singing it and was swinging his arms around trying to dance.

Morgana wanted to do it but they ran out of time even though Ryuji kept saying that everyone would be freaking out hearing high pinch meowing.

Everyone left the Karaoke place and went home

 **Leblanc Attic**

Akira was messaging Ann

 _[Well that was really fun]_

 _[Yeah, but it was weird, I've never danced before]_

 _[Did Carmen teach you?]_

 _[Nope and those songs it was like they were explaining our lives and our heists]_

 _[Oh, I didn't notice that, I was too busy um watching you…]_

 _[I was doing the same with you…but I was focusing on your singing and dancing...so I was able to listen to the lyrics]_

 _[This all so weird…anyways I should probably go to bed I need to wake up early just in case the journalist texts me.]_

 _[Okay, good night…I love you]_

 _[Goodnight, I love you too]_

" **So do you think it's that man's doing that somehow made you and Ann great at dancing and made those songs?"** _"I wouldn't doubt it, we are talking about Igor here, that man really creeps me that hell out. The way he talks makes me think that we're just pawns in a game of his."_ **"Don't forget his two wardens…"** _"Don't remind me, why do you think I don't go through the back alley velvet room door anymore? My ass hurt for several days, that little girl's strength is as strong as her attitude."_ **"That is some serious power then…"**


	14. Beach Day

**Beach Day**

 **[Author's note: Couple things I need to explain. So when personas transform in their 2** **nd** **tiers, they have the same mind as their first tier but with different personalities. Also, hopefully you guys enjoy how I made Necronomicon act like a more eccentric Futaba and that she's going to treat Arsene as a big brother. The thing about Morgana and Zorro knowing about our main couple is that they aren't going to confront them about it until Morgana's little moment during Haru's arc (I'm sorry Morgana fans but come on, that part of the game was pointless, it just recycles Makoto's whole being useless plot and not only that it ruins Haru's story because it becomes all about Morgana instead of her). Speaking of Makoto we all know that Makoto is in love with Akira in the game especially how Atlus made her act in the "Fake Death" animated cutscene, hell they originally was going to have Akira live In the same apartment as Makoto in one of their original ideas. Cosmic Guardian, don't even get me started with Rivers in the Desert song once I heard the singing part during the Shido battle, I fell in love with it and I like your ideas but the one with Morgana and Zorro, I have a plan for that already but I'll do the other one. One last thing, Luchux, I like your idea but I can't do that one yet because it reveals one of the biggest surprises in this story and trust me it's not what you think.]**

Makoto parked the light blue van at the beach's parking lot

Ryuji jumped out the car first, "Sweet! Finally we've made it!" **"Alllllriggggghttttt time to look at some beach babes!"** "Um, Kidd what happened to you?" **"Kidd? Name's Seiten Taisei, the rock and roll monkey king!** "Oh yeah, I forgot since I used a Zio move, you transformed into Seiten." **"Exactamundo good buddy!"**

Akira got out next, "Ah, feels good to stretch the legs." **"Yeah, sitting for so long hurts the legs."** "You can say that again."

"The view right here is perfect for a painting to bad I don't have my brushes." **"Maybe you should take a mental image of this view for later."** "Hm, that's good idea."

Futaba got out of the car nervously and quickly went by Akira, "Too many people…" **"Don't worry Futaba-chan; we can stay next to Arney."**

Ann was stretching, "Come on! We should hurry and look for a good spot." **"Then you can finally show off your body to Akira." Carmen whispered excitedly.** _"Quiet! I'm still nervous about that…"_

Makoto locked the door, "There are a lot of people here today. Will you be okay Futaba-chan?" **"What about you, Necro?"**

Futaba nodded at her, "Y-Yeah I just got to get used to it…" **"I-I'll be fine as well Anat-chan."**

"Akira can you find us a spot, us girls need to go change." **Carmen squealed.**

Akira nodded, "Yeah, come on guys." The guys grabbed all their stuff and found a spot in the middle of the beach near the changing room. "Well this should make it easier for the girls to find us." **"It's also a great spot as well."**

Morgana started running around, "I can't wait to see Lady Ann in a swimsuit!" **"Oh, I wished I can see Carmen in one as well!"**

The girls arrived at their spot

Akira stared at Ann who was blushing, _"Be still thy heart…she is a goddess."_ **"You sure are a lucky guy there Akira." Arsene whispered.** "I'm actually speechless Ann."

Ann was feeling prideful, _"He's really staring at me hard."_ **"I told you Ann, now he's yours." Carmen whispered.** _"Mine huh? I can get used to that…"_ Ann smiled, "Why thank you, Akira."

Makoto was nervous, "Um, how do I look Akira-kun?" **"Well Kurusu-san, what do you think of Makoto in a swimsuit?"**

Akira smiled, "You look great as well Makoto, and the swimsuit fits you well." **"Akira, stop getting her hopes up…"** _"What do you mean?"_

Makoto beamed, "Thank you Akira, it means a lot to me." **"He's going to want you now. Are you still going along with your plan?" Anat whispered.** _"Yes, today I will tell him that I love him…"_

"I'm hungry…" **"Oh, we should eat that curry, Dad made for us!"**

"We came all this way out here and you brought stuff you eat at home…" **"No adventure…"**

"Shut it Inari!" **"Yeah quiet, Elvis Hair!"**

"Man, that's a lot of curry you brought, Futaba!" **"Ooooo, curry!"**

Everyone ate the curry

"Even though I eat it all the time, it's still great." **"He may be a cranky old man but he still makes good curry."**

Ryuji got up, "Now that we all ate. What do you guys want to do? Beach volleyball?" **"Hell Yeah, I'm game!"**

Ann got up, "Nah, us girls are going on the banana boat!" **"Ann what are you doing! Hangout with Akira!" Carmen harshly whispered.** _"I can't or else everyone is going to get suspicious…"_

Makoto got up, "I'm sorry, but each boat only fits three." **"Are you serious!? You have Akira half-naked in front of you and you want to go on a banana boat…" Anat whispered harshly.** _"I need to make sure of something first…"_

Futaba got up excitedly, "Ooooo that sounds like fun." **"Banana boat! Banana boat!"**

"Hey what about us!" **"Aw, the babes are leaving…"**

Ann just laughed, "Just watch our stuff; we'll be back for your turn!" The girls left to the Banana boat."

" _Wow she didn't even want to hang out…"_ **"Well it is your fault that you wanted to keep your relationship a secret." Arsene whispered.** _"I know, I'm just looking out for her…"_

Ann, Makoto and Futaba were on the banana boat going around a secluded area of the beach. Makoto looked at Ann, "Hey Ann, may I ask you something?"

Ann nodded, "Of course, what's up?"

"I-It's about Akira…" Ann stiffened and Makoto continued, "I'm in love with him."

Ann pretended to be happy for her, " _Do not say anything Carmen…_ That's nice to hear."

"I see you and him together a lot, so I'm guessing you guys are close friends?"

"You can say it's something like that…"

"So, I wanted to ask if you if he's in a relationship?"

Ann let out a heavy sigh, "Yes he is, with me…"

Makoto was surprised then turned sorrowful, "I see…" **"S-She must be lying! You should confirm this with Akira…" Anat whispered.** _"I know she's not lying but I will ask Akira for you then…"_ Makoto was close to breaking out in tears, "W-Why do you g-guys keep it a secret t-then?"

Ann sighed, "Akira is afraid that people would start labeling me, like calling me a girl who dates criminals…or easy."

"He really is a great guy…you're lucky to have him…"

Ann hugged her, "I'm so sorry Makoto…and yes, I am lucky to have him."

Futaba started sobbing, "Stop, this is so sad…" **Necro started crying**

Makoto started sobbing as well, "H-How long have you two been dating." **I know this goes without saying but are you and Arsene together, Carmen?"**

"Right after Madarame's confession…" **"Yes we are, dear."**

"So I had no chance then…" **Anat started sobbing**

"Of course, you would have had a chance. You're beautiful and smart, I'm sure if Akira and I never met or started dating earlier. He would have been with you." **"I'm so sorry, dear…"**

"This is the first time I've been in love, I'I just need some time to get over it. Don't worry I'm not mad at you, especially since you two were dating beforehand, I'll be happy for the both of you…" **"It's okay Carmen; I wouldn't doubt Arsene would choose you instead, especially with a body like yours…"**

"Thank you, Makoto. I'm glad we can still be friends." **"Aw, don't be so modest dear. You have a great body too and you got machine parts, you're way more fabulous than I am. You know…I wouldn't mind sharing Arsene with you."**

"Of course we're still friends. But, when we get off the boat, I need to go change..." **"I…wait…I don't know what to say to that…are you teasing me?**

"I understand…" **"I'm sorry dear, I couldn't help it."**

" **By the way, how does Arsene look behind his mask though?**

" **What he looks like under that mask? Well you just got to see it for yourself dear, it's definitely worth a look. Also, I'm sorry for being a prissy bitch to you; I thought you were trying to steal Arsene away."**

" **I forgive you Carmen; I didn't know that you and Arsene are together. I'm also sorry for being a robotic bitch to you as well. Can we be friends?"**

" **Of course we can dear; I would love to be friends!"**

Futaba stop sobbing, "I'm glad you guys are still friends." **"I'm so happy too!"**

Akira and Ryuji were breathing heavily

"That's the second time; I almost went to a world I didn't want to go…" **"I said to pick up babes, not dudes..."**

Akira laughed, "Hey, at least you can attract guys, that's something." **Arsene started laughing.**

"Hey, you're lucky, you already have a girlfriend." **"Whaaattt, swag man over here has a girl!?"**

Akira stiffened, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" **"Huh, so they do know already."** _"Arsene! Not so loud!"_ **"Oh! My apologies..."**

"HA! I knew it! You and Ann are dating!" **"Nice man, you got yourself a babe!"**

Akira sighed, "How long did you know?"

"Actually, me and Yusuke kinda guessed it during our Hot Plate Celebration when you got your "Special Delivery" text right after Ann left." **"Oh yeah! You guys were texting about that."**

"That's actually when we started dating." **"Ann's really not subtle either."**

"Congrats man. Arsene's right though, Ann's not really subtle about her feelings." **"Wait does that mean Arsene is dating Carmen?"**

Akira smirked, "Well Arsene, are you?" **"Actually yes, I'm not afraid to admit that. Except for Zorro, I don't want to hear him complaining."**

" **Yeah that totally makes sense."** "Man, I really want a girlfriend…"

"Hmm, how about Makoto?" **"…."**

"Don't get me wrong, she's cute, but she's too smart for me." **"Not to mention, you're too vulgar, even for me."**

"I can introduce you to Hifumi Togo, the Shogi player." **"Yeah, that would be good."**

"Oh! You mean that one girl Yusuke talked about? Do you think I would have a chance?" **"Don't think, just do it man."**

"You always have to take a chance." **"Just be sure to not be too forward and don't call her hot, just be a gentleman. Oh, and have an interest in Shogi as well."**

"Okay, thanks man, you're a real bro." **"Bros for life!"**

"That's what bros are for haha" **"Indeed."**

Ann walked up to them

"Oh hey Ann, where's Makoto and Futaba?"

"Um, Akira can we talk alone?"

Akira was worried, "Of course."

Ann took Akira to a non-crowded area

"What's wrong, Ann?"

Ann sighed, "It's about Makoto…she's in love with you…" **"**

Akira was shocked, "Wait a minute, are you sure!?" **"I kept telling you not to give her hope."**

Ann nodded, "Yeah, when we were on the banana boat, she told me that she's in love with you and was asking me if you were in a relationship. I told her about us." **"I'm glad she didn't get mad at you dear."**

"I-I didn't know honestly…I feel like such an asshole, if I just told everyone that we were dating this wouldn't have happened…" " **You can't blame yourself for people's feelings. Besides, you can fall for people even if you know they're in a relationship, you just can't do anything about it, well faithfully you can't."**

Ann quickly hugged him, "No! You're not an asshole. You were just looking out for me and you had no idea that Makoto would fall for you…" **"You're nowhere near being an asshole dear."**

"Why is it that whenever I try to do something good, I always end up hurting someone or get hated…" **"That doesn't mean you should stop being good."**

"Makoto fell for you probably because of the same reason I did for you. You always put everyone before yourself and are always there for them. Just promise me one thing…no matter what; never stop being the person you are now."

Akira returned her hug, "Thank you Ann, I promise I won't. I-I should go talk to Makoto, I can't leave her by herself…"

"Thank you, but are you sure you should talk to her?"

He let go of her, "Yeah, I think it's for the best."

"Okay, I think she went to the changing room."

"I'll be going then…" Akira went to the changing room.

Ann sighed, _"Why does he have to go through so much pain just for being a caring person…"_

" **It breaks my heart seeing good people hate themselves for being good. When are you going to tell him about his parents?"**

" _I-I don't know…but you seen how hurt he was about Makoto even though it wasn't his fault, I-I'm scared on how he would act when he finds out, he might even hurt himself…."_

" **Don't say things like that! All you can do is be there for him, show him that he's not alone."**

" _You're right; I'll make sure he knows that I'll be there for him no matter what."_

Akira was slowly walking to the changing room

" **Are you doing okay Akira?"**

Akira sighed, _"No, I don't like hurting people especially a good friend."_

" **It's not your fault; it's not even Makoto fault, love just happens. If she acted like Morgana than would be a whole different story."**

" _That's true,. Makoto and Anat were calm about their feelings. Morgana and Zorro are, to put it frankly, creepy._

" **Wait, Anat is in love with me?"**

" _Well yeah, remember when Carmen said that she was giving you signs."_

" **Oh yeah, I honestly thought that was Carmen so I didn't pay attention, since she's usually aggressive with her feelings…"**

" _That should have given you even more reason to realize Anat's feelings. I honestly thought Makoto was just being a good friend. Anyways, we're here. This must be the one she's in."_ Akira knocked on one of the female changing room doors where he heard the crying from. "Makoto, it's me Akira."

"Please, go away…" **"Makoto-san, you can't be harsh to Akira…"** _"I didn't mean to, I just don't want him to see me like this…"_

"I'm not leaving; I can't leave a dear friend alone especially when they're hurting." **"Anat, I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

" _Please stop being nice and caring, it's making things worst…"_ **"It's okay Arsene; it's not your fault…"** "I'm sorry; I just need some time to myself…but I'll wait till I get home." Makoto opened the door and walked out. She had her mascara running down her eyes cause of her tears and her lipstick smeared.

"You were wearing makeup?" **"You didn't notice?"**

"I wanted to confess my feelings for you today and I read a magazine that said wearing makeup would bring out my features more…I guess they were wrong…" **"No, you looked great, Makoto-san."**

"I agree with Anat, Makoto. So, do you hate me…?" **"Did you and Carmen get into a fight, Anat?**

Makoto was shocked, "No! Of course I don't hate you. I may be sad but, it's not like you were hiding your relationship for the wrong reasons. Ann told me everything." **"No, we talked like mature people…even though she did tease me about sharing you…" Anat mumbled.**

"Well that's great to hear." **"Um…what?"**

"We should get back to the others but first, I need to wash off this makeup." **"Nothing!"**

"Um yeah, I'll meet you back at our spot then." **"Well this is awkward…"** They both left to the group's beach spot."

" _I don't know if I'll ever stop loving him…"_

" **I'm sure you'll find someone as great as him."**

" _I hope so. One question, are you seriously contemplating on asking if Carmen would share Arsene?"_

" **Maybe…"**

Akira made it back to the spot and saw Futaba trying to reach for Yusuke's lobsters, "Um, what are you doing Futaba?" **"Looks like she's trying to get his lobsters…"**

"I want to look at the lobsters!" **"Arneyyyy, Japanese Elvis's master won't let us look at the lobsters!"** "Necro! When we get back to the Metaverse, probe him!" **"Yay! Finally, I can probe someone!"**

"This is actually pretty cute haha." **"Well, I am Necro's "Big Brother" after all haha, so it's cute hearing her sound like a little sister.""**

"I keep telling you that these are for my collection!" **"Will you stop calling me Elvis…and please don't probe me…"**

"Well our group just got even more ridiculous." **"You can say that again buddy! I want to see more of this probing! Wait, doesn't probing usually go up the…"** "Dude, you don't need to say that!"

Ann walked up to Akira, "Hey, how did it go?" **"Is Anat doing okay?"**

"It went okay, she doesn't hate me." **"Anat's doing okay as well, I'm surprised you care."**

Ann sighed, "Well that's good, I was afraid she would." **"Of course I care! I was only mean because I thought she was trying to steal you away from me but she didn't know that we were together,"**

Akira smiled, "Nah, I know her. She's an understanding person, I'm just glad we're all friends still." **"Okay I understand, sorry for assuming you didn't care."**

"Yeah, that's what makes her great. I'm glad as well" **"No, you don't have to apologize. I was being mean to her for no reason I can see why you would think that though..."**

Makoto walked up to the group and tried to keep her voice even, "Sorry everyone, I had to use the bathroom. Are we ready to go?" **"..."**

Ryuji sighed, "Yeah…I don't want to leave though." **"Hey, at least I got to see you almost join a sausage party hahaha."** "I hate you so much right now…"

Yusuke was chasing Futaba who finally stole a lobster, "Give me back my lobster, Futaba!" **"You have gone too far, flying disk!"**

"No Inari, this is my lobster now!" **"Catch us if you can, Japanese Elvis Clown!"**

Akira sighed, "We should probably go stop them…" **"Nah, I'm having fun watching this."**


	15. Carmen Lessons: Seductions

**Carmen Lessons: Seduction**

 **[Author's Notes: This idea came from Piper D. Python, so hopefully you enjoy this and it's to your liking. I like using everyone's ideas because it gives me chances to introduce new things and information into this story like this chapter will explain why Carmen always wants Ann to seduce Akira and why she always confesses her love towards Arsene. It's funny, because Carmen's my favorite persona to write because she causes mischief and her teasing is hilarious to write. Another thing, I'm going to respond to reviews at the bottom so it's easier to read for you guys and thank you guys or gals for the reviews and the follows/favorites it makes me glad that you all enjoy this story. Oh, two more things, does anyone know Ann's actually nationality? I'm still confused about that since Atlus only put that she lived in Finland in her Confidant and also, would you guys rather see Ryuji/Futaba or Ryuji/Hifumi?]**

Ann was in her bedroom trying on different swimsuits for the group's beach trip but she was having difficulty finding one she wanted, "Ugh, why is this so hard!? I'm just going to go with this flower petal designed one."

 **Carmen squealed, "Ooooo, I can't wait till you finally show off your body to him he will become yours even more after the beach."**

Ann just sighed, "I don't need to show off my body to him …he's already loves me without seeing my body and I'm pretty sure he's seen enough of my body with my casual outfit since I do wear really short shorts and a tank-top."

 **Carmen sighed, "Ann. You have to be adventurous in a relationship and no, I'm not talking about just doing it. I'm talking about teasing or heavy petting.**

"So what you do to Arsene?"

" **Correct. So, I'm going to teach you seduction."**

Ann sighed, "Didn't we already practice with the whole Yusuke situation?"

 **Carmen laughed, "That wasn't practice dear. That was a complete disaster. You don't stutter when you seduce and don't speak loudly. You're supposed to do it in a low, sultry voice and with confidence. You're also supposed to touch him a little, enough for him to think that you're interested in him. Not, 'Ooooo, d-do y-you w-want t-to g-go t-to t-the o-other r-room s-so n-no o-one c-can h-hear u-us"**

"You do realize I'm uncomfortable with this whole seduction thing because I had to do something like that to that bastard Kamoshida for a year!

" **I-I'm sorry…I'm just trying to be helpful…"**

Ann sighed, "I know Carmen. I'm sorry for yelling, it's just hard for me…"

 **Carmen sighed, "I-I know what you mean. I've always regretted the things I did in my past sometimes I even cried myself to sleep because I would sometimes get abused by the men and I almost got killed a couple of times from the men's wives. Don't get me wrong I never went after married men but some men lied about being married. I don't even remember how I actually died…"**

Ann gasped, "I'm so sorry Carmen, I didn't know about that…"

" **It's okay Ann; I kinda deserve it anyways for what I did. But now I have Arsene, he makes me forget about my past and he makes me want to be a better person. So that's why I want him to know that I love him every day and that he's the only man that I enjoy seducing plus I love seeing him get embarrassed and when he loses his composure."**

Ann cooed, "That is so sweet, Carmen!"

 **Carmen giggled, "Oh it really is! But Ann, if you don't want to learn my seduction techniques I won't teach you."**

Ann thought about what Carmen said about Arsene and smiled, "You know what Carmen, I do want you to teach me. I'm tired of not being sexy for Akira just cause of that asshole Kamoshida. I want Akira to know that he's mine and I'm his."

" **Yes! Okay, now get your sexiest outfit and your heels on!"**

Ann ran and got her casual summer outfit as well as her heels and put them both on. She went to the middle of her room, "Alright, I'm ready."

" **Okay, my first technique I call it, 'Oops, I dropped something.'"**

"Oops, I dropped something?"

 **Carmen laughed, "Grab anything that you can easily pick up."** Ann went to grab a pencil from her case. **"Now drop it in front of the mirror and pick it up slowly while looking at the mirror the whole time."**

Ann dropped the pencil and bent over to pick it up slowly while looking at the mirror the whole time. She noticed that her bending over showed a lot of cleavage, "Oh, now I see what you mean!"

 **Carmen cheered, "Exactly! You catch on quick!"**

"So, when do I do it looking away from him? Cause I seen you do it to Arsene."

 **Carmen giggled, "Well you do it facing him when you want to tease him and away from him when you want him to ravish you."**

Ann blushed, "Oh I see…"

" **Anyways, next technique! I call this one, 'These hips are meant for grabbing.' Now what you do is walk while swaying your hips towards him slowly and then grab his hands and put them on your waist."**

Ann nodded and started walking while moving her hips in every direction, "Um, is this how your supposed do it?"

" **No dear, you just have to move them left to right but slowly."**

"Oh okay." Ann started walking again but she moved her hips left to right slowly, "How about now?"

" **Excellent dear, just go back and forth a couple of times and you should be good."**

Ann kept walking back and forth for a couple of minutes before she started to get the hang of hip swaying.

" **Great job, dear. Now for your next technique, I call it, 'Do you want me?' Now do you have a stand or something that can be used as a body?"**

"Oh! My parents have a mannequin in their room to check out their outfits. Let me go grab it." Ann ran to her parents' room and wheeled the Mannequin to her room.

" **Great, now what I want you to do is pretend that it's Akira and do the hip sway technique then after you put the hands on your waist, I want you to put one of your legs around it and rub its cheek and whisper, 'Do you want me?' to it in a sultry voice."**

"Um, isn't it a little weird that I'm doing this to a mannequin?"

" **I know its weird dear, but that's why I want you to pretend it's Akira."**

Ann nodded and pictured the mannequin as Akira which made her smile. She started swaying her hips towards the mannequin and when she got to it, she put its hands on her waist and wrapped her leg around it and caressed its cheek whispering, "Do you want me, Akira-kun?"

 **Carmen spoke in a terrible manly voice, "Yes, I want to ravish you right here, right now!"**

Ann started laughing hysterically, "Carmen!

" **I'm sorry dear, I just had to. But that was wonderful! Once you do that, I'm sure Akira would want to take you."**

"Thanks, Carmen. But, I'm going to save all this for our wedding night, well that's if he wants to marry me..."

" **Ooooo, already thinking about marriage?"**

Ann nodded, "Of course, I know guys think girls are crazy for thinking about that stuff so early but, I will never leave him…unless he wants to leave me. But, I want to our own house and a family with him. A girl can dream, can't she?"

 **Carmen started crying, "That's so beautiful Ann…I-I wish I can have a family with Arsene…"**

"I know, I'm sorry Carmen…"

" **It's okay dear, but enough of the sadness. I have two more techniques to teach you. One of them, I call 'It's hot in here'. Put on a buttoned shirt and sit on the bed."**

Ann went to her closet and took out her summer school outfit putting it on replacing her tank-top. She walked to the bed and sat on it, "Okay Carmen, what's next?"

" **Now lean backwards and pretend to wipe sweat off your forehead and say, 'Boy, it's hot in here' and unbutton your shirt but leave it on. Making you show your cleavage to him."**

Ann laughed, "I did this on accident already Carmen, remember? I still remember that like it was yesterday."

" **Oh yeah, I forgot. I was too worried that Akira was going to be furious at you. Well nevermind then, now for my last technique I call it, 'Do you like what you see?' This one's important because you're going to use it at the start of your seduction. Alright, now get on your bed and lay down but raise your leg that's closest to the wall like your pointing at the ceiling with your knee."** Ann laid on her bed and bent her right leg up so her knee was pointing to the ceiling. **"Good job, now** **puff out your chest out and look towards the door licking your lips and say 'Do you like what you see, Akira?'"**

Ann put her hands behind her upper body and lifted up her upper body putting her chest out and she looked towards her door. She licked her lips and in a sultry voice said, "Do you like what you see, Akira-kun?"

Ann's bedroom door opened and her mom walked in, "Um dear, who's Akira and why are you wearing heels on your bed. She looked over at the mannequin, "Wait, why is our mannequin figure in your room?"

"Mom! Um, I can explain everything!" **"Whoops…"**

Ann's mother looked at Ann in confusion and embarrassment, "Dear, you really need a boyfriend instead of pretending that this mannequin is your boyfriend. Now I'm going to take our mannequin back to our room and I won't tell your father about this, now come down for dinner." Ann's mother grabbed the mannequin and slowly left the room.

Ann put her head in her hands, "I forgot they were coming home at the end of August…" Ann sighed in her hands, "I can't believe this just happened, I'm so embarrassed right now…" **"Well I guess we can't practice making out with that now…."** _"Wait what!?"_

 **[End Note: In this story, Ann's parents leave Japan at the end of February and then come back at the end of August since its six months between February and August. Also, I'm going to come up with names for her parents for when Akira meets them (which is why I need Ann's nationality) and names for Akira's parents when Akira and Ann talks to them (unless they have canon names) and if you thought Ann was scary when she confronted S. Kamoshida, you haven't seen nothing yet when she meets Akira's parents (Well besides not threatening to kill them).]**

 **Reviews**

 **Luchux: Well Morgana will be pissy of course but with Zorro…well you'll see. That would be kinda hilarious to have their future child come in out of nowhere but I'll give you a hint it has something to do with the personas.**

 **Cosmic Guardian: Yeah when the way Futaba acts towards Akira in the game is like either thinking them like friends who act like brother and sister or they become a couple it's your choice. But in this story they act like brother and sister. Plus it helps Akira in thinking he has a family here. Yeah friendship can be broken when it comes to love but with Makoto in this story it's going to take a while before she gets over it. Oh, and your dancing idea will be after the Hawaii Trip which is next.**

 **IDunnoJustLike: Oh, you want steamy? It will be about their first time making out. But it won't be Carmen level of steamy cause we all know how her level of thinking of what steamy is. Oh, and its going to be called Carmen Lessons: Making Out.**

 **Guest: I would like to do Ryuji/Makoto but it would be like she's just going after second best and trust me it's not good I've seen it before in real life it isn't pretty. Well here's a little surprise for you I'm going to have Yusuke/Haru.**

 **Masked Stranger: I like that Idea, I'll have that when the group goes back to the countryside to visit Akira's parents**

 **PRemington900: Don't worry Akira and Makoto will make amends she just has to take some time with the heartbreak. Actually that is true, but I wish in the next Persona that the group knows about your love interest and they change some scenes based off of it.**


	16. Hawaii Trip

**Hawaii Trip**

 **[Author's Notes: Alright, I'm sorry that this took so long but it should be worth it because there's going to be a lot of plot and foreshadowing in this chapter. At first, It was going to be all fluffiness, but thanks to Cosmic Guardian for telling me about Carmen's death (In this chapter, I made her act like she didn't remember, cause she feels terrible about it.) and your idea, about learning their history made me change this chapter and focus on the history of the persona's representations so they know about their past life but now they've been reborn to make up for what they did in their past life and not only that, make Arsene and Carmen question themselves (don't worry they still love each other). It also took me forever to find research about them especially Arsene, his story is going to be about the book 813 (I suggest you read it even if I give a synopsis about the ending, it's a great read) and at the end of it Arsene kills himself but survives…not in this story though, he successfully kills himself. So, now Arsene and Carmen are both going to feel like that they don't deserve each other and something is going to happen to Arsene during the whole Morgana part. Now, I made Akira have a girl who was part of his group of friends in his hometown that he liked but, there's a reason for it not just to make a cliché thing, it's the reason why Akira doubts himself when it comes to Ann at first but it will be explained more later on. Oh, one more thing, at the end of this I make a hint about Futaba/Mishima but, if you don't want it, I won't go along with it and reviews are on the bottom again.]**

 **Airport**

Akira, Ann, Makoto, and Ryuji were waiting in the airport to get on the plane

"Alright! Finally the school trip, I wonder how Hawaii is?" **"Hawaii? Sounds tropical! Maybe we can find some treasure there!"**

"It is tropical, but I doubt you'll find treasure there, unless you think beach guys and girls are considered treasure." **"So it's basically a popular beach area?"** "Yeah pretty much but it will be interesting since it's across the ocean from us."

"How do you know so much about it, Akira?" **"Maybe he researched it with one of those folding screen things with the letters on the bottom and the pointy thing on the screen."** "Carmen for the last time it's called a laptop…"

"Yeah I did Carmen, once I heard about our trip." **"Well, you're always on top of things."**

" **Like what Carmen wants with Ars…"**

"W-Why don't we take a picture together?" Makoto interrupted Kidd. **"Picture?"** "Yes, they capture moments to remember them forever." **"Oh, I lived in a time where there was no such thing."**

Everyone agreed on it and went into position. Akira and Ann stood next to each other and Ryuji stood behind them with his arm around Akira's shoulder and with a thumb up with his other hand. Makoto stood in front of Ann but turned sideways to not block her and lifted up her phone, "Now on the count of 3. 1…2…3!" On three Akira put a arm around Ann's waist and kissed her on the cheek which made her blush deeply. Makoto took the picture without knowing. She looked at it and there was a brief moment of sadness on her face but she brushed it off and showed everyone.

"Haha, you guys are like the textbook couple." **"Oh please, you wish you can be like them with that lass, Hifumi."** "Dude, shut up…"

"You jerk! You should have told me you were going to do that!" **"Ann, are you really complaining about that!? That was the sweetest thing ever!"** _"I-I know but it caught me off guard…"_

"Haha, sorry Ann, I thought it was a good moment I didn't think you would blush that red." **"I taught you well, my friend."**

Futaba's voice came out of Makoto's phone, "Aw, you two are so cute together!" **"Aw, my brother's partner is such a gentleman!"** "Oh yeah, there's something on your shirt, Ryuji…"

Ryuji looked down and saw a stain, "Damn it, I forgot that I dropped some food during breakfast…" **"Really matey, how can you get a girlfriend if you can't even keep clean…"**

 **On the Airplane**

Akira and Ryuji were sitting next to each other with Ryuji looking out the window, "Man, it's like being on Kaneshiro's again but the view is actually better cause of the ocean and none of the weirdness of Metaverse!" **"We should go on a boat next! I can feel like a pirate again!"**

Akira laughed, "Well I can't really see the view. Anyways, how are you and Hifumi doing?" **"Did our advice work?"**

"Yeah! After I told her that you suggested her to me about learning Shogi, she volunteered! So, we've been texting each other about Shogi but now she's telling me about how her mother keeps using her fame to get money cause her father is too sick to work…" **"He hasn't written her back cause he doesn't know what to say…"**

"Well just say that she should keep doing what she loves and have her tell her mom that she doesn't want to do those things. Just make sure you're there for her and keep giving her advice even if you don't think it's the right advice." **"That's what Akira does with Ann all the time."**

"I'm just afraid of messing up like I usually do…" **"Yeah you mess up a lot, but you're still a great ship-mate!"**

"Yeah Kidd's right, you're a great person, don't look down on yourself so much." **"You're already doing a great job, just keep doing what you been doing."**

Ryuji thought for a while then sighed, "You know how I've been calling Morgana useless. I don't mean it, I just want to get back at him for calling me idiot and useless all the time. But he is right, I'm just an idiot and useless…" **"Are you really going to listen to that scallywag!?"**

"Okay yeah, you may not be the smartest person but you're far from useless. You're our informant and not only that, you put your heart into the PT and you never give up. Besides, Morgana's a narcissist, don't let it get to you." **"Yeah, Morgana's far from a gentleman as well."**

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me. I'm glad that we met, I probably would've kept hating myself for fighting back against Kamoshida or solve everything with violence, so thanks man." **"I'll say it again; you truly are a great captain!"**

"Thanks Kidd and you're welcome Ryuji." **"I'm proud of you, Akira."**

 **Meanwhile**

Ann and Makoto were sitting next to each other in a other part of the plane

"What's wrong? Aren't you excited for our trip, Makoto?" **"I'm jealous! I want to enjoy the beach physically!"**

Makoto sighed, "Yes I'm excited…I'm just thinking about things." **"Hm, well I can always take off my metal parts to enjoy the beach if we were able to."**

Ann knew she was still thinking about Akira, it was one of the reasons why she didn't want to be lovely dovey in front of her, "I'm sorry Makoto, Akira was just trying to be affectionate." **"Stop trying to make Akira out to be like a bad guy." Carmen whispered.** _"I'm not! I'm trying to make Makoto feel better…"_ **"Wait a minute; you can remove your metal parts, Anat?"**

"No, I don't want you two to not be affectionate for my sake. I want you two to be happy." **"Yes I can. Think of my metal parts as armor and I can remove them at will."**

"I still feel bad though. You're my friend; I don't want to see you hurt..." **"You do know that I have to see this now."**

"I appreciate that greatly but your happiness comes first. Yes, I might get sad but I rather see you happy Ann." **"Only if I can get a kiss from Arsene…I'm just joking."**

Ann put her arm around her shoulder, "Thank you, Makoto" **"Oh, you were just joking? I was going to let you; I mean it's just a kiss, right?"**

"You're welcome, Ann. So, um, how's it like to be with Akira?" **"W-what!? Are you serious about the kiss? Wait, you're teasing me again! You know what Carmen; I will get you back some day!"**

Ann beamed, "It's the greatest! Even though he's calm and collected in public, he's really shy and awkward when we're alone even though I'm the same way…but he's so nice and caring even more than usual." **"Hmmm, I would like to see that, but be warned you can't make a seductress lose her composure so easily."**

" _I know I'm torturing myself for asking for my curiosity, but I wish I can see that side of Akira…_ I can never imagine Akira being shy or awkward haha." **"Oh, just you wait…"**

Ann laughed, "Oh trust me, it's the best!" **"I'm looking forward to it dear Anat."**

" **You'll never see it coming!"**

 **Hawaii Beach**

Akira, Ann, and Ryuji were on the beach trying to figure out what to do. Ryuji looked around, "Well is there anything do here?" **"Let's go look for some booty!"** "I'm just going to assume you're talking about treasure…"

Akira started looking around as well, "Well I read that there's fire twirling, Luau, hula dancing, eating, or swimming." **"What is a Luau and Hula Dancing?"** "Well hula dancing is basically a Hawaiian Dance that involves swaying your arms and hips along a chant, and a Luau is basically a outside Hawaiian party but I don't see anyone doing it."

"Well, why don't we hula dance?" **"Ooooo, using your hips huh…"**

Ryuji sighed, "I don't feel like learning to hula dance." **"Plus, I doubt you'd know how to dance, Mr. Punching Down while horribly singing…"** "Let's just get some food then…"

They went walking to the food stand and got some shrimp

"Well at least the food is good." **"I love seafood!"**

"Even though I don't care about our fame, I can't believe that we're famous out here too." **"Well we our stealing people's hearts. Wouldn't it be interesting to the whole world?"** "I guess you're right."

Ann sighed, "We're just doing the same thing we usually do…" **"Well at least we got to enjoy the sites then…"** "Let's just go back…"

"Well this is a day wasted…."

 **Hotel Room**

Akira was lying on the bed trying to fall asleep

" **Akira, mind if I ask you something?"**

" _Of course, what's up?"_

" **Well it's about your courtship with Ann. I've never seen you touch her or caress her ever besides hugging her and putting your arm around her shoulders."**

" _Um, are you talking about grouping her!?"_

" **What!? No! I'm talking about softly touching and caressing her body but not her private parts unless she lets you or wants you to. Basically what I'm saying is to be bold."**

" _I-I guess so, I just don't want her to think of me as a pervert…"_

" **Sometimes you have to make a lady feel wanted in a relationship. Just try and do it but if she gets mad just blame me."**

" _Aright then. You know, I'm sure Carmen would probably die if you don't touch her at least once during our trips to the metaverse."_

" **You have no idea…"**

 **Outside of the Hotel**

Akira, Ann and Ryuji were standing outside the Hotel Entrance waiting for Makoto. After thirty minutes a taxi pulled up with Makoto coming out and slamming the door with a scowl on her face. She walked up to the three, "I didn't come overseas to hear someone complain!" **"That man was so arrogant! I think he said fuck around fifty times!"** "Just because I told you that people say that when they're really mad, doesn't mean you are allowed to say it all the time."

"Yeah I heard that taxi drivers were pretty bad…" **"Fuck? What word does that word mean?"** "Well, there's multiple ways to say it. One that Carmen would know a lot about haha."

"Please don't teach her that…" **"Wait? Is that another way to say ravish?"** "U-Um, no!" **"Arsene daring! Would you like to fu…"**

Yusuke walked up and interrupted Carmen, "You guys are being disrespectful." **"No respect…"**

"Whoa, Yusuke! We thought you were going to Los Angeles. What happened?" **"Ahoy mateys! Good to see and hear you two!"**

Yusuke sighed, "That is correct, but we ran into a terrible storm so we had to land here." **"Good to see you too, Captain."**

"Wait a minute, does that mean Hifumi's here!?" **Kidd crackled, "Someone's happy."**

"Well yes, she was in the same plane as me." **"Hmmm, Ryuji's happiness is suspicious…"**

 **On the Beach**

"You mind if I ask you something, Yusuke? Why do you wear a hoodie on the beach, don't you get hot in that?"

"Actually I wear it because I get sun-burned easily." **"I hate the heat…"**

"Okay, that makes perfect sense." **"Oh yeah, didn't you die from being burned alive, Goemon?"**

" **Please don't remind me of that…"** "Actually, I've been thinking a lot about our personas; do you remember your Arsene?"

 **Arsene sighed, "I…was afraid this conversation will happen…"** "I know it's probably bad to remember your death." **Arsene sighed again, "That's not it Akira, yes I was a gentleman thief and a master of disguise. I would outsmart everyone and use my charms to ease my way out of any situations. I would also solve crimes and even my own crimes just to make a fool out of the police. I also remember in my past life having multiple lovers and had kids with them but I never told the kids my name because I didn't want them to be involved in my crimes. But, I wasn't always a gentleman thief…It all started when I was accused of murder, so of course I wanted to prove my innocence. But, during my investigation, I used my own daughter, Genevieve to marry an arch-duke named Pierre so I can control England. But, I fell in love with the murdered man's wife named Dolores but Pierre fell for her too and out of my own jealously I threw him out the window and then I told Dolores my plan, and she agreed with it. One night while I was sleeping, the man that I thought was a murderer snuck into my room and tried to kill me but he didn't, I was so confused about what happened. So, I went back to Dolores room two days later to confirm some things about the murders after I left I saw someone in her room from the outside. So, I snuck back in there and that's when I choked the man who I thought was the murder and I…killed him and…and that's when I turned the light on and saw the face of D-Dolores."** "You killed her!?" **"I started losing it because that's the only person I killed but then I remembered when the murderer came to my room and didn't kill me, that's when I realized that she loved me and that was why I survived…but I soon found out that it was all part of her elaborate scheme to have another man tried for her murders. I raced to Paris to stop the execution but I was too late. That's when I I started making excuses about the events that unfolded and still, I was planning on using my daughter again to marry Pierre."** "I honestly don't know what to say…" **"There's more, even though I told Pierre not to go into the castle…he went there but I only heard about it when I stayed at an inn and that's when I ran into the castle and saw him hanging there, he hung himself because he saw Dolores's dead body. That's when I faked my own death because no matter who I love they all end up dead because of me and my bad luck so after I faked my own death I spent a week at an inn and that's when Genevieve's grandmother spotted me and I tried to go tell Genevieve that I'm her father but she kept telling me that I would be bringing her into my doomed fate and she would lose everything…so now with the deaths of three people cause of me and not being able to see my daughter anymore, I committed suicide and I jumped off a cliff and died…"** "Arsene…is that why you've been hiding this because you think you're a terrible person?" **"Of course I am! I tried to use my daughter for my own desires and not only that, three people died because of my selfishness as well! I even threw out a man out the window because of my jealously! I'm no better than Morgana and Zorro!** "Knock it off Arsene! Yes, you may have done wrong in your past life but you've been reborn! Now's your chance to make amends for what you did!" **"I guess you're right, but please don't tell Carmen she'll think I'm a murderer and not only that, what if she dies because of me and my bad luck…"** "Arsene, Carmen loves you. She'll practically blow up if she doesn't say that she loves you everytime I see Ann, I highly doubt that she'll hate you for your past life." **"I'm going to have to tell her then…"** "Of course, relationships become stronger when you tell your significant other your past mistakes." **"I'll tell her the next time we go to the metaverse."** "Good."

"Yeah man, you're nothing like Morgana and Zorro. Sides, that woman sounded like she was playing everyone." **"Yeah, you killed that lass because you thought that she was the murderer unlike me who killed my crewmate because I got mad overthinking that my crew was forming a munity."** "Dude really? That's pretty messed up…" **"I know but believe me mateys; I won't do it to you guys plus I don't want to hang from the gallows again!"**

" **If we're talking about our past mistakes, I uh…kinda had an affair with my master's wife..."** "Well at least it's not bad as murdering someone…" **"I killed her because she was an obstacle in my escape…"** "Nevermind then…"

Ann and Makoto arrived and Ann walked up to Akira and kissed him on his check, "Hey Akira, what are you guys talking about?" **"Hello, my dear Arsey? How fare you today?"**

"Nothing much, Arsene was telling us about the events leading up to his death." **"…"**

"Oh wow, how did you die Arsene?" **"I'm sure it was magnificent, sacrificing your life for a woman."**

" **I committed suicide…"**

"What!?" **"W-Why would you commit suicide!?"**

" **I-I'll tell you when we go to the metaverse again…"** "Um, how did you die Carmen?"

"Oh, she doesn't remember. But, do any of you remember, your deaths?" **All of the personas said yes,** "Huh, your death must have been bad then Carmen if you can't remember." **"Oh…yeah…"** "Wait! You do know!?" **"I SAID I DON'T REMEMBER! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Ann shivered, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bug you…" **"I-I'm sorry as well, I tell you when we're alone…"**

 **Arsene whispered to himself, "Carmen…what happened to you…"** "Okay, how about you Anat?"

" **To be honest, I never died. I'm just reborn like this since I'm a goddess."** "What kind of goddess were you?" **"War, love and fertility, I was also known as the mother goddess or the queen of heaven. I also um, married my brother…and I would kill humans who wouldn't worship him…"** "Anat! That's terrible…" **"I know I was…that's why I want to make up for what I've done…"**

"I guess you all want to make up for your past lives." **"…"**

" **You're right Captain! I made a lot of mistakes not just about my crewmate but also for killing merchants for their booty!"** "Hell yeah! Once we find out who's doing all these mental breakdowns, I sure it would make up for your past!

" **I to want to make up for what I did from my past, I killed rich people for their riches and gave it to the poor but I still killed them even innocent ones…"** "Like Ryuji said, what we're doing now is a great start for making amends for what you did in your past, Goemon." **"Thank you, sir."**

"Well it's getting late, we should head back before Ms. Kawakami yells at us…"

 **Hotel Hallway**

Ann was walking to Akira's room because her roommate locked her out, _"I can't believe she didn't leave the card with me…well at least I can be with Akira some more even though Mishima is going to be there as well…I'm sure you're happy Carmen."_ **"…."** _"Carmen? What's wrong?"_

"… **Ann there's something I want to tell you…"**

" _What's wrong Carmen? Is it about Arsene committing suicide in his past affecting you?"_

" **N-No, it's not that, well I'm sad about that too. But, remember when I said that I don't remember dying?"**

Ann nodded, _"Yeah…"_

" **W-Well I was lying, I do remember how I died…it was because of a man named Don Jose, he was one of the soldiers that I seduced just to smuggle some contraband with my smuggling band. At first, he didn't pay attention to me but then he fell in love with me because I charmed him to release me since I faked a fight with my friend and he got arrested instead but after he was released I pretended to be in love with him because I felt bad for him but I told him I would only be with him if he left the military but after he refused to leave the military, I called him boring and that I "loved" another man who was a bullfighter, so he left with his friend back home. That's when I was with the other seductresses and we drew tarot cards, the other girls got good luck cards and I had the death card. So during that man's bullfighting show, the girls told me that Don Jose was there, so with my fearlessness I stayed behind to talk to Don Jose. He still said he loved me and tried to convince me to forget my past and start a new life with him but I refused because I said that I was born free so I will die free, and so he stabbed me to death because I threw his ring he gave me back at him…"**

"Carmen! That's terrible! Why would you do something like that!?"

" **Because I'm a horrible person and I deserved my death! I'm just some faithless whore who deserves to burn in hell for all eternity for turning an innocent man into a criminal for my selfish reasons…"**

" _Carmen that may be true before but you've been reborn! This is your chance to redeem yourself and you can begin a new life!"_

 **Carmen started crying, "Even if it's my past life, Arsene reminds me of that man because he was the only one to not pay attention to me when I did my seduction at first…what's he going to think when I tell him about what happened! He'll…He'll leave me!"**

" _Carmen…it will be okay, I'm sure Arsene has some demons as well. He knows that you're a different person from the way you used to act."_

" **No…I don't deserve a man like Arsene…"**

" _Stop that Carmen! You're a different person now. But, you must tell Arsene, okay?_

" **O-Okay, I'll tell him when we go to the metaverse then…"**

" _Don't worry so much, it will be okay."_

 **Hotel Room Nighttime**

Akira was lying on the sofa, Ryuji on the floor, Mishima was on the toilet, and Ann on the bed. Akira was having trouble sleeping since he was near the bathroom hearing Mishima groaning, _"Damn it, I can't sleep…"_ **"I can't either…"** _ **"**_ _Is it because of remembering your death?"_ **Arsene sighed, "I'm trying not to think about it…and I'm also worried about Carmen, she would never snap at Ann."** _"Yeah, maybe you should talk to her when you explain your death."_

On the bed, Carmen was keeping Ann awake, _"Carmen, please go to bed…I'm tired…"_ **"I'm trying to but I'm worried about telling Arsene and why do you think Arsene would kill himself…?"** _"Okay yeah, I'm wondering about that as well but we won't know till we leave Hawaii…"_ **"Fine…I'll stop worrying, only if you invite Akira to sleep with you."** Ann blushed a deep red and started stammering, _"W-w-w-w-hat!? I-I-I'm not ready for t-t-that!"_ **"Relax dear, I didn't mean it in a sexual way, but in a cuddling way."** Ann calmed down a little bit, _"O-oh, I guess I'm ready for that…it would give me a chance to give me a clue on how he would act about his parents disowning him…"_ **"Y-you're going to tell him now!?"** _"No, I'm just going to give him thought about it."_ Ann rolled over and grabbed her phone off the night stand.

Akira's phone went off and he saw that Ann was texting him, _"Why is Ann texting me?"_ He opened the messaged icon and read her message, he instantly got nervous. **"I wasn't expecting this."**

 _[Can you stay with me?]_

 _[A-a-are you sure…?]_

 _[Please…]_

 _[O-okay, give me a sec]_

Akira got up as quietly as possible and almost tripped on Ryuji but managed to remain in balance. He made it the bed and tried to look Ann in the eye but wasn't able to so he just stared at the floor, "Um, I-I'm here…"

Ann was having as much trouble looking at Akira. She was looking down and would glance at him for a sec and back down for a few seconds. She would do this repeatedly a few more times until she took a deep breath and nervously crawled to the side of the bed and grabbed his hand, "I-It's okay Akira, y-you don't have to b-be nervous e-even though I-I am…"

Akira nodded slowly and climb on the bed slowly. He laid down and Ann slowly went to him. She laid down next to him and put an arm around his stomach. Akira didn't know where to put his arm so he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Um, y-you can put your arm around my waist if you want to…"

"A-are you sure?"

"Y-You don't have to be afraid to hold me Akira…I-I want you too…"

"O-okay…"Akira moved his hand slowly and put his hand on her hip but Ann's tank-top was hiked up a little and Akira accidently caressed her skin instead of the tank-top and she gasped, "I-I'm so sorry Ann, I didn't mean to!"

Akira tried to pull his hand away but Ann held his hand in place, "N-No, its okay I was just surprised, it felt…nice."

"Um, alright…" They stayed like this for an awhile and Akira started to fall asleep till Ann gripped him tighter, "What's wrong, Ann?"

"Have you gotten a response from your parents yet?"

Akira shook his head, "Unfortunately no…I tried to call them but it automatically goes to their voicemails…"

Ann snuggled closer to him, "Um, do you think that they're ignoring you?"

Akira thought for a moment, "No, of course not. They're my parents and they know that I'm innocent they're probably busy. Anyways, why would they ignore me?"

"How would you react, if they were really ignoring you or if they disowned you?"

Akira laughed, "Disown? That's the last thing that they'll do. But, if they really have, I guess I would be dead inside or just give up on life, but they'll never disown me especially since they're always praising me and showing affection, my mother was even crying when I left."

"But, what about me? You still have me?"

Akira laughed again, "Of course, I have you. But, they're my parents, wouldn't you give up on life if your parents hated and disowned you?"

Ann started sobbing, "I-I-I…"

Akira started to get worried and held her tighter, "Ann…why are you crying?"

"I-I'm just happy that you're parents sound like great people and I can't wait to meet them…"

"Yeah, me too, I'm sure they'll love you."

After a few minutes Mishima finally got out the bathroom and Akira quickly went under the covers. Mishima looked over at the empty couch and looked at Ann's bed seeing that she was up, "Hey Takamaki? Where's Akira?"

"H-He uh he went to the bathroom downstairs, since he couldn't wait."

"Oh, okay…" Mishima went to his bed.

They waited till they heard him snoring and Akira came back up, "That was a close one…"

"Y-yeah, I-I have to use the bathroom." Ann quickly got out of bed and quickly but quietly went to the bathroom. She quietly shut the door and started crying quietly, _"I-I can't tell him, h-he's going to hurt himself I know it! He's parents treated with love and affection and they go and disown him! Why!? I want to know why!"_

" **Poor Akira, I want to know just as much! I want to burn them for hurting him!"**

" _I-I know how to talk to them, it's risky and Akira would probably hate me forever, I'm going to call his parents!"_

" **How are you going to do that?"**

" _When he leaves the room, I'll get his parents number…"_

" **That's against his privacy!"**

" _Don't you think I don't know that!? But, I must know the truth even if he hates me for doing it…"_

Akira was on the bed thinking, _"That was weird, why would she think that my parents would disown me?"_

 **"…."**

 _"Arsene? Still thinking about your past?"_

 **"No, it's something else. I have to talk to Ann and Carmen about something."**

Akira laughed, _"Really Arsene? You're trying to take Ann from me, I know you're a charmer but you don't need to have Ann too, go after Anat she wants you and Carmen's willing to share you with her."_

 **"You're jesting right?"**

 _"Of course, I am. Oh, if you're trying to discuss a Christmas present for me with them, I want a Lupin the Third video set."_

 **"They made a show about me?"**

 _"_ _Not exactly, supposedly it's your grandson."_

 **"We have to watch this now…"**

Ann got out of the bathroom and went back to bed. They went back to their last position, "I love you, Akira." **"I-I love you, Arsene."**

"I love you too, Ann." **"Um, I love you too, Carmen."**

 **The Next Morning**

Ryuji was standing over the two lovers smirking when they both work up, "Morning, love birds." **Kidd started crackling, "Did you guys have fun exploring each other's booty?"**

"Nah, but Ryuji, you were moaning out Hifumi's name." **"Rather loudly actually."**

"Louder than when Carmen moans Arsene's name in her sleep." **"From what Ann told me, I'm rather loud."** "Thank god my parents can't hear you…"

"W-What!? I-I was!?" **"Uhhhhh, I think they were joking…"**

Akira laughed, "Well that's good that you don't dream about her even I don't dream about Ann." **"Wait, you don't?"** "Of course not, it's creepy…"

" _Maybe I shouldn't tell him that I dream about him all the time…"_ **"Excuse me, but why is it creepy to dream about the person you're in a relationship with? That just means they're the only person you think about. Are you dreaming about some other harlot, Akira!?"**

"What? No! I just thought dreaming about the person you love was creepy." **"Yeah maybe if you aren't in courtship with them. But, other than that, it's not creepy at all."**

" _I didn't mean to dream about her…_ " **"Hey bucko, even if you did, it's not that bad besides the way she talks to you, she probably wants you as well."** "Yeah dude, just because the girl is nice to you doesn't mean she's into you." **"Ask her out today then, take the chance!"** "Alright fine!" Ryuji brought out his phone and was about to text Hifumi when he got a text from her wanting to hang out. "Holy crap! She texted me first about hanging out! That's a good sign, right?"

Ann nodded and smiled, "Yep, that just means she really wants to hang out and this early too, it means she was thinking about you all night." **"Ah, it reminds me before you and Akira started dating. You would spend almost every night thinking about him…"** Ann blushed looking down and looked at Akira from the corner of her eyes, "W-Well I couldn't help it…" Akira smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Geez you two, get a room…" Mishima mumbled, "Wait, you already are…"

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "I've got to go take a shower and get ready!" **"Change your clothes too!"** "Oh yeah!" Ryuji messily grabbed his new clothes and ran into the bathroom.

 **30 minutes later**

Ryuji finally left the room and Mishima soon left

"You know, I'm happy for Ryuji but I feel bad about Mishima…" **"That boy is kind of lonely…"**

"Hey! I know! How about we set him up with Futaba!?" **"Oh, you mean that adorable shy girl?"** "Yeah! They're both awkward and they seem to like technology, so why not?"

Akira looked down in thought, "You do make a fair point…I'll think about it." **"It would be an interesting idea."** "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower." Akira gathered his clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Ann waited till the shower was on and grabbed Akira's phone, _"Who are all these girls numbers?"_ **"He better have an explanation for these!"** _"To be honest Carmen, you kinda have no right to get mad at Akira…"_ **"Oh…"** Ann shook her head and looked to find Akira's parents. She found the contacts 'Mom' and 'Dad' and 'Home'. She quickly copied the numbers and she went to go back to the home screen when she spotted a folder that said "old friends". Ann opened and looked and saw pictures with Akira and a group of people and Ann noticed that there was a girl who would always stand by him. _"These are his old friends huh? He looks so happy with them and who's this girl that's always with him, she looks foreign like me and she's beautiful…"_ **"It looks like he still misses his old friends…"** Ann heard the shower turn off and she immediately went to the phone's home menu and she quickly put it on the nightstand.

After a few minutes, Akira got out of the bathroom, "Why are you sweating Ann?"

Ann gulped, "Oh, um, I was just worrying if my roommate's back, haha." Ann got up, "Well I'm going to grab my stuff and come back to take a shower. Hopefully my roommate's there."

Akira got up, "Do you need some help?"

"Nah, but thanks, it's just a suitcase and a backpack with bathroom supplies." Ann left for ten minutes and came back with her stuff. Ann put her stuff down and grabbed her clothes but stopped, " _There's no one here and we're alone, maybe I should tease him…"_ **"Do it…do it…do it." Carmen whispered repeatedly.** Ann blushed deeply and walked over to Akira and sat on his lap straddling his thighs. She put both her hands on his chin forcing him to look at her and in a low sultry voice, "Last night, I noticed you were afraid to hold me," She started to stoke his cheek, "You don't have to be afraid to touch my body Akira...but, on one condition." Akira gulped and nodded slowly, "Your body is mine and mine only, understood?" Akira nodded slowly again and Ann kissed him on his lips, "Good." Ann got up, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. **Carmen started sobbing, "That was beautiful darling, I'm so proud of you!"**

Akira looked at the bathroom in shock, "W-What just happened?" **"I think she just made you hers, I'm guessing Carmen has been teaching her some things…"**

 **Reviews**

 **Luchnux: Haha, you come up with interesting ideas but it's nether those things, but I did give out hints, look at the chapter: From Great Friends to Lovers, read the first conversation between Akira and Arsene about the buffet.**

 **Adtauthor: Okay, I think I can come up with some names now thanks, and since you're the only one that said Ryuji/Hifumi, it's official.**

 **Zer0point: Well as you can see, it's going to be both prepare for some anger and I'm glad you enjoy this story.**

 **Cosmic Guardian: Haha, it was supposed to be cringy, it seems like I did a good job. Yeah, send me some names for the co-op attack and I'll choose one.**

 **Dirunner: I'm glad you enjoyed it and it's funny I suck at writing battles and other things, but I make romances that are more realistic than most stories, that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing to do it unrealistically though.**

 **ShutUpPlease: Haha, well I think it's more than being a cat she doesn't like about him.**

 **Barksdale2468: Glad you're enjoying it and more you shall have.**

 **RandomRex6: I'm so sorry for taking so long this was the hardest chapter to write for me because I had to rewrite it multiple times and Satanael will show up sooner than you think…**


	17. Netherworld Ball

**Netherworld Ball**

 **[Author's Notes: So this idea is from Cosmic Guardian, I made a little adjustment to your co-op attack just a little but hopefully it was done right. Anyways, I watched all of the romance events dealing with Ann (the Christmas eve event still gets to me and is my favorite) and she really is cheesy but she's also really shy and it's why Akira and Ann in my story take forever in showing affection towards each other without getting nervous or going farther in their relationship like making out and feeling up each other right away (that's why Arsene and Carmen are helping them out). Oh yeah, it may seem like I'm bashing Morgana and I know he's insecure and everything but that doesn't give him the right to be an asshole or a narcissist, yeah you can be a little but not a lot. Also in the next chapter, Morgana is going to get tough love unlike in the game when they automatically feel sorry for him and forgive him and treat Ryuji like he's an ass even though Morgana calls him useless and an idiot like the first few minutes in meeting him and throughout the game. Also, Ann has told Morgana multiple times in this story to stop acting like he's charming and to stop calling her Lady Ann, I haven't shown it but I gave a hint to it in the first chapter. Oh, reviews are always on the bottom not sure if I said that the last time.]**

 **Mementos Entrance**

The Phantom Thieves just got done with fighting the shadow of Hifumi's mother for Ryuji. They were going to wait the next day to do it since they just got back from their trip but Ryuji wanted to fight her right away.

"Alright great job today guys!" **"That woman did the exact same thing that I did…" Arsene whispered to Akira.** Akira whispered back, "Are you going to tell her." **"Not yet.** " "You better do it soon."

"Thanks again for helping me with Hifumi! I can't believe her mother bribed her opponents to let Hifumi win…" **"I know it's wrong to say this, but her mother would make a good pirate!"** "Dude, seriously…"

"No problem, let's head back." **"One sec Akira, remember what we talked about with the dancing when we were in Futaba's palace?"** "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

 **Carmen gasped, "You've been teaching Akira how to dance too!"** "I forgot about that as well."

"Ah yes, two lovers dancing to show their love off! This magnificence must be drawn to capture the essence of your love for each other, do you mind if I draw you two dancing?" **"Ah, the essence of love, I agree it must be drawn upon!"**

Akira laughed, "Maybe if we do it perfectly. But, if you want a nude one, it has to be me only, not Ann." **Arsene started laughing**

"I'm okay with that!" Ann yelled then gasped and covered her mouth with a deep blush. **"Ooooo, someone is excited to see Akira naked, hmmm I would've loved to see it as well, if I wasn't with my darling Arsene."** "I didn't mean to say it out loud!"

Makoto gulped, "Akira naked…I wouldn't mind seeing that." **"He is a fine specimen, I actually wouldn't mind either."**

" **Oh, Oh is this like one of those animes that we watched Futaba-chan? What did you call it a Harem?"** Futaba gasped, "It is like that! Akira even has Ann and Makoto's personas thinking he's hot."

Ryuji laughed, "Haha, oh man that's hilarious!" **Kidd crackled, "The wenches are a little excited."** All the girls glared at him, **"I-I mean lasses! Please don't hurt me!"**

"Sorry girls…but I only love my dear Ann." Akira put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek which made her smile. 

Morgana and Zorro were glaring at Akira and Arsene, "If I was human, I would dance way better than him and Ann would leave him for me…" Morgana grumbled. **"They'll be honoring your death during 'Dia de los Muertos' after what I have planned for you…Arsene."** Morgana and Zorro started walking to the entrance and disappeared upstairs.

Akira and Arsene looked at the two while they were leaving and started whispering to each other, "They know, don't they?" **"Yes, but why didn't they confront us?"** "I don't know, but we should watch out for them though…" **"Maybe I should let Zorro have Carmen…"** "Will you stop talking like that!?"

Ryuji and Yusuke started walking to the entrance stairs with their personas, "We'll catch you two love birds later, have fun!" Ryuji started making a kissy face and sounds.

Akira smirked, "I wouldn't joke about that, pretty soon you'll be doing that with Hifumi…maybe even more." **"She doesn't have a persona for you though, Kidd."**

Ryuji blushed deeply and ran up the stairs, "I need to look up how to kiss…" **"Arrr, don't remind me Captain!"**

"Oh, you and Hifumi are dating, Ryuji?" **"I knew your happiness was suspicious."**

Ryuji and Yusuke left talking about Hifumi

Makoto bowed, "Well, I'll be seeing you all later then." **"Wait Makoto-san, I need to talk to Carmen real fast."** "Um, okay…" **Anat walked over to Carmen and grabbed her chest, "Ha! What do you think about that, Carmen!? I told you I would get you back!"**

 **Carmen laughed, "Dear, I'm used to a girl grabbing my chest, my past seductress friends did it all the time as jokes even I did it."**

" **Damn it…I need to retreat." Anat walked upstairs but then realized that she needed Makoto to go back and walked back to her. "Please take us back…"** Makoto was trying her hardest to not laugh, "F-Futaba, are you r-ready to g-go."

"Nah, I want to see Akira and Ann dance, if they let me…" **"Yeah! I want to see Arney and Carme dance with each other!"**

"Of course you can Futaba, just don't laugh at us…" **"Aw, that is so sweet of course you can watch your big sister dance with Arsey."**

" **Yay!"**

Makoto nodded and pressed the app disappearing into the real world

 **Arsene and Carmen walked up to each other, "We will teach you the waltz, the basic one for now." Arsene put a hand on her shoulder blade and held out his arm to his side. Carmen put a hand on his shoulder and outstretched her arm grabbing Arsene's hand. "Now watch us dear Akira and Ann. Now the one who leads walks in a box and the other one does the opposite following them. Arsene would you mind leading?" Arsene was looking away from Carmen, "Arsene? What's wrong?"**

 **Arsene shook his head but still didn't look at Carmen, "Yes, I will lead then." Arsene put his left foot forward and then he put his right foot forward in a outer diagonal and put both feet together he then put his right foot a step back and put his left foot a step back in a inner diagonal and lastly put them back together. Carmen did the same thing as Arsene but the opposite way. After they finished dancing, Arsene leaned forward while Carmen leaned back and they both shot back up, "This is call this the Dip it's usually done after the dancing is finish or if you want to give your dancing some flourish." Even though they both had perfect rhythm, there was a few times where Arsene would slip up, "Do you guys get the gist of it?"Arsene said sternly.**

Akira and Ann both noddedwhile getting up. They both went into dancing position that the personas had and tried to follow what Arsene and Carmen did but was having a lot of trouble. Ann was losing the rhythm and Akira kept stepping on her feet trying not to laugh. After a few more minutes, Akira and Ann got the hang of things with them looking like they were gliding instead of dancing. They danced for another few minutes and stopped.

"That was really fun actually."

"Yeah, I want to do it some more."

 **Carmen started clapping, "Excellent my darlings!"**

Futaba got up and started clapping, "That was so beautiful!" **Necro started sobbing, "That beautifulness was so great that I can't stop sobbing…"** "Wait a minute." Futaba looked at all of them, "Oh, I have an idea! What if you worked your magic into it and made it into an attack?"

Akira thought for a moment, "Yeah, that actually sounds pretty good! Let's go downstairs to the first floor and find some shadows then."

The group went to the first floor and Carmen beckoned one of the shadows towards her which formed into five enemies. The four got into dancing positions and started dancing, an fire aura formed around Carmen and a shadowy black aura formed around Arsene soon their auras combined forming a black flame aura. They both did the dip and it made their shadows absorb their aura. Then their shadows combined with Akira's and Ann's shadows forming a big black puddle around them. The enemy shadows came into contact with the puddle and they were put into bubbles. The bubbles went into the air and they started glowing red blowing up the shadows in the bubble causing fire and curse damage.

Futaba mouth was wide open, "O-M-G that was so freaking cool, it looked like an anime attack!" **Necro squealed, "That was so awesome! I can't believe you guys did something as awesome as that!"**

Akira smiled, "Yeah it was pretty amazing. Now we've got a new attack maybe we can do it with everyone else." **"We should experiment the different combinations."**

Ann put a finger on her chin, "Well maybe me and Makoto can make like a Nuclear Explosion. Oh! We should name our new move!" **"A Lover's Explosion!"**

"I already got a name, 'Netherworld Ball'" **"Ooooo that sounds cool! Is it because it's a bubble that's filled up with dark flames that blow up?"** "Hehehe not exactly, it's because they're doing ballroom dancing and are consuming enemies in dark flames like in the netherworld."

"Well it does make sense; we'll call it that then." **"I like that name as well."** "Alright, are you guys ready? The jet lag is finally getting to me."

The girls nodded and they all went back to the real world

 **[End Note: 'Dia de los Muertos' is Spanish for "Day of the Dead' just in case someone doesn't know what it means. Also, just a little hint in the next chapter, Zorro isn't going to fight Arsene but someone else will. One last thing, I made Arsene seem like a jerk in this chapter only because he still hates himself for his past life but he'll be back to his old self in the next chapter.]**

 **Reviews**

 **Luchux:** My apologies, I gave you the wrong chapter, but here it is:

Akira laughed, "Yeah, I'm just used to the smell by now." **"Yeah, we can only taste whatever you eat or drink."** "Wait, I thought during the buffet, you wished you can taste the food?" **"With food, we only get the after taste; I wish we can get our own bodies out of the Metaverse…"** "Now that would be interesting."

 **Cosmic Guardian:** Yeah but that's how you know if a couple loves each other when they accept each other's past demons.

 **Adtauthor22:** I did some research and on the Altus site they mention that she's 1/4 American and that's about it so I'm just going to make one of her parents have an English name. Also, it's funny I've recently just read that story it was spot on with the characters plus she's like the only other girl Ryuji's interested in (well without meeting her) and maybe in Ann but he treats her like a good friend, because I act the same way with one of my girl friends like these two do in the game.

 **IDunnoJustLike:** Like I said with Adtauthor22, I started reading it after I did this pairing (I loved that story it was hilarious) and I only wrote it because she was the only one he was interested in really to me anyways.

 **Novice4129:** My apologies, I didn't mean to offend. What I mean by realistically, is by how the source material is. Like Ann wouldn't be dating right after dealing with Kamoshida realistically she would be taking a break away from boys but since in my story Akira was always there for her she fell for him and like I said in my Author's note, Ann's shy and awkward as well as it's her first and only time in a relationship with Akira in this story so I made their affections a slow burn not straight up making out on their first date. Also, I always include fluff and humor in my stories unless the plot doesn't allow it but glad you enjoy it and I hate romance stories that take forever to start the relationship especially when they're about to confess but something happens and it takes another 15 chapters for the confession but that's just me or one's where they're purposely trying to make their crush jealous and they fall for the person they are using to make that person jealous instead.


	18. A Narcissistic Mutiny

**A Narcissistic Mutiny**

 **[Author's Notes:Well here's ordeal number one that happens with Akira and Arsene. Now in this story Morgana and Zorro are not only jealous about Ann and Carmen loving Akira and Arsene but also because everyone made them the leaders instead of Morgana. So in this chapter Morgana and Zorro go after Akira and Arsene's weaknesses well Morgana goes after Akira's weakness because Akira told Morgana about his past before he transferred. Even though Zorro says it was both their plan but it was all Zorro's plan because he convinces Morgana to go with it but that's why Morgana hesitates going along with the plan in Mementos because he knows doing the plan won't change anything but his deflated ego and insecurity makes it easier for Zorro to convince Morgana to continue with it and If you know about Zorro's story he likes to make a fool out of his enemies but now that Arsene makes a fool out of him by being leader and getting Carmen he's dead set on 'punishing' Akira and Arsene and drags Morgana along with it. Oh yeah, about Morgan driving himself I think he's able to do it but let's Akira/Makoto drive because he wants to be useful and about Masukunda I know doing it twice doesn't make you go slower but I always thought it did when I first started playing Persona haha.]**

The group was in Akira's room deciding what to do about Okumura. Akira was holding his head in his hand thinking aloud, "I know that the black masked person killed the Principal since we never went to the Metaverse during Hawaii but what if he goes after Okumura since he knows about the mental breakdowns? We have to go change his heart as quick as possible the only problem is all this publicity is getting ridiculous what if we're the reason things are getting worse?" Akira then thought about Akechi, " _Akechi wasn't in Hawaii and he has been in the Metaverse since he heard Morgana talking about pancakes so he has to be the mental breakdown causer hence he has to be the black masked person, I just don't want to say anything since I don't have proof of it…"_ **"Yes, we have to start being careful, especially since the police are starting to think we caused your principal's suicide and like you said, the publicity is making it worst."**

Ann put her head on Akira's shoulder, "Yeah it's really getting out of control…maybe we should wait and let things cool down first." **"Maybe we shouldn't have let this go to our heads…"**

Yusuke sighed, "I knew we should have been more careful instead." **"To be honest, how are we supposed to do it then?"** "I don't know…"

Ryuji slammed his fist into his thigh, "Dammit! All I wanted to do was to get famous so I can have a reason for my mom to be proud of me and to prove I'm not just a useless idiot…but this is too much!" **"What are you talking about matey!? Your mother is always proud of you!"** "She's just saying that cause I'm her son…"

Makoto looked down in thought, "This has been a bit overwhelming, I'm just worried about my sister. Even though she knows that our principal's death doesn't fit with our modus operandi, she's still trying to find ways to link his death with us…" **"You sister is really trying to solve this case as fast as she can because we're making the police force look foolish."**

"Well I put Okumura's name into the app and he has a palace, we should go in and finish it quickly then." **"W-we can't act so rashly Futaba-chan and that's me saying that so I must be right!"**

Yusuke sighed, "But how do we know that he's really a bad person? We can't depend on the news since they label just as much."

Ryuji looked over at Akira, "So what do think we should do leader?"

Everyone else looked at Akira and Akira started to panic inside, "It seems like everyone doesn't know what they want to do. Half of me wants to just jump right in it but Yusuke's right; we don't know if Okumura is really a bad person." He looked over at Makoto, "You said that Kunikazu Okumura's daughter is Haru right?" Makoto nodded. "Then it's settled, we'll go talk to her tomorrow then. It's the only way to find out if Kunikazu is really a bad person." Everyone except for Morgana nodded, "Good."

Morgana jumped on the table in front of Akira, "Wow, you really are pathetic, Akira. Scared to go after an easy target like Okumura?" **"I always knew you had no cojones, Arsene!"**

"No one said they were scared of Okumura, we're making sure he's actually a bad person like we did with Madarame!" **"What the hell does cojones mean!?"**

 **Carmen snorted, "It means balls and he says you don't have any, which is obliviously a lie because you're the most courageous man I've ever known."** Ann quickly got up, "What's your problem Morgana!? Akira is being a leader by not jumping headfirst into things without thinking!"

Morgana snorted, "No he's not! A leader is strong and courageous which I am and he isn't. I don't get why they picked you to be leader! If it wasn't for me and Zorro, Akira would be nothing! Also, the only reason why Lady Ann loves you is because you're the leader of the PT! If you weren't, Ann wouldn't care about you!" **Zorro snorted,** **"Most courageous? Don't make me laugh! I'm much better looking and stronger then this Pendejo, I don't get why you fell in love with him instead of me! Arsene isn't even close to being half the man I am!"**

Akira looked down, "Is that true Ann…? **"So you do know about me and Carmen and you're right, I don't have any balls and I am whatever Pendejo means. I'm too scared to tell Carmen my past…you deserve Carmen more than I do…you can have her…"**

Ann looked at Akira in shock, "Of course that's not true! I started falling for you even before I knew you were a Phantom Thief!" She turned to Morgana, "And you! I kept telling you to stop calling me Lady Ann and to stop trying to be charming, why can't you get that through your head!?" **Carmen gasped, "Arsene! What are you talking about!? Zorro's an asshole who doesn't know about respect! You're always respectful and you always make me feel happy to be alive and you also make me forget my past! I'm the one who doesn't deserve you!"**

Morgana ran towards the top of the stairs of the attic, "I'll prove that I'm better than you, Akira and that I am more fit to be a leader than you are. Lady Ann will see who the better man is since you brainwashed her to think less of me! So meet me in the Metaverse where the 1st blocked door was." **"Carmen is only saying that because you convinced her that you are this great man! But, I and Morgana will show her the truth after we beat you…"** Morgana went to the subway.

Everyone just stood or sat down in silence, Ann tried to put a hand on Akira's shoulder but he brushed it off, "If he wants to be an asshole and try to prove himself well I'm just going to let him be leader instead, just to get this over with…" **"…."** He followed after Morgana.

After a while, Ryuji shot up, "Damn that cat! Why does he always have to act like he's better than everyone!?" **"That Zorro really pisses me off! How could he say Arsene was a coward, he's the best Captain I ever known!"**

Yusuke crossed his arms, "It's because he's insecure and upset that he lost his memory so he always has to act like he's better than everyone. But still, that doesn't give him the right to be an asshole about it and make Akira feel bad about being with Ann even after she told him countless times to stop hitting on her. He even went far enough to say Akira brainwashed her." **"Zorro shouldn't have been calling Arsene a coward** **especially since it's not true. I respect Arsene more than anyone and he always looks out for us."**

Futaba started sobbing, "Why is Mona being such a jerk!? Akira did nothing wrong! **" Necro was crying, "Akiree and Arney don't deserve this!"**

Makoto kneeled next to the distraught Ann, "Akira didn't mean to brush your hand away Ann. It looked like Morgana hit a nerve with Akira. Did something happen before he transferred here?" **"Hey Carmen, don't worry about Arsene, there's obliviously something bothering him. Arsene loves you; there must be a reason for him to dismiss you so easily."**

Ann looked over her shoulder at Makoto fighting tears back, "H-he always would say he has no future and that he has nothing to lose. He says that I deserve better and he's afraid that I'll leave him." Ann eyes went wide, _"It must be that girl from his hometown…what did she do to him!? I must know after I talk to his parents after we deal with Okumura!"_ **Carmen was crying, "Y-you're right, I-I must know why he's afraid to tell me his past, I may be scared to tell him my past as well but he's hurting inside! I can't stand that, I won't stand for that! I don't care what his past is, I love him and I will continue to show him how much I love him!"** Ann got up and walked to the top of the stairs.

"Wait Ann! Shouldn't we leave them alone to settle it themselves?"

Ann quickly shook her head, "Of course not! What if Morgana and Zorro are planning something? Even if Morgana's ego is big, he knows that attacking Akira will make me hate him even more now." **"What could they be planning then?"**

Yusuke thought for a moment then went wide eyed, "Didn't Morgana talked about a really strong shadow called the Reaper?" **"That's it! They're going to make them fight the reaper!"**

"We have to hurry then!" **"If that bastard Zorro gets either one of them killed, I'll kill him!"** Ann quickly ran downstairs.

The rest of the group quickly followed Ann and they all ran as fast as possible to the subway

 **Mementos Path of Qimranut Area 1**

Akira and Arsene were walking to find the escalators leading downstairs. Akira was mumbling the whole time, "That damn cat! I just had to tell him about my past and he uses it against me."

 **Arsene was depressed, "Zorro…he got the best of me and I had no comeback. Maybe I am whatever he called me and a coward…"**

Akira sighed, "You're not a coward Arsene, everyone knows that. You're just like me having your past drag you down."

" **That's easy for you to say, you didn't have three people killed and one of them you loved that you kill with your bare hands."**

"You have a point there but like I said it's your past and I'm sure Carmen doesn't care. It also seems like she's hiding something as well, you just…" Akira stopped talking when Arsene shushed him.

" **Did you hear something?" Arsene started looking around**

"It must be shadows on the next floors, don't worry about it." Akira and Arsene started walking when they were hit with a dark green wave. Their bodies were covered by a dark green aura. "Damn, I think we were hit with Masukunda!" They were hit with another dark green wave making them even slower.

" **Did a shadow get the upper hand on us!? I thought we killed them all on this floor!?"** After Arsene said that, two rays of lights shined on them. Both Akira and Arsene looked behind themselves and noticed Morgana in his van form with Zorro on top of him, **"You two!? I thought you were waiting for us on the next floor!?"**

" **I guess not, pendejo. We've been planning this moment when we overheard Seniorita Ann and Carmen talking to you, after the first time going to that annoying girl's palace."** "You think you're so great Akira because you have my Lady Ann and you're the leader! You're nothing without me!"

"Damn it Morgana! I'm sorry for hiding it from you but think before you act! What's running me over going to accomplish for you!? Everyone will hate you and your Lady Ann would never talk to you again!"

Morgana's headlights went half closed, "T-that's why I'm not going to run you over, I'm going to injure you both so you can't walk, and the Reaper will come after you easily! You may die but I'll just tell them that I tried to save you but I was too late and that's when I used my anger and strength to beat the Reaper!" **"See Arsene, unlike your "leader". Morgana already has this all sorted out!"** "But, this was all your idea…" Morgana whispered.

Akira and Arsene both had the look of fear in their faces, "Are you fucking serious Morgana!? You're going to kill us because of your petty jealously and why the hell would they believe a cockamamie scheme like that!?" **"You son of a bastard! If we survive this I will come after you Zorro!"**

"I-It's not petty jealousy and t-they will believe me s-since I'm the engine that runs the PT!" **"And you both deserve to be punished for making a fool out of us and stealing our woman!"** "I-I'm sorry Akira but Zorro's right, Lady Ann will be mine and I will be leader!" Morgana started his engine and started driving towards Akira and Arsene picking up speed. Arsene pushed through the Sukunda effect and pushed Akira out the way. Morgana hit Arsene with his van body making him flip over the car and he drove away, "I'm sorry Akira…" **"You deserve this Arsene…"**

Akira looked at Arsene flipping over Morgana in horror, "Arsene!" After Morgana drove off, Sukunda wore off and Akira ran over to Arsene's injured body, "Arsene! Are you alright!? Can you stand!?"

Arsene tried getting up but fell right back down when he put pressure on his legs with a grunt of pain, **"No, I won't be able to get up…do you have any medicine?"**

Akira was on the verge of tears, "No…I didn't bring them because I wasn't going to fight Morgana and I thought he wouldn't of tried to kill us…I guess I was wrong."

" **I-I understand…I…I won't be able to crawl backwards either…I'm in too much pain…leave me and go get Ann or Makoto…before the Reaper shows up." Arsene was having a hard time talking**.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Akira ran behind Arsene grabbing his coat and started pulling him towards the escalators leading back up, "It's a good thing we got rid of the shadows beforehand…"

" **Dammit Akira…I said leave me behind…I'm not worth dying ov…"**

Akira started crying, "Stop it! I'm not leaving you behind! You're my friend! No, you're more than that! You're like a brother to me! Also, have you ever thought about how Carmen will feel!? She would forever be depressed and she would probably end up getting herself killed again and again for not caring for her life anymore because you died!"

 **Arsene sighed, "Akira…I'm sorry, I didn't know you thought of me like that but now that I think about it, you're like a brother to me as well and about Carmen I always thought she would hate me for my past but I can't just assume that, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and tell Carmen my past so I can hear what she'll think of me."**

"Exactly and not only that, I never told Ann I love her, I only said I love her back! You see!? We both have something to tell someone we love!" Akira continued dragging Arsene but the whole subway floor area started to glow red and they both started to hear chains approaching. Akira started freaking out pulling Arsene harder, "Shit! That must be the Reaper!"

" **Leave Akira...please!"**

"No! I'm not going to leave you, we're…" Akira stopped talking when his back hit a solid object. Akira slowly turned his head and became petrified in fear. Standing behind him was a giant shadow in a black buttoned up trench coat with two chains forming a cross around his body. It was holding two giant revolvers and staring at Akira with only its one white eye while the rest of his head was covered by a bloody sack. The Reaper pulled his hand back and hit Akira with his gun making him fly over Arsene. He landed with a thud but was able to get up but slowly cause of the pain.

" **Akira!"** The Reaper grabbed Arsene by the neck and slammed him against the wall holding him against it as well. The Reaper aimed his gun at Arsene's head and was about to pull the trigger when bullets started hitting him.

"LET HIM GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Akira was glaring at the Reaper unloading on him with his handgun. The Reaper dropped Arsene and let out a roar. He aimed his gun at the ground in front of Akira and fired a purple bullet. At first, Akira was confused but then was blown away by a huge purple explosion hitting a wall with a sickening thud and he fell on the ground…motionless.

 **Arsene looked at Akira's body in shock and horror, "Akira! Akira!" When he heard no response and realized Akira was dead something snapped in him. In blind fury, Arsene let out a blood curling roar making even the Reaper flinch. Arsene's body then started glowing white and four extra wings appeared from his original two wings. He's body became bigger and a giant gun appeared in his hand. After the white light disappeared, he looked to be wearing a black and gray general's formal outfit with a red ribbon wrapped diagonally across his upper body connected to a gold star. He had a gold mask with gold horns pointing forwards and grey horns behind it pointing outwards. The mask was covering the top of his face only showing his mouth and red eyes. He had huge shoulder pads with small gold skulls with horns pointing down on it. Lastly, he had a black spiky halo above his head. The new persona aimed his gun at the Reaper and the gun started charging.**

 **Mementos Lobby**

Ann, Carmen and the others ran down the stairs noticing Morgana and Zorro.

Ann stomped over to the both, "Where's Akira!?" **"Where's Arsene, you giant furball!?"**

Morgana looked up at Ann, "W-we were talking and the Reaper showed up!" **"There's no need to be rude Seniorita Carmen, Akira and Arsene are dead we tried to save them but it was too late. So Morgana went into a blind rage and the Reaper ran away in fear."**

Ann's face was drained of all color and she slowly fell to her knees, "A-Akira d-d-died…" **Carmen started crying, "Arsene….no….t-t-that not possible…"**

Makoto and Anat marched up to Morgana and Zorro, "You both are lying, what really happened?" **"You got three chances, Zorro…"**

"I-I'm not l-lying…" **"I don't like your tone, Anat…"**

Yusuke and Goemon glared at Morgana and Zorro, "Your hesitation says differently, Morgana." **"I believe that's two chances now, Zorro."**

Ryuji and Kidd were gritting their teeth, "You better hope Akira isn't hurt, cat!" **"Arrr, you're lucky we have made you walk the plank yet Zorro!"**

"I-I told you guys, I'm not ly…."

Morgana was interrupted when they heard a blood-curling roar.

Ann got up, "W-What was that!? The Reaper!?" **"N-No, I think that was Arsene!"** Carmen and Ann started running to the escalators but stopped when they and everyone else heard a booming voice followed by a booming gunshot.

" **FOOLISH REAPER! HOW DARE YOU KILL A DEAR FRIEND OF THE FIRST FALLEN ARCHANGEL, SATANAEL!"**

The humans of the group were petrified in fear while the personas were shaking uncontrollably. Morgana and Zorro were scared to death and sweating profusely.

A few minutes later, Satanael appeared cradling Akira in his arms, **"Hello everyone."** Satanael looked around and saw that everyone was shaking **,** **"There's no need to be alarmed. I am still Arsene but not him at the same time."**

Ann at first was shocked and in awe seeing Satanael but when she saw Akira's limp body she stared bawling her eyes out and ran towards Satanael, "Akira!"

Makoto ran over to her and put a hand on her mouth when she saw Akira's limp body and she started crying, "N-No…Akira…"

Satanael lowered Akira to her, **"I'm sorry Ann, but I wasn't able to save him since I don't have any healing spells."** Sataneal slowly turned to Morgana and Zorro whom were close to wetting themselves, **"But, they do!"** Satanael walked over to Zorro and lifted him up, **"Revive him and tell everyone the truth of what you did!"**

Zorro quickly nodded his head repeatedly, **"R-Right a-a-away, S-s-senior."** Satanael dropped him and he quickly went over to the three.

Ann had Akira's head on her lap, "Please…wake up…come back to me…" When she saw Zorro approached them, she glared at him and pulled Akira away from him, "Stay the hell away from him! You and Morgana are the reason he's dead!" Anat went between them and aimed her sword at Zorro.

Zorro put his hands up, **"I'm the only one that can revive him, so are you going to let me pass?"** Anat looked behind her shoulder and Ann nodded at Anat making her move out the way. Zorro walked toward Akira's dead body and held out his rapier. A white beam shot out of the rapier towards Akira's body covering his whole body. The whiteness went to the ground turning into a grassy patch of land with flowers and a blue butterfly flew through where his heart is and Akira shot up letting out a deep breath.

Akira started looking around frantically, "W-What happened!? Where's Arsene and the Reaper!?" He stopped when he spotted Zorro, "You son of a bitch! You're the reason why Arsene almost got killed!" Akira was about to get up when he was stopped by Ann holding him, "Ann?"

Ann was bawling her eyes out against his back, "I…I thought you were dead! Please don't get up! I want to stay like this for a bit…to calm down."

Satanael walked up to them, **"Hello Akira, I was worried about you. I'm glad you are back to the living."**

Akira looked up in shock, "Arsene? Is that you?"

Satanael chuckled, " **Like I said with the other humans and personas, I'm Arsene but not him at the same time it goes for all the other personas in their other forms. Arsene turned into me when he lost control of himself when he saw your death."**

Akira smiled, "He really is a dear friend."

Ann was looking at Satanael in appreciation, "Um, thank you for helping Arsene and Akira with the Reaper. You look really cool! Like a general!" Carmen who's been quiet the whole time approached Satanael, **"U-Umm…"**

Satanael laughed in a booming voice **,** **"Of course, there's no need to thank me and I do? Hmm, maybe cause I'm important? Yes, that sounds reasonable."** Satanael turned to where voice was at and saw Carmen, **"Ah, the queen, there's not need to be alarmed."**

" **O-Oh, you think of me as a queen? Um, I'm sorry Satanael even though you and Arsene are the same but not; i-it doesn't feel right to love a different person even though you're not."** Carmen put a hand on her head, **"This is so confusing…"**

Satanael bowed, **"I understand, the only reason I called you queen was because Arsene thinks of you like that."**

 **Carmen swooned,** _ **"Arsene thinks I'm like a queen!? Oh my darling Arsene, you always know how to make me feel special!"**_

Satanael walked around to meet everyone, he first went to Ryuji and Kidd, **"Hello, Ryuji and William, it's a pleasure to meet you both."**

Ryuji bowed and Kidd took off his hat bowing as well, "U-Um, it's awesome to meet the first fallen archangel!" **"I'm not worthy of your time, Fallen God Captain."**

 **Satanael laughed, "You are hilarious, there's no need to bow to me we're all friends. Nonsense William, friends are always worthy of my time."** Satanael moved on to Yusuke and Goemon, **"Ah, Yusuke and Ishikawa, a pleasure to meet you both**."

Yusuke and Goemon bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you Satanael, um do you mind if I draw you? You'll be a fine piece in my collection." **"I can't believe, I'm talking to the very first rebel!"**

 **Satanael laughed, "Of course you can, Yusuke. I'm not that great Ishikawa, I just hated that my father tried to control everyone."** He moved onto Futaba and Necro, **"Why, hello there miss Futaba and Necronomicon."**

Futaba stared at Satanael in awe, "You're the second son of the main God right?" **Necro was nervous, "Um, Mr. Satanael, if you're Arsene but not at the same time, would that make you my second brother?"**

 **Satanael laughed, "Why yes Futaba, I am the second son of the 'main' God, I just hated that my father wanted to control everything so I rebelled against him." Satanael walked to Necro and rubbed her 'head', "Of course, it does Necro."**

" **Yay! I have two brothers and two sisters."**

He went to Makoto and Anat, **"Hello, Miss Makoto and Lady Anat, it great to meet you two."**

Makoto bowed, "I didn't think I would meet the first Fallen Archangel. It's quite overwhelming." _**"**_ **U-Um.** _ **I'm actually speechless..."**_

 **Satanael laughed, "Overwhelming huh? I don't think I am, but I'll accept the compliment." He turned towards Anat, "Ah, you're one of the gods of love, fertility, and war?"**

Anat nodded, **"Um, yes I am."**

Satanael softly grabbed her hand kissing the back of it, **"I can see why. Your beauty is proof of that."**

Anat's blush was almost as red as her mask, **"O-oh, I, um, thank you."**

Akira chuckled and looked over at Carmen, "Well look at that Carmen, technically you'll be sharing Arsene but not really."

 **Carmen was confused, "I-I don't know what to think anymore…"**

Satanael was still holding Anat hand, **"Now I must be going since Arsene wants to tell Carmen something important. I hope to see you again, Anat."**

" _ **He's just as charming as Arsene…I like him already.**_ **Of course you will, Satanael."**

Satanael bowed, " **Then I have something to look forward to next time."** Satanael walked over to Akira, **"Farewell Akira, it's was nice to finally meet you and I hope we'll meet again without you being hurt or when you fight an actual God."**

"Yeah same here Satanael…wait fight a god!?"

Satanael nodded and glowed white transforming back to Arsene. Arsene held his head, **"What just happened? I feel like I transformed to someone else…"** Akira laughed, "Well you kind of did." Arsene quickly looked to where he heard Akira's voice and had tears in his eyes, **"Akira…you're alive…"** Akira smiled, "Thanks to you." Arsene quickly walked up to Akira and kneeled, hugging him, **"I was worried."** Akira laughed, "You were worried? Come on, I knew you were going to save me somehow." Arsene released him and looked around for Morgana and Zorro but didn't find them, **"Where did those bastards go!?"**

Everyone looked around and they didn't find them either. Ryuji stomped his foot, "Dammit they ran away!" **"Those scallywag cowards!"**

Akira was about to run to the entrance when Arsene stopped him, **"Wait Akira, I want to speak to Carmen."** Akira nodded, "Yeah, I understand. Ryuji, Yusuke, Futaba and Makoto can you guys look for Morgana?"

The four nodded and ran out of the subway

Carmen ran to Arsene embracing him tightly crying, **"Arsene…you're back!"**

 **Arsene embraced her back, "Yes, it was close but seeing Akira die made me snap."**

" **I'm glad you're both safe now."**

 **Arsene sighed, "There's something I need to tell you…it's about my past."**

 **Carmen nodded, "Please tell me."**

 **Arsene told Carmen everything that he told to the men,** **"So that's why I've been scared to tell you, I was jealous of the other man and not only that, I killed the woman I loved as well as two men and used my daughter for my own gain. I'm also afraid that you'll end up dying from my bad luck…"**

 **Carmen thought for a moment, "Arsene every man gets jealous when another man flirts with the girl they love, besides all you did was throw him out the window, not purposely kill him like 'someone we know'. You also didn't kill the woman you loved on purpose, it was her own fault. The light was off in the room and you thought it was the murderer so you were trying to protect her but she was the murderer instead. About the other men, you tried to warn the archduke to not go into the castle and even though the other man was innocent, it was Dolores that used him as a scapegoat. The only real bad thing you did was use your daughter but we all have terrible mistakes that we wished to take back, I know I do… and even if I die I'll just get revived again but if I somehow end up dying forever, well at least I died loving you. But, don't you see Arsene? What happened in the past wasn't entirely your fault, so I have no reason to hate you even if it was your fault it's the past." Carmen started crying again, "Seeing you hate yourself and hurting inside was the worst feeling in the world, so please, if something's hurting you or is making you hate yourself, tell me so I can heal your spirit."**

 **Arsene started crying, "Carmen…I'm sorry for not telling you sooner and thank you, you're right it wasn't entirely my fault. I'll make sure to tell you the next time something's bothering me then."**

 **Carmen embraced him tighter, "Thank you…there's something I've been hiding as well…" Carmen told Arsene about how she died the same way she told Ann, "S-So, do you think of me as a faithless whore now?"**

 **Arsene chuckled, "Yeah it was bad that you drove the man to become a murderer. But, like you told me in your speech, we all have something we wish we can take back and I don't think of you as faithless whore especially after the speech you gave me it showed you love me more than anything well besides Ann."**

Akira and Ann started crying from hearing and seeing their close friends coming to terms with their past and loving each other

 **Carmen instantly swoon at his words, "Do you mean that, Arsey?"**

 **Arsene gently held her chin up, "Of course I do, my love and I know just the way to prove it." Arsene took off his mask and kissed Carmen. It started out innocent enough until Carmen pushed him to the ground and shoved her tongue down his throat and they started making out. They were doing that for a moment till Carmen rose up to a kneeling position and started lowering her dress showing off her chest.**

Ann realized what she was doing a little too late and quickly got up, "Alright that's enough! Did you two forget that you're not alone!?"

Akira was blushing looking away from the Carmen, "Um Carmen, can you pull your dress up?"

 **Carmen looked down and giggled, "Oh! I'm sorry Akira and Ann dear; I got caught up in the moment." She got up and started pulling up her dress, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Akira dear, someday you'll be seeing Ann's bare chest."**

Ann's face turned a bright red, "I'm not ready for that!" Ann then mumbled, "Well not at this moment…I think."

 **Arsene started laughing and got up, "Well I'm glad Carmen is back to her usual self."**

"I'm sure you are Arsene…" Akira finally calmed down, "I need to go check on something with Igor, Arsene. I'll be back." Akira started walking towards the velvet room door when he saw Justine blushing covering her eyes making Akira laughed, "You can open your eyes now, they aren't going to go at it."

Justine removed her hand from her eyes, "U-Um, let us proceed inside. My master wants to talk to you." Akira nodded and they both went in.

 **Carmen sighed, "I don't get why you stopped us Ann, it would have been the perfect time to show you and Akira the proper way to service and make love with each other for future references."** To Arsene's surprise Ann didn't have a look of embarrassment but had the look of anger on her face, "Carmen! I told you time and time again what happens when I start to think of Akira in a sexual way; it leads to a nightmare about him becoming like Kamoshida." **"I'm sorry Ann, I forgot."**

 **Arsene did a side-glance at Ann,** _ **"So, she has nightmares about Kamoshida…I should tell Akira about this."**_

 **[End Notes: Ah, surprised to see Satanael huh and he has a thing for Anat who's the same way to him haha. Anyways, I made Satanael into a imposing god who likes to joke around and hates when people bow down to him because that's why he rebelled against his father right? Also, I** **'m going to do another story that goes along with this one that'll show what happens between the scenes and aftermaths of these events and also, the friendships between the PT.** **Oh, and the way I made death work in this story is that when one of the PT dies in the Metaverse they can come back but in real-life they can't come back even if they take them to the Metaverse, now this is important for later on not because of Akechi and I'll explain in the next chapter but it involves the worst ending and the good/bad ending. One more thing, I'm going to turn this fic into an M-rating because things are going to start getting a little 'heated' in their relationship but as you can see from the last two dialogues it's going to start of slowly, because Ann is has been having nightmares about Akira becoming like Kamshida** **because I wanted to explore about how what happened with Kamoshida would still haunt Ann so that's why Ann will get angry at Akira for getting 'excited' in the next chapter and Carmen will have Ann test Akira as the process of getting rid of the nightmares and since I'm going be going through the exploring each other's body, part of the relationship which will also help her with the nightmares because Akira will be gentle, caring, and loving unlike how she thinks he would be like to her but that's going to happen after Akira finds out about his parents and after he comes back from getting arrested but no they're not going to go all the way till…okay let's face it, you all know they're going to get married in this fic so it's going to happen after the wedding haha.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **Cosmic Guardian:** Well, how'd you like what I did with the whole Morgana and Zorro confrontation? Also, glad you like the change to the attack. I'd like to hear more ideas you got for co-op attacks

 **VGJoker2015:** Thanks but all the credit goes to **Cosmic Guardian** for the name and co-op attack haha. I like your story a lot, I've been reading it a lot lately!

 **Dangstaboy:** Thanks good sir, I try my hardest to do a good romance with a slow burn during the actually romance instead of before the relationship so I give a few chapters of feeling buildup then go straight in the dating. Also, yes I did base it off the dancing all night announcement cause I started writing it the day of the announcement haha.

 **PRemington900:** Yeah I never got that about the game, I know they wanted to trick players into thinking that she's hiding what's going on because she loves Kamoshida but, that kind of destroys the point of her getting mad at everyone for labeling her when she starts labeling Akira right away it makes her seem like a hypocrite and I like your nickname for Kamoshida. Glad you like the knife joke, I did it to show that Akira is showing her his true face of being a goofy and caring person.


	19. Carmen Lessons: Making Out

**Carmen Lessons: Making Out**

 **[Author's Notes: So this idea came from IDunnoJustLike, you know how I said it wasn't going to be Carmen level of steamy, I lied (Well this chapter is more like a lime than a lemon and even calling it a lime is stretching it). Anyways, at first I was going to make this dark and show the kind of nightmares that Ann has involving Akira turning into actual Kamoshida and almost raping her but then I decided not to do it because this story wasn't meant to be dark (besides the worst ending and the good/bad ending and the part with Akira hearing about his disownment) this story is meant to be a romantic comedy. So instead I made it a happy moment between Akira and Ann before things go downhill in the next two chapters when Akira finds out about his parents. Anyways, the big thing for Ann in this story is because of Kamoshida, she thinks that all guys are forceful about being sexual and she even thinks Akira is (she doesn't mean to do it but since she had to deal with Kamoshida's harassment and forcefulness for a year, so she's still affected by it). So, I changed it to where she gets nightmares that involve Akira becoming almost like Kamoshida by being forceful and getting angry with her for not being ready. So now Carmen is going to help her get rid of the nightmares by testing Akira showing her that he isn't like Kamoshida and cares about her as a person not an object for his desires.]**

 **Leblanc Attic**

Akira was sitting in his room thinking with Arsene about what happened between them and Morgana/Zorro yesterday, "Damn that asshole Zorro! I can't believe he convinced Morgana to go along with his plan and tried to lay all the blame on him as well, granted I'm still upset with Morgana for going along with it."

" **I don't get why you won't let me or Carmen to go after him."**

"Cause it won't solve anything besides no one is talking to him or acknowledging him and we need him for his revival skills."

" **I thought you can use other personas for that?"**

"Yeah but I only want to use you though."

 **Arsene laughed, "Yeah I am pretty cool, haha."**

Akira laughed as well, "Besides Carmen would kill me if I switched you out." Akira's phone started to ring and saw it was Ann calling, "Hey, Ann!" **"Hello, my lovable Carmen!"**

Ann laughed through the receiver, "Hey, Akiree!" **"Hello, my darling Arsey!"**

Akira laughed as well, "Akiree, huh?" **"How's my queen Carme doing?"**

Ann giggled, "Necro always called you that so I thought I will since it's so cute!" **"Depressed…" Carmen pouted.**

"Haha, I guess that makes sense. Wait, that's not fair! Your name is three letters what can I come up with that?" **"Why, my love muffin?"**

"Well it doesn't have to be from my first name. But, it better not be hot stuff, sweetheart, or babe cause that bastard called me those!" **"Because…"**

Akira thought for a moment, "How about Anki?" **"Because?"**

Ann squealed, "I totes love it!" **"Because we've been together for months and we haven't made love yet!"**

"Glad to hear it." **Arsene laughed, "Well we never have private time in the metaverse."**

" **Wellll we almost did but a 'certain someone' stopped us, so we can always do it in the same room as these two, if we have to."** "Nope." **"But, Ann…"** "Already said no." **Carmen huffed, "Just because you don't want to make love to Akira; doesn't mean you shouldn't let me with Arsene."** "Carmen! I told you to not say anything!"

"It's okay Ann, we don't have to do that stuff, I'm perfectly fine with the way we are now."

"N-no, that's not it, it's just…nevermind. Can I come over before we go meet everyone? We haven't spent time alone in like, forever."

"Of course."

"Cool! I'll see you soon!" Ann hung up.

Akira put his phone away and sighed.

" **You're thinking about what Carmen said right?"**

"Kind of, I mean it's true that I'm perfectly fine the way we are now. But, um I would like to be physically intimate with her someday and I'll always wait till she's ready. Heck, I'm not even sure I'm ready for that and not only that I would like to have kids in the future; I…guess we can adopt though." Akira sighed again, "What am I talking about? I know because of what she had to go through with Kamoshida , she wouldn't want to do that kind of stuff and I don't even know if Ann will want to be with me in the future to have kids."

" **Akira, didn't you go through this with me? Yeah that girl in the past betrayed you but that doesn't mean that Ann is the same way. Don't you remember what Ryuji told you after everyone left yesterday? That she was begging you to come back to her while she was cradling your head when you died, she even tried to protect your body from Zorro and I'm sure she'll want to be physically intimate with you, she's just afraid, because from what she said while you were in the velvet room, is that she has nightmares about you becoming like Kamoshida when she thinks about you sexually."**

Akira looked down in sorrow, "She…she thinks I'm like Kamoshida…"

" **It's not because she thinks you're like Kamoshida, it's because Kamoshida made her think that every guy is forceful when it comes down to intimacy. But, there is a way for you to show her you're not going to be like him."**

Akira had the look of hope in his eyes, "Alright, tell me."

" **To be honest, I don't need to tell you this but be the opposite of Kamoshida. She knows that Kamoshida saw her like an object and he was forceful so you treat her like a person that you love. Be gentle, slow, caring, and loving when you guys take the next step in your relationship but, also look in her eyes and her body language, if you see or sense her hesitating then stop her and ask her if she's ready to take your relationship to the next step and if she's not, tell her you want to wait till she's ready. Then, she'll know that you see her as a person than an object for your sexual desires."**

"Alright I get it now and you're right! You don't need to tell me this but thanks for telling me."

" **Anytime, my brother."**

Akira laughed, "My brother?"

" **Well I thought we were like brothers? Shouldn't I say my brother?"**

"You can say whatever you want, I was just surprised, my brother haha."

" **Good to know…my brother."**

 **30 minutes later**

Ann was walking down the road where Leblanc Café resides. **"Ann dear…are you still mad at me?"**

" _Yeah I am, I get that you don't really get alone time with Arsene but you didn't have to say I didn't want to make love to Akira. Now he thinks I don't want to be physically intimate with him now."_

"… **well I know how to make it up to you."**

Ann sighed, _"Fine. How?"_

" **Now you two haven't made out yet."**

" _Well yeah, I actually have been wanting to do that."_

 **Carmen squealed," Alright, now I'm going to teach you how to properly do it. But, Akira might get 'excited', you know what that means right?"**

" _He'll be happy?"_

"…"

" _What?"_

" **You have a lot to learn about men dear. You know about what sex is but do you know what it involves?"**

" _All I know is a man and woman connecting with each other through love. Well that's what my mom told me."_

" **Um, it's something like that. Look it involves a man getting 'excited' and I'll teach you the other steps someday. But today, I'm going to help you with the nightmares and it involves Akira getting 'excited' now here's what you're going to do and say after he does."**

 **Leblanc Attic**

Akira and Ann were walking up the stairs. Ann looked around, "I forgot you made Morgana live with Haru for a while. Good, I'm still mad at him." **Carmen growled.**

Akira sighed, "Yeah, I'm still upset at him. I only want to see his face when we go to her dad's palace but afterwards, I'll think about letting him back in." **Arsene snarled.** "You know, it's a good thing you stopped me when I was about to punch Haru's 'fiancée' for hurting Morgana and trying to force Haru to sleep with him."

Ann looked down sad, "Of course, I had to. He would have just sued you…and you would have been arrested…"

"Yeah…anyways why are you wearing your summer clothes?"

Ann fake pouted flipping her pigtail, "Hmph, you don't like my legs? Fine, I won't wear my short shorts for you anymore then." **"How could you not like my dear Ann's beautiful legs?"**

Akira put his hand on his heart and did a mock surprise gasp, "How dare you Carmen! Of course I love my girlfriend's beautiful legs that go up and make an ass out of themselves!" **Arsene started cracking up.**

Ann stared at Akira with a blank look and started laughing hysterically, "I-I don't know if I should take that as a joke or a compliment hahaha!" **"That…was actually a good one."** "Alright, my turn! I hate to see you leave but love to watch you go!" **"Really dear? You can do better than that."**

Akira chuckled, "Are you from outer space? Cause your ass is out of this world." **"Calm down killer haha."**

"Oh yeah? Well your ass is like an onion, I cry whenever I see it!" **Carmen started laughing.**

Akira laughed, "That was a good one!" **"Well played Ann"**

They all shared a laughed. After they were done laughing, Ann put a finger on her chin and looked at Akira's couch, "You know, it's been a while since we've been alone together in your room." Ann sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to her, "Now seat down so I can ravish your mouth with my mouth!" **"Dear please stop…"**

Akira laughed, "I hope Carmen didn't teach you that." **"Nope, that sounds like something Ann would say."**

Ann gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Why? You don't want to ravish my mouth?" **"Somebody kill me…"**

Akira sat next to her, "Anki? Are you nervous? You usually say weird things when you're nervous." **"She does seem to be." Arsene whispered.**

Ann shot Akira a mischievous grin, "Me? Nervous?" Ann climbed on Akira straddling his thighs and put her arms around his neck, "Last time I check, when we were in the Hawaii hotel, I specifically remembered that I said you can touch my body whenever you want but your body is mine and mine alone and you got all nervous and stuff." **"You're doing wonderful darling." Carmen whispered.**

"Y-Yeah that's true, but I wasn't expecting you to do that..." **"I don't see any hesitation." Arsene whispered.**

Ann's face moved forward touching his forehead, "I bet you weren't expecting this as well." Ann started kissing him. **"Now do something to make him gasp and stick your tongue into his mouth and roll it around his tongue." Carmen whispered.** Ann put her hands under his shirt and started rubbing his back making Akira gasp. She then shoved her tongue in his mouth and started rolling her tongue around his.

Akira's eyes shot open not expecting this, _"What…am…I…supposed to do…?"_ _ **"**_ **Wow was not expecting this, now roll your tongue around hers but caress her as well." Arsene whispered.** Akira started to roll his tongue around hers and put his hands under her tank-top and caressed her waist.

After a minute, Ann pulled back while breathing heavily seemingly out of breath, "Wow…that was…great…" **"That was wonderful dear."**

Akira out of breath as well and smiled, "Yeah…I was surprised at first but it was great." **"Well you guys took your next step in the relationship."** Sojiro called Akira down, "Really? What didn't I do now…" Ann got up and Akira got up and ran downstairs.

" _That was amazing! We should have done that earlier!"_ **"That was just one of the ways to make out but it's my favorite. But, it won't be enough to test him though; we need him 'excited'."** _"Did I do something wrong?"_ **"No, but there's one sure fire way to get him 'excited', start massaging his crotch while you two are making out."** _"O-Okay."_ **"If you don't want to do this dear, we…"** " _No, I need to do this."_

Akira came back up with a box and put it on the table next of the stairs and sat next to Ann, "It was just a package from the tv shopping channel." **"More useless healing items?"** "Yeah, pretty much but we always have to be careful."

Ann smiled and shook her head, "Will you stop being a leader during our private time." **"One makeout session and she thinks she knows what real private time is."**

Akira laughed, "Well I'm fine with just one session haha." **"Carmen will kill me if I said that…" Arsene whispered.**

Ann laughed, "Maybe for you…but not for me!" Ann quickly climbed on Akira again and they started making out but this time, she put her hand on his crotch and felt something, _"What's this?"_ **"I'll tell you later, for now, massage it."** _"Um, okay…"_

Akira gasped but started groaning and caressed her thighs, "Anki…" **"Carmen, are you sure she's ready for this?"**

" **Now say something in a sultry voice like I taught you before."** Ann pulled back and whispered into his ear in a sultry voice, "Do you like that, Akiree-kun?" " **No she's not, but there's a reason she's doing this, Arsene."**

"Yeah…" Ann's massaging and hearing the way she talked made Akira 'rise' in his jeans.

Ann, feeling something grow, stopped and looked down, "Oh…it grew." **"Good job…that's what getting him 'excited' is. Now do what I told you and say what I told you." Carmen whispered.**

Akira who had his head back, brought it back up after she stopped"…Huh?" Akira shook his head and looked down where she was looking and saw that he was giving her a 'standing ovation' and instantly blushed, "I-I'm sorry Ann, I-I didn't mean to…" **"Don't worry, she's not mad." Arsene whispered**

Ann stopped him by putting a finger on his lips, "I-It's okay, I wanted this t-to happen." Ann got off of him and went to her knees in front of him. She hesitantly went to go unbuckle his belt but was stopped by Akira, _"He stopped me!"_ **"I told you dear." Carmen whispered.**

"Ann, are you ready for this?" **"Good, you noticed that she was hesitating." Arsene whispered.**

Ann was obviously not ready, "N-no, but I-I'm made you like this, s-so I have to s-service you, t-that's what a girlfriend's s-supposed to do for her b-boyfriend right?" **"Are you alright dear?" Carmen whispered.** _"Y-Yeah…just anxious on what he'll say."_

Akira sighed, "No, a girlfriend isn't 'supposed' to service her boyfriend, it's only if she wants to and it goes for him too, even though there are people that are probably into that but I know you're not. Also, a boyfriend is supposed to make sure she's ready for this kind of physical contact and she's supposed to do the same for him when it's their first time and not only that, it's also because I love you more than anything and even though I want to be physically intimate with you, your feelings mean more to me than my own desires." **"Wow that was great; I didn't even tell you that." Arsene whispered.** _"It just came to me."_ Akira got up and grabbed her hand gently pulling her up and she started crying, "Ann? What's wrong?" 

Ann jump into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Nothing! I'm just really happy you treat me like a person and not an object for your desires. You care about my feelings before your desires; I don't think I can ever love you anymore than I do now!" **Carmen was weeping, "This is so beautiful!"**

Akira wrapped his arms around her, "Arsene said you were having nightmares of me being forceful?" **"Hey, don't throw me under the bus!"** _"I'm surprised you even know what that means."_

Ann put her head on his chest, "Yeah I was so worried that you would be forceful even though I knew you wouldn't, I couldn't help it…" **"Ann…"** "You're not mad, are you?"

Akira shook his head, "Of course not, I understand." **"Good man."**

"Thank you, Akiree. Now I'm sure the nightmares will go away." **"Yes!"**

"I'm glad to hear that, Anki." **"You two will be alright now."**

Ann looked at Akira with eyes full of love, "You know, next time we're alone, you can…um touch me. Actually, I want you to." **Carmen squealed, "You're starting to sound like me now!"** _"Yeah I do! And now the nightmares will finally go away now that I know Akira cares about my feelings more than his desires for me."_

Akira chuckled, "Only if you allow me to." **"You better watch out now Akira, Ann's going to be all over you constantly now." Arsene whispered.** _"You act like it's a bad thing."_ **"Have you not seen Carmen?"** _"Good point…"_ Akira looked at her shorts, "Um, aren't you going to be cold?"

Ann looked at her shorts, "Oh yeah, um can I borrow your pants?" **"I don't think you'll fit in them."** Ann gasped, "Are you calling me fat Carmen!?" **"N-No, I was talking about your hips!"** "You better of…"

Akira and Arsene started laughing, "You can wear my green jogging pants." **"The group will get the wrong idea."** "Exactly." Akira went to his clothes box and pulled out his jogging pants and gave it to her.

Ann put them on over her shorts and grabbed Akira's hand, "There! Are you ready to go? We're supposed to meet with everyone to go to Okumaru's palace." **"We have to see Zorro don't we…"**

"Yeah let's get going then, my love." **"Yeah, we do…"**

"Yes, my darling hehe." **"Can I kill him, Akira?"**

"No…but you can 'accidently' hurt him." **"I'll just pretend I'm sorry."**

 **Outside of the Big Bang Burger Company Building**

Ann and Akira walked to the group hand in hand

Ryuji looked over to them, "Hey! There you two are….Ann why are you wearing Akira's pants?" **"Did you get some of Ann's booty finally!?"**

Akira looked at Ryuji with a smirk andhe put an arm around Ann's waist, "Yep Kidd, it was great and Ann looks even better naked, buttttt we might be parents sooner than expected." **Arsene was having a hard time not laughing.**

" **Say this dear."** Carmen whispered something to Ann which caused her to laugh. Ann bent her knees a little bit pretending to be hurt, "Yeah it took us a while cause I couldn't walk since Akira was huge and he gave it to me hard."

Makoto glared at both of them, "What do you mean you're both going to be parents sooner than expected!?" **"Hmm, I wonder if Satanael is huge…" Anat whispered.** _"Anat!"_ **"What? Can't a girl wonder? Don't you have dreams about Akira and get 'exc…'"** _"P-Please stop talking!"_

" **Um, what are they talking about Futaba-chan?"** Futaba shrugged, "No clue."

 **Reviews**

 **VGJoker2015:** Yeah tell me about it, especially trying to make characters not seem too OOC. Also, my favorite chapter so far is 'You Always Come First'.

 **PRemington900:** The Morgana part of the game annoyed me and I always skip it because Morgana had no reason to think he's useless and him being insecure is no excuse. Look at Teddie in Persona 4 he had a reason to think he was useless because he didn't have a persona at first and his nose was going bad but Atlus just redid it with Morgana but badly. Not only that, during the whole thing they act like Morgana did not wrong even though he tried to run Akira over but they just blame Ryuji again because he's the only one who acts the right way, annoyed.

And with what I did with Ryuji on why he wants to be famous is, look at his confidant storyline, he blames himself for his mother's troubles. So I made it where he uses the phantom thieves' fame in this story as a way to prove to himself that he's not a useless idiot and that he can make his mother proud of him and the money can help make her life easier. Ryuji had so much potential to be a better character but it annoys me that Atlus just made him a cliché idiot that only cares about fame without having a better reason than 'he wants to use the fame for girls' and everyone has to remind him that he's an idiot constantly.

 **Cosmic Guardian:** Yeah he does but not as much as Zorro does since everyone hates Zorro now. Eh, it's not going to be a divide but now everyone is going to be wary of him and not trust him for now.


	20. Culture Festival

**Culture Festival**

 **[Author's Notes: Who's ready for a rollercoaster of emotions this chapter? Anyways, I hope you like the taste of how Milady is going to be like. Now if you read her story, you might have a hint of how she'll be. Also, in this chapter, we'll see how one of this story's side pairing is doing as a couple now. One other thing, whenever Akira and Arsene are waiting for Ann and Carmen, they're giving hints on what happened between chapters. One last thing, these are no longer one-shots. At first they were but now this has become an actual story since these are technically snippets of the game's story but with differences. So, I'm thinking if I should rearrange the chapters so they go in order or keep it as it is. I also changed some things in the earlier chapters so it doesn't look like one-shots and goes along with what's happening now.]**

 **Shujin Academy, Festival Day 1**

Akira was standing in the front entrance waiting for Ann, _"I knew Akechi was going after Okumura and I wasn't able to stop him!"_

" **Relax Akira, there was no way to know that Akechi was going to kill him, if we stayed there longer we would have died."**

" _I know but still…Haru is still hurting from her dad dying…"_

" **Well that's why Yusuke and Morgana are trying to help her feel better, though I feel bad about Goemon because that Milady is truly a sadist…she even scares Carmen even when Milady said that she wanted to shoot me and lick the wound…"**

" _Yeahhh, that was pretty messed up. Well at least Morgana moved on rather fast, I guess our friendship means more to him than petty jealousy plus he did save our lives so he's good now…Zorro is still an asshole, he even wanted to accept 's offer. I laughed when you and Carmen turned him into a giant dark fire furball and threw him at . Oh and also, when Ryuji and Yusuke kept on asking me what sex is like for 'future references' and Carmen must of told Ann to say something to Makoto because Makoto couldn't look me in the eyes throughout the whole palace without blushing!"_

" **Yeah that was…how does Ann say it? Totes hilarious?"**

Akira started laughing hysterically making the other students look at him like he was crazy, " _I-I can't believe you said 'totes'!"_

 **Arsene laughed hysterically as well, "I thought it would be funny to say something I don't usually say."**

Ann walked up to Akira with a beaming smile, "What's so funny, Akiree?" **"Yeah Arsey, I rarely hear Akira laugh like this. Come on! Tell us!"**

Akira calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye, "S-Sorry, Arsene said 'totes'."

Ann started laughing, "Did he really?! That's hilarious!" **"Oh dear…now my darling is starting to say it…"**

" **Aw don't be like that, love."**

Ann grabbed Akira's hand, "Come on! Let's go have fun!" **"Okay…I guess it would be funny if you said it."**

Akira looked at their connected hands, "Are you sure we should be holding hands? Wouldn't people talk?" **"Akria…"**

"Don't care!" Ann hugged his arm, "Nothing is going to stop me from making sure everyone knows that you're mine and mine alone." **"Hahaha, that's my darling Ann."**

"Well that's great to hear." **"It's about time that you're finally not afraid to hide your courtship."**

She let go of his arm and hugged him fully but she also nibbled his earlobe and whispered in English, "And hopefully someday I will show you off as my husband." **"Aw, I only know Spanish and for some reason Japanese."** _"I'll tell you later."_

Akira didn't know what she said but her nibbling his earlobe made him shivered, "T-That's good." **"You or I don't even know what she said and you just said, 'That's good.'"**

Ann laughed, "Don't worry so much Arsene, I hoped he would say something like that anyways." She let go of him and held his hand, "Now let's walk around!" **"Yes! Finally a date! It's been forever!"**

Akira and Ann were walking hand in hand throughout the hallways with everyone staring and whispering at them. Akira was tense and tried to let go of Ann's hand but she had an iron grip on it, "Stop worrying about what everyone thinks and just focus on me." **"Akira! This is a time to be happy!"**

" **Ann and Carmen are right, Akira. Didn't you say that the gym will have tons of games? Try to win something for Ann." Arsene whispered.** _"Yeah, I should._ Do you want to play some games, Ann?"

"Yeah!"

Akira and Ann walked into the gymnasium filled with students either playing games or talking. Akira and Ann walked to the frog flipping table. A teacher by the stand noticed them, "Ah! Would the young couple like to try to win a prize?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, but how do you play?"

"It's quite simple really! All you have to do is flip the frog with a catapult and make it land on the lily pads! Land one, you get a small prize! Land two, you get a medium prize! Land all three, you get one of these dolls." The man pointed to the dolls above which Akira and Ann looked up seeing the dolls. "So would you students like to play? It's only 235 yen."

"Sure." Akira got out his wallet and gave the amount to the teacher who gave him the frogs, _"You want to help me, Arsene?"_ **"Don't rely on me, Akira."** _"I know, but I just wanted to ask."_ Akira grabbed one frog putting on the lily pad and activated 'third eye', and everything went slow. Once he saw the lily pad go in front of the catapult he hit it with enough force to land in the middle of the lily pad. He did this for the other two and deactivated 'Third Eye'. _"Oh look, I didn't need your help."_ **"Yeah, but you still didn't use your own skill."** _"What can I say? I'm just a trickster."_ **"Touché."**

The teacher had the look of surprise on his face, "W-what just happened? …Well I guess you got all of them. Go ahead and choose then."

Akira looked over at Ann, "So which one do you want Ann?" **"**

"Um, are you sure?" Akira smiled and nodded, "Well, can I have the Jack Frost doll?"

"Of course" Akira asked for the doll and the teacher gave it to him, "Thank you, sir" Akira gave the doll to Ann.

Ann grabbed it and hugged it closely to her chest, "Thanks Akiree!" **"Aw, this is so sweet!"**

"Of course, Anki." Akira and Ann started walking and talking when Arsene shush them. **"Wait, I can hear Kidd yelling."**

"Whoa Arsene, you can here Kidd over all this noise?" **"To be honest, I can hear him too."**

" **It's Kidd, I'm pretty sure the whole Metaverse could hear him."** "Well let's find Ryuji then." Akira and Ann walked towards where Kidd's voice was yelling and saw Ryuji and Hifumi with the former trying to knock down five sets of bottles in groups of three on top of each other with baseballs but failing horribly. "Aw look at that, Ryuji is trying to win something for Hifumi." **"Too bad, he's not doing so well."**

"Well at least he's trying. Can't Kidd help him?" **"I don't think Kidd realizes he can…"**

"Well come on lets go say hi."

Ryuji was having a hard time hitting the bottles till he ran out balls and mumbled 'Dammit'

Hifumi put a hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Ryuji, you don't need to win me anything."

Ryuji scratched his head sheepishly, "You deserve a prize though for actually dealing with me and for some reason going out with me, you know?" **"Will you stop with the self-pity lad, lasses don't like that."**

Hifumi smiled, "But, I already have a prize and that's you." Hifumi coughed nervously, "Um was that too much?"

Ryuji smiled, "Nah that was cool." Ryuji shook his head quickly, "Wait no! I mean sweet!" **"And you're nervous…"**

Hifumi giggled, "That's what I like about you Ryuji, you always speak before you think. It makes me remember when you yelled out encouragement to me when I was in the shoji tournament and you got escorted out. It made me want to win for you even though I had to concede. You were like a knight to me."

Ryuji looked at her wide-eyed, "I-I'm like a knight to you!?"

Hifumi nodded, "Mhmm, and I'm glad it's you." Hifumi walked closer to him and kissed his cheek, "You showed me new things beyond Shoji, like when we went to your favorite ramen place and the arcade, I really appreciated that."

Ryuji blushed form the kiss, "I didn't know you thought of me like that! And, um, you make me want to try to be smarter." **"That's good of you, lad."**

"I like you the way you are now, Ryuji-kun. Um, would you like to walk around some more?"

"Yeah!" Ryuji turned around and jumped back, "Whoa! How long have you two been here!?"

Ann smirked at him, "Long enough for us to see you actually be a romantic…well your version of being romantic." **"I thought it was cute."**

"Don't be so mean Ann; I think Ryuji's doing a great job." **"Have you been helping him, Kidd?"**

"Hey! I think I'm doing good! I think?" **"Um, yeah?"**

Hifumi looked at Akira confused, "Um, there's a right way to act romantically?"

"Nah, Ann's just messing with him." **"Was that a question or an answer?"**

"We can't be like you two, eating each other's faces!" **"Both?"**

 **Carmen sounded confused, "Why would you each other's faces?"** _"It's another way of saying making out."_ **"Oh…you kids are weird."**

Akira was about to respond but then shivered, "Um, Arsene do you feel a chill as well?" **"Now that I think about it I do feel a chill…oh god is she here!?"**

" **OHHH—HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO"**

" **It's Milady!"** "H-Hey, you guys want to get out of here and get something to eat!?"

Ryuji and Ann were the same way, "Y-Yeah!" "L-let's go!" **"She's like being in the gallows again!" "That vile woman is here!?"**

Hifumi was confused, _"What's going on with them?"_

 **Random Classroom**

The two couples were sitting in the closest classroom restaurant near the gym eating. Akira was surprising impressed by the food, "Wow this definitely beats our classroom's terrible food." **"It does taste kind of good even if it's the aftertaste."**

"Yeah *chomp* it's *chomp* actually *chomp* good!" **"Please dear, either chew or talk but not at the same time, it's not very ladylike."** Ann swallowed, "Eh, Akira's used to me doing this anyways."

Ryuji laughed, "Yeah Ann always did this in middle school as well, I'm surprised you don't mind it Akira." **"Oh please, like you're the perfect lad."**

Akira smirked, "Well loving someone means you love everything about them. Besides, I think this side of Ann is cute." **"You're absolutely right, Akira."** Akira looked at both Ryuji and Hifumi, "I'm sure you're like that with Hifumi as well Ryuji and Hifumi to you."

Ryuji scratched his head, "Y-Yeah, but I can't find anything bad about Hifumi, she's really great!" **"You actually said something right!"**

Hifumi looked at Ryuji in shock, "T-Thank you…" Hifumi became nervous, "U-Um, I think the same for you Ryuji, even when you sometimes get kind of loud…I'm sorry."

Ryuji put his arm around her shoulder lazily, "Don't apologize! I know I can get loud…a lot."

" **He is kind of obnoxious but he's a good person."** _"Carmen!"_ **"I don't mean it like an insult; I'm just being truthful like I promise myself I would be."**

"Uh, thanks Carmen. I guess?" **"Don't mention us!"** Ryuji's eyes went wide, "Oh crap!"

Hifumi was really confused, "Who's Carmen?"

Akira answered calmly used to Ryuji's blunders, "It's our nicknames for our little group of friends." **"Nice save."**

"Oh okay…" Hifumi looked her phone, "I'm sorry but its getting late, I have a match tomorrow so I want to get some rest." Hifumi and Ryuji got up.

"See ya, you two." "Goodbye, Akira and Ann." **"Fortune with you and yours, Arsene and Carmen."** They started walking away.

Akira smirked, _"Payback time._ Hey Ryuji, don't keep her up all night!" Ann, Arsene and Carmen started laughing.

Ryuji stumbled and looked back with a full-on blush, "D-Dude! Shut up!" Hifumi was blushing as well but had a smile on her face and they left.

Ann smiled, "I'm happy for Ryuji, he found someone who can stand his loudness and like him at the sametime." **"Good thing she doesn't hear Kidd's voice though."**

"Yeah, they're great for each other. He's loud, headstrong, speaks his mind and vulgar. She's quiet, reserved, thinks logically, and polite. They're like the perfect example of opposite attraction in a good way." **"That's actually a great observation."**

Ann's smile turned into a smirk, "Oh? And what do you think of our relationship." **"Ooooo, now it's getting spicy!"**

Akira thought for a moment, "Well I think we're great together and that we really love each other, am I right?" **"Oh please, anyone can see that." Arsene whispered.**

" _You don't even know how much I love you yet._ Of course, now what elseeee?" **"Come on! Come on!**

"Well, we will always be strong for each other and we'll always be able to rely on each other." **"Good, good."**

Ann looked down in sadness, "Y-Yeah, y-you can rely on me." **"Why are you hesitating? Why are you hesitating!?" Carmen whispered harshly."** _"I-I don't think I'm strong enough for him to rely on me…"_

Akira put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her in worriment, "Anki? What's wrong?"

Ann looked up at him in with a fake smile, "Nothing! It's getting late, are you ready to leave?" **"But, I don't want to go…"** _"We are going."_ Ann got up

Akira got up as well confused, "Um, sure let's go." **"Hmm…"**

 **Ann's Room**

Ann was pacing back and forth in her room staring at her phone, "Come on…I can do this, I can do this…"

" **Dear? Is it really that hard to call his parents?"**

"Of course it is! I mean, what am I going to say? 'Hey, this is Akira's girlfriend; I just wanted to call to tell you that you're bad parents…' or 'Hello, this is Akira's girlfriend, I just wanted to know if you hate your son…'"

" **I guess you're right…but shouldn't you tell Akira first?"**

Ann sighed, "I know I should but I need to know first before I can tell him, just so I can tell him the whole truth not just what Sojiro told me."

" **That's understandable. But, be warned dear…once you talk to his parents you must tell him the truth tomorrow. Else, they will call him and Akira will not only be depressed from hearing about his disownment but also feel betrayed by you knowing about his disownment for so long without telling him and for calling his parents without him knowing. Are you sure you're ready for this?"**

Ann nodded determined, "Yes, I have to do this." Ann hesitantly went to her contact list and hovered over Akira's home phone number. Sighing, she pressed it and then on the next screen, she pressed call and she put the phone to her ear. The phone started ringing and Ann's heart started beating faster. The phone kept ringing but then after a couple of rings it went to voicemail making Ann let out a breath, _"Of course they won't answer… I'll just leave a voicemail just in case."_ After she left a voicemail and hung up her phone. She put her phone on her nightstand and plopped on her bed, "I can't believe how hard that was…my heart was beating fast…"

" **I've wanted to ask dear. Why are you nervous about talking to his parents?"**

"It's not that I'm nervous about talking to his parents, it's just I'm scared to tell him…"

" **You have to do this dear, just think about it this way. This is an obstacle of your relationship like with me and Arsene being afraid to tell each other our past. Once you tell Akira the truth, yes he'll be depressed, but that's why you show him that he's not alone and he has a family here."**

Ann smiled, "You're right Carmen! Even though Sojiro acts like a stern old man to Akira, I think Akira thinks of him as a father figure and Futaba as a sister to him. Not only that, he has Ryuji, Yusuke, Morgana, Makoto, and now Haru as well as you guys." Ann beamed, "Lastly, he has me! The one person who will love him no matter what happens!"

 **Carmen squealed, "Exactly dear! Now tell that wonderful man the truth so you can comfort him and ravish him all night long!"**

Ann laughed and then she smiled mischievously, "I'm going to wait on ravishing him, but there may be other things we can do."

" **Yes! Now I can finally teach you things that can get him riled up for you!"**

 **Shujin Academy, Festival Day 2**

Akira and Ann were walking to the gym going to the post-festival party **.** Ann kept sighing and Akira already knew what she was sighing about, "There's no need to worry Anki, me and Morgana came up with a plan to deal with Akechi, we just need to talk to Futaba. Let's just enjoy our time together." **"Still, we have to have a backup plan."** "You guys worry too much."

"I guess you're right, you usually have a trick up your sleeve." **"He uses tricks from his sleeves?"** "Really Carmen? I'm going to have to give you a list of sayings."

They both made it to the gym and stood on the sidelines. The MC was doing his usual crowd riling up talk while Akira and Ann were talking when all of a sudden he asked for a volunteer and the spotlight landed on Ann. "Oh, why if it isn't the lovely Ann Takamaki, come on up!"

Ann eyes went wide and became nervous, "W-W-What!? I don't want to go up!" **"Why are you nervous dear? You're a model; you're supposed to be calm in front of crowds."** _"This is not the same thing!"_ Ann looked over at Akira in silent help.

Akira smiled, "Relax, if it gets to be too much. I'll save you, alright?" **"Believe in Akira, Ann."**

Ann sighed deeply, "Fine…I'll go." **"That's my darling!"** Ann slowly walked up to the stage and the crowd was filled with cheers and whistles. Akira went to sit down in the crowd.

"Now does the beautiful and foreign Ann Takamaki have anything to say to the crowd?" The MC put the mic in front of her mouth.

Ann was blushing and scratched her head, "Um…no? What am I supposed to say?"

"Let me help you then! Now, yesterday the charming detective Akechi came to our school festival and was about to announce who the phantom thieves were, but was unfortunately called away! Butttt, Akechi said that the phantom thieves were going to this school, and today everyone has been guessing who they can be! Now, here's my question to you Miss Takamaki, do you think the phantom thieves are going to this school?"

Ann's eyes went wide, "W-What!? U-Um, I don't k-know…"

The MC looked at her confused, "You don't know? You just have to state your opinion."

"M-My opinion…" Ann looked over at Akira silently pleading for help.

Akira shot up, "I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES, ANKI!" **"That…that doesn't make sense at all…"**

Everyone except Ann was staring at Akira in shock and confusion. Akira heard whispers throughout the crowd. Ann was having a hard time from busting out laughing.

"Did he just say that he wanted to have Ann's babies?"

"I thought the girl was supposed to say that?"

"Hell, is that even possible…?"

Akira was even able to silence the MC

Ann couldn't hold it in anymore and busted out laughing enough to start crying. **"Now that would be interesting to see."**

Akira and Ann were walking out of the gym. Ann was still laughing from what happened, "That was hilarious! It made no sense and everyone's reaction was priceless!" **"I'm still interested in how a man pregnant can get pregnant ."**

Akira laughed, "Well at least it worked haha" **"It really did, just in a weird way."** They were heading up to the roof when they spotted Makoto walking towards them, "Hey Makoto!" **"Good evening, Anat."**

"Hey, Bestie!" **"Hello, dear Anat!"**

Makoto smiled and waved, "Hello, you two." **"Good evening, Arsene-san and Carmen-san."** "Where are you two headed?"

"We were going to go to the roof. How about you?"

"I'm just patrolling the hallways, just in case a student is planning something."

"Do you need help? Ann and I can help you." **"That's nice of you."**

"Yeah! It would be nice hanging out together." **"That does sound like fun."**

Makoto thought for a moment, "Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your time together." **"They wouldn't be asking if they didn't want to."**

"Of course." "Totally!"

The three started walking when Ann's phone started ringing making her jump. Ann took out her phone and her eyes went wide from seeing who was calling her which was 'Akira's home phone'. _"I-It's his parents!"_ **"Quick! Find somewhere private!" Carmen whispered loudly.**

Akira and Makoto looked at Ann in wonderment, "You okay there, Ann?" "Is something wrong, Ann?" **"Did you say something Carmen?" "It sounded like you said something private."**

Ann looked at them and talked a little too loudly, "It's my model agency! U-Um, it's an important phone shoot!" **"Yeah! W-What she said!"** "I-I'm going to the roof, be right back!" Ann ran upstairs.

"Um, that was weird." **"Well it is Ann though, she is over expressive."**

" _Why did she lie about the phone call…is she hiding something from me?"_ **"So she got a hold of them…"** **Arsene mumbled.** "Got ahold of whom?" **"Oh, a big name model agency, Ann wanted to tell you after she got ahold of them. You didn't hear about it because you were in the velvet room."** Akira was suspicious but decided to let it go, "Alright then."

Akira and Makoto decided to walk around the classroom building first floor through the practice building first floor to wait for Ann but they were walking in silence. Akira decided to break silence, "It's been a while since we've hung out together since..." Akira coughed nervously, "The beach…"

Makoto sighed, "Yes it has…I'm sorry I ignored your non-palace texts, I just needed time to think about things. I must sound like Morgana now." **"Um Arsene, is there a way for me to speak to Satanael?"**

"Nope, you're not constantly flirting with me or hating Ann enough to try to kill her. So I don't mind if you have a crush on me haha." **"We can only switch in the Metaverse but I can talk to him in my mind, give me a sec…he says 'How's my beautiful goddess doing?'"**

" _It's more than a crush._ Um Akira, may I ask you a question?" **Anat squealed, "Oh! Oh! Tell him that I'm upset because I don't get to see him or hear him everyday."**

Akira smiled, "Of course you can." **"Now I see why Akira gets annoyed at me and Carmen…" Arsene mumbled, "He said 'I'm sorry my luscious goddess, next time I see you I want to kiss you for years!'"**

Makoto sighed deeply, "If you never met Ann or weren't in love with her. Would you have reciprocated my love?" **Anat squealed again, "Oh my god, oh my god. I need you to change into Satanael as soon as we get to the Metaverse, Arsene!"**

Akira looked down and then after a minute looked up straight at her eyes, "To be honest…yeah I would." Makoto looked at Akira in shock, "You're beautiful, smart, and kind I would've gone out with you in a heartbeat. But, I love Ann more than anything and it's always going to be that way, I'm sorry." **"Yeah, even though it's physically and mentally draining since he is incredibly strong."**

Makoto smiled, "Of course, I will never get in the way of your love for Ann you two are both dear to me. I was just curious." **"Oh. You don't have to if you don't want to…"** "C-can I have a hug or will that be considered cheating?"

Akira thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure it's not cheating, we are friends after all and friends sometimes hug." **"Its fine, besides Satanael won't leave me alone now…"** Akira slowly walked up to Makoto and put his arms around her shoulders.

Makoto put her arms around his back and sighed in contentment, _"He's so warm and strong…I'm envious that Ann gets to experience this all the time…"_ Makoto regrettably let go of Akira, "Um, thank you." **"Thank you, Arsene."**

Akira laughed, "You don't have to thank me for a hug." **"You're welcome, Anat."** Akira looked up the stairs, "I'm going to check on Ann, she's been up there for a while. I'll be back."

Makoto nodded, "Okay, I'll be here then." Akira went upstairs and Makoto sighed, _"At least I have my dreams about him…"_

" **I feel bad that I have Satanael…who happens to be one of Akira's other self."**

" _No, don't be. At least now I know why Satanael became infatuated with you right away. It's strange though, I'm oddly satisfied that I know now that Akira would of reciprocated my love for him…I just hope Ann keeps her promise of never hurting him…"_

Akira made it to the third floor and started climbing the stairs to the roof, _"You think Ann would get mad if I told her that I would have been with Makoto if we never met?"_

" **I highly doubt it especially since you said 'if we never met', but I wouldn't say anything unless she asks you."**

" _I guess you're right."_ Akira made it to the rooftop door and was about to open it when he heard Ann screaming at someone, _"Huh? I wonder who she's talking to?"_ but that's when he heard Ann say his last name followed by Mr., _"I-Is she talking to my parents!? W-When did she get their numbers!?"_ **Arsene sighed.** **"Akira…there's something I need to tell you…"**

 **A few minutes earlier**

 **Shujin Academy Rooftop**

Ann finally made it to the roof out of breath, "That's the most I ran outside the Metaverse…" **"Nevermind that! Hurry up and call them back!"** "R-Right!"Ann quickly called his parents after a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello."

" _A man's voice? It must be his dad."_ Ann calmed her nerves and spoke, "Um, this is Ann Takamaki, I'm Akira's girlfriend."

The man sighed, "I know that, we heard the voicemail. Now would you like to explain to me why do you feel the need to call me about Akira?"

" **This man is rude! He can't be Akira's father!"** _"Yeah he is rude…"_ Ann gritted her teeth trying to control her anger, "I wanted to know if it's true that you…disowned Akira."

"Damn it Sojiro, I told him to keep his mouth shut." Ann heard the man grumble, "Yeah we did, now anything else?"

Ann was slowly losing control of her anger, "How can you just disowned him like that!? He was your son!"

"Now listen here young lady! We disowned him because he dishonored our name now that he has a criminal record! After everyone heard about his arrest, they looked down on me and my wife and now that we disowned him everyone started respecting us again!"

"That's not fair! He saved that woman! You knew he was innocent and he thinks that you still love him! You care more about respect than him! You're terrible parents!"

"On paper, we are. But in reality this is what we have to do! His criminal record is also a burden to us! He won't be able to go to college and find a great job so guess what we'll have to do!? Take care of him! Since he won't be able to afford his own house! That is another reason why we disowned him!"

Ann couldn't control her anger anymore and snapped, "You know what Mr. Kurusu? You're a fucking dick! Ever since he's came here he's always been helping people with their problems and he puts everyone else before himself! I can't believe you're his father! He's nothing like you; you're a piece of shit that only cares about himself instead of his son!"

"Tch, it seems that your parents never taught you respect young lady. Now, it would be in your best interest if you leave Akira before he brings you down with him" and he hung up.

Ann lowered the phone from her ear slowly and stood there in silence. **"That man was terrible! I want to burn him alive almost as much as Kamoshida, right dear?** Ann didn't respond. **"Dear?"** Ann clinched her fist till her palms bled and shouted out things that would give Ryuji a shock towards Akira's father. **"I-I don't even know half the words you just said dear…"** After a few minutes, Ann stopped screaming and was breathing heavily from not catching a breath between sentences, "I feel a little better now…now I need to just need to tell Akira…"

"Is there something that you need to tell me….Takamaki…?"

 **[End Notes: Haha sorry for the cliffhanger, I usually hate cliffhangers in stories but this is an important one. Anyways, so now you have a glimpse of how Akira's father is in this story, he's always about respect and is stern that's why when Akira first meets Ann, he calls her 'Takamaki-san' cause he's always respectful to people because his father thought him to always be respectful and even though you don't hear about his mom yet, she's where Akira gets his nice and goofy side from. Now, about Anat and Satanael, Cosmic Guardian gave me an idea about this pairing since Satanael is Akira's other self as well, it would seem like Akira has secret feelings for Makoto since Satanael quickly falls for Anat but instead I made it were Akira would have been with Makoto if he never met Ann plus it goes perfectly with what I have planned and what Makoto says about Ann's promise to her after Akira goes to the roof is important as well. One last thing, I wanted to try out a scene between Ryuji and Hifumi as a couple to show how these two can actually be good for each other since they're basically opposites personality-wise but can help each other with the other's flaws but that's just me.]**

 **Reviews**

 **: Ye** ah, it's hard to do summaries each chapter and not spoil any surprises especially now since this part of the story is going to be full of surprises. That would be kind of cool to have nicknames for your romanced person and have the story scenes change a little bit depending on who you romance or actually acknowledge the relationship that's the one thing they're missing.

 **Novie4129:** Nah, I don't think it's weird, I'm glad that you're using my story as a learning experience to write romances, heck sometimes I think I'm doing a bad job haha. Also, everyone starts out as a Novice. Trust me, if you saw my first story you definitely can tell that if I'm a novice, I still am. Also, well I gave a hint on what happens to Zorro during Okumura's Palace and what the group pestered Akira and Ann about giving them the wrong idea.


	21. HeartBreak

**HeartBreak**

 **[Author's Notes: Now things are going to get a little bit depressing for a bit. Now Akira's going say some things that he doesn't mean because Ann did technically hurt Akira because she kept his disownment hidden for so long and tried talking to his parents without him knowing so between that and his disownment Akira's not thinking clearly and Ann's going to take what he says to heart. Oh, about Akira knowing that Sojiro knew about it, where else would Ann get the information from?]**

Ann eyes went wide and she spun around sharply, "A-Akira!? H-How long have you been standing there!?" **"T-This isn't good dear…"**

Akira had a blank look on his face but spoke venomously, "I've overheard you during your rant at my father…" The way Akira spoke to her made her flinch and she was about to speak but Akira put his hand up stopping her, "Oh don't worry, I don't give a shit about that especially since Arsene told me that you knew that my family had disowned me and you kept it a secret from me…" **"Akira! I told you why she did it!"** "Now tell me, when did you find out about it?"

Ann became scared causing her to shake, "S-since our h-hot p-plate c-celebration…" **"Akira stop! You're scaring her!"**

Akira clenched his fist and tears started forming from his eyes, "For that long…you knew about it and after all this time I told you how much I thought my parents loved me and you just agreed with me." **"Akira! Stop this!"** _"Will you shut up!?"_ Ann seeing that he was about to cry, walked up to him slowly to comfort him but he pushed her away, "Stop pretending that you love me! You were hiding this information from me all this time knowing full well that I loved my parents." Tears started streaming from his eyes, "What? Was this some sick game that you and Sojiro came up with because you two thought it would be funny to hide the truth from me to hurt me because after all I'm just a criminal right!? Why should I be treated with respect!?" **"Akira now you're just talking nonsense!"**

Him pushing her away and accusing her of purposely hurting him as well as saying she was pretending to love him hurt her more than anything, "How can you say that!? I fell in love with you before I knew about your disownment! I never wanted to hurt you! I was just scared of telling you because I love you and I didn't want to see you hurt!" **"Please believe her Akira!"**

"You didn't want to hurt me!? Has it occurred to you that keeping this from me would hurt me instead of telling me right away!?" **"I can't refute that…"**

Ann looked at him at shock, "I-I…didn't even think about that…" Ann looked down and whispered, "I-I'm sorry…" **"I-I should have thought about that..."**

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Akira turned around and ran away.

Ann wanted to run after him but hearing him say that made her fall to her knees crying harder, _"He's right…I did hurt him."_ **"Ann…it's going to be okay…"**

Akira ran downstairs as fast as he could, _"How can she do this me!? Not only that, my parents disowned me…everyone does hate me…"_ **"No one hates you!"** _"Bullshit! I'm going to talk to that bastard Sojiro! I know he wants to see me in pain and I'm going to find out why he hid this from me…"_ **"Just…don't do anything stupid."**

Makoto heard someone coming down the stairs seeing Akira in tears, "Akira? What's wrong!?" Akira didn't stop running and ran out the entrance door. **"I never seen Akira-san cry! Did Ann breakup with him?"** _"No. Ann would never break up with Akira, she even told me that she would never leave him. Something else must have happened."_ Makoto ran upstairs.

 **School Roof**

Makoto slowly opened the door to the roof and saw Ann sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up against her chest with her head on her knees shaking. Makoto guessed she was sobbing and walked up to her putting her hand on Ann's shoulder.

Ann's head shot up, "Akira!?" Ann saw that was Makoto and sighed, "Oh, hey Makoto…"

"What happened? I saw Akira running away crying and now I see you sobbing." **"Did you and Akira breakup?"** _"Anat!"_

Ann looked away from her, "N-No, at least I don't think we did..." **"Don't think like that dear."** Ann sighed again, "Akira's parents disowned him."

Makoto gasped and covered her mouth, "T-That's terrible! How could they do that!?" **"No wonder why Akira was crying!"**

Ann gritted her teeth remembering Akira's father's attitude, "Because Akira's dad cares more about respect than his own son. I didn't talk to his mom though." **"That man was terrible."**

Makoto was close to tears, _"Akira…I wish I can help you but I can't since its Ann's responsibility as your girlfriend."_ Makoto shook her head, "Shouldn't you be comforting Akira right now?" **"You are right Carmen that man does sound like an asshole."**

Ann looked away, "That's not the only reason…I kept it a secret from him since June…and called his parents behind his back…" **"It was a bad idea to keep it from him…"**

Makoto glared at Ann, "You kept it a secret from him!? For that long! Not only that, you called his parents behind his back I thought you! I was wondering how you talked to his parents without knowing their number you went through his phone without asking!" **"Why would you do something like that!?"**

"I-I was scared of telling him since I was afraid of what he'll do and I wanted to know the whole truth from his parents before I told him…and all I did was hurt him…" **"It's going to be okay dear."**

Makoto clenched her fists in anger and started shaking confusing Ann. "You promised me that you wouldn't hurt him!" **"M-Makoto-san?"**

Ann got up quickly glaring at Makoto, "I didn't do it on purpose!" **"Don't start accusing her of anything Makoto!"**

Makoto walked up to Ann, "If you didn't do it on purpose. Why are you here crying instead being there for Akira!?" **"Makoto-san! Calm down!"**

"Because he told me that I pretended to love him! Why should I go after him if he doesn't think I love him!?" **"Ann! You know that he doesn't mean that!"**

Makoto was started to lose control of her anger, "Because he's hurting right now! Of course he's going to say stuff he doesn't mean and staying here crying isn't going to prove that you love him! Show him that you mean it even when he doesn't think you do!" **"I see what you're doing now, giving her tough love." Anat whispered.**

"I-I can't. He's mad at me; he told me that he wants me to stay away from him…" **"Did you not listen to what Makoto said?"**

Makoto realized that talking wasn't going anywhere so she did the one thing that knew would work since it worked for Eiko she thought.

 ***SLAP***

 **Anat and Carmen gasped**

Ann backpedal holding her now red cheek in shock, "W-Why did you do that for!?"

"Because here you are making excuses for not showing your love for him because he said things that he doesn't mean and you of all people should know that! It's like when Morgana said all those things about Akira and he brushed off your hand all you did was kneel down in sadness instead of stopping him from leaving and he died because of it! I wanted to stop Akira but I was too busy making you feel better! Because you're never strong for Akira when he's hurting! You're supposed to be strong for him like he does for us especially FOR YOU!" **"I didn't think you would do this kind of tough love, its more than what you did with Eiko about that jackass..."**

Ann just stood there looking down thinking about what Makoto told her. After a few minutes she looked at Makoto, "You're right…I'm never strong for Akira. I know he still thinks about what happened in his hometown and now his parents disowned him. Now, more than ever, he's alone and I need to be there for him no matter how much he pushes me away." She walked up to Makoto and hugged her, "Thank you for clearing my head bestie." **"I'm proud of you dear."**

Makoto hugged her back and laughed, "Of course, but if you do something like this again…I will take Akira away from you." **"My my, someone is confident."**

Ann smiled, "The stern student council president making a joke? I didn't think that was possible." **"Ooooo, do I sense a challenge?"**

Makoto let go of her and smirked, "Who said I was joking?"

Ann laughed, "We can always share Akira that would definitely make him happy." **"That would probably be heaven for him, I think he deserves it."**

Makoto smiled, "I wouldn't mind it." **"I think he deserves it as well."**

Ann glared at Makoto, "I was joking…" Ann went to the door, "I need to go find Akira, I'm sure he's home right now." She was about to open the door but her phone started ringing. Ann grabbed her phone out of her pocket seeing that it was Futaba calling her. She pushed talk and put the phone to her ear and heard Futaba sobbing, "Futaba? What's wrong?"

"A-Akira…S-Sojiro…had a fight…and…and!" **"It was terrible! Dad found out about Akiree and Futaba-chan being Phantom Thieves and they started yelling at each other and Dad kicked him out!"** "A-Akira said that he was going to the Metaverse to end it all!" Ann heard Futaba bawling her eyes out.

Ann's eyes went wide, "I-I'll stop him Futaba don't worry!" Ann hung up the phone and turned to Makoto, "Akira's going to try and kill himself!" **"Quick we have to get going!"**

"Akira going to commit suicide!? Go! I'll call everyone!" **"Save him Ann!"**

Ann ran out the door and then downstairs to the school entrance. After she got outside she started heading to the subway, _"Akira! Please don't kill yourself. I don't know what I'll do if you died…"_

 **[End notes: Sorry for the short chapter but remember when I said that Arsene talking about his suicide was foreshadowing well here it is (don't worry Akira's not going to succeed in killing himself though) and even though I said that when they die in the metaverse they can come back, well I don't think it's possible to come back when they die a certain way which you'll see what Akira tries to do in the next chapter. Oh and about Makoto, she's basically the glue that's going to fix Akira and Ann's relationship since she cares about them both dearly and right now their relationship is technically broken right now even though what Akira says isn't his true thoughts, he's still upset that Ann knew about his disownment for so long and talked to his parents behind his back.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **VGJoker2015:** Glad that you enjoy what I did with Akira's parents because it does add depth since you don't know anything about his parents and you can do anything with them. I'm interested in seeing what you do with your version of his parents.

 **Cosmic Guardian:** Like I said, it won't be a three-way but it does sound interesting to do something like that maybe I can do an alternate version of this story having that haha. Also, glad you think that I handled Ryuji/Hifumi well. Now about Milady, you'll be seeing her in the next chapter being Milady-like and trying to plan something with a certain cat persona but someone's going to stop them and it isn't who you think it is. Yeah it's going to be kinda sad for a little bit.

 **Adatauthor22:** Yeah it's kind of going to be sad for a little bit. With Ryuji/Hifumi, It's funny though, at first I was having a hard time trying to figure out how I was going to do the pairing and now I think it's one of my favorite pairings next to Akira/Ann of course.

 **Mama Villain:** I'm glad you think this fic is amazing and it's cool that this story is your first persona fic that you've read. Don't worry, there are a lot of things that I have planned for this fic and if you love Arsene/Carmen now wait till later in the story.

 **Guest:** I got the inspiration from a fanfic called 'Persona 4: Spilt Personalities' and it obviously has talking personas that goes through the Persona 4 story and it's really awesome. With the personas stories integration, I thought it would be interesting to give them a chance to make up for what they did in their stories. I'm glad you think this story is great and hopefully you do read it some more.


	22. Disowned

**Disowned**

 **{Last Author's Note: Whenever I do things a certain way in this story there's reasons why I do it, so be patient (you can guess what may happen but don't just assume things and get mad.)]**

Akira ran as fast as he could down the alley where he usually takes as a short-cut to school and made it to the subway in record time because of his months going to the gym. He got off the train, and he quickly ran through the area that was closed off because of cleaning months before. So Akira was able to make it to the Shibuya Station through the Ginza Line without going outside. He got out of the train from Shibuya station and ran to the street where the café was at. When he made it to the end of the street he sped walked to the Café.

Futaba was waiting outside for him and when she saw him with an angry look on his face it instantly made her worry, "Did something happen between you and Ann?" **"That can't be! You two love each other!"**

Akira ignored her and went right through the Café door. He saw Sojiro standing behind the counter looking at a calling card making him smirk, "Oh? Did you finally find out that I'm a phantom thief?" **"What did I say about doing or saying something stupid!?"**

Futaba walked in right after him and saw Sojiro holding the calling card as well making her gasp.

Sojiro kept his voice even, "I had my suspicions. So how long have you been a phantom thief, Akira?"

Akira kept smirking, "Since I got here."

Sojiro slammed the card down, "You've been doing this for months now and been hiding it from me! I'm supposed to be keeping you out of trouble but all you've been doing is jumping straight into it!"

Akira snapped, "Don't you dare lecture me about hiding things! When you've been hiding about my disownment probably before I even got on the train here!"

Futaba looked at Sojiro, "Akira's parents…disowned him…?" **Necro started sobbing, "That's so sad!"**

"Futaba go home, this is between me and Akira." Sojiro told Futaba sternly.

"B-But…" **"L-Let's just go Futaba-chan."** Futaba hesitantly left but she stayed by the side of the door outside.

After Futaba left Sojiro sighed, "So Ann told you. Yeah your parents told me not to tell you but now I can see why they did disown you." Sojiro glared at him, "You're just a troublemaker who doesn't care about the other people that could be hurt from you sticking your noses in other people's business! I found this in Futaba's room so you must've gotten Futaba involved in it as well! What if she gets hurt!? Can you even live with that or do you not give a damn!?"

Akira in his broken state of mind said something that he wouldn't have said if he was thinking clearly, "Why aren't you a hypocrite! Saying that I don't give a damn about Futaba! Last time I check I'm the reason why Futaba got out of her room and started to be more open to people! When all you ever did was give up on her and let her rot in her room! Maybe she would be better off with her uncle instead of with you!" **"Damn it Akira! Why the hell did you say that!?"**

Akira hit a nerve when he said Futaba's uncle would be a better caretaker than Sojiro was and Sojiro was seething in rage, "Get the hell out of my café! I'm done being your guardian! The only reason I don't call the cops on you is because you have Futaba involved in this Phantom Thieves crap now!"

Akira hearing that he was getting kicked out made him snap out of his anger and he ran out the door.

Futaba heard the whole thing and looked at Akira in sadness, "W-Why did you say that!? You don't mean that do you!?" **"Akiree!? Why are you acting like this!?"**

Akira looked down in sadness finally realizing what he said to not only Sojiro but to Ann as well hurting both of them, "I-I don't know anymore…Ann probably hates me now and Sojiro just kicked me out of the café…I have no parents now… and my life is ruined because of my criminal record. I have nowhere to go and nothing to live for anymore…" Akira clenched his fist, "I'm going to the Metaverse…to end it all…" **"W-What!? Akira! Surely you don't mean that!?"** Akira hugged Futaba, "I'm glad to have had you as a little sister." Akira ran towards the subway.

Futaba tried to run after Akira but he was way too fast for her so she stopped at the end of the road and started crying, _"He's too fast…I-I have to call Ann…"_ **"S-She's the only one that can save him!"**

 **Velvet Room**

Akira appeared in the velvet room and instantly got up, "Caroline, I need you to put Arsene into jail…" **"What!? No! I'm not leaving you so you can kill yourself! What happened to being brothers!?"** "We are, that's why I'm leaving you here so you don't die as well…"

To Akira's surprised Caroline was shocked, "W-What!? You can't kill yourself! You're supposed to be rehabilitated!"

Justine was just as surprised, "Caroline is right. You can't just give up because of what happened with your parents.

Akira ignored both of their advices, "Would you just put him in there?"

Caroline hesitantly hit his jail cell and Arsene appeared in another jail cell

"Can you take me back Igor?"

"Of course." Igor waved his arm and the wall in the back of the cell turned into a blue door. Akira opened it and walked into it.

Arsene started pulling on the bars trying to get out,"Damn it, let me out of here! I have to save Akira!" **"Hellooo! Fallen angel here! I can just bust open the cell."** "I can't transform here **…" "Well…shit."**

Igor just smiled, "Relax Arsene, this all part of the Rehabilitation."

Arsene glared at Igor behind his mask, _"What the hell does he mean by that!?"_ **"The hell if I know. All I know is I want to put a bullet in his head."**

Caroline looked over at Justine, "Can't we let him out?"

"No, I know you are worried about him but we are to help with Akira's rehabilitation that is all and Akira wants him in jail." Justine looked down, "Even if it's because he wants to kill himself…"

Caroline reeled back and blushed, "W-who says I'm worried about him!? We can't do the rehabilitation with him dead!"

Justine smiled at her, "There's no need to lie, Caroline."

 **Mementos Path of Aiyatsbus Area 5**

Akira was limping through the area with no destination. He was covered in slash marks, burn marks, torn clothes, and was bleeding from all the fights with the shadows before he got here. He originally was just going to let the shadows rip him apart but a little part of him didn't want to die. But now close to death, the little part of him that didn't want to die started fading away , "Ann…I'm sorry for what I said to you…because of what happened before I came here made me automatically accuse you of pretending to care for me to hurt me unlike what Emily did…I'm sorry Anki…I didn't deserve you…" Akira saw a dead end and limped to the wall collapsing against it. He then started hearing snarling and saw multiple shadows crawling towards him, "I guess this is how I die huh…I'm sorry everyone…" The shadows started crawling even closer and Akira closed his eyes waiting for his death.

"Dance Carmen!" Pillars of flame engulfed all of the shadows destroying them.

Akira eyes shot open hearing Ann's voice, "Ann…?"

Ann walked slowly to Akira, "Carmen. Heal him." Carmen summoned a boy toy and turned it into a white ball and she threw it at him. His injures started healing and Ann walked up to Akira and he stood up.

*SLAP*

Akira didn't even flinch knowing what she was going to do, "YOU DUMBASS!" Ann started crying and threw herself into his chest, "I know that I went behind your back and hid your disownment from you but we could have talked about that! I know you lost your parents but you have family here! I know that Sojiro kicked you out but you can stay with somebody! You didn't have to go and try to kill yourself!" **Carmen was sobbing, "You're stronger than this Akira!"**

"Why did you two save me? After I said all those things to you Ann, you should be hating me."

Ann pulled back taking off her mask and looked Akira in his eyes while caressing his cheek, "I know you didn't mean those things _even though Makoto made me realize that._ I can never hate you Akira, you mean everything to me. You're the only man I can and will love. I-I don't think I can handle losing you."

Akira looked away, "I'm sorry Ann…I didn't know that."

Ann hugged him tightly, "Really Akira!? I think I've proven that I'll only love you plenty of times!"

Akira sighed, "I know. I'm sorry for looking weak."

Ann shook her head, "Everyone has their moments of weakness and you're the strongest person I know. You're always strong for us especially for me and now it's time for me to be strong for you."

"I don't deserve that Ann."

Ann pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Would you stop being negative Akira? Geez, you're supposed to be Mr. I'm Always Positive." Ann gave him puppy dog eyes, "Please stop being sad?"

For what seemed like forever to him Akira laughed, "Fine, I can't deny those beautiful blue eyes anyways." Akira smiled sadly, "Well I'm no longer a Kurusu, maybe I should change it to Takamaki then."

Ann's heart started beating faster, "I like the sound of that!"Ann then smiled mischievously, "Well we should celebrate your new last name then."

Akira looked at her confused since it was supposed to be a joke, "What do you me…"

Ann pushed Akira against the wall and started kissing him. Akira was shocked at first but started kissing her back. Ann pushed her tongue against his teeth hinting that she wanted to makeout. **Carmen stopped them though, "I'm sorry Akira dear, but where's Arsene?"**

Akira pulled away, "Arsene! I can't believe I forgot about him!"Akira released Ann and started running towards the entrance, "I need to get to the entrance!"

Ann and Carmen looked at each other in confusion and started running after him

 **Velvet Room**

Akira appeared in his jail cell making Igor smile, "I see that you didn't end your life."

 **Arsene shot up, "Akira! You're still alive!"**

Caroline's eyes went wide, "You're alive! I-I mean so you didn't kill yourself over something stupid inmate!"

Justine smiled, "I told you that there was nothing to worry about, Caroline."

"Caroline, can you release Arsene please."

Caroline hit Arsene's jail cell and he appeared behind Akira

 **Arsene put his hand on Akira's shoulder and spoke in a stern voice, "Don't do something stupid like that again or I will break our pact."**

Akira rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make a difference since you'd be losing me both ways."

" **Well, uh, yeah that's true."**

"You ready then Arsene? Ann and Carmen are outside waiting for us."

Igor waved his hand and the door appeared again.

Akira and Arsene were about to leave when Arsene stopped Akira, "Something wrong Arsene?"

 **Arsene smiled behind his mask, "You know Caroline, you shouldn't hide your admiration for Akira." Arsene pushed Akira through the door and he jumped in after him before Caroline could do anything.**

Caroline was fuming with anger, "I'm going to kill execute him over and over again!"

 **Mementos Entrance**

Akira flew out the velvet room door while Arsene landed. Akira got up and dusted off his shirt, "Really Arsene? She's going to torture you…" **Arsene shrugged, "Eh, it was worth it. She kept annoying me by ranting about how much of an idiot you were and how she secretly cares about you."**

 **Carmen ran into Arsene hugging him, "I missed you!"**

 **Arsene hugged her back, "Haha, I wasn't gone for long."**

 **Carmen put her head on his shoulder, "So? Every minute you're not here with me feels like a lifetime for me."**

Ann looked at Akira, "So where did you leave him?"

Akira shrugged, "In the velvet room."

"You still never told me what this velvet room is yet."

"Trust me; I don't even know what it is still." Akira looked behind her and saw the rest of the group. Akira looked down in regret, "Um, hey guys."

Makoto smiled at Akira and walked up to him giving him a hug, "I'm glad Ann made it in time and that you're safe. Sorry it took so long, I had to call everyone." **"Don't worry us like that!"**

Ryuji punched his shoulder, "Yeah man! I almost had a heart attack when Makoto called me." **"No Captain of mine will kill himself!"**

Yusuke put a hand on Akira's shoulder, "You should have gone to us instead." **"Death isn't the answer to sadness Akira."**

Haru went up to Akira and hugged him, "I'm sorry about your parents, Akira-kun. If you need someone one to talk to I'm always available since I know what it's like to lose parents." **"I don't get why you're being a baby. Mistress Haru's parents are both dead, yours are still alive."** Haru hit Milady with the blunt side of her axe.

Morgana ran up to Akira, "I knew you wouldn't die! You still have a promise you need to keep!" **"That's the only reason I would have saved you."**

Ryuji rubbed Morgana's head, "Oh please, you were crying the whole time cat."

Futaba ran into Akira crying knocking both of them down. She started pounding his chest, "Stupid! Idiot! You have family here!" **"You worried Futaba-chan and made her cry! You better make it up to her Akiree!"**

Akira rubbed Futaba's hair, "I sorry Futaba, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Futaba let go of him and got up, "You better…" **"You promised, Akiree!"**

Akira got up as well and sratched his head, "I'm sorry guys for worrying you. I was being an idiot and you all lost a parent or parents as well so now I feel like an asshole as well." **"Well that's what happens when you hold in all your pain to be strong for other people."**

Ann sighed, _"I still have both my parents…"_

Ryuji shook his head, "Nah, you're not an asshole. Besides Ann kept it from you for a long time, no wonder why you felt betrayed and was one of the reasons why you thought about killing yourself." Ann punched him in the arm, "Ow! It's not like I'm lying!" **Kidd slapped him in the back of the head.** Ryuji held his head, "Hey! That hurt!"

Ann glared at him harshly, "Doesn't mean you have to remind me and Akira!" **Carmen was still holding onto Arsene, "Just when I thought you were becoming better."**

Yusuke crossed his arms, "You act like I wasn't upset about what happened with my parents and I understand why you would try killing yourself since Morgana told us something happened in your hometown that's probably a reason as well though he didn't say what happened." **"Maybe you should stop hiding things from us Akira, we are your friends."**

Haru nodded, "When I left our celebration at Destiny Land when my dad died, I cried myself to sleep when I got home and my mom left me when I was young so I know what it feels like to lose parents but unlike me you have your criminal record that's causing you pain as well." **"Eh, you act like being a criminal is a bad thing, well except when you get caught and they decapitate you."**

Ann held onto Akira's right arm, "You see Akira, everyone knows what you're going through so you don't have to deal with everything bad that's happened to you alone."

Morgana looked down, "I'm sorry I'm not able to help you…" **"Fine, you don't deserve what's happened to you Amigo."**

Akira walked and kneeled in front of Morgana patting his head, "Don't worry about Morgana, you're still one of my best friends." Akira got up and looked at everyone, "Maybe it's time I told you guys what happened at my hometown then. We should get out of here though. Crap, I forgot I can't go to the café anymore."

Futaba hanged her head, "I tried talking to Sojiro but he's still upset about what you said and about us being phantom thieves." **"He's just worried about you Futaba-chan."** "I know…"

Everyone looked at Ann making blush hard, "U-Um, I would love to if my parents were gone but my dad won't allow a guy to stay at my house. _Of course, he had to get kicked out when my parents are home."_ **"Well there goes your chance at love making every night then."**

Ryuji scratched his head, "My mom won't let you stay since we have no room in our apartment and you've seen the size of them already. Sorry man." **"You need a bigger living qusrter matey."**

Yusuke sighed, "We can't let non-students stay at the dorms and if you get caught they will kick me out of the dorm and I don't want to chance it, my apologies…even when you let me stay for a bit at the café…" **"No chance…"**

Akira shook his head, "It's alright guys I don't want to cause you guys any trouble. I can just sleep outside somewhere." **"Akira that's not good for your health."**

Makoto sighed as well, "I would let you stay at my place but my sister already thinks I'm a freeloader so even though I want to help, I can't... _plus Ann would burn me alive…"_ **"Your sister is still cool!"**

Haru looked at Ann nervously, "Um Ann-chan, could I talk to you outside?"

Ann looked at Haru confused, "Um, sure."

Haru and Ann went outside and Haru coughed nervously, "I can let Akira stay at my house since I'm the only one there but, I want to get your permission first."

Ann felt a surge of jealously she didn't mean to have but she didn't want Akira to be left out of the cold, "Yeah, you have my permission Haru. I-It's not like I own him or anything." Ann tried to keep her voice even but she hesitated. Thankfully, Haru didn't notice her hesitation.

Haru bowed, "Thank you, I just don't want Akira to sleep outside, I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way by doing this."

Ann surprisingly smiled, "Of course you didn't. You would have if you didn't ask me first. _Yeah I should be trusting Haru, she's a friend."_

"That's good. I should go tell Akira then." Haru and Ann went back inside.

Akira saw Ann and Haru come back, "Is everything alright you two?"

Haru nodded, "Yes, everything's fine. You can stay with me till Sojiro-san calms down the cops finally stopped investigating my house." **Milady walked over to Arsene pushing Carmen away and latching on to his right arm, "Well well, I guess you and me will be staying together." Milady smirked at Carmen, "Unlike you, Jezebel."**

Everyone except Haru looked at Ann. Ann just smiled, "What? I gave her permission." **Carmen burst into flames, "Get your hands of my Arsey!"**

" **Your Arsey?" Milady laughed hysterically, "How can he be yours? When you two haven't even had sex."**

 **The flames dissipated and Carmen was at a loss for words, "Well…um we haven't had the time yet…"**

" **Oh dear me, you are pathetic. If you really did love Arsene then you would have slept with him by now." Milady fake gasped, "Maybe you only pretended to love him to make up for what you did to that man in your past."**

 **Carmen's eyes went wide, "What! That's not true! How do you know about that man anyways!?"**

 **Milady started laughing again, "You do know that they wrote stories about our lives? Mistress Haru read them after finding out about us unlike your 'mini-jezebel'."**

Ann glared at Milady, "Excuse me! I'm not a jezebel and so isn't Carmen!"

 **Arsene pulled his arm away from Milady, "Enough! You have gone too far Milady! We may be living together for now, but you will not talk to me. Do you understand!?"**

" **Tch fine, have your bimbo." Milady snapped her finger at Goemon, "You come here."**

 **Goemon instantly walked over to her, "Yes?"**

" **Since Mr. Boney over there doesn't have the proper equipment and I'm not desperate enough to sleep with a cat. You are now chosen to be my boy toy."**

 **Goemon bowed, "Yes my mistress."**

" **Good boy."**

Ryuji looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "The hell just happened?" **"I'm just as confuse lad, I'm just glad she didn't choose me…"**

Ann smiled, _"Well it looks like I don't have to worry about Haru now."_ _ **"Arsene saved your ass from me killing you harlot!"**_

Akira smiled at all of them, _"They really are like family._ Can everyone come by Haru, so I can tell everyone what happened after I was convicted?" **"Good it's about time you tell Ann and everyone else."**

Haru nodded, "Of course, are you ready to go Akira-kun?"

"Yeah. Let's go then."

Everyone started walking outside until Ann stopped Makoto, "Go on ahead, I just want to talk to Makoto." Everyone except Ann and Makoto nodded and left, "Thank you again, for helping me realize that I need to be stronger for Akira. If you didn't, I would've kept doubting myself even when Futaba called me and…Akira would've died." **"You know, what happened between you and Akira. Reminds me of what happened between me and Arsene, we really are part of you guys."**

Makoto smiled and nodded, "Of course, we are besties after all, right?" **"That does make sense. I don't think me and Satanael have anything to hide."**

Ann hugged her, "Totally!" **"He already told us his past and he knows about your past so no need to worry dear."**

They both started walking upstairs, "I wonder what happened to Akira in his hometown. He's been holding it in for so long, no wonder why he wasn't in the right state of mind after hearing about his disownment that must have broken his spirit." " **Thank you Carmen."**

"Yeah, I'm glad he's doing okay now. _And now I'll finally know what that girl did to make him doubt me so easily."_ **"You're welcome dear."**

 **[End notes: So Akira tries to kill himself because he's been through a lot and he's been holding it in since he got arrested and falsely accused until he finds out about his disownment and that's what makes him finally lose control of his emotions. You're probably wondering why Sojiro is still mad at Akira (besides what he said to him) is because I think Atlus made Sojiro too lenient on finding out about Akira being a phantom thief especially when his main problem with Akira was trying to get him out of trouble instead of jumping into trouble and I'm pretty sure he would be more mad at Akira for getting Futaba involved in it as well. Also, if you're wondering how Morgana heard about Akira's suicide attempt it's because he was still with Haru and Yusuke at the Culture Festival Day 2. One more thing, good things come for those who wait and now you finally got to see how Milady is.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **Linkin-Phoenix:** That's a pretty big bone you had to pick there haha. Anyways, you're right I am kind of spoiling some surprises in the Author's Notes so I now I won't be doing them anymore and you're also right about it giving me more chances to flesh out the characters instead of just explaining it in the Author's Notes.

As for the argument between Akira and Ann, as you can see I did it on purpose cause at first I was going to have Ann tell him and he was going to act like it didn't matter to him but then he does something stupid and ends up hurting himself but then I changed it because I wanted to show how badly the girl he loved before he arrived to Tokyo destroyed him and I gave hints of that by Akira saying that Ann can find someone better than him or she'll leave him hence why Akira automatically thinks she's trying to purposely hurt him during the argument.

 **PRemington900:** Yeah it was pretty intense but we've just started into the intensity. Yeah Akira's dad is a huge dick and who knows what Sojiro will do. Weren't expecting Akira to throw Arsene in jail huh?

 **Cosmic Guardian:** It's going to be a really fun with what I have planned for Akechi and Shido, which is why I'm not going to say anymore haha.

 **Mama Villain:** Haha glad to see that enthusiasm!

 **Novice1492:** Yeah most people would probably think that Akira's being a big baby but come on the guys been through a lot and he kept it in for so long that finally finding out that his parents disowned him was the last straw and he shows a sign of weakness. I'm pretty sure the strongest people can become an a emotional wreck at least once.

 **Angryboy13:** Akira wasn't mad at Ann because of the disownment, he was mad at her for hiding it for so long, seriously Akira's whole rant was about it.

Also, the personas are able to talk through the phone because they're talking to other persona-users.

Akira even says when he and Ryuji try to help Ann with her training to be a serious model that he goes to the gym everyday even after Mementos so of course he's going to be fast and Arsene helps out in the quickness department. Also, Makoto watched Akira run out the entrance and she stopped to think what happened and she didn't fly upstairs and she had the run up 7 flights of stairs to the roof while Akira ran on flat land so when Makoto made it to the roof, Akira was already in Shibuya Station and Ann took a while to explain what happened between her and Akira and the argument that followed.

Maybe you should stop assuming things (You can make guesses or say I assume that you are doing…) and instead, wait for the story to move along because there's always a reason why I do certain things and when you assume things then you're just make an ass out of u and me.


	23. Hometown Blues

**Hometown Blues**

The group was outside the subway waiting for Ann and Makoto. Akira for some reason was worried, _"I wonder what they're talking about? Wait! Do you think that Makoto's telling her that I would've gone out with her if I never met her!?"_ **"Calm down, Makoto's not the type of woman to spread personal things." Arsene whispered.**

Ann and Makoto finally appeared from the bathrooms. Ann smiled apologetically, "Sorry for making you guys wait for us." **"I don't think it was that long dear."**

Akira smiled, "It's alright, what did you guys talk about?" **"Oh please, they're not going to tell us."**

Ann walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "Girl talk." **"No need to hide things from him dear."** _"Oh yeah, let's just tell him he would have died if it wasn't for Makoto that would score me some love points…"_

Akira laughed, "It's alright, Carmen." He turned around and looked at Haru, "So what train do we take to get to your house?"

Haru smiled, "We don't need to take the train; I can have someone pick us up. _Even though I feel bad having them drive me everywhere_." **"Don't feel sorry for people lesser than you."** _"I still don't know how you're my other self…you're so rude."_ Haru picked up her phone and pressed a few buttons putting the phone in her ear talking to somebody. After a bit, she hung up, "They'll be here shortly. They'll call me when they're here."

"Seriously!? Is it a limo?" Haru nodded making Ryuji excited, "For real!? Oh man! I can't believe I'm gonna be riding in a limo! **"Why are you so excited? It sounds like another land boat."**

Ann laughed, "A limo is supposed to mean you're important or that you're rich. I rode in one couple times for some of my photoshoots." **"I always knew you were an important person dear."**

 **Milady scoffed, "Oh please, anyone can become famous for looking slutty. Just ask Carmen."**

" **Excuse me; I'm not the one who's wanting to sleep with every guy here!"**

 **Milady laughed, "Sleep with every guy? Not a chance Jezebel, I only wanted Arsene but he loves you for some reason but now I'm stuck with Goemon. Other than that I hate people, I only seduce them because it's easier to get the things I want and to raise my status from people's stupidity."** "I still can't believe you murdered those people and tried to murder your own family for fortune and status…" **"Look who's talking Mistress, your dad almost killed his employees for fortune and status."**

Akira looked at 'Milady' wide-eyed, "You were a murderer, Milady!?" **"That explains everything." Arsene grumbled.**

 **Milady laughed, "Oh yes I was, you see I had many aliases which I used to either kill people or make people kill for me. I even left my first 'love to rot in a prison but his bastard brother branded me before he turned himself in for his brother's sake so he made my crimes harder to commit. I only got caught because of my carelessness in not making sure that my first 'love' was dead so his brother would of rotted in prison since he wouldn't have been able to turn himself in, thus letting his brother get out of jail letting him prove that I was a murderer amongst other things."**

 **Carmen scoffed then whispered, "And I thought what I did was bad at least I didn't purposely kill people."** _"She really is a terrible person."_

Akira crossed his arms, "Do you regret doing all of that?" **"She's going to say no."**

" **You are correct Arsene, my murders were worth the fortune and fame because we all die someday might as well live it to the fullest even at other people's expense."**

 **Goemon agreed with her, "She does have a point. We all lived interesting lives before we died, well except for Anat and that flying disk."** Yusuke crossed his arms, "You can't be seriously agreeing with her, Goemon."

" **Hmm you know Goemon, I thought you were another simpleton but now since you agreed with me, I have a little more respect for you." Milady sighed, "I can't believe I just said that…"** Haru was about to respond but her phone started ringing which she answered, "Okay, we'll be there soon." She hung up, "Is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and they followed after Haru

 **Inside the Limo**

Haru and Yusuke were sitting at the back of the Limo, Morgana and Makoto was sitting on one side of the Limo with Makoto near Akira and Ann who were sitting behind the driver. Futaba andRyuji were on the other side of the Limo near the drinks but Ryuji couldn't sit still because of his excitement, "Oh man! This is awesome! You even have a TV and drinks in here!" **"It's like a mini ship for fancy people!"**

Yusuke smiled, "Even though I don't share Ryuji's excitement, the inside of a limo is magnificent. If I had time, I would've painted a picture of it." **"Not to mention that we're moving as well."**

Futaba sighed, "You always have to paint something, Inari." **"Well it is his hobby Futaba-chan; you're always on the computer because it's your hobby."** "That's true."

Morgana didn't care, "I'm already used to this. It's great to be able to live in luxury." **"That's because you only deserve the best."**

" **I rather get beheaded again to have to live with you again Zorro."** "Well Morgana wasn't that bad to live with even though he kept trying to make me go to sleep…"

Makoto looked at Morgana suspiciously, "And why were you forcing Haru to go to sleep…Morgana?" **"I hope that it wasn't for what I think it is."**

Morgana looked at Makoto in disbelief, "Of course, I wouldn't do something like that since I am a gentleman!" **"She's just jealous that you don't look at her."**

"I see Zorro is still too thickheaded to see how ridiculous that sounds." **"Not to mention still narcissistic."**

Akira laughed, "Relax Makoto, Morgana always made me go to sleep." **"It was kind of annoying really."** _"I'm glad I got that month break from Morgana so I was able to go to work for Iwai the days we went to the Metaverse. But now I fall asleep sometimes working since I stop asking Kawakami for help since Ann found out about her._ **"I still don't get why you let Morgana force you to go to sleep." Arsene whispered.** _"Well he does it because he worries about me so I feel bad when I sneak out to the gym and like I said, I do fall asleep when I work with Iwai so surprising he's right. Geez, being a leader is hard; I have to make sure I'm in top physical peak all the time."_ **Maybe you should ask Ann to give you massages then."** _"Uh, well, um…I know she won't do it."_

"See Makoto! It's because Akira or Haru can't look after themselves!" **"Like I said before, Akira owes Morgana a lot."**

Ann laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around Morgana." **"Akira and Haru could've kicked you out anytime."**

Akira smiled, "Well he's part of the phantom thieves so I can't kick him out or else he'll meow out our secret. Well maybe because he's a good friend as well." **"Now only if we can say the same thing about Zorro."**

 **A** **minute later**

"Hey! I can look after myself!" **"That took you a bit too long to respond Mistress…"**

 **Haru's Living Room**

Everyone was sitting on the couches in Haru's living room. Ryuji was still in awe from the size of the house, "Man, I didn't think you would be this rich, Haru." **"You must've gotten a lot of booty for this big of a living quarter."**

" **You ingrates do know that Haru's father is the reason why Haru's rich right?"** "Stop being rude, there's no reason for you to be that way." **"I beg to differ Mistress. Like I said before there's no reason to be kind to people since you're already rich."**

Ann leaned over to Akira whispering, "Do you think she'll ever stop being a bitch?" **"Hopefully soon or I'll have show her my bitch side."**

Akira whispered back, "Alright first, I'm surprised to hear that kind of talk from you Ann. Secondly, No need to show your bitch side Carmen, we'll talk to her tonight." **"I doubt that she's going to listen to us though."** _"I'll just ask a certain someone to change her if she keeps up."_

Makoto cleared her throat, "Can we please get back to why we're here." She looked at Akira, "Are you ready to talk about what happened in your hometown Akira?" **"You should be patient, Makoto-san."**

Akira sighed, "It's alright Anat, but yeah Makoto, I'm ready." **"Well I already know about this so does Morgana and Zorro so we'll keep quiet."** Everyone besides Ann and Morgana leaned forward paying close attention to Akira. Ann tightly gripped Akira's left hand with her right hand. Akira had a small smile on his face feeling her hand, "Maybe I should tell you how I met my old friends first. Well I was always top of my class and I didn't bother making friends because I wanted to focus on my studies to make my father proud. But that's when I met Emily; she wasn't doing well in school so I was asked to be her tutor."

Ryuji stopped Akira, "Wait Emily? That sounds like a foreign name." **"Really lad, did you really have to stop the story for that?"**

Akira laughed, "Yeah Ryuji, Emily is foreign." He looked at Ann, "To be honest, she was basically like you Ann except not a professional model and wore her hair in a ponytail but had black streaks because she tried to dye her hair black but failed and she's half American."

" _Yeah she really did look like me but_ _is that why he fell in love with me? Because I remind him of her?"_ __ **"I don't think so." Carmen whispered.**

Akira continued, "Anyways, after about a week of tutoring her, we became friends. So she wanted me to meet her group of friends. Of course they didn't like me at first because they thought that I was a boring smart guy but after finding out that we had similar interests and I actually joked around, they made me part of the group. Now, between joining Emily's group of friends and till I got 'arrested', I considered them family like you guys since we would hangout every day after school but after a few months Emily started acting like she wanted to be more than friends. She would always want to hangout but just us and she would keep making excuses to hold my hand or to touch me and that's when I started realizing that I was in love with her as well. So a week before my arrest, we were hanging out one day and that's when we confessed our feelings to each other, so we planned to go on a date the next weekend."

Yusuke stopped Akira, "Wait, you can remember the dates of the events but you can't remember the man who got you arrested?" **"That's kind of weird actually."**

Akira held his head, "I can remember everything that happened before I came here but whenever I try to remember the man all I get a blurred image of him." **"Now that I think about it, it's almost like someone's trying to stop you from remembering the important facts that can make us change his heart so he confess his crimes proving your innocence."** "Yeah, it does seem that way. Anyways, that's when I got arrested and that's when things started to go downhill."

 _Akira and his parents were walking down the courthouse steps. Akira didn't know what to think. All he wanted was to protect the woman but he ended up getting a criminal record and put on probation because of a man who had more power than the police._

" _I'm glad you help that woman Akira but now your future is ruined because of it. Are you sure you can't remember that man?"_

" _I'm sorry father but I couldn't let him take her. He would have raped her." Akira sighed, "And I'm sure that I can't remember how the man looks like and he didn't say his name."_

 _Akira's mom hugged him when they made it to the bottom of the stairs, "Well unlike your father, I'm proud of you son. It sucks that you can't remember that man or I would've hunted him down."_

" _I didn't say that I wasn't proud of him Reiko. I'm just worried about his reputation in getting into college and getting a good job."_

 _Reiko rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, honey." She released Akira but held on to his shoulders, "Are you doing okay dear?"_

 _Akira sighed again, "I-I don't know. I guess I should be happy that they let you be my guardians still."_

 _Reiko rubbed his head, "That's because we're your parents dear."_

" _Unless the school expels you then they'll transfer you to another school that'll take you. We can't transfer with you because of my job."_

 _Reiko let go of Akira and glared at her husband, "Takahiro! I told you that we shouldn't tell him."_

 _Akira looked at his dad in surprise, "They might expel me!? Can't they just not tell them?"_

 _Takahiro sighed, "Do you really think they'll just keep something as important as a criminal record from the school?"_

" _Why not? They already kept their mouth shut about the real criminal's involvement." Akira thought to himself then he sighed, "Yeah, I guess they wouldn't."_

" _Exactly, so now let's just go home and wait till tomorrow to see what the school does."_

Ann let go of Akira's hand and clenched her hands, "Your dad sounded like an ass back then as well!" **"He was still worried more about reputation than you."**

Akira scoffed, "Yeah I should have taken that as a sigh that he really didn't care about me after I got arrested." **"I forgot to ask you this, but was your dad like this before your arrest?"** "No, I mean he cared about reputation and respect but he always told me he loved me no matter what but after I got arrested he kind of changed."

Ryuji sat back and put his ankle over his other knee, "Your mom sounds like she really loves you and doesn't seem like she would disown you." **"People do change matey; I was a soldier before I became a pirate."**

"Sojiro is a better father." Futaba mumbled. **"Yeah he is!"**

Yusuke crossed his arms, "So what happened after you got expelled then?" **"I'm guessing bad things?"**

Akira became sorrowful, "Bad isn't a good enough term for what happened with Emily and my 'friends'."

 **Akira's House**

 _Akira was in his room upset since he just got expelled, "I should have expected that I would get expelled, damn it!" Akira punched his wall, "What's the point of doing the right thing when you just get called a criminal for it!?" Akira held his head in sadness till his phone rang making him pick up and saw that it was Emily calling. He instantly pressed talk and put his phone to his ear, "Hey, Emily." Akira was surprise he could keep his voice even._

" _Aki-kun!? What happened!? Jiro said that the teacher told the class that you were getting transferred!"_

 _Akira sighed, "Yeah I am, can you come over? I'll tell you in person."_

" _That's so not cool, I'll be there soon!" Emily quickly hung up._

 _Akira had a small smile on his face, "At least, I have her still. I know she'll make this easier to deal with."_

 _ **A few minutes later**_

 _Akira heard the door bell ring making him get up and opened the door. Emily quickly hugged him, "Hey, Aki-kun. I'm so glad to see you!"_

 _Akira hugged her back, "I'm glad you're here as well."_

 _Emily heard Akira's sadness in his voice, "What's wrong with my Aki-kun?"_

 _Akira sighed, "Well come sit down, it's going to be interesting."_

 _Akira and Emily sat on the couch. Akira was having a hard time telling her until Emily grabbed his hand, "It's okay, just take your time."_

" _Alright, just don't tell the others."_

 _Emily nodded, "I promise I won't."_

 _Akira sighed again, "Two days ago, I got falsely accused for assaulting a woman."_

 _Emily's eyes went wide and she let go of his hand, "How did you get falsely accused of assaulting a woman?"_

 _Akira explained everything that happened leading up to his arrest and how it was an open and shut case, "So they told the school and the school expelled me." Akira saw that Emily had a look of confusion on her face._

 _Emily was quiet for about a minute when she finally spoke, "Cops don't just arrest you without a cause and not even powerful people don't have that much power to tell the cops what to do or the judges."_

" _I thought the same way but it happened." Akira was confused; he thought Emily would believe him but she's making it sound like he's guilty._

" _If what you say is true, then why can't you remember the man then?"_

" _I'm still trying to figure that out…" Akira looked down then looked at Emily but saw fear in her eyes, "Emily? What's wrong?" Akira went to grasp her hand but she pulled away and instantly got up._

" _I'm sorry Akira, but I need to go home." Emily turned to walk to the front door._

 _Akira got up, "Wait. Do you want me to walk you home?"_

" _No." She walked out the door._

 _Akira looked at his front door, "W-What just happened?" Akira just stood there unable to admit the fact that Emily didn't believe him, "Maybe I should call her tomorrow, I'm sure she's just trying to make sense of it all."_

Akira sighed, "It was stupid of me to think that she would believe me."

Makoto sighed, "You're probably going to hate me for saying this but I would have a hard time believing you since I thought all of the police were good as well. But, that's because my father was a police officer..." **"That's understandable."**

"I couldn't prove that woman was lying so that's why I got a criminal record now."

Haru didn't believe that, "But still, you guys would hangout alone a lot. If you really were an assaulter, you would have had a lot of opportunities. Didn't she see that?" **"You're a pretty bad criminal then Kurusu."**

Ann chimed in, "I thought the same thing when Kamoshida first told me about Akira. When we first met, he would've had the perfect chance to drag me into the alleyway to assault me if he really was one." **"Also, wouldn't she know you aren't that type of guy?"** Ann had a little venom in her voice, "Yeah, that's what doesn't make sense. If she really 'loved' you then she would know you aren't that type of guy."

"Well you remember how she found out about my 'transfer'; because of someone named Jiro. Well Jiro was my best friend next to Emily of course. I guess he was jealous of me for 'taking' Emily from him but he kept it to himself. Well Emily told him and I guess Jiro took advantage of it because he must of put things into her mind I'm guessing. So, after a week since telling Emily what happened, Jiro texted me something that automatically triggered some warning bells."

 _ **Akira's House**_

 _Akira was slowly losing his mind from worrying about Emily. It's been a week since he told her about why he had to transfer and the way she left made him worry even more. Everyday he would call her at least once. He knew it probably sounded like he was clingy but usually it was the other way around. Emily would call him every day but now she's completely ignoring him. But then his phone went off on his desk making his heartbeat faster thinking it was Emily. He quickly picked up the phone and saw it was Jiro texting him but what he texted made him worry._

 _ **[Come to the usual spot now. I have something to say to you…]**_

 _Akira became nervous, "Why does it sound like he's going to do something bad? Did she tell him? No, she promised me she wouldn't." Akira quickly grabbed his hoodie and ran downstairs running out the front door._

 _ **Usual Spot**_

 _Akira made it to the spot which was just an outside food court and saw Emily and Jiro. When they saw him they instantly got up and marched over to Akira._

 _Jiro was a skinny guy with a bit of muscle wearing a black blazer with black jeans and with black shoulder-length unkempt hair who had a small scar on his cheek. He got up close to Akira with Emily standing a step behind him, "So, the piece of shit is here. I always knew you were trouble when Emily brought you to our group."_

 _Akira couldn't help but be a smartass. Even though he considered him a best friend, Jiro would always have moments of being cocky since he was the so call leader of the group and so Akira usually acted like a smartass towards him, "So, I'm a piece of shit for saving a woman from getting raped?"_

 _Jiro laughed, "Do you honestly think that we're going to believe that bullshit?"_

 _Akira looked at Emily," You promised me that you wouldn't say anything!"_

 _Jiro pushed him, "Why didn't you want her to tell anyone huh? Maybe because you're a piece of shit woman abuser and you were going after her next."_

 _Akira glared at Jiro and then looked at Emily, "If I really was an assaulter, wouldn't I have gone after you all those times we were together!? Why won't you believe me, you said that you trusted me completely!_

 _Emily glared at him, "That's before you assaulted that woman! The truth is Akira, you're just a criminal! After you told me your story it made me think about what you would've done when we did start going out, was your plan to abuse me!?"_

" _What!? That's not true! I love you! Why would I want to hurt you!?"_

 _Jiro glared at him, "Because you're an assaulter dumbass!"_

 _Akira was starting to get annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you two that I didn't do it!?"_

" _Was it the invisible man that was there that did it? Man, you really are a dumbass, can't even make up a good lie."_

 _Emily scoffed, "You really are a terrible person Akira, I regret ever loving you. From now on, you're dead to me."_

 _Akira's heart broke after she said that and started crying, "Emily…"_

" _Wow, you crying? Tch, you're pathetic." Jiro started walking away but then stopped and turned around, "Oh yeah, this is for trying to hurt Emily." Jiro punched Akira in the face hard knocking him down, "Now you stay the fuck away from Emily, or I will break every bone in your body!" Jiro grabbed Emily's hand and they walked away._

 _After they left, Akira got up and started walking home. His nose was still hurting making him think that Jiro broke it. But, that's not what was hurting Akira, no it was what Emily said, that he would abuse her, that he was a criminal, and that she regretted loving him. "Jiro…that bastard probably said something to her."_

 _He made it home and walked into the living room. His mom saw him and gasped, "Akira! What happened!?" She quickly walked over to him and held his face looking at his bruised and bloody nose._

 _Akira whispered, "E-Emily, she didn't believe me about my false charge and Jiro punched me in the face thinking I was trying to hurt her."_

" _What! Where are they now!?'_

" _I-I don't know, p-probably at his house…"_

 _Reiko was about to walk outside when Akira started crying which made her stop and hug him rubbing his hair, "It's going to be okay dear, it's going to be okay."_

Akira sighed, "After what happened, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I received texts from my other friends saying pretty much the same thing as Jiro. Soon the news about my arrest spread like wildfire since everyone in the town knew each other, Jiro must've told everyone at school since crimes rarely happen by us so it was a big deal. So, my parents suggested that I stay home until the court finds a school that will take me. After they found Shujin Academy and told me that I will be transferring there. I decided to swallow the pain and start a new life and since I still had my parents I tried to stay positive and used what happened as a motivation to be there for the people who have no one to turn to when they need it the most just like me."Akira looked at Ann, "And because of what happened with Emily, I was afraid to be hurt again and was expecting to be hurt again, so that's why I kept making excuses for not dating you and I always think that you're going to leave me even though I know that sounds stupid now. Also, on the roof when I found about you hiding my disownment, I felt betrayed and it reminded me of Emily when she told Jiro about my arrest and she said those things to me and it didn't help hearing about my parents disownment so all the pain I kept bottled up inside released making me lose control of my emotions so I couldn't see the truth that you didn't mean to hurt me unlike her." Akira looked down," I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

Ann was fuming with anger towards Emily, _"I want to hurt her almost as much as I wanted to Kamoshida."_ **"That harlot deserves to be burned."** Ann fully side hugged him whispering into his ear, "You don't need to apologize my Akiree; I understand now why you doubted me so easily but as you can see I'm nothing like Emily."

Akira whispered back, "I definitely know that now." **"After I told you multiple times."**

Ryuji slammed his fist into his thigh making Akira and Ann remember that they weren't the only ones here, "That's such bullshit and this Jiro guy, he sounds like a piece of shit! He was probably jealous of you!" **"We should go find this scallywag and put him in the gallows!'**

"Yeah he kind of was an asshole, he would always try starting stuff with me but usually he'll say he was messing around and he always had my back. But, I always had a feeling that he was jealous of me with Emily."

Makoto was looking down, "Akira…I'm so sorry you had to go through that." **"You should have fought him Akira."**

Yusuke sighed, "That would've been a bad idea, Anat. It would have given them more reason not to believe him. Still, they went too far." **"Seems like it."**

Akira thought for a moment, "You know…now that you said that. They did kind of overreact but like Kidd said people do change. " **"But not that fast though, at least I think so."**

"Well you did start a new life even with your criminal record. You have us Akira-kun and yes, even Milady." **"Tch fine, I guess you're hot enough to be friends with…"**

Futaba went to the other side of Akira and side hugged him over the armrest, "You're like an older brother to me, Akira." **"How dare they hurt Akiree!"**

"Thanks everyone. Sorry for keeping this from you guys."

Ann smiled, "Maybe you should have told us earlier than we wouldn't have gotten into a fight." **"That may be true but now you two are even closer because of the fight."**

Akira nodded, "Yeah I feel kind of stupid now. Anyways, I do want to go back after my probation is up just to see what happened after I left."

Ryuji smiled, "I've wanted to see your hometown actually! After Jiro sees what you look like now I'm sure you'll probably scare the shit out of him now." **"That I would like to see!"**

"Half of me wants to punch him for what he did." **"Now I don't condone violence for no reason but this time I'll allow it."**

"Yeah, sounds like a road trip! Plus, I want to 'talk' to Emily." **"Yes, a lot of 'talking'…"**

Akira laughed, "Just don't do anything to have me bail you out of jail." **"I doubt that she will go that far."**

Ann smiled sweetly at Akira, "No promises." **"Did you forget that she almost made me kill Kamoshida?"**

" **Oh yeah, nevermind then."**

Akira yawned, "What time is it?" Akira got up and checked his phone, "It's getting late, do you guys want to call it a night?"

Everyone nodded and stood up

"Don't worry everyone, I can ask to give you a ride home. _I really going to give them a raise tonight…"_ **"I hate your kindness…"**

Akira scratched his head, "Sorry guys, I would go with you but I'm really drained after everything that happened today."

Ann hugged him, "It's okay, we understand. But, I want a goodnight kiss." Ann pulled him to the side of the house.

After they made it out of the others sight, they started kissing. After a minute they both pulled away and Ann put her head on his chest embracing him, "Are you doing okay?"

Akira returned her embrace and surprisingly smiled, "Actually, yeah I am. Yeah I may have lost my parents but you guys made me realize that I have family here. I just have to go apologize to Sojiro but I don't know if he'll let me live at the café again. I just want him to know that I didn't mean what I said."

Ann smiled softly, "I'm glad to hear that. But, what about Emily and Jiro."

"Honestly, I still consider them my friends; I just want to know why they acted like that. Just like how my dad acted that way as well. They changed so quickly, it's like someone clouded their thoughts. Or that's just what I hope is the reason."

"Do you really want to go back? After your probation is up?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to my parents even if they disowned me; I want to hear it from them in person and I also want to talk to my old friends even if they don't want to talk to me." Akira thought for a moment, "Oh, don't worry about Emily, I only love her as a friend now." Akira then whispered, "You're the only one for me now." And he started kissing her neck

Hearing Akira say she was the only one for him and his neck kisses, turned Ann on, "O-Oh, is that s-so? W-Well, I guess I should make you c-completely forget about her as a lover n-now." Ann regrettably stopped him and looked to the side to make sure no one was coming and after she saw no one was there, she grabbed Akira's hand and put it under her shirt and over her bra. She then whispered into Akira's ear, "Go ahead and touch my chest."Ann started guiding her hand towards the inside of Akira's pants. **That's when Carmen shouted out, "About time!"** _"Carmen! Be quiet!"_ __

" **What about time, Carme!?" Necro shouted.**

Akira laughed nervously and pulled his hand from under her shirt, "Well I guess Carmen ruined the moment…" **"Way to go, Carmen."**

 **[End Note: Holy crap, I'm sorry that it took forever to write. Anyways, now you know what happened to Akira in his hometown. Is it weird that the court would let Akira's parents be the guardians? They did let them choose who they wanted to watch over him so I'm guessing it's allowed but it's just a minor thing nothing major. Anyways, Emily and Jiro did overreact about Akira's arrest but I did it purposely. Now you're probably wondering why I didn't show Akira's other old friends (no it's not because I was lazy) you'll just have to wait and see (no they're not going to join the phantom thieves). I just wanted to show for now why Akira doubted Ann so easily and why he helps everyone in need (not just because he gets more power since he doesn't use any other persona in this story). All I'm going to say is, things are really going to start getting interesting because we're going back to the actual game story and more. One last thing, there's no more depressed Akira and no Akira's not buff when Ryuji mentions if Jiro saw him now he would be scared, he's just has an athletic build now instead just being skinny.]**

 **Reviews**

 **Cosmic Guardian: Sure, I'll take some more co-op attacks maybe for Yusuke/Haru and Ann/Haru.**


	24. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

Akira and Haru were sitting in the latter's living room after everyone left. Akira smiled at Haru grateful for letting him stay at her house, "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night." **"Yes, without your help Akira would have slept out in the cold."**

Haru smiled back, "You're welcome, I just didn't want you to sleep outside in the cold." **"That means you two owe us."** "Don't listen to her, I'm glad to help."

"No, she's right I do owe you. Actually, I need to talk to you Milady."

" **Oh, and what does the fake criminal want with me?"**

"You will stop looking down on everyone and start being more of a friend."

 **Milady laughed, "And what if I refused to do any of that."**

"Then you will be replaced."

Haru looked at him in shock, "You're going to replace me!?" **"Why, aren't you secretly an asshole, maybe your past friends were right about you."**

"I wasn't talking about you Haru; I was talking about Miss Milady."

" **Oh please you don't have the power to replace me."**

"Are you sure about that? I have this little secret that no one else knows about that even Ann or Morgana don't really know about. He and two other people can help me change personas. Not only that, he gave me a power that works outside the Metaverse." **"He isn't kidding Milady."**

 **Milady started laughing hysterically, "Y-You really think I'll believe that!? You really are full of surprises even stupid ones like that!"** "Maybe you shouldn't test him Milady…"

"You should listen to Haru, Milady." Akira activated third eye and walked behind the couch that Haru was sitting on and deactivated it. Haru shook her head and noticed Akira was gone making her look around for him, "Over here."

"Eek!" Haru quickly got off the couch and looked behind her in shock, "Y-You can activate that power outside the Metaverse!?" **"The hell!?"**

Akira gave them his trademark smirk, "Do you believe me now…Milady?"

" _He even has powers outside the Metaverse, no wonder why he's the leader."_ **"You know Kurusu, with that smirk you can make me do anything for you. So I'll abide to your rules."** _"I'm surprised that you changed you mind so fast."_ **"He just proved that he got the power from this 'person', no way in hell I'm testing him about changing me…" Milady whispered.**

"I'm glad to hear that Milady." **"I think you just scared her." Arsene whispered.** _"Good."_ Akira yawned, "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I really am tired."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that you can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms, I'll show you." **"Well that's no fun."** Haru got up as well as Akira. She led him upstairs that led to a seating area with a hallway on both sides of the area and double doors that had an office behind it. One hallway had two doors and the other side had four doors.

"You have a seating area up here?" **"Are you sure you're not royalty Haru?"**

Haru sighed, "I don't know why father wanted so much space, he never has anyone stay here. They only go to his office behind the double doors." **"To show off his status, of course."**

Akira didn't mean to have her bring up her father and he put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you doing okay about your dad?"

"A little bit…Yusuke-kun has been helping me deal with it." **"That man is weird; he makes no sense at all."** "But, I still don't know what to do about my shares to the company."

"You're not the president of the company? Wouldn't you inherit from your dad?"

"No, I hoped that it was because he didn't want me to have the burden of running a company." **"I'm sure it wasn't because of that."**

"Really Milady?" **"She does it to her as well."**

Haru shook her head, "No, Milady's right, my father even tried to marry me off. What makes me think he actually cared about me…" **"She's my owner; I can be rude to her without you two getting offended."**

"That may be true Haru but did he ever out right said he didn't care about you?" Haru shook her head, "Then believe that he didn't give you the company so it wouldn't burden you." **"She's your owner that means you're supposed to be positive to her."**

"You're right; I just going to believe that my father didn't give me the company to burden me. Thank you, Akira-kun." **"Or I'm just teaching her tough love, genius."**

"You're welcome Haru." **"Or maybe because she's not only pretty but sweet unlike you."** "Whoa Arsene, better not have Carmen hear you say that."

Haru blushed, "Oh, that's kind of you to say, Arsene." **"You know I would be mad but now I have something to use against you and can hurt Carmen at the same time."**

" _You think it was a good idea to say that Arsene, now Milady has blackmail material."_ **"About me thinking that Haru's pretty? I just said pretty, not beautiful like Carmen." Arsene whispered.** _"We're talking about Carmen here though."_ **"That's what my mouth is for."** _"What do you mean by…oh."_ Akira shook his head, "Anyways, you were saying that you have shares to the company?"

"Yes, the new president wants to use my shares to open a low budget coffee shop, but he wants to use cheap ingredients to earn more money…" **"Sounds like a good plan to me."**

"Is that what you want?" **"They are your shares, Haru."**

"Well, I've been looking into more information about coffee. Me and Yusuke-kun even went to this expensive coffee place where they use elephant dung to brew into coffee, I'm surprised that Yusuke didn't mind it." **"Who knew feces can be drinkable and taste good."**

"Well this is Yusuke we're talking about." Akira just realized what she said and looked at her in disbelief, "Wait a minute, are you serious? Drinkable poop that tastes good!?" **"That can't be true…"**

Haru giggled, "I'm being serious, I guess they have done it with other animals but it's depends on what they eat. I was going to ask Morgana but I don't think he would do that." **"Good thing that cat went on lookout for Akira about his guardian for us to talk about it."**

"We're totally going to do that. I'm going to buy some beans tomorrow." **"I am definitely going to enjoy this as well."**

"You shouldn't force him to eat beans." **"He'll be fine; he's just going to shiting his brains out."**

Akira sighed, "Speaking of coffee shops, I need to go talk to Sojiro tomorrow even if I have to skip school." **"Wouldn't Sojiro be upset about that?"** _"Not if I ask a certain homeroom teacher to label me present. Good thing, she's my teacher tomorrow."_

"I hope that he'll accept your forgiveness."

"Yeah, I hope so to." **"Maybe you should kiss his ass."** "It's, be a kiss ass, Arsene. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow Haru. Goodnight." **"Bye, Milady."**

Haru bowed, "Goodnight, Akira-kun." **"Yep."** "Oh! You can use either one of the two rooms on the other side of the hallway."

"Okay, thanks again." Akira walked to the small hallway with the two doors he just went to the closest one and opened the door. The room was almost as big as his attic room but obviously taller. There was a black curtained window door that les to a balcony. There was also a closet and a bed under a ceiling fan that had a nightstand to the right of it, "Well I wasn't expecting much since Haru said that her dad had no one stay here but there's a balcony in a guest room."

" **It would be nice to take Ann and Carmen out there."**

"Yeah, I wish I can give her this."

" **Is that what Ann would want?"**

"No, but I want to do something extraordinary for her."

" **I'm sure Ann would just want you to walk around the house naked, and that would be extraordinary enough for her."**

"Let me guess, a Carmen idea for you?"

" **Did you even need to ask?"**

Akira laughed, "Point taken. Anyways, I need to call Sadayo." Akira took out his phone and noticed that it was only 9pm, "Oh? I thought it was later. She should be up." Akira went to her contact information and pressed call. After a few rings, Sayado picked up.

"Ren? Why are you calling? I thought we weren't supposed to be talking outside of school anymore?"

" _Why does she sound hopeful?_ Yeah sorry about that I just didn't want Ann to get the wrong idea."

"Oh…" Sadayo cleared her throat, "So how may I be of service?"

"I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"I can't give you a massage Ren; I don't have the maid outfit anymore. Plus I don't want Takamaki to hunt me down. That would be great in the papers; teacher gets killed by their own student for giving her boyfriend a massage."

Akira didn't know whether to laugh or not because she did kind of speak the truth about Ann hunting her down, "Don't worry, it's not about that. I wanted to ask if you can put that I was present at school, I need to miss because I need to talk to my guardian since he kicked me out."

"What!? Where are you!? Do you need a place to stay!?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm at a friend's house but thank you anyways."

"Don't scare me like that! Anyways, I guess I can do that for you, you've been top of the class all year. But, only this one time, got it Ren?"

"Yes, I got it Becky."

"Good. Now I have to get back at grading papers."

"Alright, goodnight Becky."

"Well now it will be." Sadayo said quietly.

But Akira heard it, "Huh?"

"Nothing! Bye!" She hung up quickly.

Akira put his phone on his nightstand, "Huh, I wonder what she meant by that."

" **It means you were even able to woo a teacher, nice job. So why do you guys do nicknames again?"**

"Oh, because she's afraid that someone will record us and use it as blackmail, since you know teacher and student shouldn't be close as friends."

" **Oh okay, yeah you always have to be cautious."**

"Yeah, anyways now it will give me all day to talk to Sojiro even if he doesn't want to hear it."

" **We should still go to bed early if you want Haru to drive you there since she still needs to go to school."**

"Yeah, let's do that."

Akira took off his school uniform and got on the bed under the covers. He put his phone on the nightstand and closed his eyes.

 **An hour later**

Akira's phone started ringing waking him up, "Who's calling at this hour?" **"It's most likely Ann."** "Probably." Akira rolled over and grabbed his phone seeing that it was indeed Ann. Akira pressed talk and put the phone to his ear, "Hey, Ann."

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's alright."

"Well I'm just calling to see how you were doing; I know you've been through a lot today with having to remember your past and the whole finding out about your parents…and the suicide attempt."

"Yeah, it was kinda hard but even though I lost my parents, they're both still alive unlike Yusuke's and Haru's. So I can't be all that sad. But, I feel worst about what I said to you and Sojiro."

"It's okay Akira, it was my fault for hiding it for so long."

"But like I said before, you did it because you didn't want to see me hurt, so I understand."

"Thank you."

"Hey, do you want to go to Akihabara tomorrow? I promised Futaba that I would make it up to her for what I tried to do."

"Yeah that sounds like fun! Hey wait a minute! Why don't I get anything? I had to almost see you die!"

Akira laughed, "Well yeah that is true. Well what do you want?"

Ann didn't even skip a beat, "I want to spend the night with you again…"

Akira could just picture Ann smiling and blushing, "Oh…that's something I can definitely do."

"W-Well not like sexual…well not yet…but ever since the Hawaii trip I wanted to fall asleep in your arms again…" **Carmen squealed.**

" _Oh my god, I can't handle Ann cuteness._ I've been wanting to do that as well Ann." **"You two are too adorable."**

"Oh, that's great to hear! Well I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I won't be going to school tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Sojiro."

"Is it really a good idea to skip school though?" **"Aw, we won't get to see them. That's not fair."**

"Well I have my ways. So I'm technically not skipping school."

"Does it have something to do with Miss Kawakami and her 'give you more time to do things' techniques?" **"Are you sure you're not an incubus Akira? It seems you can make woman do anything."**

"Yeah pretty much." Akira then smirked, "That may be true Carmen but alas I can't be one since my heart only belongs to one woman and that woman means the world to me." **"Damn that's good."**

"Oh…that's…Akira…" **"Nice one Akira you just made Ann excited, she's rubbing her thighs together."** "Carmen!" Ann quickly hung up.

Akira was surprised from Ann hanging up quickly, "Well there was no reason for her to be embarrassed about getting turned on." **"Yeah especially since she practically wanted you to feel her up and was about to do the same to you before she and everyone left." "** Yeah, I don't know. She's really confusing sometimes. Anyways, let's just go back to bed." **"Yeah that sounds good."**

**Leblanc Café**

Futaba was sitting on the counter eating curry when her phone went off. Futaba took it out of her pocket and noticed that Akira texted her, **"He's here! Is he and dad going to talk!?"** _"Hopefully!"_

 _[Hey Futaba, I'm outside. Can you and Morgana come out?]_

 _[Yeah! Be there soon!]_

Futaba quickly finished the curry and grabbed Morgana, "Hey! Let me go!" **"How dare you manhandle your mentor!"**

"Quiet Mona…we're meeting Akira." Futaba whispered **"Our only mentor is Akiree and Arney!"** Futaba ran out the door shouting, "Bye Sojiro, leaving!"

Sojiro was too lost in thought to pay attention to Futaba

 **Outside Leblanc Café**

Futaba ran up to Akira hugging him, "Are you going to talk to Sojiro?" **"Please do! I can't handle you two not talking anymore!"**

Akira laughed, "It's only been one day Necro. But yeah, I'm going to talk to him. So how has he been Morgana? Is he still mad?" **"I hope not."**

"I don't think so; it looks like he's been thinking a lot though." **"Probably thinking about how to punish Akira properly."** "Your room is still the same too, he hasn't thrown away anything."

"Yeah, he even asked how you were doing and if you found a place to stay when we got back yesterday." **"You know what you big stupid cat, I will probe you."**

"I guess those are good signs." **"Maybe he's trying to find a way to apologize to you as well especially since he's been worried about you."** "I don't know, that doesn't sound like him though." Akira sighed, "Well it's time to go talk to him. Do you want to come with Futaba? You can come too Morgana, maybe you can meow him enough for him to give in and forgive me."

"Course, maybe I can help you." **"Yay, we can help Akiree!"**

Akira and the other two walked to the café door. Akira held the doorknob obliviously hesitating till Futaba put a hand on his. He mouthed a thank you to her and finally turned the doorknob opening the door. He noticed Sojiro standing outside of the counter with a hand on his chin clearly thinking. Akira cleared his throat, "Uh, hey there."

Sojiro's head shot up, "Akira!? Why are you here and why aren't you in school?"

"Well I wanted to apologize to you for what happened yesterday." Akira then laughed nervously, "And well technically I'm at school." Sojiro looked at him confused, "Don't worry about it, I have my ways."

"I wouldn't doubt it now, since you're a phantom thief." Sojiro sighed, "I can't believe I've been harboring one for this long."

"Um, well I'm not only one of them but I'm also the leader of them."

"Of course you would be…"

"I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have hid it from you."

"Well I would have kicked you out if I found out sooner. But, you were right yesterday; Futaba would still be locking herself in her room if it wasn't for you."

Futaba lowered her head, "It's because I thought I killed my mother but Akira helped me realize that it wasn't me. It was bad people that killed her and lied to me saying that I made her kill herself…so I joined Akira and the others to find out who did it.

"You think that people had her killed? Don't be ridiculous, Futaba!"

Futaba would usually be scared of Sojiro yelling at her but she needed him to understand, "Are you going to be like the others!? You know what happened to mom wasn't normal! Her eyes and mouth were oozing black stuff and she just fell into the car! Why can't you see that!?"

Sojiro thought for a moment after she said that and it made him realize that she was right. It was the same way that man died during the press conference, "I'm sorry Futaba, I knew there was something fishy about your mother's death, but what could I have done? That's why I ran away from the government because they knew I worked with her so I ended up living here in hiding. It's also why I became your guardian so I can feel less guilty about not being able to do anything and you've already suffered enough with your uncle and your mother's death. I even gave up trying to make you come out of the room…"

Futaba walked up to Sojiro and hugged him, "It's okay Sojiro. You wouldn't have been able to help me. Akira and the others have a certain power that involves 'cognitive science' to change my heart."

"That's the confusing part." Sojiro sighed, "How do you guys change people's hearts?"

Akira shrugged, "To be honest, you're not going to believe how we do it. I can show you, but you'll probably have a heart attack. So I'll just show you this." Akira brought out his phone and showed Sojiro the app, "We press this and we get transported to another world."

Sojiro inspected the app closely, "This looks weird. Are you sure this isn't a virus?"

"Nope, do you want me to show you?"

"If it will help me understand all this Phantom Thief business, then go ahead."

"Alright then." Akira pressed the button and there was a distortion

Sojiro held his head in pain, "What the…?" He then looked up and around, "Are you and Futaba messing with me? It looks the same."

" **Can you hear us?"**

Sojiro looked around not recognizing the voice, "Who said that!?"

Akira coughed nervously, "Well that's our other-self…" **Arsene appeared from Akira but had to lean down since he was too tall for the café, "Hello Sojiro Sakura, I am Arsene."**

Sojiro looked at Arsene wide-eyed, "What the hell is going on!? Who is that!?"

" **Um Dad, I-I'm Futaba-chan's other-self as well, my name is N-Necro, but I can't show you myself since I'll break your shop…"**

Sojiro looked at Futaba like she grew another head when he heard a voice coming out of her, "Necro? Dad? Am I reading your mind Futaba!?"

Morgana jumped on the booth, "And this is my real self! Well not my real self since I'm truly human!" **"I am Zorro, and I'm too buff to show you my beautiful self."**

"Even the cat is talking and walking on two feet…I need to sit down…" Sojiro held his arm backwards trying to find a seat. When he did he stumbled backwards on it holding his head.

Akira pressed the app making them go back to reality, "So there you go, that's how we're able to change people's hearts."

Sojiro was still holding his head, "How did you even get this power?"

Akira shrugged, "I still don't know the whole details. Anyways, you can probably hear Morgana talk now."

"Can he?"

Sojiro looked over at Morgana, "Yeah, I can hear him now. I can't believe our cat can talk…I really need a drink."

Futaba sat next to Sojiro, "Do you believe me now? Someone is using this world, to kill people. I think that he killed mom the same way…"

"Well now I definitely believe you. I just don't know what to think about this other world and your 'other-selves' business."

Akira laughed, "Well you can just go along with it. _Wait, can Sojiro hear you guys now?"_ **"No, like I said when we first talked in the real world, only other Persona-users can hear us here. He can only hear Morgana because he heard him talk and Morgana has a body in this world."**

"Just go along with it huh? Well I can't really turn you in since I haven't caught you in the act. So I'll have to 'pretend' I don't know that you're a Phantom Thief. **"**

Akira bowed, "Thank you, Sojiro. I'm sorry again for putting you and Futaba in this."

"It's alright kid. Just promise me to keep Futaba safe and keep using this power for good."

"I promise. But, there's one thing though. You said that you ran away from the government. Were you a government official?"

Sojiro nodded, "That was a long time ago, I was like a bridge between the country and research center where Futaba's mother worked at. So that's how we got to know each other. We went out for a drink one day, and that's when she told me that she might die in a strange way in the future. At first, I laughed at it, but now I see she wasn't lying."

Futaba looked at Sojiro in shock, "So, my mom knew that she was going to get killed this way!?"

Sojiro sighed, "It seems so, that means that you two might be going against the government. I know I should warn you about fighting them but if you're going to change Wakaba's killer's heart and it involves this otherworld then I should trust you two."

Akira smiled, "Yeah, you can count on us, Sojiro." **"We'll make sure of it, Sakura."** "Arsene says the same thing." Futaba and Morgana nodded.

"Wait, Arsene? He's that being that came out of you right?"

"Yeah. He, Necro, and Zorro help us with the changing of the hearts."

"Didn't this 'Necro' call me Dad?"

"Maybe I should explain what personas are." Akira explained what Personas were and how they were the user's true self.

"So these beings that help you, are basically your other hidden personality? Well that does make sense that this 'Necro' being calls me Dad then."

Futaba nodded, "Yep, she also calls Arsene big brother, because I see Akira as a brother."

Sojiro shook his head and laughed, "Well I guess Wakaba was right about her research and I just thought she was crazy but she didn't say anything about these Personas." He looked at Akira "But, there's something I wanted to ask you Akira since you change people's hearts. Did you change Futaba's uncle's heart?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, I had to or he would have gotten Futaba back. I couldn't do that especially since you're the best thing for Futaba as a guardian."

"I appreciate that."

Akira rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday I didn't mean it. I was just upset about you and Ann hiding my disownment for so long. It didn't help hearing about my disownment in the first place."

Sojiro sighed, "Yeah, but there's a reason why I did it. I was going to show you yesterday but I was still upset about the whole Phantom Thief situation and for what you said. But, now that I seen what you guys can actually do and how it would be impossible to get caught since it involves otherworldly things, I have no reason to be upset now." Sojiro went and grabbed his coat. He walked to the entrance and opened the door, "Come on, I got something to show you Akira. You two should come along too."

Akira as well as Futaba and Morgana went out the door and Sojiro walked out afterwards locking the door. Sojiro started walking towards his house while the others followed him. Once they made it to the house, Sojiro unlocked the door. He led them to the hallway with the three doors on each side of the hallway and stopped at the first door to the left. Sojiro opened the door to a room similar to Futaba's room but obviously empty besides a bed and a computer desk, "What are you showing me Sojiro?"

Sojiro laughed, "Really Akira? Welcome to your new room."

Akira looked at Sojiro wide-eyed, "A-Are you serious!?" **"This truly is a great surprise!"**

Futaba couldn't contain her happiness, "Akira's going to be living with us!?" **"Please don't wake me up from this dream!"**

"C-Can I live here as well!?" **"I honestly thought he was going to punish him."**

"Yeah, I'm serious Akira. Before I tell you about why I hid your disownment. I just want to say that I'm sorry that I was like a grumpy old man to you; I just know how the world works so I kept trying to make you feel bad for helping people because no matter how nice you are, this world will always treat you like crap. But, I already know that no matter what I say you'll still do it.

Akira smiled, "Yeah I wouldn't."

Sojiro sighed, "Now about your disownment, I'm sorry I hid it from you but the reason I did it was because I wanted to see how you would be during your probation. What would have happened if I told you about the disownment when you first got here? When I made a hint about it your first time here, you made the face of someone who's given up till I told you it didn't happen. You would have probably done something stupid getting yourself arrested because you would've had no reason to follow the law. So I was going to tell you about your disownment after the probation was up and if you were good I was going to take you in as your guardian but as part of a family instead of an obligation but I didn't expect you to find a girlfriend here. So I told Ann about it and I had a feeling she wouldn't hide something this serious from you since you would be calmer towards her telling you instead of me but I guess it took her longer than I thought to tell you. I also wasn't expecting you to meet Futaba this soon and not only that, she warmed up to you so quickly. So now that you know about your parents disownment and Futaba sees you as a big brother. Not only that, you also helped me deal with Futaba's uncle, so I think it's a good enough time to welcome you to our family."

Akira didn't know what to say. His whole time here, he thought that Sojiro hated him because he was a burden to him but he was only looking out for him. Not only that, he hid is disownment because he thought he was going to do something stupid which he was right about. And now here he was letting him become part of a family. Akira could do nothing but cry, "Thank you…" **"Even I'm about to cry…"**

"Hey don't start crying now; you're going to make me cry." Sojiro took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

Futaba started sobbing as well and hugged both of them, "We're finally a family!" **Necro started bawling**

Morgana meowed happily. **"This…isn't…supposed to be cute…for me…"**

Sojiro laughed, "We're not a family yet, we still have to go tell Wakaba first. So come on let's go visit her."

Morgana jumped on the bed, "I'm going to stay here and get comfortable on my new bed."

Sojiro whispered to Akira, "Did he just say it was his new bed?"

Akira sighed, "You'll get used to his Narcissism." **"At least he doesn't have to hear Zorro…"**

 **Cemetery**

Sojiro, Futaba, and Akira were in front of Wakaba's grave

Sojiro walked up to her tombstone and put some flowers on the ground in front of it, "Hey there, Wakaba. I know it's been a while since me and Futaba last visited but we've been going through some things this year." Sojiro motioned Akira to stand by him and he put a hand on his shoulder when he got near, "I started looking after this young man who goes by Akira. He got in arrested for saving a woman from getting assaulted and was forced to transfer here. Not only that, his own parents disowned him. But, he's done so much for me and Futaba since he's got here that I decided that he should become part of the family. I hope you approve of it." A gentle wind blew around them making Sojiro smile at Akira, "Well I think that was a sigh that she approves of it."

Akira smiled back at him, "Yeah, it does seem like it." **"You have a family again Akira."**

Futaba looked up at Akira, "You are now officially my brother!" **"Yay, do you hear that Arney!?"**

Akira rubbed her head, "Yeah and I'm proud to have a smart, quirky, little sister." **Arsene laughed, "Yes I did, little sis."**

Sojiro laughed, "Well, do you guys want to get some sushi? I think we should celebrate a new family member, Futaba."

"Ooooo, yeah!" **"Sushi! Sushi!"**

"Sounds good to me." **"Sushi does sound good."**

The three of them walked back to the car and left on their way to the Sushi restaurant.

 **[End Note: Talk about the feels in this one, I hope I got everything right about Sojiro's past and with what happened with Futaba's mother and I know you guys are wondering about how Sojiro can see the Personas when Akira brings him to the Metaverse but cant hear them afterwards its because he's not a persona-user just like how Ann couldn't hear Arsene after she saw them when Akira brought her back until she made the pact with Carmen. I didn't like Sojiro at first probably like most of players but after maxing out his confidant, it was my favorite one in the game. Anyways about Akira staying with Haru for the night, I just wanted to give her more to do in this story because in the game she doesn't do much because it instantly leads to Akechi literally right after her. About the conversation between Akira and Sadayo, I gave Akira the nickname of Ren when he and Sadayo talk because I recently found out that the P5 Protagonist's canon name is Ren so it was a play on that. Also, I know there wasn't a lot of Akira/Ann this time but there is going to be a lot in the next chapter. Also, I know I keep having Akira show everyone the Metaverse but I thought it would be interesting to have Sojiro know what it is. Plus, it would be better to show him the whole truth about the Phantom Thieves if Akira wanted Sojiro to trust him completely and know that Futaba will be safe because they can technically get away with it since they do it from another world (Well besides after stealing Sae's heart but that was on purpose.]**

 **Reviews**

Linkin-Phoenix: Nope, this always going to be a pure Akira/Ann fic. Its just the usual every girl besides Haru and Hifumi will like him.

Guest: im glad to hear all of that. But, yeah it may seem forced but Akira thought he lost everything again making him think that he'll just be hurt over and over again. But, Ann coming back to him and everyone worried about him made him realize that he has people still unlike in his hometown. Also, we aren't going to be done for a long time, we're just getting started with the good stuff.


	25. Surprises

**Surprises**

Ann was sitting in class half listening to the lecture because she was getting annoyed by Carmen's constant sighing, _"Will you stop sighing already? I get that you miss Arsene but constantly sighing is just annoying me."_

" **Well excuse me for missing my love."**

" _Well I miss Akira as well but we're going to see him after school. I'm more worried about his talk with Sojiro. What if he doesn't forgive him…"_

" **Then have him stay with you."**

" _I already told you. Dad isn't going to let boys stay at my house because he doesn't trust guys since that whole thing with Kamoshida."_

" **Well why don't you have Akira meet your parents? You two have been together for months now. Maybe it's time for him to meet your parents."**

" _Meet my parents…I guess that would be the next step in our relationship."_ Ann smiled, _"Yeah! I should have Akira meet my parents! Let me just text him if he would like to."_ Ann was about to text Akira when he texted her first.

[ _Hey! I got a surprise for you! Come to Leblanc after school!]_

Ann looked at his message confused, _"He has a surprise for me and meet him at Leblanc? Did he actually get Sojiro to forgive him!?"_

 _[Did Sojiro forgive you?]_

 _[Well you're just going to have to wait, Anki.]_

 _[Aw that's not fair, Akiree.]_

 _[Trust me, it will be worth it.]_

 _{Alright then, I can't wait to see this surprise.]_

 _[Good to hear, I'll see you later. I love you.]_

 _[I love you too.]_

Ann put her phone away and smiled, _"I wonder what this surprise is?"_

" **Maybe he's going to walk around naked when you two are alone from now on."**

Ann blushed still smiling, _"Thanks Carmen…now I won't be able to pay attention to the lecture at all…"_

 **Leblanc Cafe**

Ann hurriedly walked through the door and saw Akira as well as Futaba sitting on stools by the counter and Sojiro behind the counter talking.

Akira heard the entrance bell and looked over at the entrance seeing Ann. He instantly got up and walked up to her kissing her on the cheek, "Hey Anki, are you ready to see the surprise?" **"Hello, my sweet Carme."**

"Yeah but wait a minute." Ann looked over at Sojiro, "Are you two okay now?" **"Oh I missed you so much Arsey!"**

Sojiro laughed, "Yeah we are, but I'll explain it after Akira shows you his 'secret'."

Futaba got up and walked up to them both, "I want to go too!" **"Yeah I want to see Ann-chan's reaction!"**

Akira laughed, "Well are you two ready to head out then?" **"It's only been a few hours Carmen, but I missed you too."** Both girls nodded and they proceeded outside.

As they were walking to the end of the road, Ann was starting to get anxious, "So where are we going?"

Akira smiled at her, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Ugh, fine then." But as they were walking, Ann realized that they were walking towards Sojiro's house, "Wait. Why are we going to Sojiro's house?"

"You'll see."

Once they made it to the gate, Akira took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the gate opening it. He also did the same thing with the door.

" _Sojiro actually gave him his keys?"_ **"Ooooo, this is very interesting."**

Once inside and after closing the door, Akira walked to his room door and stopped, "Well here's the surprise." Akira turned the knob and opened the door.

Ann walked into the room and looked around, "So why are we in a room…and why is Morgana on the bed sleeping…" Ann's eyes went wide finally realizing what he was trying to show her, "Oh my god! Did Sojiro actually give you a room in his house!?" **"This is actually a great surprise!"**

Akira beamed, "That's not the only thing…I'm actually a Sakura now." **"So that means Akira is going to be staying here then."**

Futaba smiled, "See Ann! He has a family again!" **Necro started crying, "It still makes me happy hearing it again!"**

Ann hugged Akira, "I'm so happy for you!" **Carmen started crying as well, "Stop it Necro…now I'm crying!"**

Akira hugged her back, "Thanks…" He let go of her, "Well we should get back, Sojiro wanted to tell you about the disownment." **"It makes me feel bad for accusing Sojiro of hating you."**

"Oh, okay. Are we still going shopping afterwards?" **"Yes! I love shopping even though I can't buy or use anything…"**

Futaba looked at Akira, "Can I come with?" **"Futaba-chan! We should let them have some alone time together! How else are we going to have Ann-chan be part of our family!?"** "Well when they get married of course."

Akira laughed, "That probably won't be for a while Futaba and Necro." **"Why not sooner? In my time, people got married right away." Arsene whispered.** _"This is a different time Arsene plus I'm sure Ann wants to be an action star before getting married."_

Ann looked at Akira with a side glance, _"He's thinking about marriage as well!"_ **"You should name one of your kids after me." Carmen whispered.**

"Anyways, don't worry about it Necro, I actually want Futaba to come with. I did say I was going to make it to her for what I tried to do. So I'm going to buy you anything you want."

Futaba smiled, "Really!?" Akira nodded making Futaba hug him, "Thank you!" **"I knew you would keep your promise, Akiree!"**

Akira hugged her back, "You're welcome Futaba." **"You should know that know that by now Necro."** He let go of her, "So where do you want to go?"

"Akihabara. They have a new game that came out." **"Oh! You mean DarkBourne, right?"** "Yep."

Akira laughed, "Well let's go get you that game then." **"The future is interesting, now that you can control the characters on a screen."**

**Akihabara**

The group got off the train and started walking towards the electronic store. Ann was still thinking about what Sojiro said, that she was supposed to tell Akira earlier about his disownment, "I can't believe I was supposed to tell you earlier about your disownment…" **"I knew we shouldn't have kept it a secret."**

Akira his hand in her hand, "The three of us handled it the wrong way, and we should all just look past this." **"That is correct Akira."**

"Yeah, you're right; I guess I'm the only one still thinking about it..." **"Well that's just means it affected you deeply."**

Futaba looked up at Akira, "You better not do it again, Akira." **"You heard her, Akiree."**

Akira rubbed her head, "Don't worry I won't." **"Well not out of sadness, but from protecting somebody hopefully it doesn't come to that."** _"Didn't I do that against the Reaper?"_ **"Yeah…I try not to remember that…"**

The three made it to the store but it was busy. Akira looked at Futaba worried about her being around many people, "Are you going to be okay Futaba?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine. I want to go alone though." **"Do you think you're ready for that Futaba-chan?"** Futaba nodded, "Y-yep. This is like the final dungeon."

Akira smiled at her, "I know you can do it Futaba." **"I don't know what you mean by final dungeon but I know you can do it as well."**

Ann smiled at her as well, "Good luck Futaba!" **"You got this darling!"**

Futaba nodded and hesitantly headed to the game section while Akira and Ann stood by the entrance.

Akira smiled, "She's really changed from the first time we met her." **Yeah. She's slowly starting to be more comfortable around people."**

Ann nodded, "Well she did go to the beach and our school, I'm sure those two things made things easier for her." **"I do hope that she's able to do this by herself."**

 **Five minutes later**

Ann started thinking about their situation with Akechi after everything that happened she almost forgot about him, "You know, everything that happened, I almost forgot about our situation with Akechi…I'm worried." **"I wonder what his persona is like."**

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." **"Yeah, now that I think about it, his persona hasn't talked at all."** "Remember he's acting like he's never been to the Metaverse, we just have to play along." 

"Let me guess…you're not going to tell me what you are planning?" **"I don't get why you hide important stuff from us…"**

"I'll tell you when we're alone. I promise." **"Yeah, it's better to do it private."**

"Do what in private?" **"You know, their love time Futaba-chan."**

Akira turned around and saw Futaba holding the game making him smile, "You actually got the game by yourself!" **"Congratulations Futaba!"**

Futaba beamed, "Hehe, I beat the dungeon all by myself!" **"Yay!"**

Ann smiled at Futaba as well, "I knew you could do it!" **"You're finally becoming more and more mature."**

Futaba was practically glowing from the praises, "Thanks guys." **"Mission completed! Now let's go home and enjoy our reward!"**

"Well let's go pay for this and head home then."

The girls nodded and they headed to the checkout

 **Sojiro's House**

 **Akira's Room**

Akira and Ann walked into the room. Morgana stayed at the Leblanc Café because he still didn't want to see them together.

Ann sighed, "When is he going to get over me?" **"When Zorro stops staring at my chest…"**

"I…have a weird idea on how to deal with that actually." **"He's going to get a female cat with fur the same color as your hair…"**

Ann gave Akira a disgusted look, "Yeah…that's not creepy at all…" **"That's actually a great idea."** "You actually agree to this!?" **"If it makes Zorro realize that he will NEVER have a chance with me then I'll take anything."**

Akira laughed, "Well do you want him to get over you?" **"It seems like the best option."**

Ann still was fighting it, "How do you even know that he will fall for a cat when he keeps thinking he's human?" **"Don't care, still trying."**

"That's why we're going to test it out." **"We have a lot of yen to spend anyways."**

Ann sighed, "Ugh, fine…anyways, now what's this plan you have with Akechi?" **"You did promise to tell us."**

Akira shrugged, "It's nothing big as of now but the reason why I needed to talk to Futaba was because she's going to bug Akechi's phone so we can find out what he's planning. I was going to wait till after we bugged his phone to tell everyone so we can all listen in to his conversations and work from there." **"Basically we went from thieves to spies."**

"So, we just have to wait till Futaba bugs his phone then?" **"I guess you were right about it really being nothing right now."** "Anyways, Arsene's right though, we are kind of like spies. Like were in a movie." Ann smiled mischievously at Akira, "So after we get Akechi…do we get to do the highly anticipated love scene afterwards?" **"I definitely agree to that!"**

Akira chuckled, "Well some of those romance or spy movies have a romance scene in the middle of the movie." **"Well prepare to be pounced on." Arsene whispered.** _"Huh?"_

Ann smirked, "You know…you're right." Ann quickly pounced onto Akira pushing him on the bed straddling his hips and hovered over him with each hand on the each side of his head, "You're mine now…" Ann started leaning down about to kiss him when her phone started ringing, "Are you kidding me!?" **"Why does someone or something always stop you from the love making!?"**

Akira laughed, "I guess I'm not yours right now." **"Maybe you should put the phone on silent next time."**

Ann sighed, "I usually do…" Ann took out her phone and noticed that it was Shiho calling, "Oh! It's Shiho." **"Dear Shiho!? It's been a while since she called you."** Ann instantly got off of Akira and answered the phone putting it on speaker phone, "Hey Shiho!"

"Hi, Ann! I'm sorry that I haven't called in a while. I've been busy with school."

"Don't worry about it, I've been busy too. Akira's here, do you want to say hello to him?"

"Oh! Hello, Akira! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get in between your time together."

Akira got into sitting position on the edge of his bed and laughed, "Don't worry about it. It's good to hear from you again."

"So how are you doing Shiho? Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm doing better. I'm actually going to gym again and doing volleyball tryouts next year. I also don't have nightmares about 'him' anymore so I'm finally able to truly smile again."

Ann smiled, "I'm so happy to hear that Shiho!"

Akira smiled as well, "It's great that you're able to truly smile again."

Shiho laughed, "Yeah and it sounds like you two are doing great as well. Actually it's good that you're together right now, I wanted to talk to Akira."

That surprised Akira, "Of course, what do you need?"

"Actually Ann I know this is going to sound weird but can me and Akira talk privately?"

Ann had a confused look on her face, "Um, okay…" Ann looked at Akira and saw that he was just as confused, "Well I'll go talk to Futaba then." Ann gave her phone to Akira and got up leaving the room.

Akira turned the speaker phone off and put the phone to his ear, "Okay she's gone, so what's up?"

Shiho laughed, "I'm sorry Akira, I know this is weird but the reason I wanted to talk to you privately was because its Ann's birthday next Sunday and I wanted to surprise her by coming to visit her and throwing her a surprise birthday party."

Akira's eyes went wide, "Her birthday's next week!?"

Shiho laughed again, "Wow Akira, you should have known Ann's birthday by now especially since you two have been together for months now. Anyways, I should be coming back this Sunday so we can start preparing then. But, the problem is, is that mine and Ann's parents are friends so they want to visit them. Maybe you should ask Nijima-san if she can take Ann somewhere."

" **Wait, how does she know Makoto and that she's friends with Ann?"** _"Maybe Ann told Shiho about her."_ "Yeah that would be a good idea. Just let me know when you're about to come back on Sunday."

"Will do, so let's exchange contact info and chat id then." Akira took out his phone and they exchanged contact info and chat id, "Well tell Ann I said bye and I'll text you tomorrow so we can sort out the details about the party so we have an idea on Sunday then."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll tell Ann that you said bye. Good night."

"Thank you Akira and good night to you as well." and Shiho hung up.

Akira removed the phone from his ear smiling, "I'm glad that she's doing better now. She finally moved on from what happened with Kamoshida and she's trying out for volleyball again." **"I'm glad that everything is working out for her and its all thanks to you and Ann for being there for her."** "Yeah. Well now we should get Ann a gift tomorrow after school, I can't believe I didn't ask her when her birthday is." Akira brought out his phone and texted Futaba to tell Ann she can come back.

 **Ten minutes later**

Ann walked through Akira's door, "Sorry it took long, Futaba was in the middle of a boss battle before she saw your text. That game really gets you angry easily, she almost broke her controller." Ann sat on his bed, "So, what did you and Shiho talk about?"

Akira smirked, "Can't tell you, it's between me, Arsene, and Shiho. By the way she said bye." **"Don't you put me into this."**

Ann glared at him, "Oh? So you're going to hide things from me that involves one of my best friends?" Ann then smirked at him, "And her I was going to let you touch my body…all of my body." **"That goes for you too, Arsene."**

Akira smirked back, "That does sound tempting but nah I rather keep it a secret." **"Well that's too bad Carmen because Akira said the next time we go to the Metaverse. We can have our 'alone' time finally."**

" **Nevermind Arsene, you can touch me all you want."** _"Really Carmen? Aren't you supposed to be the teaser?"_ **"Well it's your fault, if you just let me make love to Arsene earlier, then I wouldn't be sexually frustrated." Carmen whispered.** _"Fine…wait a minute, did Shiho tell him my birthday is next week!?"_ Ann smiled at Akira, "So Shiho told you that my birthday was next week didn't she!?"

Akira pretended to be shock, "You're birthday's next week!? Why didn't you say anything or give me a hint!?" **"Nice acting." Arsene whispered.**

Ann looked at him confused, "So it's not about my birthday…actually I never did tell you mine but now you know. So when's your birthday?" **"Are you trying to get with dear Shiho behind Ann's back?"** "Actually now that I think about it, how do we not know each other's birthdays…"

Akira sighed, "Really Carmen? Shiho's the one who wanted to talk with me and my birthday is in December, Ann. Anyways, Shiho just wanted to know how we were doing together and I told her about what happened a day ago. She was not happy and kind of yelled at me." **"Yeah it was pretty bad."**

Ann sighed, "Why did you tell her that? You said that we should look past it." **"That's because you shouldn't hide things from each other."**

" _Well I guess I should tell her about Kawakami's massages…I just threw myself into the corner…"_ "Yeah Carmen's right. So I should tell you about Ms. Kawakami. Well she used to give me massages after our trips to the Metaverse so I could go to the gym or go work." **"This is between you two so I'm just going to be quiet."**

Ann glared at Akira, "…for how long and were you clothed?" **"You were cheating on Ann!"** _"Carmen! Quiet!"_

"For about a month after we changed her student's parents' heart and yes, I was fully clothed. I only did it after our trips to the Metaverse. We stopped because she didn't feel right doing it since I was with you even though it wasn't sexual in anyway and I agreed with her."

Ann thought for a moment, "I guess I shouldn't be mad. I trust you when you say it wasn't sexual and you were both fully clothed. But, if you were really tired from the Metaverse trips then you should have asked me to massage you then."

"Arsene told me I should have asked you but I thought you would think I was trying to be sexual or forceful."

Ann laughed, "Are you serious Akira? Now I have a perfect excuse to touch your body. I should ask Miss Kawakami to teach me how to do a good massage and maybe you can be the dummy."

Akira laughed, "Well I wouldn't mind that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Ann then looked down, "Well I have something to tell you as well. When we were getting dropped off to our houses after we left Haru's house, I was thinking about how glad I am that Emily betrayed you and you got a criminal charge on you." Ann didn't look up because she was afraid Akira would look at her with anger but she felt his hand on her hand making her look up and see saw him look at her with a gentle look to show her that he wasn't mad.

"I know there's a reason why you would think that so don't be afraid and tell me because I trust you to have a good reason for it. I owe you anyways for not believing you before."

Seeing and hearing that he was willing to listen to her reason made her heart skip a beat, "Because if it wasn't for you…Kamoshida would still be around…Yusuke would have been taken advantage of by Madarame…Makoto would still be a pawn to the school and wouldn't find her own path…Futaba would still be trapped in her own room and still blaming herself for her mother's death…Haru would have been forced into marriage with an complete asshole… Sojiro would have lost Futaba to her uncle…Miss Kawakami would either still be a maid servicing men blaming herself for her student's death or quit teaching giving up her dream…and now we're going to stop Akechi whose been causing the mental breakdowns. Not only that, all the requests we did for the people on the Phan-site we helped. So basically what I'm saying is, is that if it wasn't for you being falsely charged, this whole city would be even worse. So maybe you should think about the false criminal record as a blessing instead of a curse."

Akira looked at her in surprise, "You're right. If I didn't get a criminal record, I would have been happy. But then you would all be suffering. Yeah, I lost my blood family but now I have Sojiro and Futaba. I lost my old friends but I have the others. Not only that, I have this power that can be used to help people in need and became friends with them as well. So you're right, I should look at this criminal record as a blessing instead of a curse. Besides, I can work at the coffee shop and I have multiple jobs already." Akira lifted his hand from Ann's hand and put it on her cheek caressing it making her lean into his hand sighing in content, "But, above everything, I may have lost Emily but I have you and you're ten times better than Emily." Akira leaned in and softly kissed Ann who instantly kissed him back. He pulled back still caressing her cheek, "So do you want to do your request today and stay over?"

Ann sighed, "No…I rather wait till Saturday that way we don't have to wake up and go to school the next day." Ann then smiled at him, "So I want to change my request to staying over every Saturday instead of just one time."

Akira smiled, "Hmm, I can either accept the request and spend every Saturday night laying with the warm and soft body of my girlfriend or I can deny the request and go to bed lonely thinking of my girlfriend's warm and soft body. I wonder what I should choose."

Ann smirked, "I can even sweeten the deal and at random Saturdays I might 'accidently' take off my underwear allowing you to hold my naked body against you." Ann put her hand under his shirt and put her finger on his neck trailing her finger down his chest and down his stomach making him shiver the whole time, "All…night…long…"

Akira blushed deeply and turned his head away coughing nervously while crossing his legs to hide his 'excitement', "Yeah…um you can definitely stay the night every Saturday." **"Let me guess Carmen, you taught her that?"**

 **Carmen laughed, "Of course I did, and I'm just surprised she did it without hesitating and so well for her first time. I knew my dear Ann would have the natural talent for teasing."** "Good." She kissed Akira on the cheek and got up, "Well I guess I should get going." She smiled innocently at Akira, "I'm going to say bye to Futaba so you can have some time to 'calm down' just text me when you're ready to walk me to the station." Ann opened the door but before she walked out she looked back at him and winked she then left.

After she left Akira stared at the door in shock, "Does she have a secret button that turns on the sexy because she got embarrassed for getting aroused yesterday but now she just got me aroused with no hesitation." **"Well they call changing from happy to angry and back quickly, bipolar. Maybe we should call Ann's abashment to unabashed and back quickly, Annpolar."** "Yeah…I'm definitely going to call her that." 

**[End Notes: Now you're probably wondering that now that Ann convinced Akira that his arrest can be seen as a blessing if he's going to be pissed off at Shido well don't worry he is but I'll explain why he's still going to be pissed off at Shido besides the who false accusation. So who's ready to see Shiho again and yes, I know Ann's birthday in my story would seem cliché because it's the day before the PT and Akechi go to Sae's palace and Akira gets arrested. At first, I was going to have Akira visit Ann's parents but I'm going to wait. About the whole, Akira getting a female cat that has the same hair color as Ann, I think it would be hilarious.]**

 **FalconPuncher:** Haha don't worry the attic is still going to be the hideout and I just thought why don't we do something different than the usual.

 **Cosmic Guardian:** Yeah family is important so why not have Sojiro and Futaba be his family since they both technically act like a father and sister to Akira in this story. And yes I had a good Christmas (yes I know its way late).

 **Angryboy:** Those are good suggestions but I like the way I did mine and yes, I thought about doing that but that's making it obvious. Maybe you can use those ideas for your own story. But, about Akira being a little bitch, well I rather make him have more character than the typical, nothing fazes me, Persona main character and he only ran away once. Not only that, he fought the Reaper by himself when he could have just ran away, I'm pretty sure a little bitch wouldn't do that.


	26. Meeting the Parents

**Meeting the Parents**

 **[Last Last Author's notes: Okay I know I said I did my last author's note but this is important. So I know the day after Sojiro finds out about Akira and Futaba being Phantom Thieves the group gets the news that they have a 3 million yen bounty of them. But, in this story it's going to happen on Monday and the whole Akechi thing is going to be throughout the whole week. Nothing completely drastic just pushing the game story two days ahead. Just so I don't confuse you guys.]**

 **Shibuya**

 **The Next Day**

 **Diner**

Akira and Ann were sitting in a booth eating. Since they had to wait for Akechi, they figured that they'll spend the time off from the Metaverse together.

"It feels like forever since we last went out on a date." **"I've always wanted to ask this, why do you get to go on dates with Akira, but I can't with Arsene…" Carmen whispered.** _"And what are you two supposed to do?"_ **"Let him hold me and kiss him for hours I'm fine with just that."**

"Yeah, even though the last time we ate out somewhere together was at the culture festival with Ryuji and Hifumi." **"I wonder how they are doing together."**

Ann smiled, "You know, I wonder how they are doing as well; I keep forgetting to ask him." **"Hopefully they are doing well. Ryuji has a way of speaking before thinking"**

Akira laughed, "I'm sure they're doing fine. Ryuji would have been calling me in panic if he was having trouble with Hifumi." **"I'm sure she doesn't mind him speaking before thinking. She even said that she likes him the way he is now."**

"Yeah, Ryuji would do something like that." **"That young man isn't bad; he just needs to learn to think before speaking."**

"Anyways, is there anything you want to do Ann?" **"Well you kind of do that when it comes to sexual things."**

" **But, I'm an seductress, of course I like to talk about sexual things."** "Actually, I've been wanting to ask you something. I was wondering if you wanted to meet my parents." **Carmen squealed.**

" _Well she's ready to move to the next step huh?"_ **"In my time, this would be considered a step towards marriage." Arsene whispered.** _"Yeah, and like I said before, I'm not sure she's not ready for that, hell I'm not."_ Akira held her hand, "I would like to."

Ann squealed, "Yes! Um, do you want to come over tomorrow?" **"Oh, I can't wait to see this!"**

"Yeah that sounds good. So as a precaution, how big and strong is your father?" **"Yeah I kind of imagine Ann's father being a big and strong guy."**

Ann laughed, "Big and strong? He's like the size of Yusuke and kind of flamboyant." **"Ann's father is basically where Ann gets her blond hair and blue eyes as well as most of her personality from."**

" _Well that's interesting…"_ "Well I'm no longer worried then." **"So I'm assuming you mother is the one, how did Ryuji say it, who wears the pants of the marriage?"**

Ann laughed again, "Yeah basically, she's the one who runs the business aspect of their company. She's really nice though but can be stern just make sure you don't get her mad." **"Don't forget she's where you get your teasing abilities from." Carmen whispered.** _"Please don't remind me…"_

Akira laughed, "Well now I know where you get your anger from. I can't wait to meet them though. _"_ **"I'm excited to meet them too."**

"Well should we get going then to get ready for tomorrow? Besides it's getting late." **"You know, I usually hate when we have to be apart. But, I think tomorrow would be worth it."**

"Yeah let's get going then." **"Yeah tomorrow should be interesting."**

 **After School**

Akira and Ann started walking on the street where Ann said that her house was located. Ann looked to the side and noticed Akira tensing up making her laugh, "Don't be so worried, my parents are nice people." **"Yeah, I'm sure they'll love you darling."**

Akira sighed, "Well yeah, but aren't guys usually supposed to be afraid of their girlfriends parents?" **"He does have a point."**

"Yeah? And aren't girls supposed to act like a sweet girl but I called your ex-dad a fucking dick." **"Yeah, but he deserved it though."** "Besides didn't…Emily, have you meet her parents?"

"Well I met her parents before we confessed to each other and they loved me." **"Maybe you should have lied there." Arsene whispered.**

Ann looked down, "Oh…well I guess that's nice." **"Would you stop being up that vile woman?" Carmen whispered.**

Akira laughed, "You know, it's cute when you're jealous." **"Good job, you just opened Pandora's Box."**

Ann glared at Akira going red in the face, "Hey! I am not jealous of Emily!" **"You're really not disproving his point dear."**

"Seriously though Ann, I've proven to you many times that I will only love you." **"Where have I heard that before…"**

"Hey! Don't take my words and use them against me!" **"But, he does have a point though. He has shown you plenty of times he's only loves you."** Ann sighed, "Yeah, you're both right, sorry." Ann looked back forward and seen that they were by her house which pretty big but not as big as Haru's. It was light blue and looked tall enough to have two floors with two big windows by the door on each side and two small windows on the upper part of the building which Akira presumed where the rooms were at. There was a garage next to the house with a pathway leading to the front door of the house and there was a white car and a light blue car in the driveway.

Akira looked at the house with interest, "Well this is…unique." **"You can say that again."**

Ann sighed, "Yeah…the light blue coloring is because it's my dad's favorite color. I'm still surprised mom even allowed this. So, of course, we have people outside looking at the house with confusion…and sometimes laughter." **"Yeah your father may be a famous fashion designer but when it comes to color for a house, he's terrible."** "Anyways, you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." **"Good luck."**

Ann and Akira started walking up to the door. They made it to the front door which was white. Ann knocked on the door and Akira heard a male say 'coming'. The door opened and a man around thirty-four with short blond hair and light blue eyes wearing a light blue collared shirt with white dress pants and was wearing white dress shoes as well.

"Princess? Why did you knock on your…own…door?" The man started speaking slowly noticing Akira, "And who may you be?"

"Well dad this is Akira…my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend!? You never told me you had a boyfriend!"

Akira looked at Ann with amusement, "So Ann…why did you hide me from your father?"

"W-well, I-I didn't think you would approve of him…"

Ann's father looked at her with sadness, "Don't lie to me! You're embarrassed of your dad!"

Ann was starting to feel bad, "Hey! I'm not embarrassed of you! You're the greatest dad ever!"

Akira was trying his hardest not to laugh, _"This is beyond hilarious."_ **"Yeah I definitely see that she gets her personality from her father."**

"Honey? Who's at the door and why are you yelling?" A woman around thirty-five with long brown hair that went to her waist wearing a white cardigan buttoned up and wearing a black long skirt with black heels came to the door, "Oh! Hello my dear and who is this handsome young man?"

Ann sighed, "Hey mom, this is Akira…my boyfriend."

Ann's mother put a hand over her mouth gasping, "You finally have a boyfriend! So this is Akira and here I thought you were imagining our mannequin being your boyfriend and called him Akira."

Akira couldn't take it anymore and started laughing, "Y-You imagined me being a mannequin!" **Arsene started cracking up laughing as well.**

Ann felt like she was going to die from embarrassment and put her head in her hands, "Somebody please kill me…" **"Well I was not expecting this."**

Ann's mother rubbed her head, "Aw don't be like that dear." She then looked over at Akira, "Now would you like to come in Akira? I would like to know more about the man who stole my dear's heart."

Akira smiled and bowed, "It would be my pleasure, Mrs.…?"

"Oh! Respectful and handsome. You really did get a winner Ann dear. Now my name is Orika Takamaki and this is my husband, Lukas Takamaki."

Lukas started to feel a little jealous, "So you don't think I'm handsome anymore after being with you for fifteen years!?"

Orika smiled and walked behind him hugging him around his neck, "Aw, is my honey jealous that I called another man handsome? Well you'll always my number one most handsome man and to make up for making you jealous, I'm going to wear that lingerie you love and give you the best mouth present I've ever gave you tonight."

Lukas gulped, "O-Okay, I'm not jealous anymore."

Ann looked at her parents in disgust, "Really? I didn't need to hear that…" **"You know dear, this could be your future if you just do what I tell you. Just think, you could have Akira be putty in your hands just by words alone." Carmen whispered.** _"Putty in my hands huh? I like the sound of that!"_

Akira looked at the two in amusement, _"So Ann's mother is basically Carmen but keeps her teasing somewhat subtle."_ **"Well that explains why Carmen is her hidden self." Arsene whispered**

Orika let go of her husband and gestured Akira to come in. Akira and Ann walked into the house. The first thing that Akira noticed is that there was a brown staircase leading upstairs to the second floor that had white walls that covered the upper half of the staircase. To the left was a living room with white walls with a white furry carpet and two light blue large three cushion couches one against the wall facing the entrance and the other facing the opposite side of big window that were touching each other by the corner tip of the arm rests and the open corner between the couches had a small table with a lamp on it. Across the room in front of the big window was a large flat screen TV with a blu-ray player that was on a big white TV stand with movies filling the two selves of the stand. Next to the TV stand were bookshelves filled with pictures. Akira looked to the right and saw another big room with a big table which made him assume that it was a dining room.

"Huh. I've never seen a house that looks like this before." **"Maybe it's an American style house."**

Orika laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it. When I went to America, I loved their house designs so much that I had a house built with one their designs here. Now come, let's have a seat."

Akira nodded and followed them to the living room. He sat on the couch with Ann seating next to him while her parents sat on the other couch.

"Now Akira, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

Akira cleared his throat, "Well I'm top of my class at school and I'm working multiple part time jobs."

Both of Ann's parents looked at Akira with admiration. Lukas smiled at Akira, "Ah, so you're saving to go to college then with all these part-time jobs? How magnificent!"

"I…" Akira looked down in worry because this was the one thing he was afraid to tell Ann's parents. He felt a small soft hand wrap around his and he looked over seeing Ann mouth 'Don't worry, I'm here'. Akira smiled at her then sighed, "I won't be able to go to college because I have a criminal record…"

Orika and Lukas looked at Akira in shock but then Orika glared at Akira that made him worried, "And why do you have a criminal record…Akira?"

Lukas put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "Calm down honey, I'm sure Akira has a perfectly good reason why he has one."

Akira sighed, "Because I was falsely accused of assaulting a woman…"

Orika kept glaring at Akira obliviously not believing him, "And how were you falsely accused of assaulting a woman?"

Akira told them everything that happened including the aftermath. After he got done, Ann's parents started talking to amongst themselves. After they were done they both nodded. Orika then gave Akira a stern look, "It's surprising that this man was able to convince this woman and the police to go after you instead of him. But also, he was able to get the judge to hand you a guilty verdict without proof. It's so unorthodox that we have no reason to believe you.

Akira looked down, "You're right…you have no reason to believe me."

But then Orika smiled, "But seeing how Ann trusts you and loves you. We know that you're not a bad person especially after what my daughter has been through with that Kamoshida, she would have a hard time trusting any man. So…" Orika got up as well as Lukas and they walked up to Akira holding out their hands, "We accept you as Ann's boyfriend and hopefully in the future, part of our family."

Akira got up and shook their hands, "Thank you, Mrs. Takamaki and Mr. Takamaki.""

"You're welcome my dear. There's one thing that we want to know though. After your probation is up, are you going to be moving back in with your parents in your hometown?"

"No, my parents disowned me but now I have a new family here, so I'm going to be living here now."

Orika smiled, "I'm sorry that your parents disowned you but I'm glad that you were able to find a new family. So Akira, now that you're welcomed here, would you be staying for dinner?"

"That sounds nice but only if you would like me to."

Orika laughed, "Of course we would like you to." She looked over at Ann, "Come dear, help me prepare dinner with me." She walked through an archway leading to a back room.

Akira finally noticed the opening, _"Huh? I wonder why I didn't notice that doorway."_ **"Because we were too busy being nervous about her parents."** _"Quiet you."_

Ann had a look of confusion since she was never asked to help out with dinner but got up and followed after her mother to the back room that lead to the kitchen.

 **Kitchen**

Ann walked into the kitchen noticing her mother getting everything prepared for their dinner. Ann smiled at her, "Thank you for believing Akira. Even though it looked like that you weren't going to at first."

Orika laughed, "Actually, I believed him right away."

Ann glared at her, "Then why did you act like you didn't believe him!?"

"Because I wanted to test him, if he really was a criminal, he wouldn't be upset about me not believing him. Him being upset proved my point."

Ann smiled remembering the first time she met him, "You know, I thought the same thing when I first met him. He looked so alone that I couldn't believe that he was a criminal."

Orika looked at her with pride, "I'm glad you're able to see that actions speak louder than words my daughter." She then smirked, "So when you told him about his disownment. Did you "comfort" him?"

Ann sighed, "Um, no, I was planning on doing something to make him forget about his disownment. But, he found out when I was ranting to his dad."

Orika glared at her and spoke in a harsh tone, "What do you mean about him finding out? Did you not tell him right away!?"

Ann flinched from her harsh tone, "W-Well I was scared to tell him. Because I was scared to see him hurt or what he would do after he found out…"

Orika sighed, "I guess I understand dear, but next time you need to tell Akira anything that you think would hurt him emotionally and if you're afraid to see him hurt because of it. Then it would be up to you to make him feel better, that's one of the things about being a significant other is. Just like he would do for you and does he do that?"

Ann didn't even skip a beat, "He always does."

"That's great to hear. Anyways, just look at what I did with your father when he got jealous, I comforted him by saying that he was the only handsome one for me and I even sweeten it by promising him pleasure tonight."

Ann sighed, "I know mom and again I don't need to hear about what you're going to do to dad."

Orika rolled her eyes, "Oh stop acting like you're disgusted in what we do in the bedroom…and sometimes the living room…and one time on the dining table but it broke."

"Is that why we have a new dining room table!?" **"You know, I haven't heard your mother talk like this. She's usually more subtle about it. I like this side of her."**

Orika pretended to not know what she was talking about, "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, haven't you had 'alone time' with Akira?"

Since she heard about alone time from Carmen she knew exactly what she was talking about, "W-Well, um, no, even though we've been together since June…"

"Wow you've been hiding it for this long…I'm impressed. But I can't believe you haven't done it with that young man. If I wasn't married and in love with your father, I would have done things to the young man that would have…"

Ann quickly interrupted her, "Mom! I don't need to hear what you would have done with my boyfriend, it's creepy… and no, I haven't done anything because…I'm waiting till either Christmas or Valentine's Day, just don't tell Akira." **"What! This is the first time I heard of this!"** _"Because you don't know how to keep your mouth shut when it comes to this kind of stuff. Besides, I did keep saying either Christmas or Valentine's Day whenever I looked at the calendar."_ **"I was wondering why you kept saying those two holidays."** _"And if you ruin this surprise, I will make Zorro sing love songs to you."_

Orika smirked, "Well, I think it should be on Christmas because I have the perfect outfit for you. Come with me dear." She started walking to the living room with Ann following her but stopped when she noticed something oddly pleasing, "Um honey? Why does Akira have his shirt and pants off?"

 **10 minutes earlier**

Once the girls left, Akira and Lukas were sitting in the living room in total silence. Akira was trying to figure out how to start the conversation so he just sat there looking down in thought, _"Yeah this is really awkward, I don't know what to say."_ **"Just ask him something about Ann or if there is something else he would like to know about you."** _"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."_ Akira looked up and over at Ann's father about to ask him a question but noticed that he was looking at him up and down like he was checking him out.

"Akira, have you ever thought about being a model?"

That definitely caught Akira by surprise, "I, uh, no. Why do you say that?"

"Because you have the face and the body that would be perfect for modeling. So I was wondering if you would like to model for my clothing line. I'm sure my princess has told you that me and my wife are fashion designers."

Akira was definitely in shock now, _"I honestly would not expect to be offered a modeling job visiting Ann's parents."_ **"You know, a lot of good and interesting things have been happening to you, hopefully not bad happens soon."** _"Yeah don't start jinxing us now. But, I think I should take the job. It's better than I can get with a criminal record…"_ He nodded, "Yeah, Ann did talk about you and your wife about being fashion designers and yes, I will accept the offer of being your clothing model."

Lukas was beaming, "Yes! This is wonderfully news! Now, can you take off your shirt and your pants so I can fully see how you look because we are doing our summer wear soon."

Akira looked at him like he had a second head, "Okay? But, can we at least do it not in the living room because you know, the ladies might come in." **Arsene started laughing, "Well Akira, it looks like you're able to charm even men."** _"Go to hell…"_

Lukas laughed, "Come on, no need to be shy. It's just going to be a quick look and they're busy making dinner."

" _I haven't even shown my half nakedness to Ann…but here I am showing her father before her…"_ **"I wish I had one of those camera thingies right now."** _"You better not say anything to the others or I will kill you. Remember I can replace you…"_ Akira slowly and hesitantly started taking off his shirt and then his pants leaving him only his boxers and socks on.

Lukas started looking Akira up and down while circling him. He then started talking to himself, "My word, you have one of the best bodies I've ever seen. I was right, you will be perfect to model for our old and new clothing line."

Akira started to feel really uncomfortable, " _I feel so violated…"_ **Arsene started laughing hysterically.**

"All done! You can put your clothes back on."

" _Thank God."_ Akira was about to go grab his clothes when he heard Ann's mother's voice.

"Um honey? Why is Akira not wearing his shirt and pants in our living room?"

Akira's eyes went wide and he instantly turned around seeing Orika with a smile and amusement in her eyes as well as Ann. But with Ann, she had wide eyes staring at him with drool slowly coming out of her mouth. She then slowly started looking him up and down and was having a hard time fighting the urge to ravish him, _"Oh my god…I want to touch him…right here right now…"_ **"You're finally starting to feel the urges to ravish him!"**

Orika leaned towards Ann smirking and spoke quietly enough for only her to hear, "So my daughter. Are you going to be able to last till Christmas after seeing this?"

Ann turned to her mother in confusion obliviously too busy focusing on Akira to understand her, "H-Huh?"

"Oh! I'm sorry you two, I was just asking Akira here if I can view is body because I asked him to model for our clothing line. I just wasn't expecting you two to come in here so soon."

" _For me being half naked in front of his daughter, he seems really calm."_ **"Maybe because he accepts you as Ann's boyfriend or he's still excited for you agreeing to be his model." Arsene whispered.**

Ann quickly turned to her father even though she was having a hard time trying not to look at Akira, "So Akira's going to be modeling for you and mom!?" **"The perfect modeling couple! Oh, I love it already!"**

Orika laughed, "While that explains why he's only in his boxers, I thought that you were trying to have your way with him. But I do like the idea of Akira being our model. Maybe next time you should do this in privacy than in the living room though."

"I'm sorry, my love. I was just so excited about having a model for our clothing line and it happens to be our princess' boyfriend."

"Well we have to find a modeling agency for him. I can ask some business friends to find me some male modeling agencies for me."

Akira finally got his clothes on and walked over to Ann smiling, "Well, I guess I'm going to be a model too." **"Well that's one thing that I never accomplished."**

Ann beamed, "Yeah, maybe we can do some shoots together. That would be fun!" **"Well you can always model for me Arsene but it would definitely end up becoming nude modeling."**

"Well dear, are you ready to finish up dinner then? I'll show you the outfit later."

Ann nodded and they both went into the kitchen

 **30 minutes later**

The Takamakis and Akira were eating dinner. Akira was really enjoying the meal, "This is great Ms. Takamaki." **"Yeah it kind of is good."**

Orika smiled, "I'm glad you like it Akira because Ann help out with the dinner."

Akira turned over to Ann and smiled at her, "Really? Well no wonder why it's great."

Ann blushed a deep red, "Thanks…Akiree." **"Next you should give him a massage to make him do anything for you."**

Lukas smiled at the both of them, "You two really are sweet to each other, I think it's wonderful."

"I'm glad that hear that dad, actually I thought you didn't trust boys? That's why I didn't tell you two about Akira"

Lukas put a hand on his chin, "You're right, I didn't trust boys after what you went through with that man but I didn't say anything about not trusting boyfriends."

Ann glared at him, "Are you serious!?" _"I could've had Akira stay over here!"_ **"Well that's disappointing…"** _"Wait…he didn't trust boys to sleepover but is fine with a boyfriend…Oh my god what kind of girl does he think I am!?"_ "What kind of girl do you think I am dad!?"

"W-What do you mean princess?"

"What!? Do you think I would just have random guys sleep over!?"

Lukas started sweating scared about his daughter's anger, "N-no o-of course not! I'm just looking out for you! You know, being a father…"

"Actually no, a dad doesn't just assume that his daughter sleeps with random guys!"

"I-I'm sorry my princess…"

Orika chimed in, "Actually I thought you and Shiho were going to be together. You never did have any interest in boys and she was the only person that you would hang out with."

Ann looked at her mom in shock and then put her head in her hands obliviously embarrassed, "I can't believe my dad thinks I sleep around and my mom thought that I was into girls…" **"Well there were times I had to seduce woman."** _"Not helping Carmen!"_

Akira laughed, "So Ann, do I have to worry about you wanting to cheat on me with Makoto?" **"Well Anat did kind of fondle Carmen's chest a month ago, so I wouldn't doubt it."**

"…please stop adding fuel to the fire…" **"Oh yeah, it feels like such a long time ago and it felt really good too."**

"Ahem!" Lukas cleared his throat rather loudly desperately trying to change the subject, "So Akira, how did you two meet?"

Akira smiled, "Actually on my first day transferring here."

"Wow! That's pretty fast! Maybe meeting each other was predestined."

"Heh, maybe. But, that's when I found out about Kamoshida and what he was trying to do to Ann and Shiho…"

Orika looked at Akira in appreciation, "So you were the one to help our daughter with that man. I thank you for helping her deal with him."

Akira nodded, "Of course, I couldn't do nothing. I'm just glad that I was there to stop him." Akira felt bad for not including Ryuji but he couldn't just tell them about the Metaverse.

Ann wrapped an arm around Akira's arm, "Akira was like a hero to me. If it wasn't for him, I would've given myself to Kamoshida…"

"I'm glad Akira was able to convince you to not do it but I wished you would've told us that disgrace of a man was doing to you dear." Orika gave no one in particular a menacing look, "I would have ripped his balls off and shove them down his throat."

Lukas laughed nervously, "My wife's not kidding…you should have seen her when Ann told us after we got back. Ann and I had to hold her back from not going to the prison."

Akira laughed, "I actually would like to see that." **"Ann's mother is kind of cool."**

Ann whispered in Akira's ear, "Now you see where I get my anger from when I wanted to kill S. Kamoshida." **"Ann's mother is the greatest!"**

Akira whispered back, "Yeah, no kidding." **"I'm still surprised you were able to stop her."**

 **Ann's Room**

After dinner, Ann brought Akira upstairs to show him her room. Ann opened her door and they both walked in. Akira looked around and saw that it was a medium sized room a little bit bigger than his room but smaller than the Leblanc attic. On the floor was a red furry carpet and the walls were all white. He saw a red large size dresser across her door with a big mirror on it with makeup on each side of the mirror. On the other wall of the room was a medium size TV stand in front of her bed with a 20inch TV on it, there was also a body mirror next to the TV stand. Across the TV stand was a small bed against the wall with a white bed frame and a red sheet on it as well as the Jack Frost doll Akira won for her and on the wall next to the end of the bed was a window. Next to the bed was a nightstand with the picture they took at the airport and a picture of Ann and Shiho when they were younger.

Akira had amusement in his eyes, "Well it seems your favorite color is red and white." **"I could just tell from her outfits."**

Ann sighed, "Yeah…I kind of went overboard." She turned to him seeing him smirk, "Hey! At least it's red instead of light blue!" **"I still think it looks elegant."**

Akira laughed, "Relax Anki, I think it looks great." **"Yeah, it's a unique look to a room."** Upon closer look in between the makeup was an uneaten banana, "Um Ann, why is there an uneaten banana on your dresser?"

Ann looked at him confused, "An uneaten banana?" She looked over her dresser seeing the banana when her eyes went wide remembering why the banana was there. She then quickly grabbed the banana, opened her window and threw it out the window. They both heard a girly scream and they both looked out the window seeing Lukas holding his head. Ann stuck out her head yelling out, "I'm sorry dad! Um, can you throw that away!?"

Akira laughed again, "Maybe you shouldn't forget to eat food." **"Are you serious Akira? You really are an innocent young man."** "How does telling Ann to eat food making me an innocent young man?"

" **Because darling, Ann here was using the banana to practice…"** "Singing! Yes! I was practicing singing!"

"Um okay, I don't know why you need to practice singing, you already have a beautiful voice." **"Yeah, you really are an innocent young man…"**

Ann quickly sat down and patted her bed indicating that she wanted him to sit next to her. Akira looked at her confused then shrugged his shoulders sitting down next to her. Once he sat down, she sighed, "I can't believe how embarrassing my parents are…" **"I'm sure they don't mean to do it dear."**

"I like your parents. Your dad is a bit eccentric and is really flamboyant like you said and your mother is basically Carmen which means she's great." **Arsene laughed, "I can definitely see both of them in Ann."**

"I guess I am like my parents." **"Aw, you think I'm great Akira. Well I think your wonderful darling."**

Akira laughed, "Thanks Carmen." **Arsene laughed, "Hey now, don't start trying to take Carmen away from me."**

Ann smiled, "Do you ever know how to turn your charming self off? My mom was wanting to do things to you if she wasn't with my dad." **"Well he does ooze charm."** "Speaking of charm, you know how hard it was to not pounce on you when I saw you just in your boxers."

"Well you did have drool coming out your mouth. So I would assume a very hard time." **"She had the same look that I would have looking at a diamond."**

Ann stopped him seeing a shadow in front of her door, "I would pounce on you right now but I know my mom's probably outside my door listening in!" **"She is?"**

"No, I'm not! I-I was just walking by!"

Ann sighed in frustration, "Just come in!"

Orika slowly opened the door and walked in like she wasn't caught eavesdropping, "What do you need dear?" Ann didn't say anything just glaring at her mom, "Oh fine then, yes I was standing outside your door."

"And why were you standing outside my door?"

"Well I was going to show you that outfit that would be perfect for you but I then heard you two talking about us so I wanted to hear what Akira thought of us."

"Why didn't you just ask him!?"

"Because he wouldn't lie to you and it's nice to hear from Akira that I'm great like this Carmen person unlike my daughter who thinks I'm an embarrassment."

Ann looked down in shame, "I'm sorry mom…"

Orika sighed, "Can I see you for a bit dear?"

Ann nodded, "Y-Yeah." She got up and walked to her mom.

"Don't worry Akira; I'll bring her back in a moment." and they both left.

While he was waiting, Akira's phone went off, _"Huh? I wasn't expecting a text message."_ **"I wonder who it is."** Akira brought out his phone and saw that it was Shiho who texted him, _"Why is Shiho texting me? Oh crap! I forgot about Ann's surprise birthday party!"_

[Hey there Akira, I'm going to be arriving around 12pm tomorrow. Have you already talked to Nijima-san about distracting Ann?]

" _Crap…I also forgot to call Makoto…"_ **"Now I don't condone lying to females…okay nevermind, I usually did."**

[Yeah, I just got done talking to her.]

[Great! I've got some ideas we can talk about already we just have to find a place to have it.]

Akira smiled already knowing the perfect place

[I already have the perfect place.]

[Wow look at you Akira, you actually was prepared. Now only if you could've used that preparation in finding out when Ann's birthday was.]

" _Well someone's snarky_." **"She's like a completely different person."**

[Haha, well thank you and next time I will remember to do that, Miss Suzui.]

[Well you're welcome, Mister Kurusu. I've got to get going so I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night.]

[You have a good night as well.]

" **Well you two are fast becoming well acquainted."** _"Well I am dating her best friend so I'm sure she wants to quickly become friends with me."_ **"Hopefully, she hasn't given in to your charms."** _"Do you want Ann to kill me? Also, it's not like I do it on purpose. Anyways, I got to call Makoto."_ Akira pressed a few buttons on the phone and put it to his ear. After a few rings, Makoto answered.

"Good evening Akira, I wasn't expecting a phone call from you." **"Good evening, Arsene-san."**

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" **"Good evening to you too, Anat."**

"No, of course not, it's just…nevermind. How may I help you?" **"So Arsene, can I speak to Satanael?"**

"Well it's Ann's birthday next Sunday and Shiho wants to throw her a surprise party. So tomorrow Shiho is coming back so her and I can plan it out. Now I wanted to ask if you can hang out with her tomorrow to distract her." **Arsene sighed,** **"Yeah…give me a moment. He said that he misses you dearly and hopes you're doing well."**

"Oh! Shiho's coming back!? Ann would definitely like that. So yes, I will help you distract Ann." **"Awwww, tell I miss him as well and I'm doing okay. I just want to see him again."**

"Thank you Makoto, I owe you." **He said that when he sees you again, he wants to kiss you all over your body."**

"You don't owe me anything. I just want to help you with whatever you need." **"That's all? I want him to do more than that and it involves pounding into m…"** "Alright, we're done here. Good night, Akira." and Makoto quickly hung up.

"I think that Carmen has been teaching Anat some of her skills." **"Maybe it's because she's the goddess of love and fertility. But, I think Satanael got the hint of what she really wants because he's speechless right now."**

 **Meanwhile**

After they both left the room, Ann and her mother started walking towards the latter's room. Ann was still feeling bad about calling her mom and dad an embarrassment, "Mom…I'm sorry for calling you an embarrassment. I was just upset that you told Akira what I did with your mannequin and that you thought I was going to be with Shiho."

Orika sighed, "I know dear, I went overboard with my teasing. I was just so happy that you found a man you can love. After what happened with that disgrace of a man, I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be with a man. Not that I mind you being with a girl."

Ann looked down, "I understand mom. To be honest, if it wasn't for Akira, I would be afraid to trust men. He's always there for me even when he barely knew me. He means everything to me."

"I'm glad to hear that my daughter. So when do I get to prepare your wedding?"

"That's all up to Akira. I'm sure he wants to wait till after we're done with school."

Orika laughed, "Good because I want grandkids as soon as possible."

"I don't know about 'kids' but maybe just one."

Orika rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that." Once they made it to her room, she went straight to her closet and took out a what look like a Christmas outfit…a Christmas outfit that looked more like a something you would wear for your significant other when you're ready for some 'fun time'.

"Mom! W-What kind of outfit is that!?"

Orika beamed, "An outfit that would make Akira instantly ready for you when you two finally get intimate."

"Oh okay…I thought they were outer wear…"

"Haha, go ahead and wear it outside, if you want men to be all over you. Now then try it on." Orika handed Ann the outfit.

Ann grabbed it and took off her clothes. She put on the outfit and walked over to her parents' body mirror. The first thing she noticed was that the red shorts weren't really shorts but more like jean underwear with a black belt. The top was a halter-top that was red with white on top of it and black buttons holding it together covering just her chest but still showing her cleavage.

Ann surprising started slowly liking the outfit, "You know, for only being for private time, it does look great on me." **"This outfit is absolutely beautiful darling!"**

"I'm happy to hear that you're starting to like it dear. But I forgot to give you the shoes and the accessories." Orika went back to her closet and grabbed some things as well as red boots with heels. She walked back to Ann and handed her the stuff.

Ann grabbed the things and looked at them. She saw two red evening gloves, a red hair band with red panther ears and a red panther tail, _"Um…this can't be a coincidence. These ears and tail looks like the things I wear in the Metaverse! Except it's a hair band instead of a mask!"_ **"It looks like your mother likes to dress up like a panther."** Ann put on the things and looked into the mirror, " _Yeah it definitely looks like I'm wearing my rebel outfit but I'm not wearing my latex suit and the boots still go up to the knees but look like regular heeled boots_ _instead."_ "It looks great mom!"

"That's great dear, now you'll be ready for your first time with Akira."

Ann smiled, "Yeah. Actually, around Christmas would be the best time because it's Akira's birthday in December."

Orika smiled at her daughter, "Well then you're going to give him a birthday that he'll never forget."

Ann took off the outfit and put her old clothes back on then grabbed the Christmas outfit, "Thanks mom, this outfit will work perfectly." **"With this outfit, Akira would be on you in seconds."**

Orika laughed, "I'm glad I can help you dear. Now if you need help with anything involving sexual things, just ask."

"Okay I will. Oh yeah, I'm going to be staying over at Akira's house tonight." **"Yes! Finally!"**

"That's fine dear; hopefully you'll be able to stay off him till Christmas." Orika smirked about to tease her daughter one more time, "Do you want to borrow our mannequin so you can pretend to be with two Akiras tonight?"

Ann sighed with annoyance, "Just when you finally did something helpful and non-embarrassing today, you just had to say one more embarrassing thing. Sometimes I hate you…" **"Now you shouldn't say that you hate your mother dear."**

Orika smiled, "And I will always love you, dear."

Ann rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get Akira so we can start heading out."

"Okay, I'll grab your father and meet you downstairs at the entrance."

Ann nodded and they both walked out the room.

Ann walked into her room seeing Akira thinking about something

"So what are you thinking about?"

Akira smiled, "Oh nothing, just thinking about today."

"Yeah, I'm glad that my parents love you and you even got a modeling job from them." **"Yeah, that modeling thing was really surprising."**

Akira got up, "Yeah, things have been looking up for us ever since a few days ago." **"Sometimes we have to go through bad things before we see greatness."**

"Yeah." Ann looked down because even though she told her mom she was staying over Akira's house, she realized that she didn't even ask him, "U-Um, can I stay over…tonight?"

Akira smiled seeing her nervousness and walked over to her embracing her, "Well it is Saturday right? I did promise that every Saturday you get to stay over."

Ann instantly melted into his embrace and held him, "I know but I wanted to make sure." She reluctantly let go of him, "We should go downstairs my parents are waiting for us."

"Okay, let's go then."

"Let me get my pajamas real fast then we can start heading downstairs."

Akira nodded while Ann grabbed a backpack and put her pajamas in them. Afterwards, they walked out of the room and downstairs seeing Orika and Lukas by the door.

Orika smiled at the both of them, "Ah there are the two lovebirds."

Lukas smiled at them as well, "It was great to meet you Akira. I'm glad my princess as found a man such as yourself."

Akira felt great hearing Ann's dad praise him, "I'm glad that I meet your expectations Mr. Takamaki."

Orika laughed, "You more than meet our expectations dear. You will now be considered part of our family." She walked up to Akira and hugged him.

Akira surprised at first hearing that he was considered family and the hug soon hugged back, "I'm glad to be consider part of the family."

Ann and her father started tearing up seeing them hug.

After they were done hugging, Lukas went up and hugged Akira also welcoming him to the family.

After they got done, Ann and Akira said their goodbyes and started heading back to Sojiro's house.

 **Akira's Room**

Akira walked into the room tired from today. He got into his home clothes while Ann was in the bathroom changing. Once he got done, he went onto his bed waiting for Ann, **"So are you excited about having Ann spend the night with you?"** _"Of course I am even though we did in Hawaii; I got the best sleep I ever had that night."_

After a bit, Ann walked through the door wearing red silk pajamas but she still had her hair in pigtails. Ann didn't even hesitate getting into bed with Akira and instantly held him with her head under his chin.

Akira laughed, "I'm surprised that you weren't nervous about this." **"Like you said you both have done this before.**

Ann laughed as well, "That's because you don't know how long I've been wanting to do this again." **"She kept saying that she felt empty sleeping without you ever since the Hawaii trip."**

"You should have told me then."

"Well I was too preoccupied with other things…"

"Oh yeah…" Akira started playing with her pigtails to change the subject, "So do you always go to sleep with your hair still in pigtails?"

Ann giggled, "Of course not. You're just going to wait till we have our first time together." **"That's a weird way of showing him how you really look."** "Excuse me; I don't see you undoing your pigtails in the Metaverse."

Akira smiled, "Wow, you're even using your hair as a special moment." **"Well no one has seen her hair without pigtails besides her parents and maybe Shiho I'm assuming.**

Ann smirked, "Well just think of it this way. When you see me with my hair down that's the sigh that I'm ready for you. How about that?"

Akira laughed, "That sounds weird but good as well."

"Good." _"He doesn't even know what's going to be in store for him on his birthday! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the outfit!"_ "Oh yeah, Makoto texted me while I was in the bathroom. She wants to hang out. Would that be okay if I hang out with her?"

" _Thank you Makoto."_ "You don't need to ask me for permission to hangout with a friend Ann. Besides, Ryuji's been bothering me to hangout."

"Well I just wanted to make sure and yeah, I can kind of see Ryuji bothering you to hangout since we barely have time now."

"Yeah, it's been kind of hectic. But, that will all end hopefully soon." **"Yeah, hopefully the Metaverse doesn't disappear though because we might too."** "Really Arsene? Don't joke about that stuff."

"Yeah I can't imagine losing Carmen she's like a sister to me." **"Really!?"** "Of course Carmen, we argue like sisters all the time, I can't imagine losing you." **Carmen started crying from happiness, "I feel the same dear!"**

Akira smiled but then yawned, "We should get some sleep since we're going to be busy tomorrow." **"Yeah, let's go to sleep."**

"Yeah I agree, goodnight my Akiree. I love you." **"Good night, my darling Arsey."**

"Goodnight, my dear Anki. I love you as well." **"Good night, my sweet Carme."**

 **First, I want to give a quick shoutout to PRemington900 for giving me the names for Ann's parents (because I suck with naming characters), I highly suggest reading their Persona 5 fic: Trickster vs. Champion which is a Akira/Ren x Ann story and a Shiho x OC story. Even if you don't like a story with an OC sharing the spotlight with Akira/Ren and having a bunch of OCs, it's still a great read especially if you are a Shiho fan, he really knows how to write her since we only get to see her broken self in the game and she's plays a big part of this story.**

 **{End Notes: I am so sorry for taking forever. I've been real busy so I hope this chapter full of humor makes up for it. Well now Akira is going to be a model, I thought it would be interesting to have him be a model since Ann is. So I made Ann's dad half American and half European and her mom fully Japanese because it would make her one-fourth American, one-fourth European, and half Japanese. It may not seem what Atlus wanted her nationality to be but it makes the most sense to me at least. I also made Ann's dad flamboyant and bubbly because I didn't want to do the typically: beautiful daughter, big and strong dad stereotype plus it would be more hilarious to me. So the next chapter as you can tell is going to be Ann's birthday surprise as well as the whole Akechi thing. With the whole birthday thing, I did something that wasn't planned before and it's going to throw Ann for a loop. Now I know you're wondering why I'm having Akira meet Ann's parents instead of waiting till after the arrest and her birthday…well let's just say you're going to hate Akechi even more.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **PRemington900: Oh yeah, things are definitely getting steamy between Ann and Akira. But, that wasn't even close to what I have planned for them.**

 **Oh, I definitely know that haha.**

 **Deathking00: I'm glad that you really love this fic and we are still in the beginning stages of good things happening in the story.**


	27. Preparing a Birthday Party

**Preparing a Surprise Birthday**

 **[Author Notes: Now first and foremost, I wanted to thank everone that provided feedback for what they wanted to do with the story. So based of what I got, I'm going to be doing a second story that goes along with this one called, 'The Misadventures of the PT and their Personas." I already have the first chapter of the story and it starts off right after Ann and Kamoshida leave for the school after Akira and Ann first meet. There's a reason why I didn't start with Akira 'trying to escape' Sae's palace for reasons. Anyways, it should be up when this chapter gets uploaded.]**

Akira woke up feeling pressure on his chest, looking down he noticed Ann snuggled tightly against his chest. He smiled and tried to reach his phone to check the time but was unable to because of how tightly Ann was holding him, _"Man, she's strong when she wants to be."_ Even though he wouldn't mind falling back to sleep like this. He had to get ready for Shiho so he had to wake his sleeping beauty, "Hey Anki, it's time to get up."

After a bit, he heard her speak, "No…comfy…"

Akira chuckled, "What? You act like I don't want to stay like this?"

"Well you're trying to get me to let go of you, so there."

" _Well if she doesn't want to let go then I will have to do some tickling."_ Akira slowly put her hand to her sides.

Ann snuggled closer to him, "There, that's better."

Akira smirked, "Are you sure?" He quickly put his hands under her pajamas and started ticking her sides a little.

Ann jumped a little still able to hold on to him only losing her grip lightly, "Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what? Oh? You mean…this?" Akira started to tickle Ann's sides even more.

Soon it became too much for Ann and she let go of him, laughing and rolling around, "Hahahaha, stop, haha, it, haha, now, hahaha."

Akira stopped tickling her but noticed that her pajama top was hiked up enough to see her whole midriff. He smiled, "You might want to fix your pajama top."

Ann was slowly trying to get her breath back from laughing so much. After she caught her breath, she looked down seeing the same thing that Akira saw making her smirk, "Well maybe instead of tickling me. You should have kissed me instead. Then we wouldn't be in this position."

Akira smiled back at her, "Well I can still do that. But we need to get ready." He was about to get up and grab his phone from the floor but Ann put her right leg around both his legs.

"We can wait a few more minutes to get ready; you didn't give me a good morning kiss."

Akira rolled his eyes, "Oh please you just made that up. But if you insist." He leaned towards her lips while she closed her eyes waiting for him. But stopped and smirked, he then started leaning down to her exposed midriff and started laying small kisses on it.

Ann's eyes shot open feeling the new sensation which she instantly loved, "Akira…" She lightly moaned.

He was afraid that he went too far but Arsene did tell him to start exploring her body but to keep away from her lady parts unless she gives him permission to, to make her feel wanted, "You have such a beautiful body, Anki…"

Ann was definitely getting turned on from his kisses and compliment. So she lightly grabbed his chin and slowly pulled it. Akira knowing what she was signaling instantly pulled his head up to her and once he they were face to face she instantly captured his lips. After a minute, she pulled away and sat up. Once she got up, she started unbuttoning her pajama top and was slowly taking it off.

" **Yes…keep going Arsene…make me your woman…release yourself inside of me."**

Akira's eyes went wide blushing knowing exactly what she was dreaming about, "Uh…"

Ann sighed and buttoned her top, _"Of all times to have her Arsene dreams…"_ "Well she just ruined our moment again…" _Carmen! Wake up!"_ **"Huh…Wha…Oh! Good morning dears, I didn't know you two were up." She noticed Akira blushing, "Why are you blushing Akira dear?" She then gasped, "Did Ann finally get naked for you!?"** Ann growled, "No…somebody doesn't know how to keep her dreams to herself so she ruined the moment…again." **"Oh sorry dear, it felt so real."**

"Don't worry about it Carmen, I'm sure that Arsene does the same." **Arsene yawned, "What do I do the same?"** "Have sexy dreams about Carmen." **"Well, uh, not a lot."**

 **That piqued Carmen's interest, "Oh? What else do you dream about with me?"** "Actually, I'm interested as well."

" **Well, I, uh, dream of us being human again and having a child…"** Akira smiled, "Wow that's really beautiful Arsene."

"Aw, that's the most adorable thing ever!" **Carmen started crying.** "Carmen? What's wrong?" **"I'm just so happy and sad at the same time."** "Sad?" **"I'm happy that you want to have a child with me Arsene but we can never have one…"**

 **Arsene sighed, "I know Carme…that's why I didn't want to say anything…"**

"I'm sorry Arsene, I didn't know." **Carmen went to just sobbing.**

Akira quickly grabbed his phone to check the time and to change the subject. He noticed that it was close to 11 and realized that Shiho would be coming soon, _"I got to text Makoto."_ He texted Makoto to text Ann to see if she was ready to hangout.

A minute later, Ann's phone went off. She grabbed her phone and saw that Makoto texted her making her sigh, "I should get going; Makoto asked me if I'm ready yet." **Carmen was still sobbing.**

Akira sighed, _"Now I owe Makoto too…_ "

Ann got up and grabbed her backpack, "Um, do you mind if I go take a shower here? I'm going to meet at Makoto's apartment."

Akira nodded, "It should be fine. I think Sojiro is at Leblanc and Futaba's probably still playing her game." Akira thought for a moment, "Wait, I thought you only grabbed your pajamas?"

"Well I was hoping to hang out with you today but Makoto texted me. Anyways, thanks for letting use your shower." She then left.

Once she left, Akira quickly grabbed his phone and put it out of sleep mode. He got a message earlier from Shiho that she started heading back here at eleven.

 _[Ann is going to meet Makoto at her house so we should be safe. Did you already tell Ann's parents about what's going on?]_

 _[Good to hear. Yeah her parents know that we're going to plan a surprise party for her, so they're not going to tell her.]_

 _[Alright good. Where are we meeting?]_

 _[Let's meet at the diner. I'll have a disguise on…somewhat.]_

 _[Sounds good, I'll see you soon then.]_

 _{Yeah, I'll text you when I'm close. See you soon.]_

Akira put his phone on the bed and got up to search for his usual winter clothes, _"Man, I should buy some more clothes…"_ Akira was surprised to not hear a reply from Arsene, _"Arsene? You've been kind of quiet."_ **"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."** _"Is it about what happened earlier?"_ **"Yeah, I didn't want to tell her because I'm sure she was thinking the same thing."** _"I'm sorry Arsene, I wish we can help you."_ **"Its fine, we should be grateful that we get to somewhat live again."** Akira didn't respond because he honestly didn't know what to say.

After a few minutes, Ann walked into the room wearing a red blouse and white loose fitting jeans, "That feels a lot better. Are you going to take one?"

Akira got up, "Yeah I was just waiting for you. By the way, you look great."

Ann smiled, "Thank you."

Akira grabbed his clothes and heading towards his room door but he turned around grabbing his phone, _"Just in case Shiho calls or texts, she would instantly misunderstand like she did with Sadayo."_

Ann laughed sitting on his bed, "Wow Akira, I know I looked through your phone once but it was a good cause or are you hiding something from me?"

Akira laughed, "Maybe because it involves your birthday present."

"Why would your phone involve my birthday present?"

Akira smirked, "That's for you to find out next Sunday."

Ann pouted, "Fine then."

"Loooovvvveee youuu." Akira then left.

"Hmph, meanie." Ann sat in there for a minute till she finally realized that Carmen wasn't talking even when she took a shower, "Are you still upset about not being able to have children." **"What do you think?"** "You don't need to be snarky with me." **Carmen sighed, "I'm sorry dear, it's just…I never knew what it was like to be a mother and now that I found someone that I will always love...I can't be one…you don't know how much it hurts…"** Ann looked down, "Carmen…I'm sorry." What else could she say, she would be the same way if she found out she couldn't have children.

Ann sat there in silence for a few minutes till Akira appeared wearing his usual winter casual outfit, "We should go to the clothes store sometime, I need new clothes."

Ann laughed and got up, "Well I do want to see you in something else. Anyways, are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah, let's get going."

 **Shibuya**

 **Diner**

Once Ann got on the train, Akira headed straight for the diner to wait for Shiho. After a couple of minutes, his phone went off and he noticed that he got a message from Shiho that she was on her way to the diner. He texted her that he was in the far end of the diner in the corner.

" _You think we can ask Igor if you and Carmen can become human?"_ **"Hmm, we could ask but then we will lose our powers though."** _"Well maybe when we finish with our work, we can ask him."_ **Arsene laughed, "Don't get my hopes up."**

A girl with black hair that went to her back wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black jeans walked to his table wearing sunglasses but she took them off once she got near the booth, "Hey there Akira, I can already see you've been good."

Akira looked up hearing Shiho's voice, "Shiho?" **"Well she's wearing an interesting outfit and why is she wearing black glasses? Can she even see out of those?"** _"They're called sun glasses. They're supposed to block the sun from you eyes."_ He smiled seeing a completely different Shiho from the last time he saw her, "You look definitely better than the last time I saw you. I'm glad."

Shiho smiled while getting into the booth, "Thanks! It's all thanks to you and Ann of course."

Akira laughed, "Well we do make a great team."

Shiho laughed, "Oh I know, all she ever does is talk about your greatness."

"Haha yeah she does that a lot. Anyways, what do you like to do first for Ann's surprise party?"

Shiho put a hand on her chin thinking, "Well for a party we need to find the place first. You said you already have a place?"

Akira smiled, "Yep, we can head there now."

Shiho nodded, "Sounds good."

They both got up to left the diner and started heading to the train for Yongen-Jaya.

Shiho started looking around, "It feels like forever since I've been here. Ann and I used to come here for karaoke, movies and sometimes the arcade. Ann always wanted to watch her romance movies; I always thought they were cheesy and lame." She looked at Akira, "Let me guess, she still watches them?"

Akira laughed, "I don't have to tell you that but I only had to watch one with her surprisingly."

Shiho laughed, "Well that's because she has her prince charming in real life. Oh yeah, you owe me one, I'm the reason why Ann was able to confess to you on the rooftop."

Akira smiled, "Actually no, it was because of my charms from comforting her because you left."

Shiho smirked, "That may be true but it was because of me leaving that you were able to comfort her. Maybe that was my plan all along."

Akira scoffed, "Oh yeah, so you just happened to know Ann was going to confess her love for me because I was going to comfort her sadness of you leaving?"

"Of course, you should know by now how emotional Ann is. She's basically the stereotypical teenage girl except she loves food and doesn't watch her weight."

"Haha, okay, yeah, I can't deny that." **"She did get you there."**

Shiho shrugged, "See, so I win."

Akira laughed, "Okay, you win. You're actually one of the first people to outsmart me."

Shiho smirked, "Well yeah, it's because I'm awesome." She walked up to him, "Because I was able to outsmart a phantom thief." She said quietly.

Akira looked at her wide eyed, "You know!?" **"Well this is surprising."**

Shiho gave him a blank look, "Really Akira? Kamoshida all of a sudden confessed his crimes after what he did to me. Ann even said that you and her were able to get him to confess his crimes. Besides what does it matter that I know?"

Akira shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just surprised."

Shiho started thinking, "So how do you become one of the 'you know whos'."

Akira laughed, "Why? Do you want to join?" **"Shiho a phantom thief? That sounds like an interesting idea."**

"It would be cool and I get to hang out with you and Ann. But I live too far away so I wouldn't be able to. So how do you guys do it anyways? Change people's hearts?"

" _Should I show her or should I ask Ann first?"_ **"Yeah, we should as Ann first."** Akira smiled, "I'll have to ask Ann first."

Shiho flicked her wrist and made a whip sound.

Akira looked at her in shock, "Hey I'm not whipped!" **"Yeah you are."** _"Like you're one to talk."_ **"I'm not scared to admit it, Carmen is worth it. It's not like she takes advantage of me."**

Shiho started laughing, "You know, when someone is in denial, they're usually shocked about the person guessing it making them nervous enough to yell out their denial."

Akira sighed, "Okay fine, I may be a little bit whipped but Ann doesn't take advantage of it."

"There you go, doesn't it feel better to accept the truth?"

Akira rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He then smiled, "Man, you really are something else Shiho, I like the real you."

Shiho put a hand on her chest in fake shock, "Did I just get a compliment from the great and charming Akira!?" She put another hand on her forehead, "I think I'm going to faint."

Akira laughed, "You should be honored." **"You two act like you've been friends forever."** _"Yeah, it's weird but cool."_

 **Yougen-Jaya**

Akira and Shiho got off the train and Akira started leading her to Leblanc.

Shiho smiled, "You know, I've been thinking. This is our first time having a conversation but we've been talking like we've been friends for a longtime."

Akira smiled as well, "I've been thinking that as well, not that I don't mind it."

Shiho nodded, "I don't mind it either." She then laughed, "Look at us, Ann's best friend and her boyfriend already good friends."

Akira laughed, "Yeah, usually the best friend would be jealous that the boyfriend took all the love from them."

Shiho laughed as well, "Why would I be jealous? I should be more jealous of her having someone as great as you."

Akira looked at her in shock, "That's nice to hear." **"She's falling for your charms."** _"Again, I'm not doing anything."_

Shiho smirked, "Weren't expecting that now were you? Haha."

"To be honest, I wasn't." As they were getting closer to Leblanc, Akira saw Futaba walking out of the small store near their house, "Hey Futaba." **"Hello, Necro."** "Actually where's Morgana?"

Futaba turned towards Akira's voice, "Hey guys. Morgana's in my room; he overheard you and Ann this morning so now he's sulking in my room." She noticed 'Shiho', "Who is she?" **Necro gasped, "Are you going behind Ann-chan's back with another girl!?"**

" **You better tell them Akira."** Akira put a hand on Futaba's shoulder, "Don't tell Ann but this is her best friend, Shiho. She's here because we're going to give Ann a surprised birthday party next Sunday but Ann doesn't know that so she's going to surprise her at the birthday party."

Futaba nodded trusting Akira, "I understand, don't worry I won't tell her." **"I'm sorry Akiree; I should have known you were doing something for Ann-chan."** She walked up to Shiho, "Hello, I'm Futaba."

Shiho smiled, "Hey there Futaba, as you already heard, my name is Shiho."

Futaba looked over at Akira, "Are you going to ask Sojiro to have the party at the café?" **"A party filled with curry and coffee? That doesn't sound very fun…"**

Shiho looked at Akira with disbelief, "Are we really going to have the party at a café?"

Akira shrugged, "Well we all come here for our hangouts and the boss is my guardian."

"Guardian? You don't live with your parents?"

Akira sighed, "I'll tell you later." He looked over at Futaba, "Do you want to come along?"

Futaba shook her head, "I'm good, I want to keep playing my game before we have to do that thing." **"Aw, but I want to hang out with Akiree and Arsey."** _"We'll have plenty of time to hang out with them later. I have a game to beat."_

Akira nodded, "Alright, I'll see you later than."

 **Leblanc Cafe**

The two walked through the door and sat at the counter while Sojiro was reading the newspaper again.

"Hey Sojiro, still reading the newspaper this afternoon I see."

Sojiro chuckled, "Says the young man who didn't get up till around eleven with his girlfriend." He smirked behind the paper, "So were you two up all night doing something…interesting?"

Shiho smirked at Akira, "What's this about you two spending the night together?"

Akira shrugged smiling, "Go ask Ann, she's the one who keeps insisting on staying over."

That surprised Shiho, "Wow I didn't think Ann would be the one to do that."

Sojiro looked at Shiho, "And who might you be young lady?"

Shiho looked over at Sojiro, "Oh! Sorry about that, my name is Shiho; I'm Ann's best friend."

" _She must be the girl Akira was talking about that was molested by that teacher."_ Sojiro smiled, "Nice to meet you, name's Sojiro Sakura, but most people call me boss."

Shiho smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Boss."

Akira coughed nervously worried about asking too much from him, "Actually Sojiro, were going to be throwing a surprise party for Ann. So I was wondering if we can do it here?"

Sojiro nodded, "Alright, I'll let you have it here. When do you need it by?"

Akira was surprised he was able to get it so easily, "Just like that?"

Sojiro chuckled, "You guys already study and hangout here. I might as well let you have a party here. Just make sure you guys aren't too loud."

"Well thank you. I promise we'll keep the noise down. We need it by next Sunday." **"He really changed after the argument."**

"Alright, I can do that for you."

"Thanks again." Akira looked over at Shiho, "So, what do you want to do next for the party?"

Shiho started thinking, "Well we need decorations. Maybe we should go to the department store in Ikebukuro and maybe see if we can check out the cakes as well."

Akira nodded, "Yeah that sounds good." He brought out his phone, "Let me just text Makoto to see where they are at." He texted Makoto the message and after a bit, he got a text back that said they're at the movies in Shibuya, "We're good, they're at the movies right now."

Shiho smiled, "Alright, then we should go now."

 **Ikebukuro**

Akira and Shiho were walking to the department store in the city.

Akira looked around, "I've only been here a couple of times. It's always busy around here even in the fall. But while we're here, I need to get Ann something for her birthday."

"Just get her a doll or a calendar with pictures of you."

Akira laughed, "Maybe I should buy her a necklace or bracelet."

Shiho smiled, "Ooooo, getting fancy huh?"

"Of course, I only offer the best to who I love."

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Geez, they can make a romance movie out of you two."

Ryuji and Hifumi walked out of a clothing store when Hifumi noticed Akira and 'Shiho'.

Hifumi pointed towards the two, "Um Ryu-kun, isn't that Akira but he's with a girl that I've never seen before."

"Huh?" Ryuji looked over to where she was pointing, "Oh crap, you're right! It isn't any of our three girls in the group either!" **"Calm down matey, captain can hang out with other lasses."** _"When was the last time you see Akira with a girl that's not Ann, Makoto, Futaba, or Haru!?"_

Hifumi sighed, "Maybe you should ask Ann if she knows that Akira's out with another girl?"

"Yeah, definitely." Ryuji hurriedly took out his phone and texted Ann if she knew if Akira was with a girl friend.

 **Movie Theater**

Ann's phone vibrated making her confused at first but took out her phone noticing Ryuji text her, _"I wonder why Ryuji's texting me?_ _Did something happen to Akira!?"_ **"I hope he did make Akira do anything ridiculous." Carmen whispered.** But what Ann read made her upset.

 _[Hey! Did you know Akira is hanging out with another girl!?]_

Ann's heart broke seeing this message, _"W-Wha…I thought he was hanging out with him!"_ **"M-Maybe him and Ryuji are playing a prank on you."**

 _[No…he said that he was hanging out with you!]_

 _[I'm with Hifumi right now…]_

Ann was close to freaking out right now and tears were starting to form in her eyes, "W-We have to go M-Makoto…" **"Akira…why…"**

Makoto turned to her confused, "Why? Wait, what's wrong? We haven't even gotten to the sad parts yet." **"What do you mean Akira why, Carmen?"**

"R-Ryuji said that A-Akira is with a-another g-girl…" **"After your parents accepted him too…"**

Makoto's eyes went wide, _"Of course, Ryuji just had to be at the same place, at the right time…"_ **"Quick, make an excuse!" Anat whispered harshly.** "Maybe Ryuji is just messing with you ha…ha."

Ann shook her head, "I t-thought the same…but he's with Hifumi, I know he wouldn't lie about that…" **Carmen started crying.**

Makoto sighed, _"I can't come up with anything else… I'm sorry Akira, I failed…"_ **"Use that phone thingy and warn Akira!" Anat whispered.** _"Of course, I can at least do that!"_ Makoto hurriedly texted Akira warning him.

 **Ikebukuro**

Akira heard his phone go off and looked at it seeing that Makoto texted him. Upon reading the text, his eyes went wide, "Uh…we have a big problem."

Shiho looked at him in worried, "Let me guess, Ann wants to come here?"

"Somewhat…Ryuji is here and thinks I'm with another girl and he just told Ann."

Shiho's eyes went wide, "What!? Don't just stand there!? Find him and tell him to lie!"

"Calm down, I got this." _"Arsene, call out Kidd."_ **"Hey Kidd! I think I found some booty!"**

" **Where, Captain!?"**

Akira looked over to where he heard their voice, _"They must be over there!"_ He ran towards Kidd's voice, "Follow me!"

Shiho ran after him, "You could have warned me before you took off like that!"

Akira made it to the two and looked over at Ryuji, "Alright, we need to talk. This is all a misunderstanding."

Ryuji crossed his arms, "Dude…how could you do this to Ann?" **"Maybe you should listen to him first lad."**

Hifumi looked down, "I didn't think you would do something like this Akira."

Shiho finally caught up to Akira, "Geez Akira, I didn't think you can run so fast." She looked walked over to Ryuji, "You better text Ann that this was all a misunderstanding!"

Ryuji looked at her surprised, "Wha…how do you know Ann!?"

Shiho took off her sunglasses, "Maybe because I'm her best friend!"

Ryuji looked at her closely, "Suzui!? What are you doing here with Akira!?" He looked at Akira, "Dude! Are you cheating on Ann with Shiho!?" **"Don't be accusing the lad!"**

Akira walked up to Ryuji, "Alright, first, no. Second, the reason why Shiho is here is because we're going to throw Ann a surprise party for her birthday next Sunday."

Ryuji looked at Akira surprised, "For real!? Why didn't you just say something!" **"Because you tend to not keep secrets lad."**

Akira sighed, "Yeah, I should have told everybody."

Shiho scratched her head, "Now that I think about it. This was kind of last minute…"

Hifumi coughed nervously, "I know that I'm not part of this group. But wouldn't it be better to do it today? I'm sure Ann would just be happy with just you guys being together for her birthday, nothing fancy." They all looked at her surprised, "Um? Did I say something weird?"

Akira laughed, "No, far from it."

Shiho laughed as well, "I guess we've been trying too hard."

"I have an idea." Akira looked over at Ryuji, "Tell everyone except Ann and Makoto to meet in the attic at Leblanc."

Ryuji nodded, "I got it. Shouldn't I tell Ann that we were joking?" **"I'm pretty sure she'll kick you in the poop deck if you didn't."**

Akira smirked, "Nope. I may get slapped or hurt but this will be worth it." Akira whispered in Shiho's ear. **"Yeah, you're dead."**

Shiho smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. You might get slapped."

Ryuji shrugged, "Alright man, just tell her you forced me into this if she starts going after me."

"No promises. Anyways, we'll see you two at Leblanc. I got to get Ann something and get the cake."

Ryuji and Hifumi nodded and left to Leblanc.

Shiho looked at Akira smirking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Akira smirked back, "Oh yeah, like I said I may get hit but it would be totes worth it in the end."

 **[End Notes: As you can see, the next chapter is the surprise party but Akira and Shiho are going to mess with Ann and it might end up with Akira getting slap or beaten haha.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **PRemington900: I dont know what you're talking about with the banana, she was just practicing singing haha.**

 **SomeRandomGuest: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Ann's parents were fun to write especially when they embarrass Ann haha.**

 **Kazuma Shu: Am I going to bring back those two...hmm, I wonder if I will?**


	28. A Surprise Party

**A Surprise Party**

 **Ikebukuro**

Akira and Shiho walked into a jewelry store, they were going to find a cake for the party but decided to wait till Shiho revealed herself to Ann. So Akira decided that he was going to buy her jewelry for Ann's birthday. But what he didn't tell Shiho was that it was going to be a ring.

Shiho started laughing when they walked in, "You better get her something that's at least a thousand yen."

Akira smiled, "I don't think a thousand is enough. Maybe a piece of jewelry that's worth ten thousand yen should be enough." **"Maybe with this, she would stop suspecting that you're always having an affair or won't slap you now."**

Shiho laughed again, "Uh huh, like you would spend that much on her."

Akira smirked and walked up to the counter, "Excuse me ma'am? What kind of ring can I get for ten thousand yen?"

Shiho looked at Akira wide-eyed, "Holy crap Akira!? You're serious!? A ring!?"

The lady smiled at them and looked over at Shiho who was still in shock, "Aw, is this going to be for her? Maybe you should have surprise with the ring instead of having her here."

Akira chuckled, "Nope, even though she's beautiful and a great person, it's for my girlfriend who happens to be her best friend."

"Ah okay. Well it depends on what kind of gem do you want on it."

Akira smiled already knowing what gem he wanted, "How much would a ruby be?"

The lady gestured him to follow her and she showed him a gold band with a big ruby gemstone and another one with small rubies.

"You can get either one of this with around that amount of yen. They're both one karat."

Akira looked at both of them closely, "They both look good though." **"Maybe you should ask Shiho."** He looked over at Shiho, "So Miss Suzui, which one of these looks better?"

"Huh?' Shiho shook her head, "Oh!" She walked up to Akira's side and looked at the rings, "I think you should get the one with the small rubies, it's flashier."

Akira smiled, "The one with the rubies is it then." **"Ann will surely like this present especially what it really represents."**

After Akira paid for the ring, he and Shiho walked out of the store. Shiho looked at the ring, "A ring huh?"

Akira smiled, "Yeah, I figure she would like a ring."

" _Is he going to propose to her?"_ Shiho smiled, "Well I'm sure she's going to love it."

"Yeah I hope so. Oh yeah, I got to text Ryuji real fast." Akira brought out his phone and started texting Ryuji.

 _[Yo Ryuji, is everything ready?]_

 _[We're in the train now: Futaba and Morgana are already there so are Yusuke and Haru.]_

" _Why would Haru and Yusuke be there already?"_ **"Haru is probably asking Sojiro for more advice for her coffee shop."** _"Oh yeah, I was so caught up with this that I forgot."_ Akira turned towards Shiho, "Okay, our other friends are already there and Ryuji and Hifumi are on their way.

Shiho nodded, "Cool, you should text Nijima-san to bring Ann over there then."

Akira nodded, "Yeah." He then started to text Makoto.

 _[Hey Makoto, can you bring Ann back to Leblanc?]_

 _[Okay…but have you told Ryuji to tell Ann to say he was just messing around?]_

 _[Nope! We have a plan and it involves Ann being suspicious.]_

 _[Are you sure that's a good idea? Ann has stopped freaking out and hasn't said anything for a while.]_

 _[Yeah, I'm probably dead soon but it will be worth it in the end.]_

 _{Okay then…we'll be there.]_

Akira looked back at Shiho, "You ready Miss Shiho? They're heading back now."

Shiho laughed, "Of course, Mister Akira."

* * *

 **Yougen-Jaya**

Akira and Shiho made it to the road that Leblanc was on, Akira got a text from Makoto saying that they made it to Leblanc Café when they were on the train since Shibuya was closer to Yougen-Jaya than Ikebukuro. They walked up to the entrance of the Café.

Akira looked over at Shiho, "So are you ready?" **"I'm just going to say this is a bad idea."** _"I know, that's why it's even better."_

Shiho smiled at him, "Yeah."

Akira smiled and grabbed her hand, "Okay, just follow my lead." He slowly opened the door and walked in with Shiho following him. Once he saw that Ann was alone with a blank look on her face with her eyes red and puffy. Seeing her alone, he acted like he was just caught cheating, "A-Ann!? I-I thought you were with M-Makoto!?"

Ann glared hard at Akira and walked slowly up to him. She looked at their connected hands of him and the other person, "I was…but I heard from Ryuji that you weren't hanging out with him but…" She looked over at the girl, "You were with this…girl."

"W-Wait I minute! I can explain…"

*SLAP*

Ann slapped Akira so hard that everyone upstairs heard it while Shiho gasped and Akira fell onto the stools catching himself on the counter.

"You bastard! After my family welcomed you into the family, you go and cheat on me!?" **"How could you do something like this Akira!?"**

Akira was still recovering from the slap but he knew now that he shouldn't continue his plan, "Ann…wait! This is just a misunderstanding!" **"Now that was a slap if I ever saw one even I felt some of it.**

"Oh! Now it's just a misunderstanding now!" **"You are just like those other men…same goes for you Arsene from keeping it from us."**

" **Don't bring me into this…"**

Shiho realizing that Akira wasn't doing what he had planned made her decide to reveal herself before things got worst, "Ann stop!"

Ann was about to go after her but stopped when she recognized the voice and her eyes went wide, "S-S-Shiho!?" **"W-What!? Shiho dear!?"**

Shiho took off the sunglasses, "Yeah Ann, it's me."

Ann started to cry softly unable to handle all the emotions, "W-What's going on!?"

Shiho walked up to Ann hugging her, "I wanted to surprise you so I told Akira that I was coming over when we talked that day."

Ann, after hearing the truth, was able to calm down a little but was now crying from happiness in seeing Shiho again so she hugged her back, "I can't believe you're here." **"This is so wonderful!"**

Shiho started crying from happiness, "I know it's been a while." She let go of Ann laughing, "Akira wanted to mess with you before I revealed myself but you kind of slapped him before he was going to go further."

Ann gasped and walked over to Akira who was sitting on the stool and hugged him, "Akira! I'm so sorry!" **"I'm really sorry for saying that you two were like other men."**

Akira laughed, "Don't be sorry, I kind of had it coming." **"Still don't know why I was brought into this."**

Ann laughed as well, "Yeah you did. Still I slapped you a little too hard."

Akira smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm going to probably have a bruised handprint now on my cheek. Anyways, now for your other surprise, everyone come on down!"

Ann looked at him confused hearing him say everyone, "Everyone?" She then heard multiple footsteps and saw everyone come down the stairs even Sojiro was upstairs, "Wait a minute! What's going on now!?"

Everybody wished Ann a Happy Birthday

Shiho started beaming, "Oh? Did I forget to mention that me and Akira were actually throwing you a surprised birthday party as well?"

Ann went wide eye again looking at Shiho and then at Akira, "Y-You two planned a birthday party for me!?"

Shiho laughed, "I just said we did."

Akira smiled at her and caressed her cheek, "Yeah, I know there isn't any décor…"

Ann stopped him by kissing him with as much love as she could show. She then pulled back after a minute, "Thank you."

Akira beamed at her, "You're welcome, my Anki."

Shiho laughed again, "Uh hellooo, I did say both of us."

"Oh! Sorry Shiho." Ann let go of Akira and hugged Shiho, "Thank you, Shiho."

Shiho hugged her back, "Of course." She looked behind Ann and glared hard at Ryuji, "Even though a certain someone almost ruined it…"

Ryuji started sweating, "H-Hey, I was just being a good friend!?" **"I think you're about to visit Davey Jones Locker, lad."**

Shiho marched over to him, "And you didn't think to just confront Akira first!?"

Hifumi wanted to say that it was her idea to text Ann first but was too scared to say anything especially after hearing Ann's slap.

Ann joined in on the assault, "You jerk! You almost scared me half to death!" **"I believe you deserve punishment for your arrogance."**

"The eff!? Why should I be punished!?" He pointed over to Akira, "He's the one that told me to not tell you!"

Akira smirked, "Yeah but I wouldn't have done it if you didn't text Ann first."

Ann looked over at Hifumi, "Sorry Hifumi but we're going to borrow Ryuji for a bit." **" Sorry Kidd but you might feel this one."**

Shiho smirked, "Don't worry Ryuji; we're just going to reward you for being a 'good' friend."

Ryuji started freaking out while they started dragging him to the entrance, "What the hell!? I don't want to get rewarded!"

After they successfully dragged Ryuji away, Sojiro laughed, "Well Akira it seems you dodged a bullet and only got slapped. Usually girls will threaten to castrate you for cheating."

Akira sighed, "Yeah that was really close." **"Told you it was a bad idea."**

Hifumi walked over to Akira, "Um, does it make me a bad girlfriend for being too scared to do anything?"

Akira laughed, "Nope! Ann mad by herself is scary but with Shiho mad as well. Welll, you're going to probably die." After he said that, they all heard a scream, "Case in point."

Futaba walked up to him, "Are you okay?" **"We were worried that Ann-chan was going to stop loving you…"**

Akira rubbed her head, "I'm doing fine now, Ann can hit hard though." **"Don't worry Necro; I know that Ann would never stop loving him."**

The café's entrance opened and the two girls walked back in smiling innocently. Shiho then smirk and bowed, "Reward has been given."

Hifumi shivered, "Um, I should go check on him…" She then started walking towards the entrance but avoided the two girls in fear.

Akira walked over to the girls, "So what did you two do to him?"

Shiho smirked, "You don't want to know."

Akira laughed, "Well now I don't feel so bad about getting slapped."

Ann laughed, "Yeah I could have done a lot worst." **"A lot worse."** She looked over at Makoto, "We're you in on it too?"

Makoto smiled, "Yeah, it was easy but well you know what happened." **"That young man never learns, does he?"** _"Nope."_

Yusuke smiled, "Akira was a model for me for a picture about spiritual energy. So I brought it here for you to have for your birthday." **"It's a great piece of art."**

Ann beamed, "Aww, thank you Yusuke!" **"You get a picture of Akira!? I want one of Arsene!"**

Akira facepalmed, " _Oh god, it's the picture of me in the church…"_ **"I don't think she's going to like this painting…"**

Yusuke went upstairs to grab the painting and returned with the said painting, "Here you go Ann." **"We're sure you'll like it."**

Ann carefully grabbed the picture and looked at it seeing the pose that Yusuke asked Akira to do, "I don't know what this is supposed to mean but it's a nice picture of Akira. I like it! Thanks again, Yusuke!" **"You really captured Akira's handsomeness."**

Akira's eyes went wide, " _Are you serious!?"_ **"I was not expecting that."**

The entrance to the café opened and Hifumi walked in. She then walked over to Akira, "Akira, can you help me with Ryuji?"

Akira nodded at her and they both left. Once they got outside, he saw Ryuji slumped over against the wall and he had to stifle a laughed, "So what did they do?"

Ryuji slowly looked up at him, "Ann kicked me in the nuts and Suzui slapped me hard." **"Arrr…even I felt it."**

Akira laughed, "Yeah I can see why you're in that position now." **"That would bring any man down."**

Ryuji glared at him, "I thought you said that you said you were going to say that you forced me into this!?" **"Come on lad, he didn't even force you."**

Akira raised an eyebrow, "First, I said no promises. Second, Shiho is right; you should have confronted me first."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about not telling Ann!"

Akira smiled, "Yeah, I shouldn't have done it but I wouldn't have done it if you didn't tell Ann first. Anyways, I got punished for messing with Ann. You got punished for almost ruining Ann's surprise and scaring Ann."

Ryuji sighed, "Damn, I guess you're right." **"Hey at least you're not hanging from the gallows."** "Can you lend me a hand? I can't walk really right now."

Akira laughed, "Of course." He kneeled next to Ryuji and grabbed his arm. He then put it over his shoulder and got up slowly and started walking back to the café, "You know, this is an interesting bro moment." **"Something to tell your future kids."**

Ryuji scoffed, "Yeah, Yeah." **"Better than killing your own mates at least."**

Hifumi blushed, "Um…maybe later I can help you feel better, Ryu-kun."

Ryuji's eyes went wide while Akira laughed, "Well now you have no reason to be mad."

Once they made it back into the Café and he helped Ryuji into a booth, Akira started smelling curry being made as well as coffee, "You're making curry and coffee, Sojiro?"

Sojiro looked at Akira, "Yeah, you guys didn't get any food so I thought I make a big pot of curry for you guys but Haru is making the coffee. I actually asked her if she wanted a job here so she I can earn experience for her future café and she accepted it."

Akira then noticed that Haru was behind the counter, "Oh wow really? That's good for you Haru."

Haru smiled, "Thank you Akira-kun, I can't wait to start working here!" **"I can't believe you're going to be working in a coffee shop…"**

Sojiro smiled, "She's doing really well already and it would be good to have some extra help maybe she could even use her grown vegetables for me to add to the menu."

Haru smiled at him, "I would love to do that!" **"Oh great…"**

Shiho walked over to Ryuji, "Sorry about that Ryuji. But I'm sure you learned your lesson?"

Ryuji sighed, "Yeah…I'm sorry you two."

Ann smiled and walked over to Ryuji as well and put a arm around his shoulder, "Apology accepted and thank you for worrying about me even if it scared me half to death." **"Now you're making me feel bad about wanting a punishment."**

Akira walked up to them and smiled, "Let's just let bygones be bygones." **"That is a good idea."**

Ryuji and the two girls nodded in agreement.

Makoto then walked over to Shiho, "Um Suzui-chan, can I talk to you alone real fast?"

Shiho looked at her confused then nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."

Akira looked at them, "You guys can use the attic."

Makoto smiled at him, "Thank you." She and Shiho walked up the stairs.

Ann looked at them going up stairs and then looked at Akira, "That was weird; I wonder what she wanted to talk about with Shiho?"

Akira sighed, "It's probably about Kamoshida, she still feels regret about not doing anything about him."

Ann looked down in sadness, "It's my fault…"

Akira put a hand on her hand, "Yeah, but you were still upset about Shiho. It happens to all of us."

Ann smiled, "Yeah, you're right and it would be good for Makoto."

* * *

 **Attic**

Makoto and Shiho made it upstairs and sat on the couch.

Shiho looked over at Makoto, "So what's up?"

Makoto put a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry for bringing him up but I'm sorry for doing nothing about Kamoshida…"

Shiho looked down, "Yeah…Ann told me about you and her's argument and she said that she told you that when you told her that she did nothing for me."

Makoto kept looking down but nodded her head, "Yeah, it was in the heat of the moment when I said that to her and it was also because I knew she was right and didn't want to admit it. So I should be part of the blame for not doing anything about him."

Shiho shook her head, "It wasn't either of your faults, the only one who did it was Kamoshida. Besides there was nothing you or Ann could do, he had so much power in the school that no one would go against him."

Makoto still didn't believe that, "But I still do anything about it…"

Shiho put a hand on her hand, "Do you regret that you didn't do anything?"

Makoto nodded, "Of course I do."

"Then that's all that matters." Shiho smiled at her, "We all make mistakes, I shouldn't have gone into his office and just told Ann what he was doing, Ann shouldn't had kept pretending to hit on Kamoshida for me, and you should have done something about it. Basically what I am saying is that we all were idiots and we should just look past this."

Makoto looked at her with wide eyes but then smiled, "Yes, you are right. I'm glad I got to talk to you, I couldn't stop thinking about it."

Shiho nodded, "I understand and I'm glad we can talked as well." She got up and Makoto did as well, "Do you want to be friends?"

Makoto smiled, "Of course, I would like that." **"I'm glad you two were able to talk about this."**

Shiho beamed, "I'm glad to hear that. Let's exchanged chat id and number then."

They both brought out their phones and exchanged information.

After they were done, Makoto hugged Shiho surprising her, "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Shiho hugged her back, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Café**

Makoto and Shiho walked down stairs and went over to Akira and Ann

Ann looked at the both of them, "Hey, is everything okay?"

Shiho smiled, "Better than okay!"

Makoto smiled as well, "Yes, everything is okay now."

Akira smiled, "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

Futaba walked to the corner booth of the Café where Yusuke was busy drawing, "Hey Inari, whatcha drawing?" **"HI there, Elvis!"**

Yusuke quickly flipped over the paper, "N-Nothing!" **"I wanted to ask this. Why do you insist on calling me Elvis?"**

Futaba sat in the booth intent on finding out what he was drawing since he quickly put turned the picture over, "Come on, show me." **"Cause you have the same hair as the King of Rock and Roll in America."**

Yusuke glared at her, "No." **"King of Rock of Roll?"**

Futaba pouted, "So you'll show everyone your pictures but not me…" **"Please don't tell me that you don't know rock and roll?"**

Yusuke looked away, "That's not it Futaba, its private." **"No I don't know what this Rock and Roll is."**

That just made Futaba more interested, "Let's see…" She looked at his art supplies and saw a lot of pink, "Hmm, it can't be cherry blossoms since it's close to winter." **"Oh my god, Futaba-chan can you look up Elvis music for me, please?"** Futaba grabbed her phone and put on Elvis music.

Ann looked at them from the other end of the Café, _"Why is Futaba playing Elvis music?"_ **"Who is this Elvis?" Carmen whispered.** _"He's an American Rock and Roll artist who was considered the King of it."_ **"Huh…I may not understand what he's saying but he does have a wonderful voice."**

Yusuke sighed, "Are you really trying to guess what I am drawing?" **"Hmmm, so that's what Rock and Roll is? It does sound good and he does have the same hair as me."**

"Yep." Futaba looked around trying to find anything pink till she looked at Haru and saw that she was wearing her pink sweater and remembered that had pink hair making Futaba's eyes go wide, "You're drawing a picture of Haru, aren't cha?" **"See! Me calling you Elvis is not bad!"**

Yusuke started freaking out, "Not so loud Futaba!" **"Okay you can keep calling me Elvis then."**

"You're acting stranger than usual; you never hesitant in showing people your art." **"Really!? Yay! You're the best!"**

Yusuke sighed realizing that she figured it out and spoke quietly, "The reason I'm afraid to show it to her…is because I have develop feelings for Haru." **"Thank you for saying that I am the best."**

Futaba's eyes went wide and spoke quietly as well, "Then just tell her and use the picture." **"Wait, does that mean you have feelings for that evil witch, Elvis?" Necro spoke quietly surprising even herself.**

Yusuke looked down in thought. "I don't know if I should…" **"Yes I do even if she is this evil witch."**

Futaba smirked and quickly grabbed the picture then ran to Haru.

Yusuke shocked at first then realized what happened, "Futaba stop!" **"You must get her, quick!"** He instantly got out of the booth and went after her.

Everyone turned towards the commotion seeing Futaba giving Haru something and Yusuke realizing that it was too late making everyone get up.

Haru grabbed the picture and her eyes went wide. Even though it wasn't completely finished it was a picture of her behind the counter making the coffee. She instantly looked over at Yusuke since she knew that he drew this but was still surprised that it was him because he only drew things that were interesting to him. "D-Did you draw this Yusuke-kun?" **"Of course he did, Mistress. He's the only one who can draw. I don't get why you're so shocked by it."**

Everyone looked over at Yusuke while he was sweating obviously nervous, "Y-yes…I did." **"I think it is time to announce are feelings, sir."**

Everyone looked at Haru, "B-But you only draw things that are interesting to you." **"Oh god, please don't tell me…"**

Everyone looked back at Yusuke, "T-That's because you are interesting to me. B-Because I have developed feelings for you…" **"And I have developed feelings for you my Mistress, Milady."**

Everyone gasped except Sojiro, Futaba, Akira, and Ann who smiled.

"I-I…had feelings for you as well, I had them for a while but you never seemed interested." **"This is just a nightmare…this is just a nightmare…" Milady kept repeating quietly.**

Yusuke's eyes went wide, "Does that mean..?"

Haru beamed and walked up to him and hugged him, "Yes, I want to be with you." **"Noooooooooooo!"**

Yusuked beamed as well and hugged her back, "Hearing that is better than any art in the world." **"Oh…you don't feel the same, Milady…?"**

Everyone congratulated the both of them.

" **Of course not, you big oaf!"**

 **Necro was upset about what Milady was saying, "Why are you being such an evil witch to Elvis!?"**

 **Milady laughed, "So I'm a evil witch for not having these pathetic feelings for an oaf?"**

 **Arsene agreed with Necro, "You may not have the same feelings for Goemon but you could at least let him down gently."**

 **Milady sighed, "Fine, look Goemon; you're not the type of man that I'm into. I want wealth and fame. You don't have either of that."**

Even though everyone in the PT didn't like her type of men, it wouldn't be right to force her and Goemon together.

 **Goemon sounded defeated, "Can I still be your boytoy then?"**

 **For some reason, Milady felt a pang of guilt hearing his sadness but shook it off, "No…it would feel weird now since you have these 'feelings' for me. So I will set you free."**

 **Now Goemon was broken, "I guess you're right…"**

 **Carmen whispered to Anat, "I feel really bad for Goemon…"**

 **Anat whispered back, "Yeah, I kind of do too but what does he see in her?"**

" **Well Its Goemon…"**

" **Yeah that makes sense…"**

" **Arrr, don't worry about it Goe, I don't have a lass either! So we can both be lonely together as ship-bros!"**

 **Goemon sighed, "That sounds good…"**

Sojiro smiled at everyone, "The curry's all ready for you guys."

Ryuji smiled, "Sweet! I was getting hungry!"

Sojiro looked at Haru, "Sorry Yusuke but Haru would you like to help me with the passing out the plates and coffee? Think of it as part of your training as well."

Haru let go of Yusuke and nodded at Sojiro and followed him behind the counter and started helping him get everything set up. After they gave everyone the curry and coffee, except Ryuji who got a soda, they all drank the coffee.

Akira smiled, "This is really good Haru!" **"Yeah, this is good!"**

Ann smiled, "Great job Haru!" **"Ooooo, this is magnificent!"**

Everyone said the same things

Haru bowed, "Thank you everyone!" **"Now can you finally stop worrying about being bad at making coffee?"**

After they drink the coffee, they started eating and Shiho looked over at Akira, "Hey Akira, You said something about Boss being your guardian. What happened to your parents?"

Akira sighed while Ann put a hand on his, "They, uh, disowned me."

Shiho gasped, "Are you serious!? Over a false criminal record!?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah. From what Ann told me, is that my Father cared more about his status than about me."

Shiho looked down, "I'm so sorry Akira…I know it must've been hard to hear that."

"Honestly yeah it was and I kind of went off on Ann because of it."

Shiho glared at Akira, "And why would you go off on Ann because of what happened to your parents?"

Ann sighed, "Well it was my fault…Sojiro told me about his parents in June and he overheard me talk to his dad during the culture festival…"

Shiho facepalmed, "Really Ann? That's not something that you hide from someone."

Ann nodded, "Yeah I know, I was stupid but I was just worried about Akira."

Shiho laughed, "You always worry too much and now you seen what happened when you do. Well that or slap Akira."

Akira laughed, "Well yeah she did do that."

Ann looked down, "That's because you did something stupid."

Akira smiled, "Well I did deserve it for hurting you and Sojiro. But, you still saved me."

Shiho looked at them confused, "Saved you?"

Akira sighed, "I tried to kill myself."

Shiho spit out some curry out, "What!?"

Akira shrugged, "I thought I lost everything after I hurt Sojiro and Ann. Not only that, I felt broken after hearing about my parents."

Shiho shook her head, "Geez Akira, I never thought you would try to do that…"

Akira nodded, "Yeah it was stupid of me but like I said Ann saved me."

Ann shook her head, "Actually, it was because of Makoto that I saved you…"

Makoto frowned, "Ann…you didn't have to say that."

Ann sighed, "It's fine Makoto, after you said to leave you alone, I was scared to follow after you till Makoto slapped some sense into me."

Makoto smiled, "Well you were just making excuses so I had to slap them out of you."

Akira laughed, "Did you just make a joke Makoto?"

Makoto smiled and shrugged, "I can make jokes as well.

After they were done eating, Shiho smiled at Akira, "So Akira, do you want to give Ann her birthday present?"

Ann gasped and looked at Akira, "You got me something!?" **"I'm sure you gave her something marvelous!"**

Everyone looked over at Akira who was starting to get really nervous, "Well…I…uh." **"I understand why you would be nervous." Arsene whispered.**

Ann laughed, "Geez Akira, You're usually never this nervous. If it's something that only involves me and you then let's go upstairs." **"Oh my god! Are you going to give her a show!?"**

Shiho laughed, "Oh no, I want to see this!"

Akira gulped and got out of the booth. He then grabbed Ann's hand gently and lend her out of the booth. Still holding her hand, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and pulled out a small box, "I wanted to give you this as a sign of my everlasting love for you." **"That was really good.**

Everyone's eyes went wide but Ann went short of breath," A-Akira is t-this a r-ring!?"

Akira slowly nodded, "Yes, it's a promise…" He didn't finish because Ann just fainted, "Ann!?" He put her head on his lap worried. **"I think she might've just fainted.**

 **Carmen sighed, "Oh you just had to faint now!"**

Sojiro walked up to them and checked Ann's pulse, "Relax Akira, she only fainted."

Ryuji walked up to Akira and put a hand on his shoulder, "Were you really going to propose to her?" **"Arrr, about time I say!"**

Akira smiled no longer worried since she just fainted, "No, I was just giving her a promise ring." **"That sounds like the next step to marriage to be honest."**

Shiho laughed, "Giving a girlfriend a promise ring is basically a step away from marriage."

Ann soon started stirring and slowly opened her eyes, "W-What happened?"

Akira looked down and smiled, "Afternoon sleepy head, you fainted."

"I fainted?" Ann sat up and shook her head then her eyes went wide realizing why she fainted, "W-were you proposing to me!?"

Akira chuckled, "No, but close, I was giving you a promise ring."

Ann was beyond surprised, "A-A promise ring!?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, I want to give you this as a sign that I will love you and only you. Will you acc…" Before Akira can finish, he was tackled by Ann and started kissing him.

After a minute, Ann pulled back, "Of course I accept it."

Akira laughed, "To be honest, I kind of figured you would but it's still great to hear it." He gave her the ring which she instantly put it on.

Ann was in awe looking at the five small rubies and gold band, "This is so beautiful!" **"It's absolutely gorgeous!"**

Shiho was about to walk up to them, "Yeah, it better be especially since it cost ten thousand yen."

Ann looked at Shiho then Akira, "Are you serious!?" **"Oh my god, that's a lot of yen!"** "But I thought you said we shouldn't use the PT funds for ourselves?"

Akira laughed, "Maybe because I've been saving up with my part time jobs. I've been wanting to buy you something big for a long time." **"Looks like all your hard work paid off."**

Ann kissed his cheek, "Thank you, it really is beautiful."

Everyone walked up towards Ann to look at the ring.

Makoto smiled, "It really is beautiful…" **"Are you doing okay, Makoto-san?" Anat whispered.** _"I think so…of course I'm happy for them but it still hurts…"_

Haru smiled and looked at Akira, "Are these rubies?" Akira nodded. **"You know Mistress you can snatch the ring and sell it back." Milady whispered.** _"No."_

Futaba looked at the ring closely, "It's so pretty!" **"Aw, I want to touch it!"**

Hifumi beamed looking at the ring, "It really does look beautiful."

Ryuji looked at Hifumi and sighed, _"I don't I can ever get her something like that…"_ **"Why don't you ask Captain if you can use some of our booty?" Kidd whispered.** _"You think he would?"_ **"Never hurts to ask."**

Shiho smiled at Ann, "Well now that Akira gave you his gift and it's getting late, I guess we should wrap it up. So did you like your surprise party?"

Ann beamed and hugged her, "Yes! Thank you for throwing it for me!"

Shiho laughed hugging her back, "I'm glad to hear Ann. Don't forget to thank Akira, he lost his soul for a bit from your slap, helping me plan your party."

Ann laughed letting go of Shiho and hugged Akira whispering, "Thank you and don't worry I'll make it up to you for slapping you next Saturday."

Akira smiled hugging her back, "Looking forward to it."

Shiho sighed, "I guess I should be heading back…" She looked over at Ann, "I know your wouldn't last a minute without Akira but you want to head back together since my parents are with yours?"

Ann let go of Akira and nodded at Shiho, "Yeah, I wanted to say hi to your parents anyways."

Shiho smiled, "Cool." She looked over at Akira, "Before we leave, didn't you say you would show me how you guys steal hearts?"

Everyone in the PT gasped

Ann looked at Akira wide eyed, "Why did you tell Shiho that we're phantom thieves!?" **"Well now that I think about it, it's not that bad that she knows."**

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Calm down Ann, I figured it out once it went on the news that phantom thieves change people's hearts. I'm pretty sure that Kamoshida wouldn't just confess his crimes after what he did to me."

Ann shook her head and sighed, "I should've known that you would figure it out." **"Does that mean I can officially meet Shiho!?"**

Akira laughed, "Relax Ann, it's not like we're putting her into danger." **"I actually want to meet Shiho as well."**

Ann nodded and smiled, "You're right plus Carmen wants to meet her." **"Yes!"**

Shiho looked at Ann confused, "Carmen?"

Akira smirked, "You'll see." He took out his phone and pressed the Metaverse app making the world distorted. Hifumi and Shiho held their head like it was in pain.

Shiho shook her head and looked around, "Okay…I felt a throb in my head but nothing's changed."

Hifumi did the same thing, "Everything looks the same."

Akira looked over at Hifumi, "Oh yeah, you never went to the Metaverse either."

Shiho looked at him confused, "The Metaverse?"

Morgana walked up Akira and the two girls looked at him in shock, "Maybe we should go outside."

Shiho pointed at Morgana shocked, "W-Wait a minute!? Why is the cat standing on two legs and talking!?"

Morgana smiled, "That's because I'm secretly a human and that's the only reason why Ann chose to be with Akira instead." **"And Carmen would know what it's like to be with a true man once she leaves Arsene!"**

Futaba walked up to Morgana and dragged him away, "Even if you were really human. Ann will still ignore you Mona." **"Yeah you big poopy heads!"**

Hifumi, still in shock from seeing Morgana and hearing him, looked at Futaba in shock, "D-Did another voice come out of both your heads!?"

Akira laughed, "Let's just go outside and we'll show you." Hifumi and Shiho nodded slowly and Akira as well as the other followed him outside.

Sojiro shrugged, "I guess I'll read the paper till they get back."

* * *

Once they went outside he gestured to all of them to follow him to an opened area, he then looked at Ann and Ryuji, "Alright, come out Carmen and Kidd."

 **Carmen and Kidd came out of Ann and Ryuji.**

 **Carmen bowed to Shiho and Hifumi, "I am Carmen, a seductress; it's great to finally meet you darlings at last."**

 **Kidd started crackling, "Ahoy lasses, I be Captain Kidd, a pirate! It's an honor to meet you both."**

Shiho and Hifumi were shocked to say the least.

Shiho was the first to recover, "This is pretty crazy so you guys use them to change people's hearts?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah." He went on to explain everything involving the Metaverse, the Personas, Morgana and how to change hearts.

Shiho held her chin, "So they're your hidden personalities and you still people's hearts by taking their desires?" Akira nodded, "Okay, when did our world turn into an anime?"

Akira shrugged, "We're still trying to figure that out."

Hifumi shook her head out of shock and walked up to Kidd slowly still shocked about what she was seeing, "Um, it's nice to meet you Captain. So you're Ryuji's hidden self?"

 **Kidd nodded, "That be true."**

Hifumi smiled and she looked at Ryuji, "So you secretly want to be a pirate?"

Ryuji shook his head, "It sounds cool but nah, from what Kidd told me, is that he was a soldier but became a pirate. I was part of a track team but then Kamoshida ruined that so I stopped caring about the rules. So that's why he's my persona."

Hifumi nodded, "Yeah that makes sense."

Shiho walked up to Carmen, "Well I don't even have to ask if your Ann's hidden self, I kind of figured she would secretly be a seducer."

Akira laughed, "Oh yeah, she is." Ann lightly punched his arm, "Well it's true."

 **Carmen instantly kneeled down and pulled Shiho into her chest, "I've been wanting to meet you for so long!"**

Shiho was trying to pull away because she was being suffocated by Carmen's chest.

Akira laughed, "Uh Carmen, I think you're suffocating her."

" **Oh!" Carmen pulled Shiho away who was catching her breath, "I'm so sorry Shiho dear; I got so excited meeting you."**

Shiho after catching her breathe started laughing, "Yeah you're definitely Ann's hidden self." She smirked at Akira, "Well Akira if Ann gets a chest like hers when she gets older, you might accidently die happy."

Akira blushed looking away, "Well, uh…I'm fine with how see looks now." **"Good answer." Arsene whispered.**

Ann held Akira's arm and kissed his cheek, "Aw, thank you."

Shiho then smiled at Akira, "Actually Akira, who's your hidden self?"

Akira smiled, "Well Arsene, why don't you show yourself."

 **Arsene appeared out of Akira and then bowed, "Hello ladies, I am Arsene, a gentleman thief. It's a pleasure to meet you two."**

Shiho put a hand on her chin looking at Arsene, "A gentleman thief huh? Well he already sounds respectful and a gentleman. Okay yeah, I can see him being Akira's hidden self."

The rest of the group's personas came out and introduce themselves.

Shiho smiled seeing all the personas, "This is all so weird still but cool at the same time."

Hifumi agreed with her, "Yes, I can't believe there's another world here." She looked over at Morgana, "Not only that, a talking cat who stands on his hind legs."

Morgana stopped his foot, "I keep telling you that I'm a human!" **"I can see why this girl would want Ryuji, they are both imbeciles."**

That pissed off Ryuji, "Hey you giant cat, Hifumi is not an imbecile!" **"Don't you dare go after my matey's lass!"**

Akira glared at Zorro, "Apologize now."

 **Zorro scoffed, "Fine, only Ryuji is an imbecile."**

Hifumi glared at Zorro, "You only think he's an imbecile because he has someone who loves him unlike you."

Everyone even Morgana looked at her wide eyed.

Akira walked over to Ryuji and started whispering, "I think you got yourself a winner."

Ryuji didn't respond since he was still in shock.

 **Zorro mumbled, "How dare she make a fool out of me."**

 **Arsene glared at Zorro, "Well next time don't be a jackass."**

 **Zorro drew out his rapier and pointed at Arsene, "You dare disrespect me!? Finally I challenge you to a duel!"**

 **Arsene quickly ran up to Zorro and quickly disarmed him, "Do you want to test me Zorro?"**

 **Zorro threw a punch but Arsene quickly grabbed his hand and went behind him pulling his arm as well.**

 **Arsene smirked behind his mask, "Are you done yet?"**

 **Zorro grunted in pain, "Fine…I'm done."**

" **Good." Arsene let go of his arm and walked toward Akira but turned around and kneed Zorro hard in his stomach making him kneel while everyone else flinched, "That was for the Reaper."**

Hifumi and Shiho were in awe seeing Arsene in action

Akira smiled and looked up at Arsene, "That must've felt good." **"Yes it did."** "Anyways, let's go back in so we can go back."

" **Wait!" Carmen stopped everyone from going in and quickly walked up to Arsene and tore his mask away and started kissing him. After a few minutes, she pulled away, "Sorry, seeing you do that to Zorro, really got me excited."**

 **Arsene smiled, "Well I had a lot of pent up rage against him that I had to let it out sometime."**

 **Carmen leaned toward his ear and whispered, "And once we get some alone time, there's another thing that you're pent up about that I want to release from you."**

 **Arsene smirked, "I'm looking forward to it."**

Akira laughed, "Alright you two, we need to get back."

 **Carmen sighed, "Fine then…"**

Once they walked back in, Akira activated the app and they all returned to the real world.

Shiho shook her head, "Man talk about living in a fantasy world."

Hifumi agreed with her, "I never expected to see personalities became humanlike."

Makoto smiled at the two, "You two seem to take this better than I thought."

Shiho shrugged, "I kind of figured that it involves something 'magical'.

Hifumi smiled, "Well Ryu-kun already told me most of what you guys do, it was just surprising to actually see your, um personas and this Metaverse and Morgana standing on two legs."

Ryuji sighed, "Yeah but now you have to hear the Morgana." **"These poor lasses…"**

Morgana jumped on a booth, "Rather me than you!" Hifumi glared at Morgana, "I-I mean…I'll be on my best behavior."

Akira looked at Ryuji, "You should bring Hifumi around more often." **"Wow someone can actually keep Morgana quiet."**

Shiho's phone went off and she brought it out. She looked at it and frowned, "My parents are ready to go…" She sighed, "I kind of want to stay here."

Akira gave her a small smile, "It would be nice. You can visit us anytime."

Shiho smiled, "Yeah, you're right." She turned to everyone, "Goodbye everyone! It was great to meet you all!"

Yusuke and Haru walked up to her, "It was wonderful to meet you." **"Meeting you was wonderful."** "Please visit us again, Shiho-chan." **"Yeah, I guess you're alright."**

Sojiro and Futaba walked up to her, "It was nice to meet you, Suzui." "You're really cool!" **"You're as great as Ann-chan!"**

Morgana meowed at Shiho, "I forgot to say this but you're almost as beautiful as Lady Ann!" **"…"**

Shiho looked at him confused, "Uh thanks, I guess?"

Ann rolled her eyes, "Just ignore him." She walked over to Akira and hugged him, "Thank you again for the promise ring, I'll always cherish it." **"I'll see you tomorrow, Arsey!"** "I'll see you tomorrow."

Akira hugged her back, "I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you tomorrow." **"I'll see you tomorrow, Carme."** Ann let go of him.

Shiho looked at Akira, "Actually Akira, mind if we talk outside, real fast?"

Akira nodded, "Of course."

* * *

The both walked outside and they walked to the side of the entrance. Shiho turned around and smiled, "Thanks for helping me with the surprise party. I know it must have been rough for you."

Akira rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you don't have to remind me again."

"I know, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it. Not just about the party but for everything."

Akira raised an eyebrow, "Everything?"

Shiho rolled her eyes, "I'm talking about taking care Ann and…" She hugged him, "With Kamoshida, if it wasn't for you, Ann would still be hurting and I would probably never recover knowing that he would have gotten away from it…"

Akira nodded, "I understand and I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you sooner."

Shiho let go of him and shook her head, "No, don't be." She then laughed, "Sorry to bring sadness to a happy day but I wanted to tell you that in person."

Akira smiled, "It's no problem, like I said before, I'm glad you're doing great."

Shiho smiled, "And like I said before, it's all thanks to you and Ann." She looked down thinking for a minute and then walked over to Akira and kissed his cheek with a light blush, "Uh, that's for everything, just don't tell Ann I did that."

Akira looked at her shocked, "Y-Yeah, don't worry, I definitely won't tell her."

"Good. We should go back in." Akira nodded and they walked back in.

Ann looked at them, "So what did you two talk about?"

Shiho shrugged, "I just wanted to thank him for helping me with your surprise party."

"Oh okay, well are you ready then?"

Shiho nodded and sighed, "Yeah…let's get going." After Shiho said goodbye to everyone again, her and Ann left.

Sojiro walked up to Akira and put a hand on his shoulder, "So Ann's the one huh?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah, I feel like I'm nothing without her." **"That basically means she's the one."**

* * *

Ann and Shiho were walking to the train. Ann kept looking at the ring smiling, "A promise ring…I can't believe it." **"It's like your dream is almost coming true!"**

Shiho smiled, "You know, you're really lucky to have someone like Akira."

Ann beamed and nodded, "Yeah I am." She looked at her, "It almost seems like you like him." Shiho just keep looking forward, "Are you serious!?"

Shiho shrugged, "So? It's not like I'm going to try and take him from you. I'm pretty sure he'll be nothing without you." She then frowned, "To be honest, even thought I joked around with it, you didn't have to slap him today. Shouldn't you know that he isn't that kind of guy?"

Ann's eyes went wide, _"I said the same thing about Emily…"_ **"Maybe we should stop accusing Akira…"** "Yeah, you're right…geez thanks for making me feel bad…"

Shiho laughed, "You're welcome, my little airheaded friend."

* * *

 **Akira's Room**

Akira was laying on his bed, tired from today, _"Man, today was really hectic but fun."_ **"Everything kind of worked out in the end."** _"Yeah, hanging out with Shiho and everyone was great and giving Ann the promise ring was even better. Also, I was wondering when Yusuke and Haru was going to admit their feelings for eachother."_ **"But poor Goemon, I know he's heartbroken but Milady."** _"I know it sounds rude to say this but what does he see in her?"_ **"That is a question that only Goemon would know."**

Akira's phone went off and he already guessed who it was, "Huh? I'm surprised that she's not tired." **"Maybe she wanted to wish you goodnight."**

 _[Hey, are you up?]_

 _[Yeah, what's up?]_

 _[Sorry, me and Shiho were talking after we left and I shouldn't keep accusing you of cheating.]_

 _[Don't worry about it, it's my fault anyways.]_

 _[No, I should know you're not that kind of person. I sound like Emily…]_

 _{No you don't, it's not like I'm dead to you now.]_

 _[Yeah, you're right. Actually, there's another reason for texting you, give me a second; I want to send you something to kind of make up for what I did.]_

Akira's heart started beating fast wondering what it was.

After a minute, Akira's phone went off, he quickly grabbed it and his eyes went wide.

It was an overhead picture of Ann in her bed but she was in her underwear and her bra straps were off and it was only held up by her hand. She sent a message after it.

 _[Sorry for what I did, I hope this is good enough for now.]_

Akira couldn't sleep on his stomach for a while

 **{End notes: Holy crap that took forever, now there's a lot of things that happened here. Haru is going to be working for Sojiro to help her with her future café and he's the perfect person for it. Yusuke and Haru are together, I did give hints about it when Haru first started appearing, but Milady doesn't want to be Goemon. I wanted Makoto and Shiho to make up because it would be the right thing to do for Makoto and now their friends. Arsene getting his revenge for what happened between him and Zorro with the Reaper. Lastly, isn't it sweet that Akira gave Ann a promise ring now nothing will break them apart…right? Anyways, we're going straight into Akechi and the PT's plan. Oh yeah, the cake was a lie.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **Novice4129: As you can see, it was a very painful slap for Akira and Ryuji got both haha.**

 **Densolator: Why thank you. I hoped you like what happened with the this chapter.**

 **Arumage: Of course and it never gets old haha.**

 **Whiperface: Thank you and I'm glad you are enjoying this story and dont worry, I'll be making more and more chapters for this story.**

 **dbzgtfan2004: Thank you, and yes, I will keep continuing this story.**


	29. The Plan

**The Plan**

 **[Author's Notes: I'm sorry that I took so long to write this, Ive been so busy not only that, I was trying to figure out the whole plan to trick Akechi because of how confusing it was so hopefully I did it right. Oh yeah, it's been a year since this story has been published so thank you everyone for the favs/follows and reviews, you guys make writing this story way more fun. So I'm going to give you a hint of one of the big surprises that's not even close to the biggest one of this story for sticking with this story for so long it will be under the review section. Oh and one more thing, when Shiho says to Ann that she should know that Akira isn't that type of guy basically the same thing Ann says about Emily. Well that's a bit of foreshadowing. And another one more thing, there's a reason why Makoto isn't with someone and it's somewhat not what you think.]**

 **Day after the Surprise Party**

The phantom thieves were currently sitting in the Leblanc's Attic because they just heard that they had a bounty on them of three million yen.

Ann looks down worried, "I cant believe we have a bounty on us for that much yen…" **"Were we doing bad when we thought that we were doing good...?"**

Ryuji shook his head, "Damn…this is crazy! Why are we getting treated like criminals!" **"Arrrr, you should be proud to have that much of a bounty on you."**

" **This isn't a good thing Kidd!" Carmen says freaking out a little.**

Akira sighed, "Calm down you two." **"Relax Carmen and yes, this isn't a game Kidd."** He looked over at Makoto, "It seems like your sister is getting really desperate."

Makoto sighed, "Yes…but I'm also thinking that we were setup to be popular and brought down by being hated." **"So Madarame, Kaneshiro, Medjed were all to get us popular and then the principal and excuse me for saying this Haru-chan but Haru's father were killed to bring us down?"** "That's exactly what it is."

Ryuji slams a fist on his thigh, "Dammit! Did we really get played!?" **"Arrrr! We need to find whoever this and hang him from the gallows!"**

Yusuke glares at him, "This is why I told you that we should've been careful instead of just rushing into things!" **"You both are numbskills!"**

Ryuji glared back at him, "What!? We should've just let Haru get used by her dad!?" **"Watch what you say, landlubber!"**

Haru looked down in shame, "I-I'm sorry…it's my fault." **"Well yeah, it kind of is."**

Yusuke glared harder at Ryuji, "Don't you dare put this on her!" **"You are a despicable person Sakamoto!"**

Futaba looked at Akira, "Stop them..." **"Arney…they're scaring me…"**

"Enough! Blaming each other is not going to solve anything!" **"That goes for both of you Kidd and Goemon!"** "Look we got played, there's no denying it, but if we just blame each other then we lost for sure." He looks at Ryuji and Yusuke, "You two are friends before you're phantom thieves, understood?""

Ryuji sighs looking at him, "You're right." He looks back at Yusuke, "Sorry about that man, I know I screwed up and tried to blame it on Haru." **"Aye, I'm sorry about that my other ship-bro Goe."**

Yusuke sighed as well, "And I too, am sorry. You are right, sometimes we have to jump in without planning." **"And I am sorry, my ship-bro, Kidd."**

Akira smiled glad that they stopped fighting, "Now there's only one person that could do this and that's Akechi because he obviously tried to hide the fact that he knows about the Metaverse, so obviously he's hiding something." **"You're not going to tell them that he may be the black mask?" Arsene whispered.** _"No…I don't have any evidence besides him knowing and being in the Metaverse as well as having a persona. If I start blaming him then I would be no better than the police right now besides wouldn't it be easier to just kill us?"_

Morgana jumped on the table, "That would make sense because he's also always trying to discredit us but what could he be planning?" **"So we just have to take down this pendejo and find out who's his boss."**

Akira nodded at Morgana, "Yeah, but we have to wait and see what he has planned for us and work from there. But I know one thing and that's no matter what, we will get back at him. So lets just go along with whatever he has planned and work from there." **"When you get tricked, the best thing to do is to act like you don't know the persons plans."**

Ryuji smiled, "Hell yeah! It's time we get payback for that bastard playing us!" **"Aye, I like that plan better than my usual way!"**

Ann smiled, "Yeah! We're supposed to be the tricksters right? **"We will not be caught!"**

Yusuke nodded, "Yes, we shall become the tricksters that we were meant to be." **"We must get payback for his transactions."**

Makoto smiled, "I will make sure he knows that I'm not as useless as he thought I was." **"I always wanted to get payback for what he said to you."**

Futaba grinned, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when we trick him" **"He is gonna be surprised!"**

Haru looked at Futaba nodding in agreement, "Yes, he will probably be really upset." **"How dare someone trick me!"**

Akira smiled proud of them, "Don't worry guys, we've been through worst and come out on top so how's this any different?" **"That's exactly the mentality that we all should have."**

* * *

 **An hour later**

After everyone left, it was just Akira and Ann with Ann sitting on the couch with Akira's head on her lap.

Ann started running her hand s through his hair, "You know, your hair is so soft that it feels nice in my hands." **"They do look like a bundle if feathers."**

Akira laughed, "And you running you hands through my hair feels nice." **"He spends a lot of time washing it."** "Yeah and I still feel awkward when you talk during my showers."

Ann laughs, "I thought it was weird at first about Carmen doing that but then I remembered that she's technically been with me since Kamoshida started going after me. So I just go with it." **"You know, I was always surprised that Akira didn't start ravishing you when he first saw you in your bikini but then I remembered that he's a gentleman that cares about your comfort before his desires."**

Akira laughs, "Thank you Carmen. Speaking of body, when I first saw you in your summer outfit Ann, I nearly had a heart attack." **"Didn't you use your body just to get me?"**

"Really!? No wonder why you kept looking away from me for the first two weeks when it started getting hotter!" **"I know that my Arsey, I was just used to using my body to attract men."**

Akira laughs again, "You just realized that?" **"I was upset by that because I was in love with you but you treated me like those other men."**

Ann smiled, "Well it's because seeing you shy is so cute that I didn't even think about it!" **"That's why I asked Ann if I can watch her love movies to help me win your heart the normal way."**

Akira smiled, ""Well you're the only one who can bring that side of me." **"Seeing you be like that won my heart more, my Carme."**

Ann laughed, "And that's a skill that I'll always be proud off! Anyways, do you really think that we'll trick Akechi?" **"And it felt so right to do it that way."**

Akira smirked, "Of course, I do. Once we find out what he's going to do, we just work it out. Besides, we have one thing over Akechi and that's him not knowing that we knew he was a persona-user before telling us so we now know that he is planning something." **"And being with you is the greatest thing that happened to me besides having kids."**

Ann nodded, "Yeah, I can't believe pancakes will be his downfall. But I wonder what his persona is" **"Arsene…I love you so much."**

Akira nodded, "Yeah, he did say that his persona wanted to wait till we go to the Metaverse to introduce himself." **"I love you so much as well Carmen."** "Anyways, since tomorrow's your birthday, do you want anything special?"

Ann shrugs, "I don't really want anything, you already gave me a promise ring and a birthday party, so I'm fine." **"Wait dear, ask for a body massage, they feel so good." Carmen whispered."** _"Okay!"_ "Wait! I want a free body massage!"

Akira blushed, "A-A full body massage!?" **"Well things are getting interesting,"**

" _Time to mess with him."_ Ann looked away softly crying, "What's wrong Akira? You don't want to feel my body? You don't want me to feel good?"

Akira quickly got up panicking, "I-I never said that!"

Ann got up still not looking at him, "Yeah right…you were just joking in saying I have a beautiful body all those times…"

Akira lightly grabbed her shoulder letting her know that he wanted her to turn around which she did and instantly started kissing her after a minute he pulled away caressing her cheek, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way... I will give you a body massage."

She instantly stopped crying and pecked his lips and started walking away, "Good."

Akira shook his head, "Wait did you just crocodile tears me!?" **"Well she already mastered the fake tears."**

Ann smiled innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about! Bye!" She quickly left. **"Great job, dear!"**

After she left, Akira shook his head and smirked, "So she wants to play that game huh? I should ask Becky for her to give me some tips to know the right spots to make her feel pleasure and when she does, Ill stop." **"Stopping when your significant other that is feeling pleasure from your actions is a terrible thing to do to them but Ann does deserve it."**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Leblanc Attic**

The group were sitting in the attic. They just got done listening to Goro's plan to change Sae's heart so that she will call off the bounty and he will say that they disbanded after he catches the true culprit.

Akira sighed, "So he wants us to change Sae's heart so she would call off the warrant and it will get the police off our backs but we'll have to disband afterwards. To be honest, if we didn't know the truth about him, he would have got us." **"Even the smartest of minds can make mistakes."** He looks over at Makoto, "Are you okay with that?"

She was looking down but nodded, "Yes, but there's something I should tell everyone…I knew my sister had a palace and it's also the reason why I continued to be part of the group." Everyone looked at her surprised.

Akira shook his head, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it would be selfish of me to ask for you for help and I was too scared to investigate more..."

Ryuji sighs, "Now I feel like an ass for asking you guys to help me with Hifumi..." **"Aye, but we should help each other like a real crew!"**

Akira laughed, "Kidd's right, we're all friends here so never hesitant to ask us for help." **I'm always glad to help out a friend."**

Ann smiled at Makoto, "Yeah, we're supposed to be besties! Besties always tell each other secrets!" **"Especially when they involve men but not in this case."**

Everyone else nodded in agreement

Makoto smiled at all of them, "Thank you everyone, I'm sorry for hiding it for so long." **"I told you there was no reason to."**

Akira smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, everyone hides something that they are too scared to say, I was the same." **"And now you feel better about now."** _"Yeah."_

Ann looked at Akira, "Actually, on the subject of hiding stuff, did you see it when Akechi talked about adults being terrible? It looked like real anger."

Akira nodded, "So I wasn't the only one, I guess it makes sense since he would visit here sometimes but there's this one time when he talked about his mother being thrown away by a no good man that she was so upset that she killed herself by destroying herself."

Ryuji looked down, "Damn dude…" He looked back at Akira, "So he's like us?" **"Maybe we should convince him to join us!?"**

Akira shrugged, "Maybe but it seems like he doesn't want to join us, only use us." **"But that begs the question, why build us up then bring us down? If he knows that adults could be cruel then why not join us?"** "Well that's what we're going to find out now." He looks over at Futaba, "Do you think you can bug his phone?"

Futaba looked at him surprised, "Bug him?" She shook her head, "It will be difficult though…"

Morgana sighs, "So you can do it?" **"You're the useless one this time."**

Futaba growls, "I didn't say that, I just got to make an app." **"You're the useless one, jerkface!"**

Akira sighed, "Anyways, when we go to the the courthous, you're going to pretend to check out his phone and then you'll install this app." **"And Futaba's quirkiness helps out with that."**

Ryuji smiled, "Man, we sound like spies now!" **"Ain't thieving and spying supposed to go together?"**

Yusuke looked at Ryuji nodding, "Seems like it but it will be risky, if he finds the bug, we will be arrested." **"Yes Kidd, we must spy before we can thieve but we have to be cautious as well. "**

Morgana jumped on the table, "No matter what the risk, we have to do this." **"Are you two starting to wuss out now. Ha, no wonder why Milady doesn't want you."**

" **You better shut up about Goemon furball! Before I fill you with holes!" Everyone looked at 'Milady' in shock, "Uh, because he's a weak minded fool that cant protect himself so I have to do it!" Shen then whispers to herself, "What is wrong with me…"** _"You don't have to fight your feelings for him."_ **"I will say this again, I don't like him…"**

Akira shook his head "Um, okay. Well we all know the game plan so we'll wait till tomorrow to enact it." **"Let's all hope that everything goes to plan."**

* * *

 **Kasumi Kazeki**

The phantom thieves and Akechi arrive at courthouse.

Makoto looks at the building, "So this is the courthouse?" **"It's a pretty big building that your sis works at." Anat whispered.**

Goro looked at her, "I've only met her a few times. But I have a grasp in what she's doing and on the 20th, she will go to Shujin and the Sakura household and do a forced search."

Akira looked at him confused, "Wait why would she go to my guardian's house?" _"Also, how does he know that she would do it on the 20_ _th_ _unless that's what his plan is."_ **"That's got to be it, there's no way for him to just assume that from just meeting her a few times." Arsene whispered.**

Goro looked at him, "Because she suspects you because of your criminal record."

Akira sighed, "I should of figured…"

Ann glared at Akechi, "That's not fair though!"

Makoto shook her head as well not liking the idea of Akira getting blamed for everything, "I don't like it either but sis would be able to use his false record as excuse to blame him without anyone questioning it."

Yusuke nodded, "Then that means our deadline is on the 20th."

Goro nodded at him, "Yes, however, they'll be coming at full force, so we have to do it before then."

Makoto nodded, "Okay, so let's focus on figuring out her palace."

"I agree." Goro brought out his phone, "Let's get to it sooner, having people like us here is a little unnatural."

Futaba looks at Akira for the sign to enact the plan and once he nods, she looks at Akechi's phone, "Ohhh, that's it!"

Goro looked at her and then his phone noticing that she was looking at it, "What about my phone?"

Futaba quickly grabs it and 'looks' at it closely, "Ah! This is the model I wanted! It's so nice…"

Ann laughed, "Sorry, Futaba takes a bit to get used to her quirkiness."

Goro chuckles, "I heard from Sae about most of it."

"Ohhh…" That was the sign that Futaba succeeded and he returned his phone.

Makoto then brought out her phone, "Ah yes, I almost forgot, you should probably trade contact information with us."

Goro nodded, "Yes, I should."

* * *

 **Inside of the Casino**

They ran into the main lobby and saw Shadow Sae standing in front of the elevator smirking.

Ryuji started freaking out, "Did we get found out!?" **"Arrr, but we just got here!"**

"Well, well, if it isn't the phantom thieves. I see you've come to take my treasure."

Goro stepped forward, "It seems like you already know what we're after and that's your treasure."

S. Sae chuckled, "Of course I have. But instead of forcing you out, I'm going to let you try and take my treasure fair and square. Though I hope you treat this game like I do with my court cases and win by any means necessary. I'll be waiting on the top, don't disappoint me." She then got on the elevator and went up.

Queen looked down in sadness, "She treats her court case like games and wins them by any means necessary…she's wouldn't do that before…" **"It will be okay once we change her heart."**

Joker put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you going to be alright?"

She looked at him, "No…but we have to continue."

He nodded, "Okay, let me know if you need to take a moment."

"Thank you."

"Of course." They then ran downstairs to the elevator but got stopped when a Cruel Leopard appears.

Akira looked at it confused, "Just one? That's kind of surprising."

Akechi walked forward, "Let me show you my power! Robin Hood, bless them!" **"Its about time I get to show myself to my new merry crew!" Robin Hood appeared out of him and drew back his bow firing multiple light arrows piercing the shadow and destroying it. After destroying it, he turned around and bowed, "Greetings my merry crew! I am Robin of Sherwood and Loxley." All the personas came out of their partners and he walked up to Arsene and offered his hand, "Since you are the leader, I shall call you, King Richard."**

Arsene shook his hand but looked at him confused, " **Uh, why are you calling me why me King Richard?"**

 **Robin chuckled, "It's simple really, because I was most loyal to King Richard in my time."**

 **Arsene laughed, "Well I would be lying if I said I didn't like to be called King."**

" **Good to hear!" He walked over to Carmen, "Ah, your beauty is as magnificent as my lovely Maid Marian!"**

 **Carmen stuck her nose up, "I'm sorry but I will never be Maid Marian if she was your love. I am taken forever by Arsene or in your case, King."** "Carmen, be nice."

 **Robin bowed, "My apologies, I did not mean to insult you."**

 **Carmen was surprised by him apologizing instead of bugging her, "No, I was being a bitch. You can call me any name but no one that was your lover."**

 **Robin looked down, "I'm sorry but I only know one female and that was Marian…" His head shot up, "Ah! I know, how about Queen Berengaria, the wife of King Richard?"**

 **Carmen almost faitined hearing wife and Arsene's nickname from Robin in the same sentence, "I approve of that name!"**

" **Excellent!" Robin Hood then went to the others naming Zorro, Little John; Captain Kidd, Prince John; Anat, Eleanor; Goemon, Will; Necro, Alan even though it was a male name it didn't matter to Necro, she just wanted to be named someone and lastly, Milady, Marian because he said that she was more pretty than her thus being more beautiful than Carmen to him.**

Akira laughed, "Well welcome to the team Robin."

 **Robin Hood bowed, "And it's a pleasure to work with you all."**

Akira nodded, "Good but maybe we should get out of here and wait for things to go down so we can start fresh." Everyone nodded in agreement and they went back outside the casino to go to the real world.

* * *

Once they reached the real world, everyone went their separates ways to not make the people outside of the courthouse suspicious.

Akechi frowns while on the train, _"You're pathetic. Making friends with idiots."_

" **Why? Because I actually felt happiness ever since you threaten to kill me if I cancel our pact after you got him…?"**

" _I didn't force you to do anything…I just gave you an option. Either keep working for me or die. You chose to work for me."_

" **Because I wanted to bring you back to the path of righteousness…and I don't want to die again…"**

Akechi had to stop himself from laughing out loud, _"Bring me back to the path of righteousness? I'll admit it, you could have but then I got a someone who gave me a greater purpose to bring that man down even if I have to kill people for him."_

 **Another voice appears, "Righteous people are such foolish creatures, they act like they're doing good but they're just trying to make an excuse for their actions. Not only that, they are easily fooled by a person's kind words. That's why the idea of friends is such a foolish matter."**

" _Too bad, Robin is an idiot that doesn't understand that."_

" **Then just let me go…"**

Goro smirks, _"Fine then, how about this Robin…you keep tricking those idiots and then Ill let you go once I kill Akira. Deal?"_

 **Robin sighed not wanting to follow him but if it was the only way to get rid of him without dying, he was all for it, "Deal…"**

 **Sakura Residence**

Akira sat on his bed with Morgana since Ann didn't come over

Akira started thinking about what happened today, "Is it just me or did Robin Hood's excitement to meet us seemed real?" **"I was thinking the same thing and he seems like an honest guy because he didn't keep going after Carmen once she turned him down."**

Morgana looked at him, "If that's true, then why would he be working with Akechi still?" **"He may be this honest guy but he still wants the glory of capturing us. I would do the same."**

Akira shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe he's being forced to?" **"Could he be threatening Robin to work with him?"**

Morgana looked down, "I didn't even think that anyone would be that crazy enough to do that…" **"That is a scary thought…"**

Akira shook his head, "That's what confuses me, why is a persona scared of a human? Arent you guys supposed to be stronger than us?" **"Yeah, maybe he's like you and has multiple personas."** "That could be it…"

"That seems possible…let's just wait till we hear from Futaba before coming up theories."

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Leblanc Café**

Futaba messaged everyone to come to the hideout because she got disturbing information from bugging Akechi's phone. Once everyone got there, she played the recording of Akechi's phone conversation.

"So then I'll bring the police to the palace and arrest the thieves in the midst of their crime with their methods, once we've caught them, I'll take care of them. Same thing as before…In the interrogation room inside the police station, stealing the pistol from the guard and committing suicide? How about that on the first day, the public safety will investigate. In that special investigation room, my job will be easy and the terrible criminal that caused a lot of people to become shells will end their own life.

Everyone gasped hearing that he was planning to kill Akira and placing the blame on all of them for all the breakdowns and death.

Akira's shivered hearing Akechi's true intentions, "He's going to kill me and make it look like a suicide…" **"Not only that, this proves that he's the black mask."**

Ann quickly held his arm, "No! We won't let him!" **"We have to come up with a way to stop him!"**

Morgana looked at Akira, "Carmen's right. We need to talk now on how to turn the situation around." **"Of course my beautiful rose would say something smart."**

Makoto shook her head, " So this is was his plan all along, he'll probably bring special cars and equipment as well." **"Its sad that they don't agree to go this far with actual criminals…"**

Ann looked at Makoto, "So he's going to frame us for his crimes including Akira's…" She looked down shaking her head, "You were right…this really was orchestrated for quite a while…" **"We thought that he was just doing this to get fame but he's just a monster…"**

Morgana nodded at her, "Having us crush a fake Megido. Forcing us to get carried away. Having us target Okumura and killing him at the same time we change his heart." **"He may be a murderer but I do respect his cunningness."**

Haru looked down shaking her head, "I saw the culprit my foot! It was him! He-He killed my father…!" **"I say we torture him till he bleeds to death!"**

Futaba looked down in sadness, "Akechi was the one to kill my mother…" **"I want to probe him over and over again!"**

Ryuji gritted his teeth, "Damn him! He was the black mask the whole time and we did nothing!" He looks over at Makoto, "Cant we just get him arrested? We can give them the recording!" **"A future tool can stop that evil scallywag!"**

Makoto sighed, "No…we can't. Akechi is the one that commits the crimes. The real mastermind is the one he was talking to on the phone." **"I wonder who this person can be then?"** "Honestly, I don't know, but this mastermind is incredible enough that he can take the steps to kill a suspect inside a police building…"

Yusuke looked at her, "But if we don't stop him, Akechi will continue on a rampage everywhere." **"This is why we must do it quickly."**

Haru looked at him, "Is there a way to figure out who the mastermind is?" **"I told you we should torture him."**

"At this point, getting Akechi to say it is the only way. However, if we force him to say it, we'd end up the same as if we reported him to the police." **"So I guess torturing him is out of the questions."**

Makoto was thinking during their conversation, "Actually we don't have to do that." Everyone looked at her confused, "The reason the mastermind hasn't had us killed right away is because we're valuable to frame for the crimes

when he thinks that's not possible anymore, he'll dispose of us."

Ryuji sighed, "Then we have to accept Akechi's offer of fighting together." **"Aye, but I feel wrong doing it."**

Ann gripped Akira's arm tighter, "But if we go to the palace like he says then…Akira will be arrested…and in the prison, Akechi will…" She looked away not wanting to think about Akira dying again but unable to be revived again since it was the real world.

"Palace…" Futaba said thinking out loud, "Palace…" **"Um…are you going to tell them your plan, Futaba-chan?"**

Makoto looked at everyone, "Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you guys about…"

"That's it! Palace!" Futaba interrupted her.

Ann looked at her confused, "What's with you suddenly?"

Futaba looked at Ann nervously, "T-There is one way…" **"Um, Ann-chan…don't get mad please…"** "There's one way to let him get away with it and not get targeted by the mastermind and still find out who he is…"

"Futaba…what are you suggesting…?" **"Ann calm down, we should just listen to her."**

"…That if he wants to kill us, let him do it…inside the palace." **"Don't be mad at us!"**

Makoto quickly spoke up before Ann could start freaking out, "So you're thinking of letting him kill Akira's cognitive self?" **"Killing a fake Akira? Based off of what we learned about Akechi is that he's full of himself so he wouldn't do a double take, that's only assuming of course."**

Futaba nodded, "That's right." **"But we can try anyways!"**

Makoto smiled, "Looks like that's the only way." **"Don't worry Necro-chan, that's all we can do."**

Akira nodded, "Then it's settled, he kills 'me' in the Metaverse so then how are we going to do it?"

Makoto looked at him, "Remember what Akechi said? The special investigation room. The data that I got from my sister is that there is underground interrogation room, I think that's what Akechi is talking about. What if we check out the room in my sister's palace?"

Futaba push up her glasses, "Yeah! Since we don't wear our outfits outside. it can be the same in the interrogation room."

Akira smiled, "Well then, when we go back to the palace we know what we have to do then. But one more thing, so how would we get to the Metaverse? Because I know that Sae wouldn't give me the phone even if I got her to trust me. Also, how am I supposed to get out?"

Futaba had a big grin on her face, "Don't you worry about that. I got it."

Akira laughed, "Alright, I'm trusting you little sis." He looks at everyone, "Alright, everyone, we know the plan. Let's wait till Monday then." Everyone nodded.

After everyone left, Ann was still on the couch looking down, "I can't believe it…he's going to kill you…" **"I still couldn't believe it either."**

Akira sat down next to her, "Yeah…I was honestly surprised about it too, but thanks to Makoto and Futaba, everything should be okay." **"That's if our plan comes to fruition."**

Ann sighed once he said Makoto because she wasn't able to help him, "I'm sorry, that I'm not smart enough to help you." **"Don't say things like that dear."**

Akira puts his arm around her, "You already do help me. Just having you around is good enough for me." **"Akira would be lost without you."**

Ann put her head on his shoulder, "Okay…"

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Of course, I am…"

Akirs sighed because he was too, even though they had a plan, anything can go wrong but he felt like he had to be strong for her, "I understand why, but I'm sure everything will be okay." He wanted to change the subject and he knew exactly how so he took out his phone pretending to see a message, "Oh crap, I forgot. I got to go pick up something. Can you hangout with Futaba for a bit? I got to do some stuff real fast, it will be quick and I'll see you at the house." _"_ **"So you're doing the massage, I think that will make her forget about Akechi's plan for a bit." Arsene whispered.** _"Yeah."_

Ann looked at him confused, "Um, okay?" **"You're not going to ask why?" Carmen whispered.** _"No, Shiho is right, I have to trust Akira more."_

Akira smiled, "I'm sorry, it will be quick. I can walk you there."

After Ann nodded, her and Akira headed to Sojiro's house. Once she entered, he instantly started heading back to the café.

Once he got back, he saw that the last customers had left, "Hey Sojiro, can you close up a little earlier? Its Ann's birthday and I want to make her dinner."

Sojiro chuckled, "Yeah no problem." He then smirked, "Just don't make too much noise."

" _Too much noise?...oh."_ Akira coughed nervously, "Y-Yeah, thanks." Once Sojiro left, Akira went to the light switches and dimmed the lights. He then ran upstairs and grabbed a bag of candles then he set them around the room and then lit them. After that, he found some soothing music and started playing it, _"So Becky said that this will make the massage better? I guess it makes sense."_ **"I do feel bad for her, she looked depressed the whole time teaching you."** _"Yeah…even though I'm surprised a teacher fell for me. Anyway, I need to text Ann." "_ He brought out his phone and texted her.

 _[You can come back now.]_

 _[You're not coming here?]_

 _[Nope, I got something to show you.]_

 _[Okay, Ill be there in a bit.]_

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

Ann walked through the café door and looked around noticing the dim lighting, "So why did you dim the lights?"

Akira smiled, "Well come upstairs and see." He walked upstairs.

Ann following him and once she got up to the top, she saw lit candles around the room and heard smooth music playing, "Wow...so what's this about?" **"Wow Akira, so this is what you were doing?"**

Akira looked at her, "Well I was going to wait till tomorrow for you massage but after what we found out today, I know that your worried so I thought a massage would help you relax. Do you still want to do…" Ann interrupted him with a kiss.

She pulled away, "Of course I do and thank you." She looked around again, "So this all this is supposed to make it better?"

Akira smiles, "Well I asked Ms. Kawakami to teach me, with a mannequin, and she said that doing this will make the massage better."

Ann nodded, "Okay! I got to go back and grab my bag real fast." She ran downstairs.

" **So are you ready for this?"** _"I think I am."_ A few minutes later, Ann walked upstairs wearing pink sweatshort shorts and a white tanktop which made Akira more nervous, " _Just stay calm…"_ **"Good luck with that."**

"So, am I supposed to lay on my stomach or back?" **"Ooooo, go on your back so he can massage your chest." Carmen whisper.** _"I don't want to show all of me till Christmas."_ **"Weren't you going to sometimes sleep naked with him?"** _"Y-Yeah but that's under the blanket…"_

Akira coughed nervously, "Well, um, I guess we can start with the neck and shoulders then." He walked over to the makeshift bed and sits down.

Ann smiles and walks to the bed and sits between Akira's legs, she turns her head and looks at him, "Well Akiree, I'm waiting." **Carmen squealed.**

Akira nodded, "Alright." He put his hands on her shoulders and used his thumbs to find her muscles between her shoulders and started lightly rubbing with his thumbs in a circular motion. Once he did, he started moving his thumbs along her muscles finding any knots or tightness in them and when he did he put some light pressure on them. After a minute, he started putting a little bit of light pressure and went from doing circular motions to all the way up to the back of her neck back down to between the shoulders. After another minute, he then put his hands on her shoulders and lightly pinched the muscle while using his thumbs to go in the circular motion on the side of her neck. After a minute of that, he started to massage her upper arms to the shoulders and back again, "Um, how does it feel?"

"Goooood…" Ann started to feel a lot better when he loosen the tightness from her shoulders and neck but with the lights dimmed, candles, soft music, and Akira doing the massage she started to feel more, "But I want you to massage me someone else."

"Okay so where would you like me to massage you next then?" He started to feel more comfortable doing the massage after she said that it felt good.

Ann smirked, "Well my legs have been stiff lately and it would be better if you massage them so I don't get a cramp in our Metaverse trips."

Akira gulps, "Okay." He scoots back and gets off the bed. He then goes to the end of the bed and climbs on it. He puts both of his hands on her calf and started rubbing it going all the way up to under her thigh. Once he got there, he heard her gasp, "I'm sorry! Did I go too far!?"

Ann quickly shook her head, "N-No, it felt great! Um…p-please continue."

Akira nodded and proceeded to continue massage her right leg. After his usually time, he then rubbed her calf gently up then down to her ankle and back up. He then went up to her thigh but when he started rubbing her inner thigh, she started lightly moaning.

Ann closed her eyes, _"Y-You're right Carmen...this feels so good…"_ **"Told you dear, wasn't it a good idea?" Carmen whispered.** _"Yeahhhh."_ But she opened her eyes when she stopped feeling his hands and looked at him panting, "W-Why did you stop?" **"Ooooo, are you teasing her?"**

Akira smirks, "That's all you get till tomorrow for your birthday." **"She looks like she's going to attack you."**

"W-Why!?" **"Ooooo, you are a tease."**

"Well that's what you get for using crocodile tears on me. So that's why I stopped." **"Was getting her back worth it though."** _"Yeah."_

Ann gritted her teeth, "Oh no, you're not getting away with this!" She lunges at him knocking them both on the floor making a big thud and shaking the attic but that made one of the candles fall from the windowsill…right on Akira's arm.

"Owe! Really Ann!?" Akira quickly got up and took off his shirt to get the wax off.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Ann quickly ran downstairs to get a wet towel. Once she got back, she quickly put it on his arm, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happened!"

Akira sighed feeling the wet towel on his burn, "What were you expecting to happen?" **"Akira calm down, she wasn't trying to burn you."**

Ann looks down close to tears, "I-I'll take you to the clinic then I'll go home…" _"He hates me now…"_ **"Ann dear, he's just mad about the burn." Carmen whispered,:**

Akira sighs, "I'm sorry for yelling, it was just the pain from the burn." He smiles at her, "I really made you feel that good that you attacked me for stopping?"

Ann let out a breath from him not being made at her, "Yeah…it felt really good that I didn't want you to stop so I guess I lost control of myself." **"That's what happens when you're aroused dear."**

Akira laughs, "Well too bad, you ruined the mood this time because I have to go to the clinic real fast." **"I was expecting Carmen to ruin it."**

Ann sighs, "Yeah…I'll meet you at Sojiro's house." **"I thought the same thing."**

Akira smiles and walks over to her. He then wraps his good arm around her waist and starts kissing her which quickly turns into a deep on. After a few minutes, Akira pulled back and whispered into her ear, "Next time I give you a massage, I won't stop unless you tell me because that was just a taste of what I learned that will make you feel like you're in heaven." **"Well that would make any girl want you."**

Ann felt weak in the knees after he said that, "O-Okay…" **"I would feel weak in the knees as well after hearing that!"**

 **[End notes: Poor Akira, cant never catch a break with Ann hurting him. Now here's the thing with Akechi, the PT don't know what his plan but Akira knows that he did it all but why though (By the way, I knew it was Akechi right away, unless they were written to act dumb about that.) and that comes with Akira not wanting to say that he's the black mask because he needs evidence that shows it, just saying its Akechi necause he has a persona is the same as saying any of the PT could be the black mask (Which would actually be a good story idea.). Now Robin Hood, he's a good person but is only working with Akechi because of Loki and even the bravest of men don't want to die unless they're crazy or fighting for a good cause basically he wants to die protecting someone and still thinks that he could change Akechi's mind and with that they took away his arrogance with fear don't worry he'll get it all back…maybe.)**

 **Reviews:**

 **ThomasRussell97: Like I said, in my Author's Notes, there's a reason for it and Akira gives her hugs all the time haha. I really wished she was a confidant and the harem route would turn into a gameover instead haha. Maybe I would do a story of that but I would highly recommend reading Trickster vs. Champion by a good writer and friend on this site, PRemington900, it may be an OC but it will give you an idea of a Shiho confidant.**

 **Novice4129: I;m pretty sure this chapter pretty much confirms Milady's slowly changing her heart. She just got to get over her pride of herself. Morgana is slowly accepting it and Zorro is too arrogant to accept it…for now.**

 **Cosmic Guardian: Hmmm, sounds like a good idea, maybe when they go down to the depths of Mementos.**

 **I feel that they are, they have the personalities that match each other and Goemon already became Kamu but he's not.**

 **Hopefully you like how Robin Hood is introduced and he's an important part of the story.**

 **Pies are the truth**

 **Guest 1: Nope but they expose lies and save lives.**

 **Whiperface: Thank you and come on, of course I'm going to continue the sexual theme, did you not see Ann's Christmas outfit from her mom.**

 **Nintend0chick96:Thank you for giving it more of a chance, yeah I know that I should rearrange the chapters but then my old readers would be confused and I would be erasing my responses to them. One thing I love in stories is character development and I'm trying to do that with the characters and personas and I think I'm doing a pretty good job at that. Oh, things are getting more and more heated between the two except the constant distractions haha.**

 **Guest 2: That's great to hear and thank you for that. I hope the future chapters are great because we're getting into the good stuff.**

 **xBrandonPepe: Thank you for thinking my story is amazing and I wanted the personas to have their own personalities but also have a little bit of their partners as well. And I'll make sure I keep up the good work.**

 **ShadyLightning: I know, he's supposed to be the character that gets shit on and I didn't like that so that's why I had Ann and Shiho apologize to him and he also has Hifumi.**

 **Guest 3: I know, I know, but he did kind of almost ruined everything but Hifumi will take care of him.**

 **StarAF938:Glad to hear that and it's hard not to ship them haha.**

 **A Spoiler for Next Chapter**

* * *

Sojiro was reading the newspaper as usual but he signed reading about the 'suicide' of Akira. He remembered that he got mad at Ann for not telling him about their plan for Akira's fake death since he thought of Akira as a son and it would have devastated him like the lost of Wakaba did.

The bell over the door rang indicating that a customer walked in and once the door closed, he heard a soothing female voice, "Excuse me, are you Sakura-san?"

"Hmm?" Sojiro looks over at the customer and sees a beautiful mature woman with black hair with some grey hairs done up in a bun wearing a black businesswoman's suit and a young woman with a black eye wearing a pink beanie, black hoodie and pink jean pants with a worried look on her face, "Yes and what does a beautiful woman want with me?"

She smiles warmly at him, "Well I was just wondering if I could see my son, you are his guardian after all."


	30. Whims of Fate

**Whims of Fate**

 **November 19th**

 **The Next Day After Finding the Treasure**

The group were once again in the Attic to discuss about what to do with the treasure because if the palace collapses while Futaba was working on her laptop so they could get Sae into the Metaverse through Akira's phone.

Akira looks at them, "Okay guys, we got everything almost set up so all we need to do is figure out what we are going to do about the treasure." **"Because we can't have it be destroyed since we need her palace to have her cognitive mind make a fake Akira."**

Makoto holds her chin thinking out loud, "Maybe we can pretend to steal thes treasure?" **"But we would have to make it look legit."**

Ann shrugs, "Why don't you just say that you want to grab the treasure?" **"That would actually work since it's her sister but would Akechi actually have enough heart to let her?"**

Yusuke crossed his arms, "I wouldn't say heart. More like, he would do it just to keep up the charade." **"He is a bad actor though."** "But what are we going to use to hide the 'treasure'?

Ryuji smiles, "I know! We should get a suitcase! That way he won't be able to see it!" **"The one like that Kaneshiro guy?"** "Yeah but way cheaper."

Morgana nods, "Ryuji actually said something right for once. So our plans are now complete. We just need to wait till the twentieth and fight Makoto's sister." **"We shall take her out!"**

"Dude…" **"Arrr, you're worse than a landlubber cat! You shouldn't be saying that!"** Ryuji looks at Morgana nodding at a downtrodden Makoto making his ears go down in shame when he turns to her.

Haru puts a hand on her shoulder, "It will be okay, Mako-chan." **"I don't get why you're getting upset about it now since you already knew what was going to happen."**

Akira rolled his eyes at Milady's comment, "Well Haru's right, we're all here for you; even Milady." **"You need to learn to be more respectful again; Milady."**

"Thank you again everyone." **"We're all with you Makoto-chan."**

Akira nods, "Anyway, there's actually one more thing that I almost forgot about. And that's Robin Hood." " **Should we just take a chance and hope that he's actually a good person?"**

Ann looks down, "Oh yeah...because he would know that he's in the Metaverse and tell Akechi..." " **But he sounds like a good person. Would he really help Akechi kill?"**

Morgana shakes his head, "Actually me and Akira talked about him and we think that he's being force to do whatever Akechi wants." " **Because he might have another Pendejo stronger than all of us."**

Yusuke holds his chin, "Hmm. If that's true then would he help Akechi and would this other persona say anything?" " **Hmm. I wonder who's this other persona then."**

Ryuji shakes his head, "So he might have the same power as Akira? Wouldn't we get our ass kicked then?" " **Aye it looks to be that way but that be a scary thought..."**

Akira sighs, "Like me and Morgana said, it's a just a hunch. So let's just worry about Robin. Else, we'll just be worry more." " **It still makes me wonder though."**

Haru looks down, "But wouldn't we be taking a chance with that?" " **It's either he takes a chance that he might die or we all die by taking a chance at convincing Robin and if true, not only letting him know but this other persona know as well."**

Akira sighs, "It's the only thing we can do. Hopefully he's as good as we think he is...and this other persona doesn't say anything or it's just our paranoia..." " **We just have to leave it up to fate I guess..." "** Anyway, that's it for today. Get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

After everyone left, Ann was sitting on the couch looking down with a frown while Akira was seeing everyone out. Once he came back up, he sat down next to her putting an arm around her shoulders in comfort seeing that she was upset about their many obstacles that could ruin their plan, "Look Ann, I know that this looks bad but there's nothing else we can to do..." " **But this isn't about skill. It's all based off of luck..."**

"I know..." " **We have so many things to rely on fate for..."**

Akira sighs, "Why don't we just forget about what we have to deal with and just celebrate your birthday since we couldn't do it on your actual birthday." " **That sounds like the best option."**

Ann sighs, "It's okay...I had a great birthday party weeks ago and that massage was great even though I ruined it. So let's just stay in and watch a movie, I'm fine with that." " **That sounds like a great idea to me."**

He nods and gets up. He then puts on one of Ann's romantic movies and sits back on the couch and Ann instantly curls up against him while he puts an arm around her shoulders. After a while of watching movie. He looks down at her smiling, "I have an idea on what I could do about Makoto's sister."

She looks up at him with a little bit of hope in her eyes, "Really?"

He nods, "I'm going to show her the Metaverse. If I show her that then she would have to trust me...hopefully." " **That is a good idea. It seems like the best option to gain her trust quickly."**

"But what about Akechi? Aren't we supposed to wait till Futaba sees him and Sae?" " **That's why we have to do it quickly."**

"What Carmen said. I don't think the Metaverse reaches far so I can quickly show Sae the Metaverse and have her meet Arsene. There's no way she can argue that." " **It will be hard though since she's a Prosecutor."**

She sighs, "You just had to say something Arsene..." " **Well I for one believe Akira can convince her."** Ann sighs again but then smiles at Akira, "But Carmen's right. I should just believe in you. Like I usually do."

Akira hugs her, "That's all I need to hear from you." " **I could try and convince her as well."** He wasn't going to tell her this but he had a backup plan involving giving her his phone with the messages of them.

 **Later that Night**

 **Akira's Room**

Akira was lying in bed having trouble sleeping because of tomorrow while Ann was holding him around his waist sleeping. He was having trouble sleeping because even though he had everything prepared. He was still worried about the whole thing and what got to him the most, was that he will die if even one thing goes wrong. So he slowly moved Ann's arm and got up, "Maybe I should just get some air..." But the floor squeaking made her wake up.

"What's wrong?" Ann lets out a soft yawn and sits up.

Akira signs from waking her and looks at her, "Sorry for waking you...I'm just having trouble sleeping because of tomorrow and wanted to get some air."

Ann quickly wraps her arms around his neck behind him kissing his cheek, "I should have figured you wouldn't be able to sleep."

He puts a hand on her hands, "Am I weird that this is the first time that I'm actually scared to die or get arrested since I got here?"

She laughs, "Yeah and it's weird that I'm glad you're like this because I was worried that you'd throw your life away for no reason but this time there's no other way."

He smiles, "You're right, I'm throwing my life away to save all of you and to bring justice to Akechi and whoever he's working for."

She hugs him even tighter, "That's why we all think of you a leader and we all care about you especially me."

"I know and I'm forever yours."

"And so am I to you."

He looks behind him, "How about you? Are you nervous."

She nods, "Yeah...but I'm trying not to think about it."

He turns around with a determined look on his face, "I will come back. And even if Akechi finds out; I'll beat him till he knows not to mess with us."

Ann smiles big and holds his face, "That's what I want to hear!" She starts kissing him.

After a minute, Akira pulls away, "I would like to do this more but we should get some sleep so we're ready for tomorrow."

She sighs, "Fine then..." She lays back down and holds her arms out towards him, "Get over here and cuddle me!"

He laughs and lays down holding her, "Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank me! I will always be here for you, like you are for me! My lovely Akiree!"

He smiles big and nods, "That's all I need to hear, my beautiful Anki."

* * *

 **After battle with Sae**

The group was outside the room waiting for Makoto since she said that she wanted to talk to her sister alone as an excuse to pretend to grab the treasure. Soon she comes out of the room and shows them the suitcase.

Akira smiles, "So is everything alright?" **"I hope it is."**

Makoto nods, "Yes, everything is fine." **"Don't worry Arsene-san, Sis should have her heart changed."**

Goro smiles and looks at them all, "Now the investigation will move in the right direction and I'll make sure that you'll be cleared of any suspicion." **"Yes my merry crew! You shall no longer be wanted fugitives!"**

Akira looks at him, "And we will disband, just like we promised. I hope you join us in the future as friends." **"It was nice meeting you Robin."**

Goro shakes her head, "I'm grateful that you keep your promises but I can no longer be associated with you, just to be safe." **"I'm glad to meet you King Richard and...I hope to see all of you again!"**

Futaba gasps, "Wait! We have shadows coming here and there's a lot of them! But why are they still here!?" **"This is terrible…we failedddddd!"** _"Not so dramatic."_ **"Oh, sorry." Necro whispers.**

Ryuji looks at her surprised, "You serious!? What's going on!?" **"Arrr, shouldn't they have disappeared!?"**

Yusuke looks at Futaba, "What are the numbers?" **"More than likely…a lot."**

Futaba nods, "Elvis is right, there's a lot of them!" " **Nooooo!"**

Ann shakes her head, "This is bad…" **"W-What should we do then...?"**

Morgana looks down in worry, "That's not possible! We've defeated the ruler and stolen her treasure! The shadows should have stopped…" **"We must either flee or destroy them all!"**

Futaba looks at Akira, "If we leave like this, it'll be dangerous." **"We have to hurry!"**

Makoto nods at Akira, "We have to keep moving. The shadows will come down like an avalanche soon. If we get caught, we're done for…" " **I will not give up!"**

Akira sighs, "Then there's only one thing to do and that's for me to distract them." **"Akira! You cant be serious!"**

Ann looks at him in worry, "Are you serious!? Don't throw your life away!" **"Don't be so reckless!"**

He sighs, "There's no other way; Panther. It would be easier to escape if we split up and they will go after the loner." He turns to Queen and holds out his hand, "So let me see the case; Queen." **"You really are serious…"**

Makoto nods and hands him to Akira, "Be safe please…" **"You better come back Joker!"**

Ryuji scratched his head, "There's no point Ann. You should know that once he makes up his mind, he's going to stick with it…" **"That be because he's a true captain!"**

Yusuke nods at him, "Even though I have hope that you will make it, I still have my doubts." **"We'll still hope somehow…"**

Haru looks down, "I'm sure you'll be making it out safe but please be careful on the way!" **"So we finally got caught huh? Now things are getting really exciting!"**

Morgana nods, "You better come back! You still have to fulfill your promise!" **"I will take care of Carmen if you die Arsene."**

Goro looks at him, "I'm sorry you have to do this…if only there was another way." **"Be safe Arsene, I don't want to lose a friend…"**

Akira nods at them, "Don't worry guys, I'll meet you on the other side!" **"We will back everyone!"**

"Wait!" Ann walks up to him and kisses him deeply for a minute then pulls away, "Please come back to me…" **"Pleaseee be safe, you two!"**

"Of course Panther…" **"I'll be seeing you soon Carmen."**

Once they spilt up and Akira got above the first gaming area's chandelier. He decided to gain everyone's attention so they can focus on him, "Good evening everyone! I am Joker! And I am here to take all of your hearts." He starts pointing at everyone, "And I'll be taking your heart and your heart." He points at a beautiful woman, "And definitely your heart!" **"We should probably get going."**

"Really Joker!?" " **Stop being a cool brother!"** He heard Futaba.

"Sorry about that! Just had to get noticed!" " **Well it worked because everyone is freaking out."** "See! Told you!"

"Whatever man! Just hurry up and get out of there!" " **Ye better get out of there; Captain!"** That was Ryuji.

"Right!" Akira continues on while the other's were worrying about them or giving him more details about the shadows coming but that's when he gets stopped by a bodyguard that turned into Sacrificial Pyrekeeper.

Akira smirks, "Is this all they got!?" He jumps over it before it could attack him and starts raining down bullets at it.

" **It's pretty pathetic that they think this could stop us!" After Akira did that, Arsene kicks the shadow toward Akira.**

Akira holds out his dagger making it get stuck in it and shoots him in the back of his head; destroying it, "It's just that simple."

"Joker! Is everything alright!? We heard fighting!" " **You two better not be starting things!"** He heard Makoto and Anat

"Don't worry Queen! It was nothing but a distraction." " **We would never start things. But we'll finish them."**

"Remember Joker, don't get cocky." " **No cockiness!"** Fox and Goemon says.

"I'll try not to! But no promises!" Once he made it through the back areas and up the stairs, he ran into the lobby with guards approaching him from both sides, "We can't get through! There's too many people blocking the exit!" He looks up and smiles seeing a round giant window, "Well I guess we'll have to make a dramatic exit!" **"We should always have to make a dramatic entrance after a heist."**

"Dramatic exit? Wouldn't that get you more noticed!?" **"It's because they are royalty! Everything they do has to be fancy!"** It was Goro and Robin.

"Hell Yeah; Robin!" Akira ran on the railings and then jumped through the window with a flip.

"What a showoff!" " **That was maginicent!"** He heard Ann and Carmen.

"Only for you my panther!" " **Thank you my love!"**

He then lands on the ground but then a light shines on him seeing a whole platoon of police and swat, "Oh crap!" He looks around and sees a fire escape ladder. He runs to it and jumps onto it then climbs it. He thought he got away till he saw more swat team on the fire exit balcony, "Uh...hey there." " **This isn't good at all..."**

"What's not good!?" " **What's happening Arney!?"**

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, away from you guys, so if you can just move..." One of the men stomps on his hand making him fall down, "I should of never gave you guys money!"

"Joker! What's going on!?" " **Is everything okay Arsey!?"**

Once he lands, he gets surrounded by the police and they instantly handcuff him and one of the them grabs him by the hair, "Well looks like we finally got the murdering piece of shit. Didn't think it would be a kid. Wondering how we knew about this heist? Because somebody on your team sold you out."

"Damnit Joker! Say something man!" " **What be happening lad!?"**

"Really? I would have never known." He says sarcastically.

"A smartass huh? You won't be after your ass goes to jail for life." He then gets knocked out by a swat person's rifle butt.

Everyone else was out of the Metaverse but Ann stopped and looked back, "You better come back to me...or I'll go after Akechi myself..." **"No matter if he's stronger than us..."** She returns to the real world.

* * *

 **Underground Interrogation Room**

"Wake up!"

Akira felt water forcibly getting thrown at his face making him wake up and choke but once he recovered from that. He started feeling pain in his face from getting knocked out by the gun. But also felt dizzy, nausea, and disoriented. That's when he say a syringes.

"About time you woke up..." A stern voice says.

Akira slowly realized where he was at and it was in what he assumed was the interrogation room, "Did you guys…drug me or something?"

A man in the tuxedo with an imposing body smirks at him, "Maybe we did." He then grabs Akira's hair and pulls his head back, "You are in so much shit kid and you're not getting out of here."

"I can see that...and so what am I...in trouble for?"

He lets go of Akira's head and grabs a clipboard from another man, "More than you can possible imagine…you're one sick kid." He starts reading off the list, "Obstruction of justice and business, intimidation, defamation, preparing and carrying weapons…and murder. The full course meal."

Akira smirks, "Well one of those things don't belong…would you like to guess?"

The man looks at him with contained anger, "You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?"

"Cocky, yes...Little shit?...Nope." " **Akira..."**

That's when the man kicks Akira in the stomach making him fall backwards to the floor, "Not so cocky now, are you? I bet you enjoyed murdering people."

Akira grunts in pain, "How...can I enjoy something that I never done…"

"Yeah right kid, we caught you in the act…" He looks over at another man, "Uncuff him." He then puts the clipboard in front of his face, "This is a confession, write your name on it."

Once they did, Akira rubs his wrists, _"At least I'm free from the cuffs…"_ **"You need to stop antagonizing them, just sign the paper."** _"Not yet…"_ Akira spits on the paper, "There you go…oof!" **"Damn it Akira! What did I just say!?"**

The man kicked him hard in the ribs three times; bruising them. He then puts the clipboard back in front of his face, "So are you going to stop being a dumbass and sigh the damn paper?"

Akira coughs up blood, "Y-Yeah…" **"That's why I said not to cause more problems…"** "He grabs the pen and writes, Yu Arisato, as his name. **"Well that's your first good idea that you had this whole time by giving them a fake name."**

Once he finished, the man ripped it from his hands and gave it to the other man, "Now that it's done. I'm going to put you in so much pain to make you understand that you must pay for you crimes." He punches him in the face making him fall back and starts hitting him a couple of more times.

" **You bastard! Stop hurting him!"**

The man then steps on Akira's chest and started putting pressure on it little by little making him not only be in pain but it also made him start having trouble breathing but that's till the door opens and closes, "Sir! We have that annoying Prosecutor here and boss is letting her talk to him."

The man growls and lifts up his foot, "You got lucky punk kid." Him and the other men left the room.

" **Are you okay Akira?"** _"Y-Yeah…he's lucky he works with the police or I would have fought back…"_ He uses the chair to get up and sit on it still feeling pain in his ribs, chest, and the door opens again and Sae walks in.

She looks at him surprised that it was him of all people, "So it was you? Even though I had my suspicions. I didn't think it would actually be you."

"What..? Are you surprised that...the person you were going to use as a scapegoat... was actually the leader of the Phantom Thieves?"

She sits down and puts a folder on the table and his phone on the table, "Yes. But how did you know?"

Akira shrugs, "I have my ways of information…"

She looks at him closely seeing his eyes were dilated and his face bruised, "So they drugged you and beat you...bastards..." She sighs, "That should show you that anything can happened here with them and I cant stop them…"

Akira shrugs, "I can see that…they'll probably even break every bone in my body."

She sits back into a straight position and nods, "Yes. So please answer me honestly because they didn't give me enough time meaning you don't have a lot time." She crosses her arms, "First off, what's your motive? Why did you attempt such huge crimes like these and how were you able to do this?"

He shrugs again, "Easy...because none of you would even attempt to go after these people and for how we did it...? Well it's hard to explain..."

She shakes her head, "We can't go after them if we aren't given any leads or evidence."

He scoffs, "That hasn't stopped you...from the other people you convicted..."

She looks at him with annoyance, "I don't know how you got that information but I still had somewhat of a lead and evidence to go after them."

"Fine then...it's because people are afraid of them. Let me give you an example." He points at the folder, "The first change of heart was Suguru Kamoshida...no one would go after him because he was a gold medalist that took our volleyball team to the nationals...so everyone will believe him instead of believing anyone that talks bad about him...and unfortunately, the volleyball team were too scared and sadly, some of them ignored it because he brought them to the nationals...So guess what happened...? A member of a volleyball team gets raped and her friend almost gets blackmailed into sex...because he took advantage of their friendship. Not only that...he broke a star track team member's legs because he provoked him...by going for his family. Yet...everyone still believed him and didn't do anything about it and he almost got away with it until we changed his heart...So you see why we did it?"

She nods, "Yes, but you still had no jurisdiction to 'change his heart'. You're practically forcing a confession out of them."

"And who does that sound like..? I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do this…" He points at himself, "To me and even going so far as to drug me…"

She sighs, "I wouldn't go that far but you are right. Now tell me, how you were able to change hearts? Based off the reports, it involves this 'world'?"

" **This is it."** He nods, "Yeah...there's another world...that's called the Metaverse. Basically, it involves stealing something...that makes their desires distorted. Their 'hearts' basically."

She looks at him confused, "Stealing something makes their desires distorted? You mean their 'heart'?"

"Yeah. It's usually something that...they hold dear to...and it causes them to become corrupt."

Sae was still skeptical about all this, "I can't believe I'm saying this but If what you say is the truth. Then why don't you show me this other world then?"

Akira smiles, "Sure...but if I'm able to show you the Metaverse. You have to believe everything I say...but if I don't...then you can take my phone. In it, it has all my accomplices so you can give it to your superiors...because it has all the information about us talking about who...we went after and how we...planned it all, which is enough to convict us and I'll even give out my testimony so you get all the credit. Also, if you don't believe me and think that...I deleted my information...why do you think I encrypted my phone?" He felt bad for throwing the others under the bus but it was a backup plan to get her to trust him just in case showing her the Metaverse didn't work.

She looks at him in shock but then suspicion, "Why should I believe you? How do I know that this is not a trick?"

"What reason do I have...to trick you? I'm already caught and...if I did have a trick...wouldn't I have done it by now? I'm not a masochist to get beat up first...then escape." He shrugs, "Besides, they already know my face...they'll catch me again eventually and send me straight to jail..."

She sighs because she was taking a gamble but he was right as well, "Alright. Show me this 'world' then. If you can."

He smiles, "Now can you point my phone towards me? So I can unlock it."

She looks at him confused but grabs his phone and turns it facing him so he wouldn't be able to delete these messages.

He unlocks the phone and presses the Metaverse app.

Soon the world becomes distorted and Sae holds her head with a groan, "What was that?" She then shakes her head and looks around seeing that the room was the same. She glares at him thinking that he activated something in his phone to give her a headache, "Did you activate some sort of trap!?"

" **The only thing he did was send you to the Metaverse and the reason why you're head hurts is because this is the first time that you've been here. "**

Her glare turns into shock and confusion, "Did you just change your voice? And how did you do that without moving your mouth?"

Akira smirks and leans forward with his elbows on the table and his hands under his chin, "Welcome...to the Metaverse. A place that's between fantasy and reality. Mind over matter." **Arsene comes out of him knowing what he was doing.** Akira gestures to him, "This is my assistant, Arsene...He helps me and the others with stealing the hearts." **Arsene bows, "I am Arsene. A pleasure to make your acquaintance; Sae Nijima." He walks up to the table next to Akira slowly and puts out his hand for her to shake.**

Sae was still in shock, "H-How!? How is this even possible!?" She looks at his hand suspiciously but slowly reaches for it and jumps back when she feels that he's indeed physical.

"He is my persona...basically he's my hidden personality that has taken form to rebel against the...evils of society. Hence, all our targets were in some way an...evil to society." He looks at her, "I would include you but you're not evil...just stressed out by what you have to go through and it's making you desperate..." **He walks back to Akira,** " **You have a palace as well Sae Nijima. You treat your court cases as competition against the men and blame them for not getting your promotion. You also go after Makoto by calling her useless because you have to take care of her."**

Sae didn't know what to believe anymore and she didn't know what a palace was but he was right because she was a target as well so they must have heard her hidden self, "I-I don't even know what to say about what is happening before me..." She looks at Arsene still shocked about him, "And if you know my sister's name...then this all has to be true then. So, could I hear him in the real world now?" It felt odd to her that this was happening before her eyes and talking to this 'Arsene' but he was right about what she really felt because no one knew and she didn't even tell Makoto any of this either.

Akira gestures to Arsene to come back and he does. Then he presses the app again making them go back to reality, "No, only persona-users can hear him in the real world. Anyway, this should be enough proof that I'm being truthful. Also, when me and you went into the Metaverse, it was just us. So, I could have easily taken you down and escape but I didn't because I have nothing to hide."

She sighs and nods knowing that he was right and that she had no arguments about what he had shown her and said, "You are correct. You have given me enough proof that I can trust you. But I still can't believe that there is actually this other world."

He shrugs, "I thought the same...but I seen it with my two eyes...and now you have."

She nods, "How did you come to find this 'Metaverse' then?"

"When I was walking to Shujin Acadamy...I ran into another student and we were running late. So, they showed me a shortcut but...once we reached the end of the shortcut. We saw that the school turned into a...castle and the sky was red. When we made it out...My phone started talking saying that we returned to reality...and I figured it out that it was the app brought us there."

She looks at him confused, "So you just happened to have it when you came here and why was the school turned into castle?"

He couldn't tell her the truth because that would have made him look crazy because there was no evidence to show her, "Yes...and the subway accident happened before I got here...because I heard about it on the way here...And for why the school was the castle, well that was because Kamoshida thought the school was his castle...Basically if you think of a place in a certain way it becomes... like that and you become the ruler of it, in the Metaverse. We call it...a palace...And you think of the court room as a...game that you have to win...so your palace was a casino...like Arsene says."

She looks at him surprised and looks down "I can't believe I'm saying this but you are correct..." She shakes her head, "But we have no time to talk about that. So, about the subway accident, you were saying there may be someone who has this ability before you?"

He nods, "Yeah and it's Akechi..."

Her eyes go wide, "Akechi!? Do you have proof of that?"

He nods, "We have recording of him admitting...to doing the crimes and he's been the one to sabotage us...he also knows about the Metaverse...and he tried to hide it from us...until he heard Arsene speak about wanting to try pancakes...because you can't hear a persona outside the Metaverse unless you are a persona-user."

She looks at him confused about Akechi and pancakes being his downfall, "Because he has a persona as well, correct?"

He smiles, "Correct...and why would an innocent person hide something...to people who have the same power...?"

She nods, "But how did you know that it was him besides the...pancakes?"

"Because one of our targets, Ichiryusai Madarame, told us if someone in a black mask...was coming to kill him. Which confused us all..."

She looks at him confused, "Someone wearing a black mask? So Akechi wore a black mask doing all this?"

He nods even though he honestly didn't know what Akechi looked like as the black mask but it would be better to just say yes instead of her getting a reason to question it, "At first...we didn't believe him. We just thought...he was trying to confuse us...but that's when Junya Kaneshiro talked about them as well. But what made me start to believe that they were telling the truth...was the principal's 'suicide'."

She nods, "That's when the citizens started to question if you were really about justice and it put you on the map."

"Yeah...but you must have known that the principal's death doesn't fit...our M/O, correct?"

She nods, "Yes, you wouldn't start killing since your stealing hearts technique was working. So why would you need to kill him and put yourselves on the map? But what made me believe it was you, was the calling card found in his office."

He nods, "Yeah, we were confused about it...but it wasn't us. It was a setup...so it would look like...he was telling the police about the calling card...giving us a reason to kill him...but if we were going to kill him...we would have just killed him in the Metaverse...We use the calling card...so we can steal their treasure...Besides, I was in Hawaii for our school trip and we only went after the people...who were number one on the Phansite...The principal wasn't even on the list...Akechi was the one who did it."

"That makes the most sense and when Akechi saw that it didn't work as well as he thought it would. He goes after Kunikazu Okumura when you changed his heart. By changing his heart first and then killing him during the announcement then it actually looks like you killed him with any discrepancies." She didn't question about him being in Hawaii because Makoto was depressed about seeing him and his girlfriend together during the trip.

"Exactly and...look what happened when he did."

"Yes. Everyone started hating the phantom thieves and the police got so desperate to find you that they put a three-million-yen bounty on you. I was promoted to go after you in full force and I was so desperate to capture the phantom thieves to gain our reputation back that I decided to use your criminal record as a scapegoat if I couldn't capture them so I can finally say that I captured them." She looks away, "I can't believe that I almost did that...even though you are the leader...it goes against everything that I once was..."

He smiles, "It's okay. Anyway, the reason why he...wanted to sabotage us was because he was trying to trick us... Because he knew that I'm the leader of the phantom thieves..." When he sees the shock look on her face, he can tell that Akechi didn't tell her that, "Let me guess...he didn't tell you...that he knew about me being the leader...of the phantom thieves?"

She looks down shaking her head, "So he was hiding things from me..."

He nods, "Yeah...he was trying to trick my team...by getting me arrested...and coming here to kill me...so the team would disband..."

Her eyes go wide, "He's coming here to kill you? But how!?"

"Like...I said...before...he's working with some...one that controls...the police..." He then holds his head in pain.

She leans forward in worriment, "Are you okay? Are the drugs starting to take full effect?"

He shakes his head, "I think so...anyway, he should be here soon..." He looks at the phone, "So show him my phone...it will..." He grunts in pain again.

She grabs his shoulder and lightly shakes him, "Hey! Stay with me!"

He slowly puts his head up, "Sorry..." He shakes his head, "Just show him the phone...one of my confidants will bring you and Akechi to the Metaverse...once you feel the headache again...leave...I know it sounds...weird...but one of my confidants will play the recorded message...of Akechi talking about...his crimes...and killing me...then follow her instructions...afterwards. I...will explain...everything...afterwards..."

Sae looks at him confused at first but nods, "Okay. If what you say is true then I'll come back to get you out." She grabs the phone and walks outside.

" _We did it..." "_ **Not yet, we still have to make it back to Leblanc." "**..." " **Akira?"** Akira passes out from the drugs and the pain.

* * *

 **Later That Day**

 **Leblanc Café**

Ann was getting impatient because after hearing the news report of Akira's 'suicide', she quickly left her photoshoot and walked to Leblanc Café to not draw attention. So now she was walking back and forth in the café hoping that Akira made it out safe.

Sojiro was seething in anger after hearing the news, "Who's idea was it for Akira to get arrested to bait a murderer!?"

Ann sighs, "All of ours..."

"And you didn't think that this plan may not have worked!?" He points at the TV which is reporting Akira's 'suicide'.

Ann glares at him, "Of course I did! You didn't think that risking the man I love's life wouldn't affect me!?"

He sighs and holds his head feeling a headache coming on, "Look. Why didn't you just let Makoto give the recording to her sister and Akira would admit that he's a Phantom thief and show her how you changed people's hearts. Wouldn't that be truth enough for her? You didn't need for him to get arrested!"

Ann shook her head, "We needed to know who Akechi's boss is..."

"That's why you would have interrogated him here with Makoto's sister!"

Ann shakes her head, "Cause we had to get Akechi off our backs! Why can't you understand that!?"

That's when the door opens and Sae walks in with Akira leaning on her.

"Akira!" " **Arsey!"** Ann quickly walks to them and sees him bruised up with his pupils diluted, "What did you do to him!?" **"You didn't need to hurt him!"**

Sae shakes her head, "Nothing. It was his interrogators. They beat him and drugged him."

Sojiro quickly walks to them, "They were trying to get him confess to crimes that he didn't commit and they wanted to teach him a lesson also." He puts Akira's arm over his shoulders.

Ann held his face, "Akira, it's okay, you're safe now..." " **Akira...Arsene...I was so worried about both of you..."**

Akira looked at her giving her a weak smile, "Yeah...our plan...actually worked..." " **We're sorry that we worried you."**

Sae looks at him, "Your plan?"

Ann looks at her, "We needed you to trust Akira because you were the only way we could trick Akechi. Basically, it's something about your cognitive mind making a fake Akira so Akechi would think he was killing the real one. Getting him off our back."

Sae was still confused and looks at Akira, "The Metaverse makes an actual person out of my thoughts but I that it was only the place?"

Ann nods, "There's someone on our team that can explain it more."

Sae gives her a small smile, "Understood." She looks at Akira, "Once you get better. I'll come back so you can tell me more about the Metaverse. Just inform Makoto when you are." She turns around to leave.

Akira stops her, "Wait...Before you go...can you just talk to your sister? She's worries about you...all the time and she's not trying to not...be a burden to you. She's just trying to...live her life without disappointing you...but there's no reason to place all your problems on her...she didn't ask for it either..."

She looks at him in shock but looks down, "You are right. I need to go apologize to Makoto for the things I said to her." She looks up, "Thank you for watching over her. I know you mean a lot to her." She smiles, "Please let me know when you are well so we can talk about the case. Good night everyone." She leaves.

Sojiro sighs, "Will you be able to take Akira upstairs to the attic? I'm going to grab Dr. Takumi so he can heal him here, just to be safe."

Ann nods, "Yeah, I got him." Sojiro lifts Akira's arm and puts it over Ann's shoulders then he leaves.

After he left, Ann starts crying making Akira worry, "What's wrong...?"

"I-I was so worried...I kept thinking to myself that you weren't able to convince Sae or Akechi found out...and that Robin told him..."

Akira chuckles, "Do you really doubt my charms...?" " **Now's not the time for jokes Akira." Arsene whispers.** When he saw her not laughing or smiling, he knew that Arsene was right, "It's okay Ann...we got pass the hard part...and as you can see Robin didn't say anything."

Ann nods, "You're right, it's just seeing you like this..." " **Hurts the both of us." "** _You didn't need to finish my sentence."_

"I understand...but like you said...I'm safe now..."

 **An hour later**

After Sojiro and Tae left, Akira had bandages wrapped around his abdomen laying down with Ann who had her arms around his shoulders to not hurt him and soon the drugs started to slowly leave his system. He started to feel a little bit better enough to talk without having a hard time.

"So it was kind of my fault...that I have bruised ribs." " **You shouldn't have kept antagonizing them."**

Ann sighs, "I can't believe that they tried to force a confession out of you even though they say that we force confessions out of people..." " **Not only that, they'll beat a person and drug them for a false confession."**

"Well they're a bunch of hypocrites...Anyway, all I had to do was show her the Metaverse and Arsene. She believed me afterwards because...she couldn't come up with any arguments about it." " **Well what arguments can you really make about an alternate world?"**

Ann laughs, "Well that was a good idea to just show her than just trying to use words to make her trust you." " **Why would anyone do anything other than that? If you have the evidence, show them."**

"Well I...kind of had to throw you guys under the bus as a backup..." " **If she still didn't trust him for some reason. He was going to unlock his phone and give her all the messages."**

Ann lets go of him and glares at him, "Why would you do that!?" " **Why would you let him do that Arsene!?"**

Akira puts his hands up, "Well what else was I supposed...to do as backup?" " **He didn't do it but he's right. There was no other way as a backup."**

She rolls her eyes and turns around, "Fine then...but you don't get to kiss me tonight then as punishment." " **No goodnight from me tonight Arsene."**

He pouts, "Fine. I didn't want to kiss you anyways and you wouldn't last a night." " **Carme..."**

After a bit, Ann turns around and kisses him, "You suck..." " **Goodnight...Arsey."**

He chuckles, "I told you you wouldn't last." " **Goodnight, Carme."**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Sojiro was reading the newspaper as usual. Soon he sighs after reading an article about the 'suicide' of Akira making him remember that he had gotten mad at Ann for not telling him about their plan for Akechi. Because after Akira saved Futaba from her room and helping her become more sociable. He started seeing Akira as a son and it would have devastated him like the loss of Wakaba did, if he did actually die.

Soon the bell over the entrance rang indicating that a customer walked in and once the door closed, he heard a soothing female voice, "Excuse me but are you Sojiro Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sojiro looks over at the customer and sees a beautiful mature woman with black hair with some grey hairs done up in a bun wearing a black businesswoman's suit and coat. He also saw a young woman with a black eye was wearing a pink beanie, black hoodie and pink jean pants with a worried look on her face, "Yes and what does a beautiful woman like yourself want with me?"

She smiles warmly at him, "Well I was just wondering if I could see my son. You are his guardian after all."

The newspaper drops and Sojiro looks at her with wide eyes, "You're Akira's mother..."

"Yep! I'm Reiko Kurusu and it's a pleasure to meet you finally." She holds out her hand to him.

He grabs it still in shock and shakes it, "I don't understand why you're here though. Didn't you disown Akira?"

She lets go of his hand and looks down in sadness, "No...that was my husband...I tried to convince him to not disown him but he would have none of it. It got to the point that he would check my phone all the time just to see if I called him. But that's when he told me that he argued with a girl that cared about Akira and when he told me what he said to her, it made me lash out at him so I decided to not care if he found out so I came her since this is my only day off this month." She looks back up to him sighing, "I took a chance to be here so can I please just see my son? I miss him so much."

Sojiro smiles, "Okay, I believe you. I just hope Akira doesn't get angry again. How much time do you have because he, uh, fell down same stairs and he's sleeping with his girlfriend who gets angry when you wake her up."

The girl in the pink hoodie's head shot up after hearing that and then looks down, "I should have known..."

Reiko sighs looking at the girl, "I'm sorry dear but it was your fault for pushing him away at first even if it wasn't your true thoughts."

The girl nods slowly and sits down on a chair at the end of the counter.

Reiko sits on a chair at the other end, "Anyway, since I have the day off and my husband is at work, I have a couple of hours." She smiles at him, "May I get some coffee? I heard that your coffee is the best."

"Sure thing." Sojiro makes her his best coffee.

She takes a sip and her eyes light up, "This is really good! No wonder why you're always recommended."

Sojiro laughs, "Thanks for that. I take my coffee skills very seriously. I've been asking Akira for help around here and he's a really good kid, very respectful."

She smiles sadly, "Yes, a little bit too much though." She sighs, "It's because of his father making him believe that respect is the only thing that should matter and he made him focus on his studies instead of enjoying his school life. Don't get me wrong, I want him to study as well, but there should be a balance between study and fun."

Sojiro nods, "I agree but he's been having a great time here and even made a lot of friends and like I said before, he's got a girlfriend here as well, well it's more like it will soon be more than that. As well as keeping his grades up." The girl quickly left the Café confusing him, "Who is that?"

"Well I wouldn't say Akira's ex-girlfriend because they weren't really official so more like his first love."

He chuckles, "Never thought he would have someone in his hometown."

"Hey! My son can be a Casanova if he wanted to! Anyway, I lashed out at her after Akira left because of what she did to him but after a few months, she finally came around apologizing so much so I felt sorry for her because she wants to apologize to him."

He nods and then hears footsteps up in the attic, "I think they're up, I can call him down if want me to."

Reiko smiles, "Please do."

Sojiro nods and looks at the celling, "Hey Akira, there's a package for you!"

After a little bit, Akira walks downstairs and walks towards Sojiro, "Good morning Sojiro. You said that you had a package for me?"

He chuckles, "Yeah but first I want to introduce you to someone."

Reiko got up standing behind Akira ,"Hello my son, it's been a while."

Akira's eyes go wide hearing the voice and he quickly turns around seeing his mother, "M-Mother!?"

"Yes…" Reiko starts crying and hugs him, "I missed you so much my son!"

He was beyond shocked to feel the pain from her hug, "B-But…I thought you disowned me…?"

"Of course not…I would never abandon you. You will always be my son and I'll explain in a bit what happened."

Akira starts crying and hugs her back, "Mom…"

Even Sojiro had to wipe tears away from their reunion.

She pulls away and looks at his face seeing it bruised, "Wait! Who hurt you!?"

Akira gulped forgetting about the bruises, "Uh, I, uh, fell down some stairs..." " **Would she fall for that?"**

"Don't you lie to me!" She glares at Sojiro, "Did you hit him!?"

Sojiro looks at her in shock, "What!? Don't be ridiculous. He did fall downstairs because his girlfriend got too excited and she tripped accidently pushing him downstairs."

That's when Ann appeared from upstairs, "Akira? Did you just scream mom?" She then she's him hugging a woman, "What's going on!?" " **A older woman this time!?"**

Akira pulls away and smiles at Ann, "Its okay Anki."

Reiko turns around smiling at Ann making her gasp because the woman looks like a feminine Akira, "So you're my son's new love and I must say, that I already approve."

Ann slowly walks the rest of the way down, "I can't believe it! But I thought you disowned him!?"

Reilo shakes her head, "No…his father did. I think I should explain now." She sits in the booth and the couple sits across from her, "After you left, I ran to me and your father's room and cried till I fell asleep but during the whole time before I fell asleep, I saw tears in your father's eyes as well. But then the next day, things went downhill…"

"Let me guess, everyone started looking down on you two?"

She nods, "Yes…they started saying that we should be put in jail and that we're piece of shit parents who raised a criminal, amongst other things. Anyway, I didn't care for them but it got to your father since he had the respect of everyone and you know how he is about it. So, the next day, that's when your father came up with the idea of disowning you to get our respect back. I tried convincing him not to do it but he wouldn't listen to me. It was like he was a different person and he was dead set on making sure that you were never part of the family. He would even check my phone everyday just to see if I called you..."

Akira looks down and Ann has the look of disgust, "Father..." "Geez, that's beyond creepy..."

She nods, "I was worried about calling you or coming here to visit..." She looks at Ann, "But that's when my husband tells me about the argument between you and him a month ago and some words got exchanged and because of you, I stopped caring what my husband thought." She turns back to Akira, "Anyway, that's why I had to come here to see you...I'm sorry it took me forever...and being worried about your father finding out..."

Akira smiles, "It's okay. I don't care how long it would have take. As long as you didn't disown me, that's all that matters to me."

Reiko smiles back, "I'm glad to hear that my son. So since I have sometime maybe you can tell me how's life been here so far besides the false criminal record. I've heard it's been great for you."

Akira nods, "Of course, it's been great so far. I've actually became a model, I start next year."

She is shocked, "What!? My son became a model?!"

Ann laughs, "Yep! My family are fashion designers and I sometimes model for their clothes!"

"Oh wow! My son is a model and his girlfriend is one too. Honestly, it seems like you're doing better here than at home."

Akira nods, "To be honest, yes I am." He looks down, "But I still miss my other friends..." He looks back up, "Have any of them asked for me at least. Did Emily?"

She shakes her head, "No, they didn't want anything to do with you. Anyway, don't worry about them." She smiles obliviously hiding a surprise from him, "Now can you please go outside? I want to talk to my future daughter-in-law alone." Ann smiles big after hearing that.

Akira nods and leaves.

Once he leaves, Reiko turns to Ann, "So...have you two...?"

Ann looks at her confused, "Have we what?"

"Oh come on now. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

" **She means love making."** She blushes, "Oh! Um, n-not yet..."

"Really? After being together for this long?"

"W-Well, I have a special day for our first and it's on his birthday."

Reiko smiles, "Well now. So that means you'll be having a child around July or August."

Ann's face went even redder, "W-What!?" " **Well she is pushier than your mother."**

"Why are you being so shy? Didn't you and Akira talk about this?"

"I'm going to surprise Akira about our first time and we haven't really talked about children."

Reiko laughs, "Well I was messing with you. You both are too young to have children so enjoy your life." She then looks at her with a serious look, "Now how was my son when you told him about his father's disownment?"

Ann gulps, "Well um..." " **Should we lie or would she know?"**

"He was more upset about us not telling him so he went off on me and Ann for good reason. But it all hit him afterwards and he just went into a depression for about a couple of weeks but Ann helped him through it after ."

Reiko turns to Ann smiling, "Thank you for being there for him. If it wasn't for you, I know that he would have done something worst than depression..."

Ann flinches from that, " _Yeah...it almost did..." "_ **It will be best not to tell her..." "** Of course! We always have to be there for the one that we love!"

"That's what I want to hear from my son's girlfriend!" She smiles, "So, I heard that you soon may be more than girlfriend and boyfriend?"

She blushes bright red, "Y-Yep!" She shows her hand with the ring on her ring finger, "He gave it to me for my birthday!"

Reiko smiles, "So when shall I start the wedding plans?"

Ann couldn't get even more redder, "I, uh, I..." She was too shocked by the words wedding to think of anything. **Carmen laughs, "A wedding will be so great! Especially with you too."**

Sojiro chuckles, "Well I think you broke her."

* * *

 **Earlier**

 **Outside the Café**

The pink hooded girl was sitting next to the entrance of the café with her knees bent towards her with her head on her thighs, "Why did I even come back? I should have known he would forget about me and...find someone new..." That's when she hears the door to the café open making her quickly look up to see who it was and she gasps seeing who it was, "Akira..." She says quietly but notices that he had bruises all around his face which surprised her. But that wasn't important right now for her.

Akira smiles, "I can't believe mother never disowned me. I just wish that everyone else didn't..." " **I say to just take it one step at a time."**

The young girl got up slowly, "She's not the only one..."

Akira's eyes go wide hearing the voice and turned towards her, "E-Emily!?" **"So you're mother was trying to surprise you."**

She lowers her hood and it was indeed Emily with the blonde hair with black highlights done up in a ponytail, "Yeah...I-It's me..."

Akira couldn't believe it, "You really came to here but I thoug...

Emily starts crying and hugs him making him stop talking, "I'm so sorry! I know I said you're dead to me! But that wasn't my true thoughts! It was like my mind was clouded or something! But I know you'll never forgive me or you'll forever hate me but I just wanted to see you again and apologize!"

Akira hugged her back still trying to understand what she said and was going to ask why she had a black eye but he needed to comfort her first, "It's okay...I forgive you."

She gasps and looks at him surprised, "Y-You do!?"

"Yeah, you being here and apologizing for what you said and my mother brought you here so that's enough proof for me. Besides, I was going to come back to our town and ask you why you felt that way and hoped that we can be at least friends again. But what do you mean by your mind being clouded?"

She looks down, "It was like someone kept telling me that you were a criminal and to not trust you because you'll do the same to me..."

" _Okay...that's really weird." "_ **Yes, it is. It's like before. Someone is definitely trying to get you to forget your hometown." "** _Yeah...but why?" "_ What made you realize this voice was wrong?"

"After what happened, I would spend time thinking that you were a terrible person but as more time past, I started missing you more and more; I would look at our photos together, think about our time together and how much I loved you. That's when the voice in my head started to go away and my true feelings came back. Like I had a some sort of change of heart. Kind of like what those phantom thieves that are popular now do."

" _Wow...she changed her own heart." "_ **This is too much of a coincidence..."** He smiles, "Thank you for coming around."

"Yup! I've been so wanting to see you again and hear your voice! It's just...I never called you or visited you because I was scared that you hated me...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I understand. But what happened with everyone else?"

She sighs, "Jiro...he's been convincing people that you're an abuser and some worthless criminal. So now everyone hates you including me at first but it's so weird how he was able to trick everyone..." She looks away, "He also...gave me a black eye when I said that I was coming here saying that I was just a dumb bitch for still loving you..."

"He hit you!?" Akira grits his teeth in contained anger and tries to calm down, "Of course he would..." " **Remember I don't condone violence but for this person; I allow it."**

"It's okay...I'm just going to avoid him and he can't say anything because I have proof. Anyways, our mom asked if I wanted to go see you so this was my chance to make things right...but I know we can never be together again...because you have a new...g-girlfriend..."

"I know...I'm sorry but I will never leave her."

She nods sadly, "I know you already. There were girls at our own school that would try to get with you but you ignored them for me even when we didn't confess yet. I guess that's why I figured you fell for me. But all I want is for us to be at least friends again."

He smiles, "Of course, that's what I want as well."

"Thank you! I'm so happy to hear that!" She looks down, "I know this may sound crazy but could I talk to your girlfriend?"

"Yeah let me go get..." He sees the door open and Ann walks away making Akira pull away, "Hey Ann."

Ann turns towards him, "Your moth..." She stops when she sees the same girl that Akira described from his hometown, "Emily!?" " _She actually came here!?" "_ **Ooooo, are you going to tell her off!?"**

"Um, hello, you must be Akira's new girlfriend. I'm Emily Haruka!" She holds out her hand to her.

"Okay. I'm Ann Takamaki." She slowly shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet cha! Thank you for looking after Akira and loving him...I know it's because of me that he had to deal with distrust...but it was because my mind was clouded! So I said all those things to Akira but I'm willing to make up for it by letting you have him and not trying to get back with him!" She looks down shaking her head, "That sounded dumber than when I thought about it..."

"Yeah." For some reason, Ann couldn't get mad at her, "You at least admit what you did was wrong so I guess I can't be mad at you especially when you're trying to make up for it."

"Thanks!"

 _"_ You're welcome." " _Should we trust her?"_ **"I'm not sure, she doesn't seem like she's lying plus she has a black eye maybe it was Jiro?" "** _Or it could be fake..."_

Akira smiles seeing them get along well and that's when he sees the others coming towards them.

Makoto quickly walks over to him and hugs him, "I'm so happy you're okay. I was so worried until my sister told me what happened yesterday." " **Makoto-san cried the whole time till sis came back. What did you say to her to make her apologize to Makoto-san?"**

Akira hugs her back grunting from the pain, "Yeah...it's good to be back but can you stop squeezing me..." " **It wasn't hard since she wasn't a bad person in the first place."**

She pulls away from him, "Oh! I'm sorry. Sis told me what they did to you..." **"Makoto-san said the same thing."**

Emily steps next to Akira looking at him in worry and finally sees the bruises, "Oh Yeah! I forgot to ask you about your bruises! What happened!?"

Ryuji looks at her confused, "Who are you?" **"Another lass?"**

Yusuke's eyes go wide remember that she was the same girl that Akira described Emily, "Ah! You're Emily, aren't you?" " **Ah! Akira's ex."**

Everyone who didn't know gasped

Futaba quickly walked up to Emily, "You hurt Akira!" " **You're a big meanie!"**

Emily looks down, "You guys must be Akira's new friends." She looks back up, I know I hurt him but let me at least explain." She tells them what she told Akira.

Makoto nods slowly, "Well I can't say anything bad about what you did because I did the same thing, just not as bad. So, I can understand why Akira forgives you. He did the same with me."

Futaba looks down, "I guess I'll forgive you...but only because Akira does." " **But if you hurt him again, I will find some way to hurt you!"**

Ryuji looks at Akira, "But didn't Akira try to kil...owe!" Makoto elbows his side making him glare at her, "Really!?" " **She doesn't need to hear that lad."**

"Forgiveness..." Morgana looks down. " **I will never forgive Arsene for stealing Carmen..." Zorro mumbles.**

Haru smiles, "I'm glad that you woke up from your clouded thoughts and came to visit Akira to tell him and apologize to him." " **I swear I don't get you people. You forgive way too easily. She could be tricking Akira. Speaking of which, are you going to do this with Akechi?" "** _No, he's a murderer...a murderer who killed my father..."_

Akira smiles and looks at Emily, "Well I guess you're part of the group now." " **I never thought you'd be saying that to her."**

Emily smiles and nods, "You guys are really nice and cool! No wonder why you're Akira's friends!"

That's when the café door opens again and Reiko steps out seeing all the teens, "Oh what's this now? I'm guessing you're all Akira's new friends."

Ryuji looks at her surprised, "Whoa dude! Who's the that!? She's hot!" " **Aye! That she is!"**

Yusuke nods, "Yes she is." Haru looks down in sadness which he notices, "N-Not as beautiful as you my dove!" " **Good save."**

Morgana meows happily, "She's even more beautiful than Lady Ann!" " **I want her to be mine more than Carmen!"**

Reiko smiles, "Well I love the compliments boys. Anyway, I'm Akira's mother; Reiko Kurusu."

Everyone that didn't know looked at her with wide eyes.

Ryuji shook his head out of shock, "Holy crap! Now I see it! You look like a female Akira!" " **Really lad? That's what you came up with?"**

Makoto starts fixing her outfit, "I can't believe I'm meeting Akira's mother." She walks up to her and holds out her hand, "I'm Makoto Nijima." " **Aw...I want to meet her..."**

Reiko smiles shaking her hand, "Why hello there, Makoto-chan. You seem excited to meet me."

Makoto nods, "Yes, I have high respect for Akira and I wanted to meet the person who gave him his kindness."

Reiko chuckles, "Well if respect is the way you say love then I'm sure it's high."

Makoto looks at her in shock, "How did you...

Reiko interrupts her, "A mother knows dear."

That's when Futaba marches up to her, "Why did you abandon Akira!?" " **Yeah!"**

Reiko shook her head, "No, I would never abandon my son." She explains everything.

Futaba nods, "Okay...I'm Futaba Sakura. Akira's like a big brother to me." " **And Arney is like a big brother to me!" "** _She can't hear you."_

Reiko smiles big and gives Futaba a big hug, "Oh my goodness, you are so cute!"

"C-Can't...breathe..."

Reiko instantly lets go of her and clears her throat, "Sorry about that, I tend to lose myself from cute things..."

Akira laughs, "Well guys, that's my mother for you."

She walks up to him and hugs him, "Oh hush dear. Anyway, I have to get back just in case, you're father senses me here or something. I'm so glad I got to see you again but I have a feeling that you want to stay here even after the year is up."

He hugs her back, "Yeah, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay...I understand." She lets go of him, "I will try to convince your father to stop being an ass and let you come home again. Hopefully he will come to understand. When I'm able to, I'll come back and visit."

Akira nods, "Well if nothing works, I'm going to come visit when my probation is up and I'll talk to him myself."

"That sounds like a good idea." She turns to Emily, "Are you ready dear?"

Emily nods looking down, "Yeah...I guess."

Akira hugs her, "Hey don't be like that. You can come visit anytime."

She hugs him back, "Thanks. I'm so glad you want me in your life still...even if it's just as friends..."

Akira knew that she wanted to be together again and he would have straight away, if he never met Ann or Makoto. He pulls away, "Well you can at least say I can fully be happy again now that at least you and my mother are back in my lives again."

Ann clenched her fists and gritted her teeth when he said that Emily is the reason for him being fully happy again.

Reiko looks at the others, "Well then my son's friends. I hope to see you again and I'll make you all a feast when everything goes back to normal." Everyone cheered from that, "Well I'm happy to hear such enthusiasm! Farewell everyone and my future daughter-in-law. Good luck in December and don't forget, I want to meet your parents!"

Ann blushes at that, "T-Thanks...and of course!" **"I love her!"**

Emily waves at them, "See ya guys! Keep taking care of Akira for me!" Her and Reiko turn around to leave after everyone says yes and their goodbyes to them. But once Emily turns around, tears start forming from her eyes

Reiko puts her arm around her shoulders in comfort, "I'm sorry dear but at least you can be friends with him still." She says quietly.

Emily nods, "Yeah...it was nice to see him again...at least."

After they turned the corner, Ryuji looks at Akira, "Man, your mom is awesome! If I met her before, I wouldn't had believe she would disown you." " **She be the perfect lass to have as a shipmate." Kidd whispers** _"You have a thing for Akira's mom!?"_ **"Aye! But not as much as that Doctor lass!"**

Akira laughs, "Well now you know why I act the way I do. My mother is the reason why I'm not heartless and care about people." **"As well as charms."**

Yusuke nods, "And you got you beauty and charms from her as well." " **No lies."**

Haru giggles at that, "Did you just call Akira beautiful?" **"Well I always figured that he fancied men more than girls." "** _That's Enough; Milady!"_

"I did not. I was merely making an observation." " **Just observations."**

Futaba walks up to Akira, "Can't your mom be with Sojiro instead?" " **Yeah! That way we can be like a real family!"**

Akira laughs, "No but it would be interesting." " **I think we're good with enough surprises this year."**

Makoto looks at Akira, "I'm surprised that you forgave Emily so easily." " **That's probably because it doesn't seem like she came here with ill intentions."**

Akira nods at her, "Yeah. If she did that. She would have brought Jiro and my friends here to harass me." " **It's good that she wants to be friends with you." "** Yeah." He turns to Ann, "So how do you feel about Emily?"

Ann looks at him surprised, "Huh? Oh, yeah, she seems like an a nice person now so I'm okay with her and she did apologize to you." " **You're lying dear." "** _And? I don't like the way she was holding him, that's all."_

Akira smiles, "That's great to hear." He turns to everyone, "Before we talk about Akechi, I have something to tell you guys." He says in a serious voice.

"Based off of what my mother and Emily said. My father doesn't want anything to do to me because I ruined his reputation and Jiro is spreading lies about me and I know why he's doing it because of his jealously of me and Emily. So, I've made my decision...I want to change my father's and Jiro's heart after we take down Akechi and his boss."

 **[End Notes: Holy crap that took forever and I'm sorry again but blame Atlus for making the most confusing part in any game I played. Now I change it where Makoto is the one to talk to her sister alone because it's the best way for them to pretend to get the treasure instead of Akechi being in the same room where he can obliviously see what they're doing. So during the escape, I didn't do the whole conversation because it was just the tutorial so each person just had a line. Now the hardest part of this whole chapter was the Sae interrogation. I had to make it where before Akira shows her the Metaverse and Arsene. He had to give her something that she needed as a deal if he wasn't able to show her to get her interested, which was the phone that had all the messages that would have given her enough evidence for a conviction of the phantom thieves. So when he shows her the Metaverse and Arsene. There was no way that she can argue against it especially when Arsene tells her hidden self and even shows that he's a physical being and Akira says that he could have escaped by taking her down. She even says in the game that he could have come up with any lies other than talking about the Metaverse and she sees it with her own eyes so he has to be telling the truth. So he tells her that it was Akechi doing all the crimes and explains the proof they have on him and Akira may say that he knew it was Akechi but he wasn't going to say he didnt have proof. Oh and this isnt the last time that you see Reiko and Emily. And remember, Ann doesn't trust Emily and she's mad about what Akira says about full happiness but he's just saying that because of his mom not disowning him and Emily wants to be friends again.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kazuma shu:** Well as you can see, Ann still doesn't trust Emily even though she couldn't get mad at her and as you can see. Akira wants to change Jiro's heart.

 **Novice4129:** That's how I was. But I was thinking that he was going to say something about that to Sae in the interrogation. Also, about Robin Hood, he's a good person but he too good of a person.

 **StarAF938:** Well now you know that Akira's mom didn't disown him haha.

 **VGJoker2015:** I know, right? They didn't give a reason on why they were going to Sojiro's house and Café. All Akechi says, is that she was going to Sojiro's residance and that's it.

 **Densolator:** I know, I know. Like I said, blame Atlus for making one of the most confusing parts of a game. Plus, I was trying to come up with a good way for Akira to gain Sae's trust and the quickest way to do it was to show her Arsene.

 **Whiperface3158:** Why thank you good sir. I hope that they keep getting better and better for you.

 **Linkin-Phoenix:** Yeah I know. It seems like I'm pushing for Akira/Ann/ and Makoto. But it's too late to change it to that but I'm going to do an alternate version where It's a harem, just for fun. Also, the thing Makoto wanted to tell them was that Sae has a palace, that's all.

 **ThomasRussell97:** Close but it was Emily with the black eye and yes, Akira will be mad.

 **Shadylightening:** I knew about Hifumi was supposed to be a party member and she should have been. But not Akechi but honestly, I think what happened was better because he shouldn't get his wish of getting back at his father because he became just like his father except the raping part and having a bad childhood is no excuse for it. But that's just me.

But I do want to see Hifumi as a party member and see what they will do with Akechi surviving.


	31. Suspicious Minds

**Suspicious Minds**

 **[Author's notes: First off, sorry for taking a long time and yes, I know I said it before but this time, I took a break from writing be ause I've been juggling about five stories and so now I decided to stop working on 'Misadventures' for now and focus on this story. But now I'm back, so let's get back this.]**

Everyone looks at Akira in shock

Ryuji shakes his head to shake off the shock, "You really want to fight your dad and Jiro!?" " **You can't be serious lad!?"**

Akira nods, **"** Yeah I am serious. My mother said that my father has been getting worst and worst. To the point of checking her phone every day to make sure that she didn't call me." " **Not only that, Jiro couldn't have that much influence to make everyone in Akira's hometown believe him especially if he's a troublemaker. There has to be a reason for it."**

Makoto looks at him, "That does seem odd. But who would be able to do that?" " **More than likely, it probably has something to do with the Metaverse."**

Morgana nods at her, "We have to be close to the bottom of Mementos. We should be able to find answers there." " **If some pendejo didn't get his ribs broken then we would've been there by now."**

Futaba walks over to Akira and looks at him with some sadness in her eyes, "If you change your dad's heart...will you leave?" " **Please don't leave! You're supposed to be our family!"**

He rubs her hair smiling, "Of course not. I'll just have two families." " **We will never stop being your family Necro."**

Haru looks over at Ann and sees her looking down in sadness. And by guessing by how's she's acting since Emily left, it must have been jealousy, "Are you okay, Ann-chan?" " **Well It's obvious that little miss prissy is jealous of Emily."** " _I know that and how many times do I have to tell you to stop being rude. It's Ann, not miss prissy."_

Ann glares at her, "I am not jealous of her!" " **Dear...you're not being convincing."**

Hearing her outburst, Akira walks to her, "Is everything alright Ann?" " **You said that you're not jealous of her."**

She looks away, "I'm fine..." She goes back into the cafe.

Yusuke looks at Akira, "I believe she's jealous of Emily." " **Jealousy is an ugly thing."**

Akira looks down and sighs, "I should've figured..." He looks at Makoto, "Next Sunday, could you tell your sister to come here. I should be healed good enough then. I promised that I'll tell her everything."

She nods, "Of course."

"Alright, I'll see you guys on Sunday then.

 **Leblanc Attic**

Akira walked up the stairs and sees Ann sitting on the couch looking down in sadness, "Ann..." He says holding his ribs in pain from having to walk upstairs.

She scoffs, "You actually came to check on me..."

He sits down next to her grunting, "Of course I did. I already know what's wrong." He looks at her, "You're jealous of Emily."

She was still looking down, "Yeah...so what?"

"But why? You heard her. She doesn't want to get back with me. She just wants to be friends."

Ann glares at him, "Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yeah. If she did want to get back together. She would have at least tried."

She looks away, "You don't even understand. What if I started talking to other men and hung out with them without you knowing? What if I had an ex and he just came back to my life and I was happy he did?"

Akira looks at her confused that she talked about his female friends, "I don't care if you have male friends even if you have an ex that's wants to be friends with you. Because I trust you completely."

She scoffs, "Yeah right. You're only saying that because I'm not doing it. Yet you have all these girls' numbers and hangout with them..." She sighs and gets up, "I need some time alone to think about things...I'll see you on Sunday..." She quickly leaves.

"Ann! Wait!" Akira quickly gets up to follow her, "Ow..."

" **Stop Akira. I think it's best to leave her alone unfortunately..."**

"But..."

" **Trust me. It's better to leave her alone to think about things."**

He sighs and sits back down, "Is it wrong for me to be friends with Emily again and to talk to other girls even if they're just friends...?"

" **In the old days, yes. But I've noticed that boys and girls as friends is normal in this day and age."**

"I wish she would understand that. Honestly, this accusing all the time is starting to get annoying..."

 **Ann's Room**

Ann was lying in bed thinking about her little spat with Akira, "I can't believe he accepted her apology right away but he goes after me for looking out for him..."

" **Well, you have to remember dear. He didn't know that his parents disowned him."**

"I guess. But still, he could have at least gotten angry at her or make her prove that she wasn't lying. No...he just automatically forgave her..."

" **That is true. But remember? He said that he still wanted to be friends with her after we left Haru's house."**

"He was happier being around her than I've ever seen him around me well, other than our alone times..."

" **He did kind of said that now he can be completely happy now that she was in his life again..."**

"See! Not only that, all those girls he talks too...I mean, look at Ms. Kawakami, he was getting massages from her behind my back and he probably only stopped because I caught him. What would have happened if I never caught him?"

 **She sighs, "I don't know dear. This is something you need to talk to Akira about." She didn't want to accuse Akira but Ann kept making good points that she couldn't argue.**

Sighing, Ann grabs the picture of her and Akira, "I'll just talk to him on Sunday. I just need to know what to say first."

" **That sounds good dear. But I noticed that you didn't say Makoto."**

"That's because Makoto helped us through that incident so I trust Makoto completely. Besides, she had a lot of chances to take Akira from me but she didn't."

" **Yeah. A lot of chances..."**

 **Sunday**

 **Akira's Room**

Everyone was in the café waiting for Sae to come by but they noticed that Akira and Ann weren't by each other or talking.

Ryuji walks over to Makoto, "Hey. What's up with them? Did they get into a fight or something?" He says surprisingly quietly. " **It must be about that lass, Emily."**

She nods, "Yes. Remember her outburst yesterday? Ann, more than likely, got mad about Akira instantly forgiving Emily." " **But wouldn't Akira-san be annoyed by here constant not trusting of him?"**

He nods, "Yeah. But Akira's an understanding guy. I'm sure that he wouldn't hate her for it." " **Aye. I hope not. It will be a disaster."**

"The problem is, is that Akira says things that he doesn't mean when he gets angry and Ann takes it to heart." " **And you can't help with that because you might be part of it..."**

"Oh yeahhh. You're in love with him too." " **Love be a dangerous game."**

She sighs, "Yes...and even though I accepted that I will never be with him...I am shameful to admit that a part of me hopes they break it off..." **"It is not shameful Makoto-san, everyone who loves someone in a relationship feels the same. Besides you fell for him without knowing he was with Ann."**

"Yeah! What Anat said. Besides, I would be the same way if I saw Hifumi with another guy." " **She is like finding booty in a vast sea!"**

"Speaking of Hifumi, I noticed that you are talking in full words instead of shortcuts." " **It seems that she has been an influence to you. You actually sound quieter as well."**

Ryuji scratches his head smiling, "Yeah. I've been trying to be a better person for her and to be less loud." " **Aye! It be working too! I just hope that you keep at it!"**

She smiles, "Well I'm glad she's been a good influence on you." " **Too bad she can't do the same with Kidd."**

" **Arrrr...that be cruel..."**

 **Anat chuckles, "Sorry Kidd. I was just messing with you."**

Soon Sae arrives and once Akira introduces everyone. They explain in more detail to her about how they were able to trick Akechi and throughout the whole explanation, she was in shock by how a group of highs schoolers were able to plan all of this, "I can't believe that high schoolers were able to plan something this elaborate."

Akira smiles, "Well it was also thanks to our personas as well."

She nods, "That's right. If Arsene didn't say anything about pancakes, you wouldn't have known. I still can't believe that pancakes will be his downfall..."

He laughs, "You're telling me. Anyway, it's time to show you the person who will explain the Metaverse to you." Akira pulls out his phone and activates the app.

Sae feels the same sensation as before in the interrogation room and looks around, "From what I gather in the interrogation room and now here. It seems that everything looks the same from the real world."

Morgana jumps on one of the booths' table, "Once you go outside, you'll see the difference in the sky." He says forgetting that she never saw his true form.

Sae jumps back seeing Morgana's new form, "Did the cat just change!?"

Morgana smiles, "Yeah! I'm Morgana. This is my real form but I turn into a cat in the real world. I'm the gentleman thief who's been helping them with the Metaverse. They would be lost without me."

Sae was still in disbelief, "I am at a loss for words..."

Sojiro chuckles, "I was the same way. I still can't believe it either."

Futaba looks at her, "Mona of the other world talks like normal. When you actually notice that and start thinking that he can. If you can understand that, then you can hear him in the real world. It's the change in perception probably

Makoto sighs, "Unfortunately, you will start wishing that you can't hear them soon..."

Morgana glares at her, "Hey! That's not very ladylike of you Makoto!"

She glares back at him, "It wasn't supposed to be, Morgana."

Sae shakes her head, "I never thought that I would see a cat turn into a small person but talk as well..."

Akira laughs, "That's about the same reaction that everyone had." He walks to the door, "Anyway, before Morgana explains the Metaverse in detail there's one more thing to show you. Follow us." They go outside and Akira points up, "Other than personas, the sensation of coming here, and obviously Morgana. The sky becomes red and black."

Sae looks up and her eyes go wide seeing that the skies did indeed turned into red and back, "It's like the sky became evil itself..."

"Yeah. That's what me and Ryuji thought too when we first saw this place."

Ryuji chimes in, "Yeah! But I was mostly freaking out."

Akira laughs, "I was thinking it looked like the last level of a game." He looks at Sae, "Anyway, Ryuji is the friend that came into the Metaverse when we first came here."

Sae gives him a small smile, "You've been showing me the truths of your statements so far. So even if I had doubts before I came here. I would trust you completely now just by seeing this and hearing Morgana."

Akira smiles, "That's good to hear. Like I said before, I was willing to show you everything and I guess Makoto told you that she's a thief as well since you didn't get shocked by it."

Makoto nods, "Yes, I told her when we talked yesterday."

Sae nods as well, "I was indeed shocked but once she told me what had transpired to her becoming one. I was ashamed that I was part of the cause of her getting kidnapped by that mob boss."

Makoto shakes her head, "It's okay sis, you were going through a lot. I'm just glad you're back to your old self."

Sae smiles, "Well it was thanks to Akira and Arsene for showing me the truth that I realized my mistakes."

" **I'm glad that I was able to help." Arsene comes out of Akira.**

Sae gives Arsene a small smile, "It's good to see you again Arsene."

" **I feel the same."**

"Speaking of seeing Arsene again. How are doing with this new information so far? Is it still too weird for you?"

"Yes, it is. This otherworld and everything about Morgana. How did this even come to be?"

"Honestly? We don't know. But it's been helping us change people's hearts and gave us new friends. Speaking of new friends, let's show you the other personas." Akira looks at everyone, "You guys can come out now." That's when all the personas come out their partners except for Milady and Necro. But Anat was bouncing excitedly.

" **Ahoy Lass! I be William Kidd! It be a please to meet you!"**

" **Hello, my dear! I am Carmen, a seductress and future wife of Arsene!"**

" **Allow me to introduce myself, I am Goemon...that is all."**

Sae looks at them and then at the Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke, "The only one I know about is Goemon. But a pirate and a seductress? Are they all supposed to be your hidden personalities? Like Akira said."

Ryuji smiles, "Yeah!" But then has a look of confusion on his face, "Well...like us but not like us?"

Ann shakes her head, "It's more like they are us but they have their own personalities as well."

Yusuke nods, "Even going as far as to copy what you say."

Sae nods, "I see."

Akira looks at her, "If you want the perfect example to that. You should talk to Makoto's persona Anat. She seems really excited to meet you."

She nods at him and walks up to Anat, "Hello Anat, I hear from Akira that you were excited to meet me?"

" **Ye-Yes!" She grabs her hand and starts shaking it vigorously, "I've been waiting so long to finally meet you and I've always looked up to you! I may not be an independent woman but I still admire your independence!" She was so excited that she forgot to introduce herself.**

Sae smiles amused by her excitement of her meeting her, **"** Thank you. It's nice to hear that someone looks up to me."

Makoto chuckles, "That's what I think about you. Since I feel that way. She feels the same way."

Sae looks at her in shock but then smiles feeling glad that Makoto still looks up to her even after what she has done, "I'm happy that you look up to me still." She looks back at Akira, "You were right about it being the perfect example. Seeing how calm Makoto always is and since Anat's her hidden self, she's overly excited to see me? Is that correct?"

Akira nods, "Exactly."

Sae nods and notices Futaba and Haru didn't have personas out, "Do you two not have personas?"

Haru nods, "We do. But my persona is Milady and she is wary of anything to do with the law..." " **You can't trust the law. They'll find any excuse to arrest or execute you."** She sighs in annoyance, "She can't arrest you besides you were a terrible person in the past."

Sae frowns, "She does have a point though. Because I was like that before." She walks up to Futaba, "Which is why I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry for constantly harassing you and Sojiro-san. And for abusing my power to try and get him arrested."

She shrugs, "Water under the bridge. But Necro is afraid of you." " _It's okay Necro, she's good now." "_ **O-Okay..."** **That's when Necro appears, "H-Hello miss lawyer lady..."**

She looks at Necro confused, "A ufo? Why is yours a ufo?"

"She's a mobile supercomputer that I can ride in and is my friend. That's all that matters." " **U-Um...are you still going to try and arrest dad?"**

Sae walks up to Necro and pats her disc, "Don't worry, I won't go after him anymore." " _I can't believe she actually feels like metal..."_

 **Necro giggles, "Thank you miss lawyer lady!"**

"You're welcome." She walks to Morgana, "Do you have one as well?" She was still weirded out about talking to a him.

"Yeah! But I didn't summon him because..." " **Because I am the greatest and this seniorita would faint once she sees me!" Zorro appears.**

Sae looks up at him already not liking his narcissist attitude because it sounded like the men at her work, "If you're as great as you say you are then why is Arsene the leader of your group?"

 **He growls in annoyance,** " **Because I allow him to."**

She smirks, **"** Of course that would be your response. That's typical of a narcissist. Maybe you should accept that you're not as great as you think you are. It will make your life much better."

 **He shows his teeth, "How dare you insult my greatness!" He brings out his sword but one glare from Arsene makes him put it away, "You are nothing more but a Puta..." He goes back into Morgana.**

 **Milady whistles, "Damn lawyer, you know how to bring down a narcissist. I'm starting to respect you."**

Sae looks at 'Milady' noticing that she didn't come out, "But not enough for you to come out?"

" **Nope."**

Akira sighs, "Don't worry about her. She's like that with everyone." He then looks at Morgana, "Can you tell her about the Metaverse?"

Morgana nods and explains to Sae everything that he knows about the Metaverse.

After hearing his explanation, she holds her chin thinking aloud, "So palaces are made from people distorted desires that have been materialized and if you kill the palace's owner, then they will suffer a mental breakdown which led to Mr. Okumura's death?"

Morgana looks at her in shock, "Exactly! You catch on quick!"

Sae gives him a small smile, "Well part of my job is to be insightful." She turns to Akira, "And the only way to fight these 'shadows' in these palaces is to have personas?"

Akira nods, "Yeah. I would show you these shadows but they will kill you and I don't want to put you into danger. But like we discussed in the interrogation room, Akechi killed his shadow to make him suffer a mental breakdown to put us on the map." He looks at Haru, "I didn't want to tell you this but I kind of guessed that Akechi was going to go after him because he went after the principal...I'm sorry that I didn't do anything about it..."

Haru shakes her head, "It's okay. You wouldn't have been able to stop him because the palace was getting destroyed anyways." " **Could have at least died trying."**

Sae frowns, "Unfortunately, you can't go back to change what has already happened but this is your chance to stop him now and after you do your part. I will do my part in making a case out of it." She didn't want to tell him that he would need to turn himself in afterwards because that would make another thing they would have to worry about.

Akira nods at her, "You're right." He smiles, "You already sound like a better person."

She smiles, "Thank you. Now that you have told me everything. There's one more thing I want to discuss with you. Makoto told me that you were falsely accused but you're unable to remember his face and name. So, for helping and showing me the truth. After we bring Akechi and his boss to justice. I will see to it that I look into your arrest and see if I can make a real case so I can defend you."

Akira looks at her in shock, "You're willing to do that for me?"

She nods, "Yes. Like I said before, you and Arsene help me realize the wrongs that I have done and you showed me the whole truth like you promised me. I believe you deserve at least that much for that and I want to see you get the justice that you are owed as well."

He smiles big at that, "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

She smiles, "You're welcome."

Ryuji punches his fist into his other hand getting pumped up, "Now that we got Makoto's sister on our side! We should start finding out if Akechi's boss has a palace! So we can bring him down!"

Akira looks at him with a smile, "Alright. Let's get back to the real world and figure out the rest." They go back into the café and he presses the app making them appear in the real world, "So from what Futaba got from recording Akechi, is that his boss is a man named Masayoshi Shido." The navi goes off, "Well he has a palace." " **Isn't he the guy that makes speeches almost everyday?"**

Makoto nods, "Yes. He's the politician who's running for Prime Minister. That Ryuji's always getting mad about." " **He is annoying."**

Sojiro's eyes go wide and looks at Akira, "Did you say Masayoshi Shido?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

Sojior nods, "Yeah. He was all about Wakaba's work and constantly kept asking questions but when she didn't give him any information. He would storm out in anger." He sighs, "Now that I think about it...he might have been the one that made her 'commit suicide' just to get her research."

Futaba glares at him, "Why didn't you say that before!"

He sighs again, "Because I said that you might have to go after someone that's in the government and if this Metaverse is based off of her research then he may have the advantage."

Akira smirks, "That may be true but we always have to fight against those advantages."

Sae sighs, "I've should have seen it sooner as well. There have been rumors involving him being in shady business practices. So, if he's the mastermind and he's running for Prime minister then causing the mental breakdowns would cause citizens to doubt our government since they can't do anything about it and when he goes against the thieves by having Akechi frame them to cause distrust against them. It will make the citizen's look at Shido as a hero that can fix all their problems so they will no doubt vote for him to be the next prime minister."

Haru looks down, "So he had Akechi kill my father only because he wanted to be prime minister...and father was going to tell everyone the truth..." Yusuke hugs her from behind to calm her while Haru turns around wrapping her arms around him. " **Honestly, he sounds like my kind of guy." The thieves glare at 'Milady', "Why is everyone looking at Haru like that?"**

Akira sighs and looks at Sae, "Even if you had come to that conclusion. There's no way you would be able to prove that. So don't feel bad." He then looks at everyone, "From what we learned, it's obvious that this bastard must have a palace. So all we need is the what and the where."

Makoto nods, "I believe that the diet building would be the 'where'. Since he's running for prime minister and that's where all our pollical activity is done at."

The navi goes off again making Akira smile, "Well that was easy. So what could be the 'what'?" 

Ryuji looks at him, "Let's get to the diet building first! Like we usually do with the others."

Ann looks at Ryuji, "But isn't he supposed to be hiding?

Akira shrugs, "I'll just wear my hoodie and no one will know." " **That's a terrible disguise..."**

Sojiro sighs, "You're just trying to get yourself caught."

Yusuke shakes his head, "He might be alright. They didn't say who he was or show his face. As long as we don't go by the police. He should be fine." " **So risky..."**

Sae nods at him, "Yes. To them, the phantom thieves are finished because their leader is no longer alive. So there's no reason for the police to be on edge."

Akira smiles, "Well that just makes things easier for us." He looks at the thieves, "We'll go to the diet building after you guys get out of school tomorrow. But we all go separately because we might cause more suspicion if we arrive together. So we should take this time to find out any information on him for tomorrow." They nod and soon leave to get ready for tomorrow.

After they leave, Sojiro notices that Akira didn't walk Ann home or she hasn't come by all week, "This is the first time I haven't seen you walk Ann home and haven't seen her all week." He smirks, "Did you two have a lovers quarrel?"

Akira sighs and sits on a stool, "Kind of...she's upset that I instantly forgave Emily and accepted her back into my life, as friends of course."

Sojiro nods, "I can see why. She is your ex. When they come around, especially when the reason why you broke it off was just because some wrong things were said, it could ignite an old flame in your heart. Especially If they start acting the way that made you fall in love with in the first place."

"I should have figured that was the case..." He shakes his head, "But I've been trying to prove that I love only her constantly. I don't flirt with other girls, I'm just being myself and I just see them as friends. Not only that, I even brought her a promise ring..."

Sojiro shrugs, "I think the real reason why she's always accusing you of cheating. Is because she's afraid that's you're going to leave her."

Akira looks at him in shock, "I'm pretty sure it's the opposite. She may have said that before but I'm pretty sure she was joking."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well just look at her. She beautiful, wears her heart on her sleeve and is a model. I'm pretty sure that she can get any man."

Sojiro shakes his head, "That may be true but that doesn't mean she thinks the same way. Well the model part should make it obvious but does she see that?"

AKira looks down, "No..." He remembers when Mika kept calling her a natural beauty. Ann would be confused about what she meant by that. Not only that, she would eat without worrying about her figure and she only wanted to be a model because she wanted to wear cute clothes, "Shiho told me that she was like a typical teenage girl who doesn't watch her figure and she's right."

"That's your problem. You just assume that because she's pretty. She shouldn't be afraid of you leaving her. But even pretty girls can doubt themselves. You have to say she's special by making her feel like she's special. Keep complimenting her and say that she's better than the other girls."

Akira sighs but looks up smiling, "You're right. Just buying her a promise ring is good but I need to be more vocal about it."

Sojiro laughs, "I would teach you some techniques but I'm sure Arsene has already taught you."

"Yeah, he has." He gets up, "Thank you for helping me out with this."

"No problem son...I mean Akira."

Akira laughs, "Did you just call me son?"

He pretends to start making coffee, "I don't know what you're talking about. You should probably go and call Ann or something..."

Akira nods, "You're right." He starts walking to the entrance but stops and looks back smiling, "You're really are like a father figure to me." He then leaves.

After he leaves, Sojiro smiles, "I'm glad to hear that, Akira."

 **Takamaki Residence**

Ann walks up the steps to her house still in a depressed mood. She wanted to talk to Akira but she didn't know what to say since Carmen didn't know what to say and she didn't want to drag Makoto into this again. She could've talked to Haru but Milady would just piss her off like usual. That's when she hoped that her mother would be home so she could at least talk to her about it. So when she entered the house, she saw her mom sitting on the couch making let out a relived breath, "Hey mom. You didn't have to work today?"

Orika smiles looking at her, "Nope." She then frowns, "Is there something wrong? You don't seem like your usual self."

"No..." Ann goes and sits next to her, "I'm glad you didn't have to work today because I needed to talk to you about a little argument that me and Akira had."

She nods and turns off the TV. She then sits sideways on the couch giving Ann her full attention, "Now then, tell what it was about."

Ann sighs, "Akira's ex came to visit him on Sunday and he instantly forgave her for what she did even going as far as to welcoming her back into his life...But with me, he starts yelling at me and pushes me away when I was just trying to look out for him about his parents..."

Orika was shocked at first hearing that Akira's ex came to visit him but then nods in understanding about her catiousness, "That is surprising about Akira's ex coming back but I can see now why you would be upset. You think that she has ill-intention?"

"Yeah...But not only that, I've been thinking about other things. He has all these girls' numbers and I once caught him once with a maid and found it was our teacher."

Orika looks at her like she grew an extra head, "Wait...you're saying that Akira hired a maid but the maid is your teacher?"

"I know it sounds like a something you would see in a drama but it happened. He said that it was because he was helping her out with her last student's family who was using his death to get money from her because she blamed herself for it. But I know he's not lying about that because I was there when he convinced the parents to stop it."

"Well that's nice of him! He does have a way with words and I hoped the parents would learn from their awful misdeeds."

"Yeah they did. But that's why I let it go...But that's when he told me that he would get massages from her even after I caught him...but he said that they stopped because it felt wrong for them to do it behind my back."

Orika holds her chin, "Was the massages sexual at all?"

She shakes her head, "He said that it wasn't sexual and they were fully clothed. But should I believe that?"

"Well what made you believe that the first time?"

She looks down, "I'm not sure...I think it was because we were telling each other our things that would get us mad and he sounded sincere about telling me about that. He said that he didn't ask me because I would have thought that he was being forceful or sexual."

That's when Orika smiles, "To be honest, if you didn't have to deal with that bastard. Then I would have said that Akira's reason was absolute bull. But he's was just being cautious of you back then. I mean yes, he may have done the whole massage thing wrong, but it seems that he only allowed your teacher to do it because they're friends and they stopped because it felt wrong to them. And now that he knows that he can ask you for them. Then that means he has no reason to ask your teacher anymore."

Ann sighs but then smiles, "I guess you're right. Maybe instead of just avoiding him, I should have just talked to him about it instead of getting mad..."

"Correct. You solve the problem and have makeup sex afterwards."

Ann blushes, "Mom! Now's not the time for that!"

She laughs, "Oh hush now. It's really great. But seriously, it seems like Akira's the type of person who's nice to everyone no matter if they're male or female. And he sees other girls as friends but to you. He's trying to do everything he can to make you happy from what you told me." She points at the promise ring, "Just look at the promise ring. You said he spent one hundred thousand yen on it by working his ass off. Why? Because he loves you and wants you to know that you're the only one that's special to him."

Ann looks down in sadness mad at herself for not seeing that, "Am I a bad girlfriend for always accusing him?"

"Not necessarily a bad girlfriend but more like, you're being a clingy one. Which isn't bad, if you don't draw the line."

Ann looks at her mother confused, "What do you mean clingy?"

"Well there's different ways to be clingy. What you're doing is being the type of clingy where you're always being suspicious of him just because he talks to other girls."

Ann looks at her, "So I'm being clingy then..."

"Yes. Look, it's alright to accuse Akira if he's being shady or hanging out with a girl you don't know. But don't keep on doing it if he gives you answer a legit answer or go off on him first before asking. And if you still aren't convinced then find out if his story matches up. Because if you keep accusing him. Then there's no doubt that he will get tired of it and it won't be because of another girl he leaves you. It would be yourself."

Ann looks down because her mother's words hit her deeply. All this time she was afraid of him leaving her for another girl, that it would've been her own fault for him leaving, "I'm such an idiot..."

Orika puts a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe but instead of beating yourself up. You should go talk to him instead. Or you could just give him a real reason to stay with you."

Ann rolls her eyes, "You just never quit, do you?"

"Nope! Like I said before, I'm your mother. I'm always going to tease you."

"I know. Speaking of teasing, I met Akira's mom."

Orika looks at her surprised, "Really? But I thought she disowned him?"

"I thought the same thing but I guess his dad was the only one and his mom tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to her."

Orika shakes her head in disappointment "That's pathetic on the father's part." She then smiles at her, "Do you have her number?"

"Yeah." Ann brings out her phone and gives her Reiko's number, "Make sure you don't mention her visiting Akira."

"Of course. Oh, I made dinner already. So after you eat, go talk to Akira and say you want to see him tomorrow, okay?"

Ann smiles, "Okay." She then hugs her, "Thank you for helping me sort things out with Akira."

She hugs her back, "Of course dear. Anything for you, my daughter."

"Thanks mom." Ann let's go of her and goes to the kitchen.

Once Ann goes into the kitchen, Orika gets up and walks outside. Once gets outside, she brings out her phone and calls Reiko. After a few rings, she hears someone answering the phone.

"Hello, this is Reiko Kurusu, may I ask who is calling?"

"Hello Ms. Kurusu, this is Orika Takamaki, Ann's mother."

She hears her gasp, "Oh! Hello! I wasn't expecting to hear from you this soon." That's when Orika hears her talking to someone in the background with Reiko pausing after each statement, "No it's not Akira! Will you stop thinking it's him all the time! It's a friend from work! I'll show you my phone afterwards!" That's when she hears stomping and a door opening and then the door slamming. She then hears Reiko sigh, "I'm sorry that you had to hear that..."

Orika shakes her head already knowing what it was about, "That was pretty rough. Is everything okay?"

"Kind of. I have to deal with this crap on a daily basis and sometimes I want to just give up and leave but he hasn't done anything to hurt me, just annoy me..."

"Have you tried relieving some of his stress?"

"Eh, I tried to but he doesn't even look at me anymore. And before you ask, it would be a bad idea to force him into it."

Orika laughs, "Well it looks like we have the same thoughts then. Anyway, I wanted to call and see if you wanted to get together for dinner? I would bring my husband but I rather wait till your husband comes to his senses." Whenever you're free?

"That sounds great! It would be nice to meet each other and we can talk about wedding plans for Akira and Ann." She says the last part quietly.

Orika squeals in excitement, "Oh yes! I will absolutely love that! And we can talk about how great our grandchildren will be! Oh! I can already tell we're going to be great friends!"

"Oh yes we will be!"

 **Ann's room**

Ann opens the door to her room and walks in. She was in a much better mood than before after talking to her mother. But she noticed that Carmen had been quiet the whole time while she was eating.

"What's wrong Carmen? You've been quiet for a long time?"

" **...Nothing..."**

"Oh please. I already know there's something wrong. You have the same tone you always do when you're upset."

 **Carmen sighs, "Fine then...It's because I couldn't help you out with your problems with Akira..."**

Ann laughs, "That's it? There's no reason to be sad about that."

" **Why not...?"**

"Because like me, we're still amateurs at love. I just needed help from someone who's had experience in love plus I wanted to talk to my mother about this. That's all."

" **Okay...but I was also thinking about what your mother said about being clingy. Am I clingy as well?"**

"Well you sometimes accuse Arsene but I guess always wanting him around and missing him all the time, would be another form of clingy. Based off of what my mom said."

" **So I am clingy..."**

"Hey! Don't take my word for it! I said this before, the only thing I know about love is from the movies and that's not even real love. I just go with what my heart says. Wait...that sounds cliché too."

" **I just follow my heart as well. Hmm...maybe I should be less excited? Yeah I should try that!"**

Ann smiles, "Well that's one way to go about it. Now to call Akira."

 **Akira's Room**

Akira was lying in bed thinking if he should call Ann or just wait till tomorrow but that's when his phone starts ringing making him grab his phone from the nightstand and saw that it was Ann calling him making him sit up, "She's actually calling." " **Well answer it. Don't just stare at it."** He nods and answers the phone, "Hey, Ann." " **Hello, my Carme."**

"Hey..." " **Hello, Arsene."**

"I'm surprised that you called me." **Arsene noticed that Carmen wasn't getting over excited like usual,** " **Are you okay, Carme? You don't sound excited."**

"I know...but I talked to my mother about our little spat last week. And she said that I'm clingy and that you will leave me if I kept accusing you..." " **Of course, I am. I'm talking to you so I'm happy."**

Akira sighs, "I don't know about leaving you but honestly, I'm just tired of it." " **I guess that's nice as well. But usually you get overly excited about hearing my voice."**

"I know..." " **I know but I should calm down on my excessive love for you."**

"You say that but you keep accusing me. Is it because you're afraid that I'll leave you?" " **Why is that?"**

Ann was silent for bit, "Yeah...I know I say this a lot but you do so much for me and you're always there for me. But above all, is that you love me no matter what. Even when I hurt you." " **Because I'm being too clingy..."**

"That's because you're worth staying with. I love everything about you. And now that I think about it. I don't mind that you are clingy. I just don't like the accusing constantly part." " **You're not being clingy. I love the way you are. You're acting more like Anat. Which is fine but I love the person you have become."**

"I understand. I promise that I won't anymore." " **Really...?"**

"Alright. So, what about Emily and my other friends that are girls?" " **Of course. I want the Carmen that I fell for."**

He hears her sigh, "They are your friends and I accept that. But I'm sorry, I don't trust Emily." " **I'm so happy to hear you say that! I felt like I was going to explode from holding back!"**

He sighs, "Didn't we just talk about the accusing?" **Arsene laughs, "Please never change who you have become Carme."**

"I'm not accusing you of anything! I'm just being cautious! I don't want her to hurt you again, okay?" " **Now that I know you love me like this. I will never change to my old self and to anything else than what I am now."**

"Okay. I understand. Just don't start fights with her unless she starts something." " _I highly doubt Emily will." "_ **That's what I want to hear!"**

"Alright." She then laughs, "I'm sure that would get you excited. Seeing two girls fight each other for you." **She giggles, "I love you Arsey!"**

"Well I would have to put ointment on your bruises. But that would require massaging you again." " **I love you too, Carme."**

"Oh, I will not mind that at all. I can still feel the sensations from the last one." " **Speaking of love, it's been forever since we last saw each other..."**

Akira chuckles, "Well I did say that the next time will be even better." " **I know...but once we find out Shido's palace we get to see each other."**

"Mmmm, maybe when we finally get Akechi and this Shido guy then we can continue off from last time?" " **But that could take forever!"**

"That sounds great to me." " **We can make it worth the wait."**

"Good. Oh and Akira. There's a high chance of it leading to more than just a body massage. Just an FYI. Bye now!" " **Oh that sounds..."** Ann hung up.

Akira puts his phone on the nightstand smiling, "Well now I have even more of a reason to beat them. But mostly, I'm just glad that she's not avoiding me anymore. This was a depressing week." " **It must have been worse for Carmen and she's not going to be happy about getting cut off like that."** Akira lays back in his bad, "It will be fine. I just hope that I don't have that dream of fighting a plumber, an elf with a green tunic, an ape wearing a DK tie and a pink ball with arms and legs that can copy abilities again. That was too weird..." " **Now I can't get the picture out of my head of this pink ball wearing your mask..." "** Let's just go to sleep..." 

**Ann's room**

" **Why did you cut us off!?"**

"Because I was teasing Akira!"

" **What if I wanted to tease Arsey!? Didn't you think about that!?"**

"Oh my god! You always tease him!"

" **What's the problem then!?"**

"You're complaining because you didn't get to finish teasing after you do it a million times!"

" **I did not tease him a million times more like around a hundred!"**

"It was an exaggeration!" That's when someone starts knocking on the door, "Oh great...Come in!"

The door opens and Lukas appears, "Princess? Why are you yelling at yourself?"

"I'm, uh, practicing acting! Yeah that's it! I'm practicing acting."

He looks at her in worriment, "You're acting really weird." He gasps, "Are you doing drugs!?"

She looks at him in a mix of anger and bewilderment, "Did you seriously just say that!?

"W-Well you're yelling at yourself so it made me think you were doing drugs. You're not lying to me...are you?" Seeing her grit her teeth in anger, made him uncomfortable, "P-Princess...are you ma..."

"Get out!"

"Y-Yes! Love you!" He rushes out.

Ann puts her head in her hands in exasperation, "First he thinks I'm sleeping with random men and now thinks I'm on drugs..."

" **You know, this wouldn't have happened if you just let me finish my conversation with Arsene."**

Ann grabs a pillow and screams in frustration into it.

 **[End notes: So obviously Ann is being cautious of Emily because she thinks that that Emily is going to try to take Akira back and she also thinks that she's going to hurt him again and the black eye will be mention in the wrong way. So, about Sae, I know that Akira didn't have to show her every little detail of the Metaverse but he did promise to show her everything and I thought it would be a nice touch to have her try to help Akira with his false record to show that she really did change into a good person. And lastly, I wanted to have family moments with Sojiro being a father figure to Akira by helping deal with Ann's accusing and that slip of thinking of Akira as a son and with Ann talking to her mom about here suspicion of Akira hanging out with girls and finding out that she was being a little clingy with accusing him all the time. And yes, Reiko and Orika are going to be bugging Akira and Ann about marriage. Oh yeah, that reference to smash bros was added in today because of the reveal of Akira/Ren/Joker being the first DLC character for Smash Ultimate.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **STARAF938: Well I'm glad you finally read it.**

 **Noice4129: Well neither have a palace because they only went after Akira and anything associated with Akira. And yes, Yaldabaoth has influenced both of them (which isn't really a spoiler because it's obvious). Good to hear about the reference, because I thought it would be perfect fake name.**

 **Handsomistic1: I'm sure he will and yes, Akira will...you'll just have to wait haha.**

 **Densolator: Oh there's going to be way more of Ann's jealousy/cautious of Emily that would lead to some heartbreak. That's all I'm going to say.**

 **Guest: Why thank you. I'm glad you think this is the best Joker x Ann fic. I hope you enjoy the this chapter as well.**

 **Whiperface: Thanks for those kind words and as reward, I'll keep writing more chapters.**

 **Kia Causby: My apologies for taking long. I'll make sure the next one comes out sooner.**


	32. How Deep is Our Love?

**How Deep is Our Love?**

 **[Author's Note: So I was going to put this chapter out on Valentine's Day because it's a Akira x Ann date and also an Arsene and Carmen date. So that's why it was late.]**

After failing to figure out Shido's 'what' for his palace and the police were getting suspicious of them. Akira decided that they should disband for now but stopped Ann as they were all leaving.

Akira smiles at her, "You know, once we find out about his palace, we won't have time to hang out." " **Even though Carmen's going to be excited now."**

She sighs knowing that he was right, "I know..." She then smirks, "But like I said yesterday, no fun until after we take down Akechi and Shido." She says the names quietly. " **Oh, you know me so well my dear."**

He laughs, "I know but that doesn't mean we can't just have dinner or something. Before your suspicions, I was going to ask if you wanted to go out for a dinner. It's been a while." " **Of course I do.**

She walks up to him and kisses his cheek, "I'm sorry again..." " **I still want you to know my body well also."**

He caresses her cheek, "It's okay. Besides, seeing you get jealous is kind of hot." " **That's going to be a while."**

She gives him a mock anger look, "So you're just making me purposely jealous?" " **I know...Ann dear is so selfish..."**

Akira smiles and walks up to her then puts an arm around her waist, "Maybe I am but at the end of the day." He nibbles her earlobe, "You're the only one that I want to wake up to every morning." " **Aw, don't say that. It's just hard for us since we're only physical in the Metaverse."**

She shivers from the nibbling and his words, "Keep talking like that and we'll just skip dinner and waiting for stealing Shido's heart to have fun." She whispers back. **Carmen sighs, "I hate that we can only be together in the Metaverse..."**

He smiles, "That sounds like a great idea but I want to wait till afterwards because it would be like a celebration." " **Don't worry my dear, we will be there soon."**

"Oh yes it will be!" " **What do you mean by that?"**

 **Diner**

Akira and Ann were sitting in a booth in the back corner since Akira was supposed to be still in hiding which just made Ann worried about him getting found out.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be out here? I mean, yeah, we were out in the open earlier but this is a restaurant. He could come in here." She says quietly. " **Sooo, what do you mean that we might be there soon?"**

He shrugs, "Not really, but it's not like Akechi is going to come here anyway. Remember, he thinks that he won and besides, I'm sure he will eat fancier food than this." He puts a hand over hers in comfort, "Don't worry, let's just enjoy the rest of the day together." " **I believe that I have no idea what you are talking about my dear."**

She sighs but smiles, "You're right. This is our makeup date after all." " **Oh don't you give me that! You know what I'm talking about!"**

"Yeah. So that means you have to pay for me this time since you're the one who started the argument." " **You're being very rude my dear."**

Ann shrugs, "Okay. I'm not a girl who makes her boyfriend pay for dinner all the time." " **Well you're being a jerk..."**

Akira shakes his head, "I was joking. Besides, I was the one who asked if you wanted dinner." " **I'm sorry but there's a reason for it."**

"Nope! Too late. I'm buying you dinner whether you like it or not." " **It better be a good reason..." She says sadly.**

Chuckling, he lightly grasps her hand, "Alright. You can buy dinner today." " **Trust me my darling, it's going to be worth it."**

She smiles blushing from feeling his warmth, "Thank you, Akiree." " **I hope it is..."**

They soon order their food and they begin eating once it arrives but while they were eating. Ann kept looking at the promise ring thinking about their future.

"Hey Akira...have you thought about our, I mean your future?"

Akira smiles hearing her mistake, "Well I already have part of my future in front of me."

She smiles big hoping that he would say something like that, "I was worried about it since we don't know what the future may hold."

"Well I did give you the promise ring. I read that it means that you promise to love the person you love forever and are committed to only them as well."

She smiles, "Okay. I just wanted to hear it. So, speaking of future...um...do you want...kids?" After hearing her mom and Akira's mom talking about kids. She had started thinking about it. And this was the perfect time to talk about it.

Akira gives her a big smile, "I've actually been thinking about it since we've first made out."

Ann blushes remembering that, "Yeah that was great and I felt your..."

Akira blushes as well, "Y-Yeah..."

She coughs nervously, "A-Anyway, so you've been thinking about kids for that long?"

He nods, "Longer than that. I've always wanted to have at least one child but it's all up to you, Anki. I don't want to force you to have a child, if you don't want one."

Ann smiles and gets up then sits next to him putting her head on his shoulder, "I do want one...maybe a year after we're done with school. Just imagining having a little you or me running around already makes me giddy."

Chuckling, he puts an hand around her waist, "That would be the perfect future. So, what ideas would you have for names?"

"Names?" She puts a finger on her chin in thought and after a bit, she smiles, "Well if it's a girl then Arika and if a boy then Riko."

"That actually sounds good. Why those names?"

She smiles, "Well Arika is basically my mother's name but with an A but it also sounds like a female name for you. And Riko just sounds like a guy name based off of Arika."

"That makes a lot of sense. So it's settle then, our first child's name is either Arika or Riko."

She leans into him more, smiling big, "I'm glad...That will be the perfect life."

He chuckles, "Especially for me. Since I'm with the perfect girl."

She giggles, "Stop, you're going to make me blush…again!"

He chuckles, "I'm pretty sure that we're past the point if blushing over compliments."

She smiles and shrugs, "What can I say? I'm a girl who feeds off your compliments."

"And I feed off your cuteness."

"Well that's your payment for the compliments." She sighs in contentment, "It's so strange that I'm living in a fantasy romance now."

"Yeah its strange but great." He smiles big, "Now that I think about it. We can make a book out of our adventure."

She looks at him in shock, "Oh yeah! We can!" She smiles, "A romantic fantasy about a dashing man coming from another town to save a beautiful woman from the evil clutches of an asshole King. It will sell like hot cakes!"

He laughs, "Well not only are we models. We can write a story as well."

She laughs as well, "Well there we go! Our perfect future is all set for us!" She hugs him from the side, "I don't think I can be anymore happier."

He smiles hugging her back, "Same here, Anki. Same here."

 **Subway Entrance**

After dinner, Akira walks Ann to the subway entrance making her wonder what they were going to do next.

"So, what are we doing next?"

"Well its not for us." He waits till no one's around and then presses the Metaverse app. Once they get there, Arsene comes out, "Well it's time for your surpise, Arsene." " **Surprise Carme."**

 **Carmen squeals and comes out of Ann then tackles Arsene and starts kissing him all over his mask, "Why didn't you tell me!"** Ann smiles looking at Akira, "Aw, aren't you sweet, letting Carmen be with Arsene for a bit."

He smiles at her, "Yeah. I figured that they needed sometime alone. So lets go upstairs." " **Because it was a surprise. This was something that you wanted for a longtime. So I asked Akira if we can do this."**

"Well have fun Carmen." She grabs his hand and they wall upstairs

" **Thank you! Now..." She starts taking off her dress before Arsene stops her, "Aw! But we can do it now!"**

" **Calm down. We'll get to that point but right now, I just want to spend time with you."**

 **She pouts, "Fine then...So what do you want to do?"**

" **Well..." He grabs her hand and gets them into waltz position, "Let us dance!"**

 **She squeals, "Oh yes! I've been wanting to do this just for fun instead of for dealing with enemies!"**

" **Exactly."**

 **They begin dancing with Carmen putting her head on his chest, "You always know what to say to make me happy..." They continue dancing, "I've been thinking about Ann's hatred for Emily. I do hope nothing goes wrong between Akira and Ann because of her wanting to be friends with him."**

" **I hope the same...So do you think Emily would do something to break them apart?"**

 **He sighs, "I don't think purposely but because Ann doesn't trust her. She might get the wrong idea and yeah..."**

" **I keep trying to tell her that he wouldn't cheat on her but it's Ann. I just hope she doesn't flip out..." She sighs, "It kind of reminds me of my past about throwing that man's ring away because I wanted freedom but with Ann it's about her trust issues..."**

 **Arsene holds her closer, "That does make sense unfortunately. So you still think about your past?"**

 **She nods, "Sometimes...But then I start thinking about how much I've changed since then and it makes me feel better." She then holds him tighter, "Thank you for accepting my past and staying with me."**

" **Of course my dear. Besides, I can't judge you for I did wrong in my past as well."**

 **She shakes her head, "But what if you didn't have a regretful past? What if you did no wrong? Would you still love me after I told you?"**

 **He stops the dance and lifts up her chin, "It wouldn't matter to me. You're nothing like your past self and I will feel the same way like I do now. Your beauty has no equal and you're a great person who has made a terrible mistake who wants to make up for what she's done. I can't find no better woman than you."**

" **Arsene..." Carmen's eyes start to water, "That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." She lightly kisses him, "I will always love you. Now and forever. Even if we disappear. I always look for a way to come back to you."**

 **He smiles, "And I will always love you as well. Now and forever. And I will tear down the heavens to find you again."**

 **Carmen pulls away from him, "Can we please make love now? This is the perfect time especially after we had this moment...And I want to be with you fully."**

 **Arsene smiles big and slowly takes off his mask, "Then I shall give you all my love then..."**

Akira was sitting against the wall next to the subway entrance to the underground mall with Ann laying with her head on his lap while rubbing her hair, "You know, your rebel outfit always makes it kind of hard to stay focus during our escapades. Too bad you don't wear it up here though."

She puts a finger on her chin, "Hm? I wonder why you like it? Is it the boots?"

He chuckles, "Nope."

"My cute cat mask?"

"Wait. That's not even an outfit. It's a mask."

She shakes her head, "So? It's part of the outfit so yes it counts." She looks up at him, "It's because it's tight against my body and exposes the top part of my chest?"

He fake gasps, "What...! I would never drool over your perfect body."

She crosses her arms under her chest bringing them out more on purpose and fake pouts looking away, "Perv."

"You know that would have gotten me back when we first started dating but I know you're faking your anger."

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You don't make it inconspicuous. You bend over in front of me pretending you drop something and slowly get back up. Sometimes after battle, you pose in front of me. Not only that, you stretch your body by holding out arms above you and push out your chest in the safe rooms."

"So? Maybe I'm just trying to see if you're really a perv."

"Possibly but then you huff when I don't notice you. I can read you like a book, my dear."

She rolls her eyes, "You're no fun..."

"Please. I'm plenty of fun. Part of it, is seeing through your trickery."

She smirks, "Well maybe I don't want you to have fun. So, I'll be straight forward then..." She gets up and quickly straddles his hips with her thighs, "Just think..." She rubs her hand against his cheek, "In the Metaverse...it's just you and me."

He smiles, "That is true. There's a lot of things we can do here. But it would be kind of awkward since this world isn't really romantic."

"That's true but we can always makeout in the safe room or something."

"In front of everyone?"

She shrugs, "So? I told you already. I'm not afraid to show my love for you." She leans in and starts kissing him.

Feeling that she wanted more than a simple kiss with her tongue rubbing his lips, he slightly opens his mouth until they here loud moaning echoing from downstairs.

Ann instantly pulls back with her eyes wide, "Are they...!?"

" **Oh god yes, Arsene! Ravage me harder!"**

Akira sweat drops, "Yeah they are...Let's just go over there and wait on the otherside..."

 **One Hour Later**

After Akira and Ann checked to hear anymore and didn't hear anything. They yell downstairs.

"Hey! Are you two done yet!?"

" **Y-Yeah! Just give us a bit!" Arsene yells back. After a bit, they hear him yell to them, "We're good now!"**

After they hear him say that, they both walk down seeing Arsene fidgeting from knowing that they heard them and Carmen had a big smile on her face humming in content and happiness.

Ann walks up to Carmen, "So are you finally satisfied now?" " **Oh, you don't even know how satisfied I am."** "Well I'm glad that you finally got your loving." " **And it well worth the wait." "** So are you going to stop bugging me now about it?" " **Maybe or maybe be not."**

Akira walks to Arsene, "So how was it?" " **To be honest, Carmen's the best girl I've ever had." "** Really? So...you guys do it like normal?" " **Uh yeah. What did you think we do?" "** I guess I thought you guys morph into each other into a shadow puddle." **"What? No. It's the same way as people." "** Well sorry for not asking Igor how personas make love." " **Well maybe you should ask him next time."**

" **Oh Oh! Me and Arsene can show you..."** "NO!"

 **[End Notes: So Carmen finally got what she wanted. So before we get to the Shido and Akechi fight. I wanted to give a whole chapter for our main couples because it's going to get hectic and the next chapters. Oh and one more thing, a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter.]**

 **Review:**

 **IceDragonLover: Oh yeah, I'm going to be doing something like that and it's going to be interesting to say the least. Also, glad you love the story.**

 **Whiperface: Yeah haha. Sorry for taking long again.**

 **Airwolf: It's no problem at all. I understood your review perfectly and I'm glad this is one of the best stories you read.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Zvoltage: Damn that sucks and I think there's a high chance that it will be ported to the switch.**

 **EndlessExplorer: Thank you and glad you read all the chapter and yes I'm continuing this.**


	33. A Psychotic Cheat

**A Psychotic Cheat**

 **[Author's Notes: I know I keep saying sorry for taking so long but I really do mean it and yes, I'm not going to abandon this story. Trust me on this. Because Drama is happening again and I wanted to make sure I did it right.]**

 **Leblanc Café**

After an hour of failing to find out about what Shido thought about the diet building. They decided to take a break since they were stuck at an impasse.

Akira sighs holding his head, "Maybe we should stop thinking outside the box and instead of just thinking about the typical evil things." " **Well he's acting like a dictator. So, it's the obvious choices."**

Ryuji sighs as well, "Damn...I can't really think of anything else." **"We be lost at sea..."**

"Maybe there really is a barrier." " **A barrier that protects his palace from words? How would that even work?"**

Ryuji smiles, "It would be awesome to see though!" " **Aye, that it would be."**

Ann scoffs, "You're not supposed to be excited about it!" " **Still has that childlike thinking still, Hifumi can't improve that."**

Makoto sighs, "Regardless, all we know is where and who but none of words that would go with it works..." " **Like Akira-san says, we shouldn't just assume the typical choices."**

Sae looks at Akira, "Akechi is supposed to be doing a press release about the phantom thieves. Maybe that can give you some insight?" She looks at Sojiro, "Would you mind turning on the TV?"

He smiles, "Of course not." He then turns on the TV and surprisingly, it was just as the press release was starting. And of course, Akechi was talking about how the phantom thieves are no longer a problem and that their evil ways were now vanquished. So, they should focus on getting Shido as the next prime minister of Japan.

Akira scoffs, "Well he's got the people on his and Shido's side now...Not only that, from what Yuki told me, was that everyone on the Phansite is glad that we're gone and we deserved it." " **It's sad how fast people can change based off of deception..."**

Ann looks at him, annoyed that Akechi was able to convince everyone, "So they're using the media as their own tool!" " **I'm still learning about this media. But it looks like the best way to get your points across around the world..."**

Makoto nods, "Especially since everyone rather hear good news than the bad news. So, since Shido is the only one that went against the thieves and Akechi is promoting him. People will look at them as their savior." " **That just means, he might as well be prime minister today."**

Akira looks at her, **"** Exactly. That's why we're going to do what we did with Futaba when we didn't know the words. Get it from the horse's mouth..." " **And we could do it in front of a crowd because he would have to pretend to care."**

Yusuke sighs, "It does sound logical...But I already have a feeling that he wouldn't care about talking to teenagers." " **Maybe we capture him and interrogate him?"**

Haru looks at Sae, "Couldn't you come with us? Maybe we'll have more of a chance since you're an adult." " **She could offer some 'services' instead."**

She shakes her head, **"** I wouldn't risk it. It would be too suspicious having me and a group of teenagers wanting to ask questions. I'm sure Akechi talked about me to him."

Before anyone responds, they all hear Shido's speech outside the café making Ryuji smile big, "Nevermind that! Let's just go ask him now!" He rushes off.

Morgana jumps on Akira's shoulder, "Come on! Let's go follow him before he messes it up!" " **Pendejo will never learn to wait!"**

Akira cringes from his head hurting when he hears his voice like the other times, " **Headaches again?" "** _Yeah but it's worst now..."_ After he recovers, he rushes after Ryuji leading him into a crowd of people cheering at the end of the road.

Ryuji glares at everyone, "Geez, this people are blind..." " **Aye, they be sounding like scallywags..."** He pushes through the crowd to Shido, "Hey! Shido! I want to talk to you!"

One of the guards that was with Shido at the hotel pushes Ryuji back, "He's busy...go away kid."

Akira walks up knowing Ryuji will make things worst, "We just want to talk to him that's all."

"He has no time for kids like you two."

That just made Ryuji angrier, "Ain't he supposed to be listening to the voice of the people like he always says he does!?"

The guard was getting aggravated, "Just get out of here kid!"

Ryuji wasn't listening and shouts at Shido, "We met at the hotel! At the elevator!"

The guard looks at him confused not caring to remember him, "What the hell are you talking about kid?"

That's when Shido glares at him and Akira in annoyance, "Hey Troublemakers...If you stand up to me...I will ruin you...and I will steer this country to the right path by getting rid of punk kids like you..."

But after he finishes saying that, Akira falls to his knees while holding his head in pain. The memory from that night was slowly starting to become clearer and it soon reveals that it was Shido that got him arrested. Then he starts to hear a voice in his head that wasn't Arsene or Satanael.

" **KILL HIM...KILL HIM...KILL HIM...KILL HIM...KILL HIM!"**

" _It's him...The son of a bitch that got me arrested...I will kill him!"_ " **Shido was the one to get you arrested!? And what the hell do you mean kill him!?" He repeats himself so Ryuji can know what Akira said**

Ryuji looks at him in shock, "What!?" **"Arrr! He really be the one!?"**

Shido scoffs at their rambling, "That's wrong with kids nowadays. No respect for elders..." He looks at the two guards, "Leave the kids alone. We're heading to the next appointment." They go into the limo and they drive off.

Akira quickly gets up and runs after it in anger, "GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!" " **Akira! Calm down, you're going to cause a scene!"**

Even Ryuji was shocked by the outburst remembering that he wasn't that bad at the hotel, "Dude...you alright?"

Akira shrugs his hand away, "I'm fine..." He then growls, "...We're going back to tell everyone..." He starts marching back.

 **Leblanc Café**

The entrance to the café slams open and Akira walks in with an angry look on his face. Making everyone jump while Sojiro glares at him, "Was that really necessary?"

Akira clinches his fists in anger, "It was Shido that got me falsely arrested..." Everyone even the Personas gasp hearing that.

Ann quickly walks up to him, "Are you serious!? But wouldn't you have remembered his voice!?" " **Well Ann...He kind of didn't remember..."**

He glares at her and she finches seeing that it was the same angry look that he had at the culture festival, "How many times do I have to tell you that I couldn't remember anything about him!?" " **Alright you need to calm down now!"**

Makoto walks up to him, "Don't yell at her! What has gotten into you!?" " **We know you're upset but yelling at everyone isn't going to change that!"**

Akira scoffs not caring, "Whatever..." He goes back to the door, "I only came back here to tell you all I know what he thinks of this country is. You all are going to meet here tomorrow so we can go to the diet building...Don't be late..." He looks at Morgana and snaps his fingers towards Morgana, "Come on cat..." He leaves and Morgana slowly follows after looking at everyone in worriment.

After he left, everyone was silent until Makoto speaks to Ann, "Are you okay?" " **Is that what you two meant about Akira's anger?"**

Ann was looking down and nods slowly, "Yeah...He had the same angry look he had when he found out about his parents...But I think it's worst now." " **B-But he was perfectly fine yesterday..."**

Ryuji sighs, "Shit, you ain't kidding. It was like that time we saw him at the buffet but more pissed off..." " **Aye, that be true. He made Blackbeard be like a landlubber..."**

Futaba looks at him, "At least we can bring Shido down now..." " **I don't like this side on Akira..."**

Yusuke shakes his head, "Not necessarily, it seems like whenever his past comes up. He loses his control of his emotions." " **What of Arsene? He doesn't lose himself."**

Haru holds her chin thinking aloud, "What if it's because he's letting out everything that he's been holding in?" " **Then we should be glad that he didn't start killing all of us."**

Sojiro looks at the door worried about Akira, "You better make sure he doesn't kill Shido." He then looks at them, "Or he will never get his name cleared."

Ann looks towards the door in sadness, "Yeah..."

 **The Next Day**

 **Shido's Palace, Deck**

Once they go into the Metaverse after saying the words to his palace, they look around and see buildings moving. So out of confusion, they look over the edge and see that they were on the boat with the whole city flooded.

Ryuji backs away in shock, "Holy shit! Does he want to destroy this country!?" " **Great...We finally get to be on a ship and it be from a crazy landlubber..."**

Makoto shakes her head, "No...It's more like he wants to control everything and only cares about the rich and famous..." " **The bastard thinks he's some sort of God!"**

Akira scoffs, "It doesn't matter. He's going to have a rude awakening..." " **We talked about this yesterday but I'll say this again...You better not kill him."**

Ann looks at him in shock, "What!? You can't kill him! If you do, then there is no way that you can be proven innocent!" " **You're not even thinking anymore!"** Akira just rolls his eyes and goes to wait by the entrance.

Morgana looks down, "He was like this when we went back...All he did was work on our tools in silence mumbling to himself and sometimes talking to Arsene." " **He's starting to sound like a loco person. He is unfit to be a leader now!"**

Haru looks at Morgana, "Then there has to be something messing with his mind...Right?" " **Go ahead cat, take it away from him. Maybe it will make him feel better beating on you."**

Yusuke nods, "I believe that is the case but it can't be Shido. There would be no reason to make him mad." " **But we do not know how much control he has, to make those assumptions."**

Ann sighs, "Let's just go...before he starts getting angry. We'll figure it out later." " **I hope he doesn't push Arsene too hard..."**

 **Restaurant**

Unfortunately, Carmen's hopes where in vain because throughout the palace Akira would push them hard. By getting angry whenever they missed an attack or when he missed, didn't care if someone got hurt, getting angry when they were going too slow or asked to slowdown and even went as far as to yell at Futaba when she messed up on scanning the enemies. So that's why they were grateful that they had to stop at the boat's restaurant. But Makoto and Ryuji were told to sit at a table pretending to order food to listen in on who was the VIP.

Makoto was 'looking' at the menu but was more preoccupied with thinking about what was happening with Akira. It was like how Ann described him when he found out about his parents at that time. Though this time, it was constant and it was like he became a completely different person. Even seeing Ann get hurt didn't bring him out of it, "What's wrong with him...?" **"He became an asshole?"**

Ryuji sighs, "I don't know. But he's worse than how I was with Kamoshida. But hell, I can't even get mad at him since it's the guy that screwed him that we're after." " **Aye but he be starting to be like me. Having us be walking the plank."**

"I understand that but...He doesn't even care if we get hurt or not. Like we are just his cannon fodder..." " **Not necessarily, because he lets us heal after battle."**

Ryuji looks at her, "You think Ann will be able to snap him out of it?" " **It be because the scallywag is using us as shark bait!"**

Makoto nods and looks back at where the rest of the group was and saw Akira looking out the window with Ann looking down, "She's afraid to talk to him..." " **Well wouldn't you be? Maybe it's worst because we're actually in Shido's palace."**

"Why don't you talk to him then? If Ann can't do it." " **Aye. I have to agree with the lad on this one."**

Makoto nods knowing he was right because she promised herself to fix their relationship...no matter if it hurts her, "You're right. It's no use hoping that Ann will fix everything. Not saying I don't trust her but she's not good under pressure." " **That is a good idea but I've been wondering. Why do you keep sending Makoto to fix things with Akira, Ryuji? Aren't you supposed to be his 'bro'?"**

"Uh...Don't know. I'm only good at making things worst. Sides, Hifumi's been wanting to hangout a lot. So, I kind of have no time outside of track and her." " **That lass isn't shy around him. She wanted to..."**

"I don't need to hear anymore, Kidd..." " **That's not even an excuse, Ryuji..."**

 **Outside Ann's House**

Ann and Makoto were walking down the road to Ann's house because Akira didn't even bother to ask Ann if she wanted him to walk her home like usual.

Makoto looks at her, "You need to talk to Akira about his anger because today, he wasn't a leader. He was more like a conqueror." **"Again, more like an asshole."**

Ann sighs, "And what do you want me to do? He's not going to listen to me and just go off on me." " **Well at least there's a good enough reason for it...But wouldn't he be happy that he finally found the man that did this?"**

Makoto glares at her, "So you're just going to do nothing again? It's just like on the rooftop. Just because Akira does something out of anger. Doesn't mean he hates you or everyone. There's obviously something making him like this because this isn't the first time this happened." " **And that's why it doesn't make sense, Carmen."**

Ann glares back at her, "Then you go talk to him then, if you know him so much! I have told him over and over that he should forget about his hometown because he has people that love him here! But no, he's so dead set on trying to get his past back that he'll go after everyone here!" " **Um dear...I don't think that's the case."**

He looks at her confused that she wasn't scared of him but angry at him because of assuming, "But Carmen's right. He isn't trying to get his past back. He's trying to get his innocence back." " **That and beat the living hell out of Shido."**

She sighs, "Alright, fine then. But there's no point in arguing with him when he gets like this anyways. We'll just have to deal with it." " **That's not going to help us any dear."**

"Well do you mind if I talk to him then? If he gets angry, I can take him down." " **As you can see from our shadow fights."**

She sighs again, "I should do it but I know I can't keep my emotions in check and it will just make this worst. Besides, it involves all of us now. Just let me know what happens..."

Makoto nods, "Then I'll talk to him tomorrow then since we don't have school tomorrow. Just to see if he'll settle down by sleeping it off."

 **The Next Morning**

 **Sojiro Residence, Akira's Room**

Akira was sitting at his desk holding his head in shame after Arsene explained to him what happened yesterday since he started to feel like himself again, "It was like the time when we were at the buffet...When I saw Shido, I felt immense anger and snapped at Ryuji but I don't remember anything this time..."

" **Yes, that does sound strange...Almost like you're suffered a mental breakdown."**

He gasps, "That could be it! He didn't remember about the incident either! Because he suffered a mental breakdown!"

" **Hmm, that is true but you didn't suffer a mental breakdown. It was more like you went berserk. You just wanted to kill Shido even if it meant sacrificing your and/or the others' lives."**

Akira sighs, "Am I becoming bipolar or something? I get pissed off then become depressed. But I guess now it makes sense that I would be pissed off about Shido but I wouldn't go after everyone..." But that's his phone goes off making him pick it up and sees that its Makoto that messaged him, _"Makoto? Oh, she wants to talk. Kind of figured Ann would be too upset with me to talk..."_

" **I'm pretty sure Futaba and Morgana are too."**

He sighs again, "Please don't remind me..."

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Akira was standing in the kitchen waiting on Makoto and soon hears the doorbell ring making him open the door, seeing Makoto, "Hey..." " **Good Afternoon Anat."**

Makoto looks at him worriedly, "Are you doing okay?" " **Good Afternoon, Arsene-san. Is everything alright now?"**

He sighs, "Yeah. But I need to apologize to everyone later." " **Yeah. He forgot everything about what happened yesterday though."**

Makoto's face turns to shock from what Arsene said, "You don't remember anything that happened yesterday?" " **That's weird...So you were right, Makoto-san."**

He nods and lets her in, "Come on, we'll talk in my room." She nods and follows him to his room. They then sit on his bed, "Like I told Arsene, the only thing I remember was getting my memory back about Shido and that's when I blanked out..." " **We thought it was like with what happened with that subway driver. He lost his memory after what happened."**

Makoto holds her chin thinking aloud, "But didn't Morgana say that if you're in poor health then you would die from a mental breakdown?" " **Then that would explain why Akira wouldn't have died."**

"So I did suffer one...But how? Do I have a shadow or something? And if I do, did Akechi do it?" " **I don't think so. Remember what Futaba said. That he's going to hang low and be a normal student. Then once Shido wins the election, take out the rest of us."**

She shakes her head, "It's obvious that you did suffer from it though." " **But it may be from just having blind rage from finding out that you had many chances to get him and that he was always within reach of you."**

He sighs, "I hope that's the case. But the problem is, is that it might happen again..." " **Well now that we know that it really isn't you. We can solve it easily."**

Makoto smiles, "Well I can always beat it out of you." " **Trust me, I was thinking about doing that."**

That makes him laugh, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." **Arsene sighs because Satanael was bothering him again about love, "And as usual, Anat. Satanael says, 'Hello, my Butterstuff...'." "** So Anat said that you were right about me?"

"Yes. I knew something was wrong with you because this wasn't the first time that you were like this." **Anat squeals, "Oh! Hello my Butternuts!"**

He smiles, "Thanks." He then sighs, "But I understand why Ann would be annoyed. But I'm sure she'll understand when I tell her that it wasn't 'Me' doing it." " **Okay that's up to Ann to allow you and Anat to make love. It's already awkward enough as it is with us technically being the same person." Arsene was talking to Satanael aloud.**

She puts a hand on his hand, "I'm sure she will." **Anat scoffs, "But I'm not with you but with Satanael. It's not up to her!"**

He smiles at her, "I'm glad you came to talk to me. At least one of us can stay calm in any situation." " **And great...Satanael says the same thing. Fine I'll let Carmen know later..."**

Makoto sighs, "Well not all the time. When it was on the news that you had 'died' and I tried to have hope, that the plan worked...But I lost control of my emotions and started crying even though we were supposed to act normal. It was even worse when I got home till my sister told me." " **Yes! Thanks Arsene-san!"**

Akira puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry to have worried you but it had to be done."

"I-I know but..." She looks down in sadness, "I care about you so much that it affected me greatly..."

"Makoto..." She looks at him, "I care about you as well, almost as much as I do Ann. You're always there for me and trying tofix things between me and Ann, even though I know it hurts you. But know, that I will always be there for you too and..." That's when he feels soft lips press against his, interrupting him. " **Oh...crap..."**

 **Anat gasps, "M-Makoto-san! Stop!"** As soon as Anat yelled that, Makoto's eyes snap open then realizes what she just did on impulse and quickly pulls away, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean too!"

Akira was still in shock, "I-It's alright...You didn't know what you were doing." " **This is not good..."**

She quickly gets up, "I-I have to go...!" " **Makoto-san...Just calm down, everything is going to be alright."**

Akira quickly gets up and tries to stop her, "It's okay..."

She pulls his hand away, "I'm sorry, but I might do something that'll I'll regret if I stay..." She then quickly leaves.

Akira sits down and holds his head, "This is my fault...If I didn't become psychotic...This wouldn't have happened..."

" **You can't blame yourself for that but also, you didn't kiss her back. Ann will be mad at Makoto but not at you."**

He sighs, "That's probably not true...I wanted to start kissing her back but Anat stopped Makoto..." He shakes his head, "Is it because of Satanael and Anat together?"

 **Arsene sighs, "Yes...Satanael says that if you want to. He'll break up with Anat..."**

"No. I'm not going make a friend of mine break up with their love because of me. Don't worry Satanael, it only happened when Makoto started kissing me. I just hope Ann doesn't go too overbroad when I tell her..."

Makoto quickly closes the door to Sojiro's home and leans against the door holding her face, "I can't believe I did that..."

 **Anat sighs, "I don't know what to say...But are you going to tell Ann what happened?"**

"I don't know...I kissed Akira. It doesn't matter if it was on impulse..."

" **But it was just an honest mistake..."**

Makoto shakes her head, "No...I could have stopped myself but I lost control of my feelings...My sadness from thinking he was dead and then he goes and says all those things made me just want to so my love for him. So I just gave in to my need for him..."

" **Makoto-san..."**

"I'm just going to tell Ann that Akira is fine now...I need to go home."

That's when someone walks up to her just as she was about to reach for her phone, "No need!" **"Hello bestie!"**

Makoto quickly lifts her head in shock from the voice and sees Ann, "Ann!? W-What are you doing here?" **"Hey, Carmen!" Anat says a little too loud**

She looks down in shame, "You were right. I should know that they aren't his true feelings by now...So that's why I came here to see what's wrong with him as well." " **How are things? Were you able to calm Akira down?"**

Makoto takes a deep breath to try and calm her rapidly beating heart, **"** O-Oh. Well I was going to text you that he was okay now. Akira will explain to you what was wrong. But I-I have to go, sis wants to have some family time to make up." " **Well I guess Makoto just explained that but I can't wait to go back in there! To go after that bastard!"**

Ann smiles and hugs her making her instantly stiffen, "Thanks for talking to him for me. I owe you so much again." " **Hopefully its soon! I want to get that bastard for all he's done!"**

"Y-Yeah...Of course. That's what besties do, right?" She slowly hugs her back. " **I feel the same. Bastard thinks he's a god...I'll make sure he knows he isn't!"**

She lets go, "Yeah! I'll talk to you later then?" " **Oh yeah! Well see you later bestie!"**

Makoto gives her a small smile, "Of course." " **Yes, hopefully it will be soon!"** Ann smiles and goes inside. After she goes inside, Makoto sighs, "She trusts me so much that she believes anything I say..." " **I can't believe that I was able to stay calm..." "** Let's just go home..."

After Ann closes the door, she starts walking towards Akira's door, "Was it just me or was Makoto kind of acting weird?"

" **Kind of, but Anat seemed normal. Maybe she actually had to take down Akira..."**

Ann sighs, "I kinda figured that would happen. Hopefully it wasn't too bad..." She makes it to the door and knocks on it.

Soon the door opens and Akira sees Ann making him look at her in shock, "Ann? I wasn't expecting you to come..." " **Good afternoon, Ann and my love."**

" **Hello my love and Akira!"** She looks down, "I-I know...I just don't like seeing you that angry, it reminded me about the culture festival." She sits on his bed, "I also didn't think you would get so angry after finding out that Shido did it because we agreed that we should look at the criminal record as blessing. But then I thought about it and I understand why you would be mad since we could've gotten your innocence back at the buffet..."

He sits next to her, "Yeah I would have gotten mad about finding out that it was him after all this time. But I still think that what had happened to me was a blessing but now I can get my innocence back. So that's why me and Arsene realized that I suffered from a mental breakdown. That's why I was so angry and when I woke up this morning, I didn't remember anything that happened before finding out about Shido. Just like the train operator in the subway accident." " **And it makes more sense since Morgana says that you only die if you suffer from bad health. Akira's in great shape."**

She looks at him surprised, "Seriously!? But wouldn't that mean that Akechi killed your shadow!?" " **But I don't think that he would do that! Wouldn't he just get Akira and kill him since he's supposed to be dead? It would look bad on the cops if he committed 'suicide' again."**

He sighs, "Yeah...I'm just worried that it may happen again." " **I will say this though; I do somehow get more power by it. So, I guess use it to our advantage?"**

She smiles, "Well now that I know it isn't you. I may have a suggestion." " **So that's why you were able to run through most of them, like they were nothing."**

He chuckles, "And what would that be?" " **But it's still weird how I wasn't affected by the anger."**

Smirking, she kisses him and pulls back, "Let's just say, I'll have to give you an 'oral' lesson." " **That is strange...Because you and Akira are the same."**

He blushes knowing exactly what she meant, "W-Well I guess I do hope I get angry again?" " **Well I guess we can't really make any assumptions since we don't know how a mental breakdown acts with people with Personas."**

She laughs, "Nope! Because now I know you'll be doing it on purpose now." " **That is true. I wonder though, will we run into Akechi there?" "** Anyway, what's wrong with Makoto? When I came here, she didn't seem like herself." She was going to ask if they fought but since he said that he didn't remember then they obviously didn't

Akira sighs, "She was recalling when she heard about my 'suicide' and I guess it affected her greatly..." He hated that he had to lie to her about what transpired but he now promised himself that he would tell her the truth when they finished getting Shido. **"I have no doubts that will be the case. Especially if Shido somehow gets suspicious."**

"Oh..." She looks down, "To be honest, it was really hard for me not to freak out when I heard it on the news as well. So, I understand what she felt." " **Hmm...The only way that could happen is if his 'partner' start having a change of heart."**

He smiles, "Its great to see how far your friendship has grown especially with that rocky start." **He sighs, "Well we already have one. But once we do the others. It will be much more obvious..."**

She looks back at him smiling, "Yeah! She's at the friend level of Shiho. I trust her just as much as well." " **But that's a good thing, we have to fight Akechi sometime. Maybe we can get him to have a change of heart."**

Akira sighs, "That's good..." " **I don't know about that but I do want to convince Robin Hood to not attack us so Akechi can't fight us."**

She looks at him confused, "What's wrong with that?" She then smirks, "Aw! Are you jealous that I easily trust Makoto more than you?" She teases. " **Oh yes! He isn't a bad person at all. I want to save him too. But why do you think he's still with Akechi?"**

He shakes his head and smiles at her, "Maybe. I mean, you heard your mother. She thought you and Shiho were going to be together. Maybe I should worry about you and Makoto." " **I'm not sure...But it's obvious that Robin didn't help him know that he was in the Metaverse in the interrogation room. So maybe he feels bad for Akechi?"**

She smiles and pushes him on his bed then lays on top of him, "I bet you would like that...All three of us girls kissing each other. Well too bad, because you belong only to me, and I don't like sharing." **"Well we don't really know about Akechi. So maybe we'll find out from Robin somehow."**

He smirks and decides to test her again, "Oh? I only belong to you? What if I break up with you?" " **But Akechi still murdered people even if he was being told to do it."**

Ann smirks because before she would be affected by it but now, she knew that he was testing her, "I dare you too especially after this..." She puts her hands under his shirt and starts massaging his body and then starts kissing his neck. " **Wait! We'll talk about this later. They're getting physical!"**

He moans lightly, "Y-You're really making it hard...to." " **Really Carmen? Just let them enjoy themselves."**

She giggles, "I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing that's hard." She starts rubbing his crouth area, "Oh yeah! I was right!" " **Nope! This is more important!"**

Akira moans a little bit louder, "O-Okay...You win..." " **See Carmen, it was only a competition."**

She smiles at him, "I told you, you wouldn't be able to break up with me!" She kisses him and lays her head on his chest, "I was going to keep going but that was payback for that massage." " **Aw!"**

He starts calming down, "I-I understand that...But that felt amazing..." " **That felt better because you're wearing your jogging pants instead of jeans."**

She smiles up at him, "Do you want me to continue?" " **Say yes!"**

He gulps because he wouldn't mind that but it would feel wrong for her to do that since he was keeping the secret of Makoto kissing him and him wanting to, "I-I'm good. Besides, I want the whole experience." " **Just tell her now." Arsene whispers. "** _I want to...But as the leader, I can't have fighting within our group right now between me losing control of my emotions and then mistrust within our group."_

She giggles, "Okay. I'm surprised that you can control yourself, unlike me." " **Well, you did only do it for a bit."**

He chuckles, "Oh, trust me, I was close to letting you continue." " **I'm pretty sure all of us are more patient than Carmen."**

Ann laughs at what Arsene said, "Oh yeah! I definitely agree on that Arsene." **Carmen scoffs, "Oh please, you didn't think that when you kept saying my name in pleasure."**

 **Arsene would be blushing right now, "Well...that's because you're best that I've ever had and will have. Cause you are like a river in a desert. I need you more than anything else." "** Oh come on! That was going to be my line!"

Ann smiles big and pecks his lips, "Let's just say, you both had said it and I love it!" **Carmen instantly swoons,** " **Oh Arsene...When we have time again, I'm going to suck you dr..." "** Too much information! I already heard enough from you two, two days ago!"

Akira groans, "Don't remind me..." " **That does remind me, you do realize that we have to watch you both make love, right?"**

Ann glares at 'Arsene', "Oh no you're not! You both are going to close your eyes the whole time! You hear me Carmen!" **"Oh come on! I want to see!"**

Akira sighs, "Can we not talk about this now..." " **I agree. This is just getting awkward..."**

Ann sighs, "Yeah..." After a bit of silence, she yawns, "Sorry about that...I didn't get much sleep last night...It also doesn't help that I'm so comfortable now. Do you mind if I take a nap then we can talk to the group?" " **That's what you get for staying up late worrying for no reason."**

He nods and wraps an arm around her, "Of course and I'm sorry for making you worry..." " **No need to be rude Carmen."**

She shakes her head and sighs, "No...I was being stupid. But I'm trying to be better in not letting my emotions get the best of me." " **I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just trying to look after my dear Ann's health."**

"You are though. You came back to talk to me, didn't you?" " **I guess that makes sense."**

She nods with her eyes closed, "Yeah..." She soon falls asleep

Akira smiles and rubs her head, "I'm glad you did...my love."

 **[End Notes: You guys thought it would be Emily that would kiss Akira but you were wrong! It was Makoto! Anyway, so Akira became psychotic but he thinks it's a mental breakdown but the person who did it, wants Akira to kill Shido and like in the game, they find out about it when they fight Akechi and he also says, is that you break the chains of your bonds and that's why Akira goes after his own teammates. Also, there's a reason why Arsene doesn't get angry but still gets the power even though it's not a huge thing. Now for the last thing, do you think Akira wanting to kiss Makoto back considered cheating? I mean, Ann finally starts trusting him and then that happens.]**

 **Reviews:**

 **Morrigan: It's going to the same route but like in an alternate way, if that makes sense.**

 **Kanenums: Well it's not Morgana that's wanting to hurt Akira. It's Zorro. Zorro keeps trying to get Morgana to attack Akira and since Morgana doubts himself. He's easily Manipulated. That's why Akira doesn't get angry as much towards Morgana but at Zorro more.**

 **With Futaba, remember, she locked herself in her room when her mom died so she's socially awkward unless it involves Techology. I mean look at when she's trying to take the lobsters from Yusuke in the game, how she reacts to him messing with her toys (Granted I'm sure most do) and when you're doing her Confidant. Also, Necro is the one that acts really childish but I can see what you mean.**

 **A Fine Gentleman: No need to apologize. You are right about Captain Kidd. It's hard to write him because I want him involved in the talks but I will take your advice and go back and fix some of his stuff.**

 **Giuliano Melendez: Oh don't you worry. It's going to be a whole chapter on them.**

 **Gino: Don't worry, I am just trying to make things good and worth the wait. So don't worry.**

 **LuisAM21: It's not like I don't hate Morgana. I just think he gets away with so much stuff and no one scolds him. And losing his memory, is not an excuse to be an ass. And with Futaba, I don't know what age they teach that in Japan but I'm sure Sojiro wouldn't teach her it or be hesitant to.**

 **Dabeico: I am haha**

 **R4th4LO5: I don't know about that. I mean she instantly made all the boys fall for her charm even Yusuke haha.**

 **1380ECHO: I know it may seem like I forgot about this story and I never break my promises. But I also have to make sure everything is good and I have to make sure that everything makes sense as well and I even redo the chapter a couple of times if it doesn't seem good. So, I'm sorry for taking long**

 **Ganheim: Takes for pointing out my writing mistakes. I've been meaning to go back to fix those errors and now I really have to haha.**


End file.
